<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Messing with the Timeline 42 by Zalia84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822417">Messing with the Timeline 42</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalia84/pseuds/Zalia84'>Zalia84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalia84/pseuds/Zalia84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is experimenting with the timeline - every time he interferes, a parallel universe is created. He gives Gabriel the opportunity to go back in time a few years before his death to avoid the chain of events which led to the Darkness. Gabriel is grateful for the second chance, but suspicious of his Father's motives. Chuck has plans, and limitless opportunities to manipulate his favourite characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:<br/>
</p><p>Gabriel opened his eyes to see Chuck looming over him. Memories of being held captive, tortured and dying flooded back into his mind.
</p><p>“Oh, Hell No!” Gabriel hissed.
</p><p>Chuck nodded, “I agree.”
</p><p>“Send me back in time to fix this mess!” Gabriel insisted, “I know you can do it so that I merge with my original self.”
</p><p>“We can change some points, but only after Castiel returns from Purgatory,” Chuck mused, “Unless you want to step up and take on Raphael?”
</p><p>“No, thank-you.”
</p><p>“Then I’ll send you to the point after the Winchesters have found the bunker, but before they begin the trials to seal Hell. I will be able to provide limited guidance.”
</p><p>Gabriel smirked, “I have some very interesting ideas.”
</p><p>“I am sure you do.”


</p><p> </p><p>AN: Rules of my fic<br/>
1 – You will not find any song lyrics in here; that would be a waste of my time and yours.<br/>
2 – I will not recount episodes of Supernatural line by line; frankly I find that very annoying.<br/>
3 – If you spot a typo, feel free to message me so I can fix it. I proofread as much as possible, but I’m not perfect.<br/>
4 – If you hate it, close the window and find something else.<br/>
5 - If you're too shy to comment, but you enjoyed the story, leave me a :) . I love knowing my work is appreciated. <br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Check the Dungeons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Men of Letters bunker was quiet and peaceful. There was no indication that a certain Archangel had been sent back in time, or that Chuck had interfered even further back.<br/>
<br/>
Sam stared at the papers spread across the tabletop with dawning horror. The disbelief finally dissolved, and he struggled to breathe.<br/>
<br/>
“Dean!” he yelped.<br/>
<br/>
Dean didn’t even look up from the laptop. He was scanning online newspapers for any signs of suspicious activity. He was in the mood for a classic ghost hunt.<br/>
<br/>
“Dean!”<br/>
<br/>
“What?” Dean observed the expression he called ‘Bitchface No. 4’ on his brother. Usually, it indicated a serious problem or food poisoning.<br/>
<br/>
“Apparently, we have a dungeon and there is still someone in there,” Sam said in a rush.<br/>
<br/>
Dean scoffed, “For over fifty years?”<br/>
<br/>
Sam’s face began to tint with a crimson hue, “I found the building plans with the files. Behind room 7B there is an interrogation room, and under it there is a dungeon.”<br/>
<br/>
Dean still didn’t grasp the urgency of the situation, “Cool.”<br/>
<br/>
Sam waved a folder at his brother, “This file is marked as ‘Active’! In 1958 a prisoner was put in an enchanted sleep and left there.”<br/>
<br/>
Dean gaped at the younger Hunter as his mind caught up to the conversation, “And you think he’s still there?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, she could be. We have to check!”<br/>
<br/>
Dean stood up, “What is it?”<br/>
<br/>
Sam passed Dean a sheet of paper, which Dead frowned at for a few moments, “A Dhampir? What the hell is that?”<br/>
<br/>
Sam was annoyed that Dead held the paper back out to him rather than reading it himself.<br/>
<br/>
“A half-human, half-Vampire,” Sam explained, “It’s in the second point.”<br/>
<br/>
Dean made a dismissive noise, “Your summary will be shorter. Is she dangerous?”<br/>
<br/>
“No idea,” Sam snapped, “I didn’t read past the second point.”<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s look for this dungeon, then,” Dean decided.<br/>
<br/>
Once they reached room 7B, each brother chose a side and began to search for a hidden doorway in the storage room. Dean found the Interrogation Room and was admiring the various restraints before Sam yelled at him to look for a dungeon.<br/>
<br/>
“She’s probably long dead,” Dean mused as he ran his hand behind the third shelf, “How long could anyone sleep under a spell?”<br/>
<br/>
“Can a Vampire starve to death? Who knows what a half-Vampire could survive?” Sam mused aloud, “If the spell held, she could be perfectly healthy.”<br/>
<br/>
“Bingo!” Dean announced triumphantly, “Maybe there’s a fully-stocked bar hidden somewhere in this place?”<br/>
<br/>
Sam joined his brother as the whole shelf separated from the wall to reveal a staircase leading down into the darkness. The air smelled stale, but not putrid.<br/>
<br/>
Dean went first, using both hands to shine the flashlight and point his gun simultaneously. Sam suspected they would find the remains of the creature but feared she would be close to death and still suffering.<br/>
<br/>
There were three cells, each secured with a steel door. Dean checked the first cell, which was empty. Sam moved past him while he paused to shine his flashlight into the second cell while the machete in his other hand hung by his side.<br/>
<br/>
“Clear,” Dean whispered.<br/>
<br/>
“Clear,” Sam agreed.<br/>
<br/>
Dean reached the final cell a moment ahead of his brother. He expected to find an empty bed, so the unmoving body lit up in the artificial light made him hesitate.<br/>
<br/>
“Shit,” he muttered darkly. His experiences in Hell and Purgatory had taught him how to detach from emotions to get the job done. He was concerned that Sam would react badly to the suffering of the creature – despite everything he had seen, his brother still had a strong sense of empathy.<br/>
<br/>
“Keys,” Sam said urgently, “I’ll search upstairs.”<br/>
<br/>
Dean remained in place while Sam scanned the wall for keys and found nothing.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello?” Dean called out, “Anyone alive in there?”<br/>
<br/>
The lack of reaction convinced the Hunter that the creature was dead, or the spell was still in place. He headed back upstairs to search for a key to the door.<br/>
<br/>
Sam found eight different keys in the items they had already sorted. As he returned to the dungeon with the whole box, Dean was idly poking through a box on the movable shelf. Sam resented how calm the older Hunter was in comparison to the mild panic he was experiencing.<br/>
<br/>
“Ten bucks we have to dig a grave,” Dean offered casually.<br/>
<br/>
Sam ignoring the comment, knowing Dean was dealing with the situation as he often did; with inappropriate humour.<br/>
<br/>
“Hold the light over here,” Sam instructed as he juggled the keys. The machete was forgotten in the storeroom.<br/>
<br/>
Dean recognised the mounting anxiety in his sibling. He appreciated the reaction, even if he didn’t share it. The Dhampir was either dead or going to live; worrying wouldn’t impact anything.<br/>
<br/>
The fifth key fitted the padlock connecting the handcuffs to the wall-chain, but it wouldn’t turn. The seventh key triggered the lock, which Sam ripped open.<br/>
<br/>
“Be careful, Sammy,” Dean warned, “She might wake up and try to bite you.”<br/>
<br/>
Sam slowed his approach, knowing Dean was correct. The urge to rescue a prisoner needed to be balanced against the risk of interacting with a dangerous, supernatural creature.<br/>
<br/>
“We can deal with a full-Vampire; half can’t be worse, right?” Sam replied.<br/>
<br/>
“Half-demon kids are unbeatable,” Dean recalled pessimistically.<br/>
<br/>
Sam studied the handcuffs still secure around the wrists of the prone woman. There were a variety of symbols etched into them, though he didn’t recognise them in the dim light. Her eyes were closed, and she did not appear to be breathing. He reached out to touch her hand.<br/>
<br/>
“She’s covered in a layer of dust,” Sam called to Dean, “The Sleep Spell has definitely held. One of the other keys might -”<br/>
<br/>
“Leave them on!” Dean moved closer, after making sure the door was securely propped open. The last thing he wanted was to end up locked up in the dungeon by a loose door.<br/>
<br/>
Sam muttered something rude under his breath and put the keys back in the box.<br/>
<br/>
“Quit your belly-aching,” Dean advised, “I’m making sure you don’t end up being lunch for this thing.”<br/>
<br/>
“She hasn’t moved.”<br/>
<br/>
“She’s either dead or a brilliant actress,” Dean decided.<br/>
<br/>
“I already told you, the spell is in place. If she was dead, she would have decomposed,” Sam insisted.<br/>
<br/>
Dean nodded, “Alright, then. Let’s move Sleeping Beauty upstairs.”<br/>
<br/>
“To one of the spare bedrooms?” Sam suggested.<br/>
<br/>
Dean rolled his eyes, “You’re not that dumb. Let’s take her to the Interrogation Room.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll carry her,” Sam offered. He held out the box of keys to Dean, who was annoyed that he had to put his gun in it to carry it upstairs.<br/>
<br/>
Dean watched his brother use his sleeve to wipe the dust off her motionless face. He had already noticed that Sam was gazing at the woman with concern rather than a healthy wariness.<br/>
<br/>
Sam lifted the unresponsive woman up bridal style, making sure to tuck her head forward against his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Dean led the way upstairs, stuck the container of keys on a random shelf and tucked the gun back into the waistband of his jeans. He paused at the coiled rope on a higher shelf and wondered if he could tie up the unknown woman without Sam having a bitchfit.<br/>
<br/>
Sam lowered her into the chair regretfully. Dean secured the wall-chain to the handcuffs and pocketed the key.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll grab her file,” Sam didn’t wait for a response.<br/>
<br/>
Dean retrieved the rope and tied their captive to the chair. By the time Sam returned he was nearly finished.<br/>
<br/>
“Is that necessary?” Sam demanded, exactly as Dean had silently predicted.<br/>
<br/>
“She nearly fell out of the chair,” Dean argued, “It’s for her own safety. Anything interesting in there?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not finding any reports of suspicious deaths,” Sam said aloud, still pulling a disapproving face at his brother, “Her mother claimed to be pregnant by her dead husband, who came back as a Vampire. She died in childbirth in October 1932 and the baby was taken in by her maternal aunt.”<br/>
<br/>
Dean flicked a few fingers to do the calculations mentally, “So she was nearly twenty-six. Or eighty-one, now.”<br/>
<br/>
“A member was relocated to observe the child. His son went out with her and reported back when she began avoiding direct sunlight and craving blood,” Sam continued, “She bit her fiancée during, uh, you know -”<br/>
<br/>
“Sex,” Dean supplied, “Sammy, if you’re old enough to do it you should be able to say it.”<br/>
<br/>
Sam flipped him off while still observing the woman.<br/>
<br/>
Dean was sure he was already infatuated and silently hoped she was a lesbian.<br/>
<br/>
“Can we wake her up?” he asked.<br/>
<br/>
“The counter-spell is here,” Sam said, returning his attention to the file, “Latin, of course.”<br/>
<br/>
Dean wasn’t anticipating trouble from one woman, even if she had full Vampire strength, “Read away. I’ll grab the machete, just in case.”<br/>
<br/>
Sam wanted to argue, but the stubborn tilt of Dean’s jaw convinced him not to bother, “Keep it out of sight.”<br/>
<br/>
Dean left the flashlight in the storeroom and held the machete loosely behind his thigh. Sam began reading when he returned.<br/>
<br/>
As he finished the counter-spell, Sam expected the woman to react badly. The two of the were an imposing pair, and easily mistaken for serial killers when holding weapons in the presence of a restrained woman.<br/>
<br/>
A small cough heralded the successful application of the counter-spell. Wavy brown hair swayed, and a pair of deep blue eyes peered up at the two Hunters.<br/>
<br/>
“Who are you?” she asked calmly. Her voice was quiet and did not tremble.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We’re Hunters, and we inherited this place from our Grandfather last week. We had no idea you were down there.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m Faith,” she offered as her gaze flicked between the two men, “Though, you’ve probably read that in my file already.”<br/>
<br/>
“You were brought here in January 1958?” Dean prompted.<br/>
<br/>
Faith sat up, clearly furious, “Yes. Those Arsehole Librarians detained me after I bit my fiancée during sex,” she explained bitterly.<br/>
<br/>
Dean smirked, approving of her confidence, “She can say it,” he said snidely to Sam.<br/>
<br/>
Sam ignored him, “You never hurt anyone else?”<br/>
<br/>
Faith shook her head, “No. I was perfectly normal until I turned twenty-five. Sunlight started hurting and my doctor diagnosed an iron deficiency. I didn’t know about the accelerated healing ability until they started experimenting.”<br/>
<br/>
“Experiments?” Sam checked the folder, “They cut your finger off?”<br/>
<br/>
Faith levelled a glare at the floor, “Both little fingers. The left one was cut off twice, just to make sure it wasn’t a fluke.”<br/>
<br/>
Dean was disgusted, “What a bag of dicks.”<br/>
<br/>
Faith smiled faintly, “Where are they?”<br/>
<br/>
Sam glanced at his brother, unsure of how to explain that she had been asleep for decades.<br/>
<br/>
“They were killed in late August 1958,” Sam said carefully, “The Sleep spell lasted a long time.”<br/>
<br/>
Faith recognised the signs of anxiety easily enough. When she concentrated, she could hear the heartbeats of the men in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
“How long?” she asked directly. There was a distinct note of trepidation in her voice.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s February 13th, 2013,” Dean replied.<br/>
<br/>
Sam watched Faith stare at his brother in disbelief. She shook her head slightly and her eyes darted between them, “Is this a joke?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s true,” Sam confirmed hesitantly, “The Men of Letters were wiped out in 1958; we only learned about this place when out grandfather time-travelled.”<br/>
<br/>
“Who was your grandfather?” Faith asked suspiciously.<br/>
<br/>
“Henry Winchester. He was supposed to be initiated on the night of the massacre,” Dean supplied. He was pretty sure she wasn’t going to try to attack, but he held onto the machete anyway.<br/>
<br/>
Sam realized their captive was on the verge of tears. The trembling lip and rapid blinking were obvious even to Dean, who shuffled his weight from one foot to another. Crying women unnerved him more than any monster.<br/>
<br/>
“My parents, friends; I wonder if they are still alive?” Faith murmured.<br/>
<br/>
“We could check?” Sam suggested, “If you’re not a danger, why were you in a cell?”<br/>
<br/>
“Precautionary measure,” Faith spat, “I do crave blood; they gave me donated blood about once a week.”<br/>
<br/>
Dean jerked his head just enough to indicate to Sam that they needed to talk privately.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you hungry or anything?” Sam asked.<br/>
<br/>
Faith glanced down at her body, “I need a shower and some fresh clothes. They kept a box of stuff in the storeroom and let me change clothes and wash every few days.”<br/>
<br/>
“And the craving for blood?” Dean prompted.<br/>
<br/>
“Not at the moment,” Faith replied tightly.<br/>
<br/>
Faith stared at the floor when the tears brimmed again. She barely noticed the brothers move to the far corner of the storeroom to converse quietly.<br/>
<br/>
“We can’t keep her tied up,” Sam hissed.<br/>
<br/>
Dean angled his body so he could keep Faith in sight to make sure she didn’t escape. He tried to ignore the twinges of pity he was beginning to feel.<br/>
<br/>
“We can’t just give her a bus ticket and wish her luck,” Dean argued.<br/>
<br/>
“If she can control the thirst, there is no reason to lock her up,” Sam insisted.<br/>
<br/>
Dean wasn’t convinced that Faith was a harmless victim of nasty men. A growing craving for human blood could lead to deaths in the future. Sam was clearly falling for the helpless damsel routine, but he was not so easily convinced.<br/>
<br/>
Faith focused on calming down, so she didn’t have to deal with a panic attack on top of her continuing captivity. She could remember eight long months in that cell being treated like a monster unworthy of pity or kindness.<br/>
<br/>
She suspected the two Hunters would be more reasonable and was oddly relieved that their grandfather was not involved in her imprisonment.<br/>
<br/>
The taller brother was physically imposing, yet his reactions indicated he was sympathetic to her plight. The shorter brother had a hard gaze which left her on edge. If they decided to kill her, he wouldn’t hesitate.<br/>
<br/>
“Sam will untie you, but you have to stay here while we check up on your family,” Dean said decisively, “And make sure you’re not dangerous.”<br/>
<br/>
Faith eyed the machete he was still holding, “Fine. It will take at least a week for the letter to reach my parents.”<br/>
<br/>
“We’re in the future now,” Dean reminded her, “It shouldn’t take long to check the records.”<br/>
<br/>
Sam untied the rope and lifted it away from Faith. She startled him by surging to her feet and backing away until her back hit the wall, as far from the brothers as the chain would allow.<br/>
<br/>
Dean lifted the machete instinctively. Faith stared at him sheer terror in her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Sam hating seeing her fear. He was furious that the Men of Letters had imprisoned and tortured her in pursuit of knowledge.<br/>
<br/>
Dean felt like someone had punched him in the gut when Faith sank to the floor and pressed her forehead against her knees. Usually he would kill whatever prompted such fear; being the cause made him feel dirty.<br/>
<br/>
“I swear we won’t hurt you,” Dean offered lamely.<br/>
<br/>
Sam coiled the rope around his wrist and elbow and held it out to Dean, “Put the machete away, Dumbass.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unwelcome Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Faith was able to control her breathing and fight off the anxiety, only Sam was left in the room. He had settled opposite her, sitting on the floor with his long legs stretched out in front of him.</p>
<p>Faith sat up to regard the man who was watching her with clear concern.</p>
<p>“Dean is checking on our supply of Dead Mans’ blood,” Sam said quietly, “So we can take the cuffs off at night.”</p>
<p>Faith held out her arms to look at the restraints closely. They were carved with symbols she recognised yet never knew their meaning.</p>
<p>“They’re almost pretty in the light,” she commented blandly.</p>
<p>“I can take the chain off so you can take a shower,” Sam offered, “I’ll look for the spare clothes.”</p>
<p>Faith had developed a strong distrust of men since Joe had betrayed her. The Men of Letters had only intensified the feeling. She wanted to trust Sam, but experience had taught her to expect betrayal.</p>
<p>“That would be great,” Faith agreed, trying to sound confident.</p>
<p>Sam admired the way Faith handled the panic attack. She accepted what was happening, dealt with it, and then moved on. She looked breakable, but underneath there was a will of iron.</p>
<p>Sam stood up carefully and kept the distance between them while she used the chain to balance herself and regain her footing.</p>
<p>“I’ll grab the key from Dean,” Sam offered. He headed out of the room with long strides.</p>
<p>Faith realized that without the fear of impending death her instincts were surfacing. Sam was a very handsome man and she found him to be rather appealing.</p>
<p>Joe was attractive too, she reminded herself bitterly, don’t trust him just because he’s sexy.</p>
<p>Sam returned with the key, and Dean only a few steps behind his brother. </p>
<p>Dean was quite attractive too, she admitted to herself. He was classically handsome whereas Sam had a sense of vulnerability which drew her attention. Faith was sure Dean was a heartbreaker with more emotional baggage than anyone could ever recover from.</p>
<p>As Sam moved forward, she raised her wrists to present the cuffs and the chain which connected them to the floor. </p>
<p>Up close, Sam’s scent hit her full force. She drew in a deep breath to savour the mouth-watering aroma while his heartbeat thudded enticingly.</p>
<p>Sam realized that Faith was staring at his neck with predatory intensity. He also saw Dean level the muzzle of his gun to aim at Faith’s head.</p>
<p>“You smell good,” Faith said in a strained tone, “Leave the cuffs on.”</p>
<p>“That’s the plan,” Dean confirmed grimly.</p>
<p>Sam held up a hand to block the trajectory of any bullet.</p>
<p>“Dean, put the gun away,” Sam instructed firmly, “Her bite can’t turn me, and her fangs aren’t even out.”</p>
<p>Faith watched Dean reluctantly lower the gun and glare at the taller man. Her gums itched, indicating the fangs were seconds away from appearing. From her time at the mercy of the Men of Letters, she knew she only had two.</p>
<p>“You’re being reckless, Sammy,” Dean decided aloud.</p>
<p>“And you’re being a dick,” Sam replied.</p>
<p>“He’s right, Sam,” Faith argued, drawing his attention back to the woman who was as tall as his shoulder, “I bit Joe. I don’t want to risk hitting an artery.”</p>
<p>“Listen to Fang-girl,” Dean advised smugly.</p>
<p>Sam grabbed the lock connecting the handcuff to the wall-chain and swiftly unlocked it. He produced a second key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs.</p>
<p>“It’s my risk to take,” Sam said stubbornly, “I’ll be careful.”</p>
<p>“Such a Dumbass,” Dean sighed. He tucked the gun away and muttered a few more descriptive words under his breath.</p>
<p>Faith rubbed the skin which had been irritated by the cuffs. She knew she would heal in minutes, but pain was still annoying.</p>
<p>“Will you kill me if I lose control?” she asked Dean directly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Dean replied flatly.</p>
<p>“No,” Sam argued, “We’ll sort out donating blood or something.”</p>
<p>“Sammy!”</p>
<p>“Stop it, Dean!” Sam snapped.</p>
<p>While the two men argued, Faith circled around them to go to the storeroom. She was digging through the box of familiar clothing before the argument was abandoned. Dean dropped another string of curse words.</p>
<p>“Don’t let me stop you,” Faith said casually, “I may want blood, but I need a shower.”</p>
<p>“Dean; grab some fresh towels,” Sam instructed.</p>
<p>“Do I look like a maid?” Dean demanded grumpily.</p>
<p>“Sure, you just need the outfit,” Sam teased.</p>
<p>“Dean doesn’t want to leave you alone with me,” Faith summarised as she found a comfortable skirt and blouse, “And he’s right. You both smell interesting, but Sam, there’s something in your blood which makes my fangs itch.”</p>
<p>Sam wilted slightly and a muscle in his jaw twitched, “Fine. I’ll get the towels. Put the damn gun away.”</p>
<p>Once Dean had his gun back in the waistband of his jeans Sam left to fetch the towels for Faith.</p>
<p>“Thank-you for not shooting me,” Faith said lightly when she was alone with Dean.</p>
<p>“Maybe later,” Dean replied with a smirk, “Sammy seems to like you. His taste in women has always been borderline insane.”</p>
<p>Faith located suitable underwear, which made Dean’s eyes wander up to the ceiling. He didn’t blush but he wasn’t comfortable seeing her bra hanging where the handcuff had been. The slip-on shoes were another welcome addition.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Faith said simply as they entered the corridor. She remembered the path she had followed many times. It was so strange to think that was more than half a century ago.<br/>“You may not want to, but those fangs tell a different story,” Dean pointed out pessimistically.<br/>“Donated blood worked before.”</p>
<p>“While you were locked up in the dungeon,” Dean pointed out, “If we leave you free while we’re sleeping, I won’t be there to stop you latching on to my brother.”</p>
<p>“Handcuff me to the bed before lights out!” Faith snapped.</p>
<p>“Kinky,” Dean mused.</p>
<p>Sam returned just in time to hear the last of the conversation. He shook his head at his brother.<br/>“I don’t even want to know,” Sam decided.</p>
<p>Faith took the towels and headed into the bathroom. She could hear the brothers conversing loudly right up until she turned the water on.</p>
<p>“You want to kill her, then you’re flirt with her?” Sam questioned, “I was only gone a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“Relax, Sammy,” Dean advised with a cocky grin, “She suggested being cuffed to the bed. It’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>“Our lives are weird.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Faith loved the future. The indoor plumbing was the same, but the hot water was lasting much longer then she remembered. The shampoo and soap were much better than the rubbish she had last used in the same bathroom.</p>
<p>A knock at the door interrupted her enjoyment of the hot water.</p>
<p>“Did you drown in there?” Dean called through the door.</p>
<p>“Would you care if I did?” Faith called back. She turned off the water and reached for a towel.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Dean responded, “I’m not in the mood to dig a grave today.”</p>
<p>She heard Sam reprimand his brother for ‘being a dick’. She paused at the phrase which was clearly meant to be an insult. She had a friend called Richard whose nickname was Dick. Adapting to the future was going to take time.</p>
<p>The towels were thick and felt great against her skin. She pulled on the knee-length skirt she had chosen and wondered if she could acquire new clothes. She had never been interested in fashion but blending in would be an issue if she was ever released.</p>
<p>Faith found a comb and began working on the knots in her hair.</p>
<p>Dean knocked again, “You’re nearly as bad as Sam for hogging the big bathroom.”</p>
<p>“Get over it!” Faith called back.</p>
<p>Sam was reading the final notes in Faiths’ file when she emerged from the bathroom.</p>
<p>“That’s so much better,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>Dean held up the handcuffs, “Your bracelets can go back on.”</p>
<p>Sam glared at his brother but remained silent. Faith surmised that Dean had won an argument over the issue while she was showering.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Faith sighed. She held out her wrists to Dean, who clipped the handcuffs back into place.</p>
<p>“Can I stay out of the dungeon?” she asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Sam agreed.</p>
<p>Dean fought the urge to slap his brother over the back of the head for being such a pushover.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Dean mimicked Faith, “But expect handcuffs and chains while we sleep.”</p>
<p>Faith shrugged, “I’ve had worse.”</p>
<p>“It’s nearly dinnertime,” Dean announced, “You eat regular food, right?”</p>
<p>Faith nodded, “If you’re cooking, I’ll eat it. My kitchen skills are awful.”</p>
<p>Sam insisted on cooking, citing Dean as being a pain in the backside who tried to add bacon to everything. Before he headed out of the room Sam found a book on Dhampirs and handed it to Faith.</p>
<p>She sat down at the large table with the book. Dean sat across from her staring at a small device in his hand. A short conversation identified the item as a mobile telephone.</p>
<p>The handcuffs made turning the pages awkward, so she was careful not to damage anything. She skipped forward to the chapter on craving blood, which was largely unhelpful. The need for blood varied between Dhampirs and was hard to predict.</p>
<p>“Are you a nerd, too?” Dean asked suddenly.</p>
<p>“I like to read, if that’s what you mean,” Faith replied without looking up from the book.<br/>“No wonder you want to bite Sammy. He has nerd all through his blood.”</p>
<p>Faith smiled at the page describing male Vampires returning to their human wives shortly after turning to sire offspring.</p>
<p>“Or it’s all the green stuff he eats,” Dean continued.</p>
<p>Faith finally look up at him, “Don’t be jealous, Dean. Your blood smells delicious too. The scent is mostly blocked by the aura of protection around you.”</p>
<p>“What protection?”</p>
<p>Faith shrugged, “Something powerful has a definite claim on you. Sam doesn’t have that.”</p>
<p>Dean was confused, “Bullshit. Nothing has a claim on me.”</p>
<p>“It’s there,” Faith disagreed, “When I get too close to you, or even think of your blood, something deep inside knows I would be risking death.”</p>
<p>Dean snorted in disbelief, “Yeah, right.”</p>
<p>Faith dropped the subject in favour of pointing out how long he spent staring at his phone.</p>
<p>“It’s cheaper than a babysitter,” Sam commented as he crossed the room carrying whatever he had prepared.</p>
<p>“You can cook tomorrow, Dean,” Sam said as he handed out plates bearing chicken and vegetables.</p>
<p>“Look forward to the pizza,” Dean replied cheekily.</p>
<p>Faith held up her wrists, “Do I get out of these for dinner or is someone going to feed me like a toddler?”</p>
<p>Dean was clearly not happy about removing the restraints. He grumbled the entire time and warned her not to do anything stupid.</p>
<p>“Don’t be such a jerk,” Sam warned him.</p>
<p>“I have to be the cautious one!” Dean argued, “You look at her like -”</p>
<p>“I’m right here,” Faith reminded him sharply.</p>
<p>The two men glared at each other before returning to their food.</p>
<p>Faith smiled as she recalled family dinners with her parents and extended family during holidays; they were only silent when food was being devoured. It was reassuring to realize some things did not change over time.</p>
<p>After dinner Faith picked up the handcuffs and clipped one wrist in place before Dean noticed what she was doing. Sam looked smug, as though he had been proven correct about their captive.</p>
<p>“What is television like, now?” Faith asked curiously.</p>
<p>Sam listened as Dean launched into a description of a variety of television shows. Faith listened attentively, though she clearly didn’t understand most of it.</p>
<p>Sam knew the instinct to trust Faith was deeply tied to physical attraction, so he did not completely trust it. He didn’t understand why the thought of letting Faith feed off him did not disgust him.<br/>Dean headed to the kitchen to do the washing up, since Sam had cooked.</p>
<p>Faith thanked Sam for dinner, which prompted a faint blush to creep up his neck.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” he managed.</p>
<p>Faith dropped her gaze to the book she had put aside, “I make you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“No, well, not really,” Sam tried to assure her, “But I think I know what makes my blood so attractive to you.”</p>
<p>Faith enjoyed observing Sam; his face was so expressive. He had to be a terrible liar.</p>
<p>“Demon blood,” Sam continued, “I was tainted with it as a baby, and addicted to it a few years back.”</p>
<p>Faith could detect the faint trace of the tempting aroma from across the table.<br/>“Are you ashamed of this, for some reason?” she asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Yes. I was weak and made serious mistakes which got people killed,” Sam admitted.</p>
<p>“Did you learn from them, and try to make amends?” Faith asked.</p>
<p>Sam regarded her thoughtfully, “As much as I could.”</p>
<p>“Then it’s about time you forgive yourself,” Faith said simply.</p>
<p>“Easier said than done.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unexpected Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith marvelled at the stories being played out on the television screen. The tiny black-and-while screen she remembered had been replaced by a huge colour portal into the imagination of strangers.</p>
<p>Sam and Dean spent some time on telephones and laptops while Faith was absorbed in the tv. She had declared that she could only deal with one amazing new piece of technology per day.</p>
<p>Dean checked in with Kevin, who was still working on the Demon tablet. Eventually the conversation turned to Castiel, and some of his odd behaviour since he had returned from Purgatory. </p>
<p>Faith knew she wouldn’t last another full day without fresh blood. The heartbeats of the two men increased in volume until she had trouble concentrating on the television. She pressed her hands over one ear in a desperate attempt to block out the sound. The handcuffs made it impossible to block both ears at the same time.</p>
<p>Sam put aside the laptop in favour of a book on Angels. If something was messing with Cas, they needed to help him.</p>
<p>“Faith, you okay?” Dean asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Sam realized that Faith was hunched over on the couch as though she was in pain. </p>
<p>Faith slowly raised her head, “Your hearts are loud,” she complained.</p>
<p>“You need blood,” Sam realized.</p>
<p>“Time to handcuff the lady to the bed,” Dean announced. His tone suggested it was something he did every evening.</p>
<p>“Dean, I could -”</p>
<p>“No!” Dean snapped, “You’re not offering yourself up as a snack because you have shitty taste in women.”</p>
<p>“Dean, I can donate some blood. No biting,” Sam insisted.</p>
<p>“Do you have all the equipment for that stashed somewhere, Sammy?” Dean mocked.</p>
<p>Faith stood up and kept her restrained wrists against her chest, “I don’t want to hurt anyone, or get my head chopped off. Just chain me up. Now!”</p>
<p>Sam moved forward, causing a fresh gust of his scent to reach Faith.</p>
<p>“No closer, Sam!” Faith cried; her voice distorted by the fangs which slipped down from her top gums. </p>
<p>Dean eyed the two large fangs suspiciously. He put himself between his brother and the Dhampir purely out of instinct. </p>
<p>“Sam, get another set of handcuffs and meet me in the closest bedroom. I’ve got the Dead Man’s blood ready to go.”</p>
<p>Faith watched Sam bolt from the room without hesitation. She tensed, fighting the urge to chase him down to sink her fangs into his neck. She could only compare it to the worst chocolate craving multiplied by a factor of ten.</p>
<p>“This stuff should sap your strength,” Dean explained as he pulled a capped syringe out of his jacket pocket, “If you lose control, I will kill you.”</p>
<p>Faith felt the fangs in her mouth scrape along the skin of her bottom lip. The disgust in Dean’s expression filled her with shame. She extended her arms and realized that was shaking, “Hurry up.”</p>
<p>Dean surged forward to inject her on the left forearm. She snarled at him instinctively.</p>
<p>Sam returned in time to see Faith collapse sideways onto the couch. Dean was close enough to catch her, but he let her fall.</p>
<p>“You’re an ass,” Sam decided aloud.</p>
<p>“Her fangs are out,” Dean complained, “I’m not falling into that trap.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll carry her,” Sam growled.</p>
<p>“Her fangs would be too close to your neck,” Dean argued, “Just be ready with the cuffs.”</p>
<p>Faith felt an arm circle her waist and her back was pinned painfully against a hard torso. The scent of the body so close did not incite a feeding frenzy, so it had to be Dean.</p>
<p>“Sorry for the rough trip,” Dean offered casually, “Let’s just keep the fangs pointed away from my neck.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Sam demanded, clearly exasperated.</p>
<p>Faith felt a second person catch her ankles. Sam’s scent reached her a moment later. She reached out blindly and caught his shoulder with both hands. By the time she was lowered onto the waiting bed her fingers were pressed into his neck, her fingertips seeking his rapid pulse.</p>
<p>Sam recognised the desperation in her eyes as she stared up at him. Dean unlocked one side of the handcuffs and dragged her left arm back toward the bedpost. He planned to check on the Dhampir every few hours to make sure the dead man’s blood was still working. </p>
<p>Faith watched Sam walk around the bed while Dean kept a hand pressed down on her shoulder. Lust, in multiple forms, surged within her as the taller brother drew closer.</p>
<p>“Hurry up, Sammy!” Dean snapped.</p>
<p>Sam refrained from saying something rude, caught the free hand reaching for his neck and pinned her right hand to the bed. Moments later, the second handcuff was in place.</p>
<p>Faith continued to struggle, but the blood Dean had injected into her arm continued to sap her strength. She estimated she was left with less than half of the strength she was accustomed to having.</p>
<p>“Not as effective against Dhampirs,” Dean mused, “I wonder if that’s already in the book she was reading.”</p>
<p>“Probably,” Sam replied softly. He was oddly transfixed by the feral way Faith was watching him.<br/>“Let’s go,” Dean urged, “Your presence makes her worse.”</p>
<p>Sam backed away from the bed, even though something deep in his chest wanted to stay. </p>
<p>Dean had to shove Sam out of the room. He pulled the door shut and levelled a glare at his idiot brother.</p>
<p>“Beer, now,” Dean ordered.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sam replied, still staring at the closed door.</p>
<p>The clang of the front door being opened from the outside echoed through the bunker. </p>
<p>Two guns were pointing at the man who sauntered into view.</p>
<p>“Hello, Winchesters!” Gabriel greeted smugly, “I hope you don’t mind; your pet Angel led me here.”<br/>A second man was pulled into view. His wrists were handcuffed, and his shoulders were slumped. His posture indicated acute misery.</p>
<p>“Cas?” Dean gasped.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Gabriel?” Sam demanded, “Why aren’t you dead?”</p>
<p>“One question at a time, boys,” Gabriel said with a wave of his hand, “Save your applause until I explain how I am going to save the world.”</p>
<p>“Let Cas go!” Dean ordered.</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled and shoved Castiel toward the stairs. Cas trudged down the steps until he reached the bottom. His head was hanging, and he wouldn’t meet the gaze of the two Hunters.</p>
<p>Dean surged forward to grab Cas by the shoulder with his free hand, “Cas? Are you hurt? Cas, look at me!”</p>
<p>Castiel slowly raised his head to regard Dean with a blank expression, “I am not injured.”</p>
<p>Gabriel was not fazed by the guns pointed at him; they could not damage him.</p>
<p>“Your favourite Angel was on track to make some stupid decisions and get most of the remaining Angels killed,” Gabriel explained, “And close to a million humans.”</p>
<p>“What?” Sam scoffed.</p>
<p>“You’re off your rocker,” Dean agreed.</p>
<p>“Grab me a beer, have a seat and I’ll tell you the story,” Gabriel offered. </p>
<p>Dean prepared to begin yelling, so Sam cleared his throat and said, “I could use a beer.”</p>
<p>“Good choice,” Gabriel said with that smug smile.</p>
<p>Once the four of them were seated at the table with beers in hand, Sam glared at Gabriel meaningfully. His brother was not as tactful.</p>
<p>“Talk,” Dean told him flatly.</p>
<p>“No small talk?” Gabriel scoffed, “No wonder you two are always single; foreplay is as important to conversation as it is to sex. Don’t skip the entrée, boys.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel is from the future,” Castiel said simply.</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed, “No flair for the dramatic, even after all this time with your pet humans.”</p>
<p>“You just said I was their pet Angel,” Castiel recalled.</p>
<p>“Not the point, Cas,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>“Six years from now, I died,” Gabriel said theatrically, “I sent my memories back in time to alter the evens. This was the optimum time to change the past without ripping apart the very fabric of the space-time continuum.”</p>
<p>The two Hunters stared at the Archangel as they struggled to process the information. </p>
<p>“He is telling the truth,” Castiel confirmed, “He shared some memories of the future and his Grace has a small temporal disturbance.”</p>
<p>Gabriel waved his arm and a generous pile of top-quality spirits appeared on the table.</p>
<p>Castiel reached for the nearest bottle. A short chain linked the bands around each wrist, in a similar design to the restraints attached to Faith.</p>
<p>“Can’t we take those off?” Dean asks, indicating the handcuffs.</p>
<p>“No,” Castiel said flatly, “I was brought back from Purgatory to kill you. These prevent Heaven from contacting me.”</p>
<p>“What?” Sam said with disbelief, “You’d never kill Dean.”</p>
<p>“There is a secret Department in Heaven, set up just before I left,” Gabriel explained, “The Angel in charge, Naomi, tortures any Angel who shows evidence of free will, and removes memories to ensure compliance. Castiel has been in that place more times than any other Angel. He was forced to kill Samandriel and report your every move to Naomi. The cuffs are the only thing keeping him cut off from Heaven and out of the torture chamber.”</p>
<p>Dean was appalled that Cas had suffered at the hands of this crazy Angel and could tell he was weighed down by misplaced guilt. He remembered the first time he knew Cas had been recalled to Heaven and was so distant when he returned.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go upstairs and sort the place out?” Sam asked curiously.</p>
<p>Gabriel held up his hands, “No thank-you. I have zero interest in leading. I’m here to stop you two from releasing the Darkness and opening portals to alternate dimensions.”</p>
<p>Castiel gave up trying to open the bottle of vodka and held it out to Gabriel. A moment later, the bottle top disappeared.</p>
<p>“Cheers,” Castiel muttered.</p>
<p>Sam and Dean watched Castiel proceed to skull the entire bottle.</p>
<p>Gabriel handed him another one, with the top already gone.</p>
<p>“You chopped the Knight of Hell into pieces and encased her in cement, right?” Gabriel prompted.<br/>The Hunters nodded. Dean smiled at the memory.</p>
<p>“Good,” Gabriel declared, “Leave her there. Get your prophet here and bury all tablets you find in the deepest, darkest hole this place has.”</p>
<p>Sam was extremely curious, “Why? Leaving Abaddon makes sense, but the tablets are important. We can seal the gates of Hell!”</p>
<p>“Because you two idiots will try to complete trials to seal Hell without realizing the third trial is fatal. It’s a waste of time, so don’t bother,” Gabriel explained impatiently.</p>
<p>“Sealing Hell would be worth dying for!” Sam insisted.</p>
<p>“You two have this weird co-dependency going on,” Gabriel pointed out, “You won’t let Dean sacrifice himself and he won’t let you. So. Don’t. Bother.”</p>
<p>Sam and Dean shared a knowing glance. Gabriel was right and seemed to be trying to help in his own, blunt way. He produced a line of shot glasses and poured alcohol into each one.</p>
<p>“Tell them what happened in the other timeline,” Castiel said gruffly. He reached for another bottle.</p>
<p>“To kill Abaddon, Dean accepts the Mark of Cain. You kill her, but the Mark turns you into a Demon,” Gabriel says between shots, “When you two geniuses get the Mark off, the Darkness is released into the world.”</p>
<p>“What’s the Darkness?” Sam asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“God’s pissed-off sister, intent on destroying the Universe,” Gabriel summarised, “Millions die, Lucifer escapes from the Cage in Castiel’s body and even Crowley is recruited as an ally. Bottom line; leave Abaddon in the bloody cement and don’t follow any tablet instructions before you have the final translation.”</p>
<p>“No playing jigsaw with the Knight of Hell and wait for the proofed copy of the homework,” Dean said aloud, “Works for me.”</p>
<p>“And never seek out Metatron,” Castiel added, “He is a manipulative bastard who wants to steal my Grace to kick the Angels out of Heaven.” A fourth bottle of alcohol quickly disappeared.</p>
<p>“Better?” Gabriel asked politely.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Castiel decided.</p>
<p>Gabriel savoured a glass of wine while Castiel continued to drown his liver.</p>
<p>“Cas, you might want to slow down on the spirits,” Dean advised worriedly.</p>
<p>“I just found out that I could be responsible for killing so many Angels, we end up on the verge of extinction,” Castiel said bitterly, “Factor in last year and I am the worst mass-murderer in the history of the world, including Lucifer.”</p>
<p>“But you won’t,” Gabriel insisted, “You’re going to keep the handcuffs on and stay with Sam and Dean.”</p>
<p>“Until Naomi waltzes in and makes me her bitch,” Castiel said as he reached for bottle number eight, “Why isn’t this working?”</p>
<p>“It took a whole liquor store to get you drunk last time,” Sam recalled unhelpfully.</p>
<p>Castiel considered this for a few long moments before he turned to Gabriel, “Take my Grace, I need to get wasted.”</p>
<p>If the situation wasn’t so serious, Dean would have cheered his friend on. Instead, he struggled to suppress a smile while Sam shot a disapproving look at him.</p>
<p>Gabriel patted his brother on the shoulder, “Not the best plan, but not the worst you’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>“I should be human, like in that other timeline,” Castiel argued, “But this time I won’t have sex with a woman possessed by a Reaper. Does that make her my sister or a cousin?”</p>
<p>Dean accidently inhaled a mouthful of beer and descended into a violet coughing fit. Sam was utterly speechless.</p>
<p>“I’m serious,” Castiel insisted, “Take my Grace out and I’ll wear it in a little bottle around my neck.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure it’s not the vodka or whiskey talking?” Sam managed.</p>
<p>“Neither Vodka nor Whiskey has the power of speech, Sam,” Castiel pointed out condescendingly.<br/>Gabriel produced an Angel blade and a small container. He placed them both carefully on the table.<br/>“It’s still a stupid idea,” Gabriel said.</p>
<p>“I want to be human, so Naomi can’t use me!” Castiel continued.</p>
<p>“We’ll increase the wards so only you and I are the only Angels who can get in here,” Gabriel suggested.</p>
<p>Castiel grabbed the blade and spun it around to use the very tip to cut the edge of his throat. Sam and Dean lunged forward to stop him, but Gabriel was faster.</p>
<p>The Grace slid out of the wound and settled into the small container the Archangel held. Castiel kept his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched tightly against the pain.</p>
<p>Gabriel attached the glowing contained to a cord and slipped it around his brothers’ neck. Both Hunters found the mournful expression on the Trickster to be quite disturbing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Making friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel was completely drunk less than ten minutes later. His Grace remained around his neck like a glowing blue pendant. </p>
<p>Dean spent the entire time telling Castiel he was an idiot, which the former Angel agreed with while he continued to drink. Sam sat back and watched the display with disapproval.</p>
<p>“Is he going to die of alcohol poisoning?” Dean asked Gabriel worriedly.</p>
<p>“No,” Gabriel assured him, “I left just enough alcohol in his system to give him a nasty hangover without any permanent damage.”</p>
<p>“I’m awake,” Castiel grumbled, “Why are you spinning the room?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s time to put you to bed,” Dean said to Castiel.</p>
<p>“For sleep or for sex?” Castiel asked stupidly.</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes, “Sleep, you twit.”</p>
<p>“Good idea,” Castiel said heavily as he stood up with some help, “While this intoxicated, the human male might not have the capacity to -”</p>
<p>“Shut-up, Cas,” Dean advised wearily.</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed at the pair as they stumbled out of the room. He waited until they were out of earshot before asking the question hovering in his mind.</p>
<p>“Has Dean ever been with a man before?” he asked casually.</p>
<p>Sam grimaced, “Not my business. Why do you care?”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned knowingly, “Castiel is too shy to make the first move. Isn’t it obvious that he’s in love with your brother?”</p>
<p>“I’m not drunk enough for this conversation,” Sam declared, “When can you ward this place against uninvited Angels?”</p>
<p>“It will be done before you wake up,” Gabriel assured him, “Seriously, though; imagine Castiel in a female vessel. Dean would hit that in a heartbeat.”</p>
<p>“Please; stop talking,” Sam begged.</p>
<p>“Nah, that constipated expression on your face when I talk about your brothers’ sex life is far too entertaining,” Gabriel laughed.</p>
<p>“You’ll be drinking alone if you keep talking like that,” Sam warned.</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Fine. Tell me about the woman handcuffed to the bed down the hall.”</p>
<p>The Hunter relaxed slightly, which Gabriel found hilarious. Humans and their taboos were strange.</p>
<p>“I’m assuming you had a strange urge to check the records of this place this morning?” Gabriel continued.</p>
<p>Understanding dawned on Sam’s face, “You made me check them?”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned, “Of course. Knowing I was going to change the timeline, it seemed stupid to leave her down there.”</p>
<p>Dean re-joined them and fell down into his chair with a sigh, “I put a bucket next to the bed. If Cas can’t figure it out, he can learn to use the washing machine.”</p>
<p>“He’s going to need a lot of help,” Gabriel said seriously, “I’m trusting you two to take care of him.”</p>
<p>“Cas is family; of course, we’ll look after him,” Dean declared.</p>
<p>“What’s in it for you?” Sam asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Other than not dying? I was trapped in the dungeon of a Prince of Hell having my Grace stolen between torture sessions,” Gabriel explained darkly, “That timeline needed changing.”</p>
<p>“Could you have gone back further?” Dean asked thoughtfully, “To stop Sam dying so I didn’t go to Hell in the first place?”</p>
<p>“No,” Gabriel answered mysteriously.</p>
<p>“More details?” Sam prompted.</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed, “I suspect Sam would have died, no matter how many times I changed the timeline. The Apocalypse had been planned for so long, there was no avoiding it. Had I somehow succeeded you would never have met Castiel. He would still be in Heaven, never understanding why he didn’t fit in. I couldn’t do that to him.”</p>
<p>“Like he’s so happy now?” Dean demanded angrily, “I’ve never seen him so miserable.”</p>
<p>Gabriel twirled a bottle cap on the table, “In Heaven, Castiel had his emotions continually ripped out of his mind. Spending time with you two allowed him to develop far beyond the limitations of any Angel. He wasn’t really living until he chose you over Heaven,” he directed the last sentence directly to Dean.</p>
<p>“He chose free will,” Dean corrected.</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked, “No, Dean. He chose you. Free will, emotional development and self-discovery all came with the deal.”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t have an answer to that.</p>
<p>Gabriel continued, “He is unhappy now, but soon he will discover other human emotions. Contentment, joy and even love.”</p>
<p>“How do we make sure he avoids horny Reapers?” Sam asked with the edge of a smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll be close,” Gabriel said with a smile, “Who knows what mess you two would get into without me?”</p>
<p>“We three,” Dean pointed out.</p>
<p>“Even worse,” Gabriel decided, “Castiel is still learning about humanity. You assume that because he is powerful and intimidating, he has all the knowledge you do. Newsflash; he doesn’t. There is a huge difference between observing humanity while invisible and participating.”</p>
<p>There was more than a hint of anger in his tone. The divergence from the teasing personality he usually displayed was startling.</p>
<p>“Half the time Castiel is utterly confused and struggling to cope. His Grace protected him from most of the emotional instability, so he is going to get much worse without it. He will struggle to name what he is feeling, let alone know how to deal with them,” Gabriel growled.</p>
<p>Sam was leaning away from Gabriel instinctively. A hint of pissed-off Archangel was honestly scary.<br/>Dean was not as easily cowed, “Why are you shitty at us?”</p>
<p>Gabriel glared at Dean and the blue glow in his eyes made the Hunter gulp, “The pathetic limitations of your society are extremely annoying.”</p>
<p>“Still confused,” Dean said flatly.</p>
<p>“Ask your brother,” Gabriel snapped. </p>
<p>Dean blinked, and Gabriel was gone.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Dean demanded, “Is he bi-polar or something?”</p>
<p>Sam shrugged, “Gabriel has always been weird.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit. You know something, Sammy,” Dean growled.</p>
<p>Sam would have preferred to star in another humiliating Trickster-show than admit what he had heard. He sighed, “Gabriel thinks Cas is in love with you.”</p>
<p>A definite blush raced up Dean’s neck, “Gabriel is an idiot.”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Sam agreed as he reached for another beer.</p>
<p>Dean excused himself a few minutes later, muttering that idiot Angels were exhausting.</p>
<p>Sam sat by himself, wondering if Dean was going to act strangely around Cas the following day. If he did, Cas would be confused and end up asking Sam for advice. That was another conversation he would rather avoid.</p>
<p>Gabriel reappeared and smiled smugly when Sam dropped a curse and spilled beer on his shirt.</p>
<p>“You are much more entertaining than your brother,” Gabriel mused, “I really don’t know what Castiel sees in him.”</p>
<p>“If you’re right -” Sam began.</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed, “Even if you’re right, it’s none of your business. Dean and Cas can sort out their own lives.”</p>
<p>Gabriel shook his head knowingly, “That’s just it; six years from now they’re still living in denial. Dean buries any thoughts of Castiel under a banner of ‘we’re just friends’ and Castiel is resigned to never being happy.”</p>
<p>“Maybe there is nothing more than friendship between them. Guys can be best friends without it getting sexual,” Sam pointed out.</p>
<p>“So naïve,” Gabriel sighed, “You forget; I can see human souls and Angel Grace as easily as you see colours. That handprint on Dean’s shoulder is burned on his very soul. Only Castiel could pull Dean out of Hell because they are made for each other. Castiel took the tattered shreds of your brothers’ soul and stitched them back together with his own Grace. They are bound together.”</p>
<p>“What does that even mean?” Sam asked sceptically.</p>
<p>“The best metaphor would be that Castiel cut out his own heart and used it to heal Dean. Now, Castiel is empty if he is not close to his heart.”</p>
<p>Gabriel could see Sam slowly following the trail of logic. Humans were endlessly entertaining, but extremely stubborn.</p>
<p>“So, Cas is smitten but won’t make a move?” Sam said quietly, “And Dean?”</p>
<p>“Is the most stubborn of them all,” Gabriel laughed, “He is drawn to his Angel like a magnet and he has himself convinced that it was purely platonic.”</p>
<p>“And you think you can convince the most stubborn man in existence to change his mind?” Sam asked with a disbelieving chuckle.</p>
<p>“Not me, all of us. Dean needs to separate Castiel from the male vessel he currently inhabits,” Gabriel revealed cryptically.</p>
<p>“And you have a plan?” Sam guessed.</p>
<p>Gabriel tapped his fingers together like Mr Burns from the Simpsons, “A Trickster always has a plan.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Faith knew sleep was not going to provide a temporary escape. She tried to meditate so the anxiety wouldn’t take control. </p>
<p>The sound of someone unlocking the door to her room sent her heart rate through the roof. She could sense that the dawn was still hours away.</p>
<p>Seeing Sam step through the doorway was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. His scent wafted across the room; she was hypersensitive to the tall Hunter and his delicious blood.</p>
<p>A second man followed Sam into the room and to her surprise, it wasn’t Dean. The creature was not human; she recognised his supernatural qualities the moment he stepped into view.</p>
<p>Fear blossomed in her gut and raced to every cell in her body. She yanked herself away from the terrifying creature hiding under the mask of an ordinary man.</p>
<p>“Faith, it’s okay, he’s a friend,” Sam tried to reassure her.</p>
<p>“A friend?” the creature repeated happily, “I’ve been upgraded.”</p>
<p>“This is Gabriel,” Sam continued as the woman leaned as far from the Archangel as she could in the handcuffs which restrained her.</p>
<p>“It’s lovely to meet you, Faith. I haven’t come across a Dhampir in at least four centuries,” Gabriel revealed casually, “I’m here to make sure Dean doesn’t come in and behead you while Sam gives you some blood.”</p>
<p>Gabriel moved to the handcuff attached to her left wrist.</p>
<p>“What are you?” Faith asked with a trembling voice.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled, “A friend.”</p>
<p>He raised one hand, which elicited an immediate flinch from the woman. She whimpered as his finger touched the handcuff.</p>
<p>Sam was on the opposite side of the bed. He reached out to touch Faith’s shoulder while he quietly said her name.</p>
<p>The left cuff clicked open, sending Faith shoulder-first into Sam’s chest. He caught her easily but wasn’t expecting her to slide off the bed and try to move behind him. Only the remaining handcuff prevented her from using him as a human shield.</p>
<p>Sam sat down on the bed and shifted to the backs of his knees were pressed against the edge of the mattress. Faith watched him roll back the sleeve of his left arm to bare his forearm.</p>
<p>“Gabriel is here to supervise, and make sure I don’t bleed out if you damage an artery,” Sam explained calmly.</p>
<p>Faith felt her fangs slide to full extension, which made Sam gulp instinctively. Her eyes flicked up to Gabriel to see his reaction.</p>
<p>“Sit down with your back to Sam,” Gabriel said impatiently. </p>
<p>Sam patter the bed between his knees, “It will be safer if you feed from my arm.”</p>
<p>Gabriel disappeared and reappeared behind Faith and said, “Boo!”</p>
<p>Sam managed to catch Faith when she tried to spin around and back away at the same time. Her involuntary yelp ended when she crashed into Sam.</p>
<p>“Gabriel is being a dick,” Sam explained in an attempt to be reassuring, “He’s going to back away now.”</p>
<p>Gabriel held up his hands in mock surrender and backed away a few steps. The grin on his face was as smug as ever.</p>
<p>Sam wrapped his arms around Faith and pulled her back against his chest. Her wrist pulled at the restraint instinctively and her eyes remained locked on Gabriel.</p>
<p>“What are you?” Faith asked again.</p>
<p>“I’m an Angel,” Gabriel said simply, “most of us are arrogant pricks, so I’ve lived on Earth for thousands of years. Now, shut-up and bite the only idiot offering his blood on a silver platter.”</p>
<p>The thirst overpowered the fear Gabriel inspired. Sam kept his right arm around Faith’s waist and lifted his left closer to those fangs.</p>
<p>Faith moved fast, gripping his arm with her free hand, yanked his wrist to her mouth and sank her fangs into his flesh.</p>
<p>Sam let out an odd sound somewhere between a yelp and a grunt. The pain was not as bad as he anticipated, and he was surprised by the tingle of pleasure spreading through his body.</p>
<p>Faith moaned involuntarily at the taste. She could only compare it to crossing a desert, finding an oasis and diving in.</p>
<p>Sam had felt the fangs pierce his skin and then immediately retract. He could feel her tongue sliding along his skin to lap up the blood. His head dropped forward and until his forehead pressed against her right shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s getting steamy in here,” Gabriel joked from across the room, “I’d tell you two to get a room, but here we are.”</p>
<p>Sam was painfully aroused and knew he was blushing noticeably. </p>
<p>Faith knew instinctively what to do when she had consumed enough blood. She cut her tongue on one fang and used her blood to heal the puncture wounds.</p>
<p>“There we go,” Gabriel said happily, “No problems. It’s almost like you two were made for each other.”</p>
<p>Faith let go of Sam’s arm and let her hands fall back to her knees. She could feel the reaction Sam was having to being fed upon, but she couldn’t reassure him with Gabriel in the room.</p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse me?” Gabriel said rhetorically. He disappeared an instant later.<br/>“Thank-you, Sam,” Faith said quietly.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Sam replied quickly. He was desperately trying to imagine something awful to control the erection pressed against her lower back. His hands were flat on the bed, as he didn’t know where else to put them.</p>
<p>The handcuff rattled again, which gave Sam something to do. He pulled the key out of his pocket to remove the restraint.</p>
<p>Faith chose not to move away from him, so he had no choice but to listen.</p>
<p>“Sex and blood are deeply connected in this,” Faith said quietly, “If we do this against next week, I’ll need more than blood.”</p>
<p>Sam drew in a laboured breath and silently cursed his own uncooperative anatomy.</p>
<p>“I understand.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hangover earned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel woke up with a groan of misery. Images of distorted memories faded from his mind and nausea churned his stomach.</p>
<p>Gabriel remained invisible until Castiel had finished vomiting into the bucket. He was tempted to use his power to heal his brother, but he knew Castiel would make the same mistake again if the suffering was erased.</p>
<p>“You’re up early!” Gabriel announced cheerfully, “It’s not even dawn yet.”</p>
<p>Castiel blinked tiredly at his brother, “Stop talking so loud.”</p>
<p>Gabriel waved a hand, and the bucket became empty and clean again. Castiel had earned his hangover but the Archangel was not going to tolerate the stench being produced.</p>
<p>Castiel staggered to the bathroom, silently hoping that whatever creature was in his head would either leave or kill him. </p>
<p>Gabriel waited patiently for the miserable former Angel to re-emerge.</p>
<p>“Fix this,” Castiel said flatly.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Gabriel responded with a chuckle. He did freshen the sheets and the boxer shorts his brother was wearing. As an afterthought, he also cleaned the clothes that had been piled on the bedside table. </p>
<p>“Then, go away,” Castiel grumbled.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled, knowing that the newly human Castiel had been in no shape to consider removing any item of clothing the previous evening – Dean must have taken a definite step out of his comfort zone to help Castiel undress.</p>
<p>Gabriel teleported to the roof to wait for the sunrise. He stretched out on a sinfully comfortable lounge and watched the colours dance across the horizon. </p>
<p>Humans were a mess of complications, and utterly fascinating. As the Archangel watched the sun slowly clear the horizon, he felt quite confident that the people he had allied with were the best of humanity. He would never admit it aloud, but Castiel had chosen well.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Faith slept surprisingly well during the early morning hours. Sam clearly hadn’t wanted to stay and chat, which she understood. She did feel a pang of loss when he left the room, though she wasn’t sure if it was because she wanted to talk or seduce him.</p>
<p>Meditation had allowed her to relax enough to sleep, though it took far longer than usual. She had trouble prying her mind away from the warmth against her back and arms which had lifted her so easily.</p>
<p>She could sense the dawn had passed but she had no way of knowing if Dean had been informed of what Sam had done for her. </p>
<p>A quick trip to the bathroom was followed by a change of clothes. She was relieved to find the hall empty and assumed everyone else was still asleep.</p>
<p>Faith retrieved the book on Dhampirs and retreated to her room to read. She didn’t want to risk running into Dean if he expected her to be still handcuffed to the bed.</p>
<p>She turned a page and realized that multiple pages had been torn out. The jagged remains poking out of the spine were concerning; she was sure the book had not been damaged the previous evening.</p>
<p>Footsteps in the hall distracted Faith from the book. She wasn’t familiar enough with the inhabitants of the bunker to predict who was approaching.</p>
<p>The door to her room swung open to reveal Dean holding his gun in a shooting stance.</p>
<p>Faith rolled off the bed and ducked down to keep the mattress between herself and the Hunter.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Dean demanded.</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared from no-where with his hands raised in front of him. </p>
<p>“Put the gun away, Boofhead,” Gabriel ordered.</p>
<p>“How did she get out of the handcuffs?” Dean demanded.</p>
<p>“She was released,” Gabriel said blandly.</p>
<p>“Well, no shit, Sherlock,” Dean replied sarcastically, “By who?”</p>
<p>Dean lowered the gun, so Faith slowly stood up. Gabriel was scary enough that she felt no guilt in using him as a human shield. She peeked around his shoulder just enough to watch Dean.</p>
<p>“Who did you bite?” Dean glared at Faith so hard that she flinched.</p>
<p>“Sam volunteered,” Gabriel stated calmly, “I supervised. He’s fine.”</p>
<p>Dean was gone a second later. His rapid footfalls echoed down the hall.</p>
<p>“Thank-you,” Faith said quietly to Gabriel. As he turned, she couldn’t stop herself from backing away from him.</p>
<p>Gabriel offered his most charming smile, “You are very welcome. May I escort you to the table and ensure no-one else tries to attack you?”</p>
<p>Faith was still deeply suspicious of the man who claimed to be an Angel, but he had just saved her life. She hesitantly tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and offered a nervous smile.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Castiel woke from a nightmare which involved being repeatedly hit in the head with a hammer. As he adjusted to his surroundings, he realized that the throbbing pain in his head was very real. The exhaustion and aching muscles were more insistent than he had ever felt before.</p>
<p>He recalled the decision to remove his Grace to become human and decided he was an idiot who deserved his fate. The memory of being duped by Metatron made him want to vomit more than the hangover.</p>
<p>Castiel was sitting up with his head in his hands when a knock at the door interrupted his self-pity.<br/>“Come in,” he called softly. It was automatic to be polite, while his instincts instructed him to yell at whoever was at the door to piss off and die.</p>
<p>Dean peeked around the door to see Cas looking rather morose.</p>
<p>“I’m here to help; Gabriel thinks you need assistance with the human stuff. Tell me to go away if I get annoying,” he offered.</p>
<p>Cas regarded his friend through bloodshot eyes, “Pain is harder to ignore without my Grace.”</p>
<p>“Here, take these,” Dean handed over some aspirin and a glass of water.</p>
<p>Cas took the strange tablets without even asking what they were. Dean was oddly touched that Cas trusted him enough to follow his instructions without questioning what he was putting into his body.</p>
<p>“I am hungry and nauseous at the same time. Is that normal?” Cas asked seriously.</p>
<p>“You’re either hungover or you’re getting your period,” Dean joked.</p>
<p>“Your attempts at humour would be amusing if I was sure my vessel wasn’t dying.”</p>
<p>“You’re not dying,” Dean assured him, “I promise.”</p>
<p>“I believe you.”</p>
<p>“I have some stuff for you,” Dean redirected, “Gabriel said your clothes are clean, so you can wear them again.”</p>
<p>Cas nodded, not caring what clothes he would wear. Dean fetched some more supplies, which he dumped on the end of the bed.</p>
<p>Dean briefly outlined the purpose of the toothbrush, toothpaste and a comb. Cas had observed people using these items and was able to use Jimmy Novak’s memories to supplement his knowledge.</p>
<p>Dean ordered Cas to take a shower, and the only advice he offered was to avoid getting the soap or shampoo in his eyes. Cas was surprisingly docile when he was hungover.</p>
<p>Dean left Cas to shower in peace while he organised breakfast. He considered a greasy meal to see if he could make Cas throw up, only to have Gabriel glare at him from across the room.</p>
<p>“I’ll make toast,” Dean muttered, “Bloody Angels.”</p>
<p>Sam sat next to Faith at the table. He had the laptop open to search for people she knew. From the downcast expression and slumped shoulders, the news was not good.</p>
<p>Dean had shaken Sam awake and yelled at him for allowing the Dhampir to bite him. Sam had used logic, which his older brother found quite irritating.</p>
<p>Castiel emerged with damp hair and the same forlorn expression. Since the previous night, dark circles under his eyes had been added to the look.</p>
<p>“I’ve made toast,” Dean offered, “Try these and tell me which you like.”</p>
<p>Gabriel feigned disinterest in Dean and Castiel interacting over toast. He appeared equally bored by Faith and Sam, even when the latter attempted to comfort the Dhampir by rubbing her back.</p>
<p>He knew that the Prophet would call with information about the First Trial to seal the gates of Hell before dusk. Once he was sure the neither Sam nor Dean would do anything stupid, he had plans to enact. </p>
<p>Gabriel was sure he would have to take an active role in the family to prevent the timeline descending into chaos. If anyone could make a mess of the future with a few dumb decisions, it would be a Winchester.</p>
<p>Castiel sat down near his brother with his plate of toast and a glass of orange juice. Sam introduced him to Faith - the short version which didn’t mention Angels or Dhampirs.</p>
<p>“Ready to put your Grace back in?” Gabriel asked cheerfully.</p>
<p>“No,” Castiel said flatly.</p>
<p>“Who’s Grace?” Faith asked Sam quietly.</p>
<p>Sam and Gabriel explained the situation to Faith, who gaped at them.</p>
<p>“Time-travel? Another Angel? Are you sure we’re not all in an asylum?” she was not completely joking. Insanity made more sense than the craziness her life had descended into.</p>
<p>Castiel regarded the woman with his trademark head tilt, “If we were in a mental facility, there would be medical staff present.”</p>
<p>“And a lot of drugs,” Dean added.</p>
<p>Sam wasn’t sure how to reassure Faith, as their reality was weird at the best of times. </p>
<p>“Why were you in the dungeon?” Castiel asked curiously.</p>
<p>“The Men of Letters were studying me,” Faith explained, “Apparently, I’m a Dhampir.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded thoughtfully and flicked his eyes across to his brother. Gabriel smiled back innocently.</p>
<p>“You both have a lot of television to catch up on,” Dean said with a grin.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I’m sure that’s at the top of the priority list.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Castiel wondered.</p>
<p>“Sarcasm,” Gabriel explained.</p>
<p>Castiel doubted he would ever fully understand humans. From above, they appeared to be simple creatures, but they had so many layers of complexity no Angel could comprehend until they took the time to interact on Earth for an extended period.</p>
<p>Angels liked to think they ranked above humanity, and Castiel had once assumed this was the case. Interacting with the Winchesters had torn apart his assumption’s multiple times. </p>
<p>Humans questioned everything. The drive to survive on a beautiful yet unforgiving planet had honed humans into the ultimate adaptors. Castiel admired this trait, even though it often led to chaos and violence. The sheer creativity humans were capable of was awe-inspiring.</p>
<p>Castiel was no longer able to live within the boundaries Heaven demanded. He was not sure he could live as a mortal and suspected he would reabsorb his Grace and live on Earth as Gabriel had done – minus the porn stars.</p>
<p>Raising Dean from Hell had been the ultimate turning point in his existence. Even finding out he had been duped into helping the Angels who supported Lucifer, he had made a huge impact on Dean and Sam by taking that trip to Hell.</p>
<p>Castiel knew he had developed emotional ties to other Angels, but the memories had been ripped out of his mind so thoroughly, there was no loyalty to Heaven left to keep him there.</p>
<p>Humans were flawed creatures, and so was every Angel he had ever met. At least humans didn’t pretend they were perfect to maintain a shared delusion.</p>
<p>Gabriel chose not to remind his brother of how transparent his thoughts were without his Grace blocking the signal. Castiel was thinking of ‘humanity’, but he really meant Dean Winchester.</p>
<p>Gabriel was not fascinated with the human drive to progress and improve; he was on Earth to enjoy himself. Sex, drugs, food; every hedonistic pleasure people were capable of, he explored thoroughly.</p>
<p>Gabriel liked how Castiel still retained his innocence; it was rather sweet. The Archangel had long ago given hope of finding a soulmate amongst the human population; he settled for orgasmic pleasure and hilarity.</p>
<p>Castiel had not only found his soulmate, he had rescued him from Hell, so they were deeply connected before they were even introduced. </p>
<p>Gabriel refused to watch the man and Angel dance around happiness and never take the plunge; not for a second time. </p>
<p>The basis of the problem remained the same; Dean saw Castiel as male because of the vessel he occupied. Had the Angel chosen a female vessel, Dean would not have a problem; his soul and instincts would be in complete agreement on how to approach Castiel.</p>
<p>Gabriel was appalled that such a small difference stood between the two soulmates. He likened it to cancelling a wedding because the groom didn’t like the dress the bride wore.</p>
<p>Angels were not male or female; gender was simply irrelevant. Unfortunately, Gabriel had no way of forcing Dean to drop the petty, learned assumptions of his environment.</p>
<p>The Archangel could not alter Castiel’s vessel to a woman while it was occupied; he first had to get his brother out of the man whose face he wore.</p>
<p>Even if the vague plan worked, Castiel would doubt Dean loved him rather than the body he occupied. Gabriel had to figure out a way to manipulate Castiel into taking Dean as a vessel, even for a moment.</p>
<p>Luckily, manipulating people was his specialty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Angel Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looks like a case,” Dean said cheerfully. He turned his laptop screen to face Sam.</p>
<p>Faith heard Dean mention ‘victims with their hearts removed’ before she tuned out. Her thoughts remained with her family and friends; every single one of them had already passed away.</p>
<p>She had never felt so lost; even during the months of captivity she clung to the thought of the people who wanted her to endure and return.</p>
<p>Faith remained slumped against the arm of the three-seater couch Gabriel had conjured out of thin air. It was extremely comfortable and perfectly positioned to view the huge television screen which had also been provided by Gabriel.</p>
<p>The show was full of amazing colours, but she had trouble concentrating on the storyline. She barely noticed when a second person sat down at the other end of the couch.</p>
<p>“Gabriel thinks chocolate helps during difficult situations,” Castiel said, holding out a large box of chocolate.</p>
<p>Faith blinked up at him while his words processed in her mind, “Oh, thank-you.”</p>
<p>Castiel was sure he had made an error when tears welled up in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I have upset you.”</p>
<p>Faith smiled weakly and shook her head, “You haven’t. I’m just a mess right now.”</p>
<p>While Gabriel emanated an aura of power and danger, Castiel looked as lost as she felt.</p>
<p>“Human emotions are very confusing,” Castiel offered quietly, “I have observed some extremely odd behaviour in the past from Sam and Dean; now I understand how overpowering human emotions are; their bizarre behaviours make sense.”</p>
<p>Faith shifted her body around to face the former Angel. Her eyes were drawn to the glowing blue pendant around his neck.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen that before,” she realized, “That same glow is around Dean, like a protective shield.”</p>
<p>Castiel reached up to touch the bottle which contained his Grace instinctively. It was under his shirt, so Faith should not have been able to see it.</p>
<p>“My Grace should appear as a glowing light; you shouldn’t be able to see it through fabric, and definitely not around Dean,” Castiel said quickly.</p>
<p>“Well, I can,” Faith pointed out, “I’m half-Vampire; could that be why?”</p>
<p>Castiel stared at the floor thoughtfully, “Only members of the required bloodline and Angels can see the aftereffects of my Grace.”</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared behind the couch with his trademark grin, “So all Angels know Dean has the celestial equivalent of a hickey on his soul.”</p>
<p>The glare Castiel levelled at his brother made Faith giggle. Gabriel chose to ignore this silent warning, as he always did, “I guess Faith and your vessel are distantly related; they probably had a common ancestor seven or eight generations ago.”</p>
<p>Castiel moved so fast Gabriel didn’t have time to move before his younger brother grabbed the front of his shirt, “Do you really expect me to believe you didn’t organise this?”</p>
<p>Gabriel pried the human fingers off his clothing, “This is silk, you uncultured prat. I did prompt Sam to check the files, and I did bring you here. I swear I had nothing to do with Faith ending up in the dungeon.”</p>
<p>“What of our Father?” Castiel asked in a threatening tone.</p>
<p>“You’re not scary, little brother,” Gabriel said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Does it matter?” Faith asked calmly, “We’re cousins.”</p>
<p>Castiel glanced between the Dhampir and the Archangel, “Not exactly. My vessel was your cousin.”</p>
<p>Faith leaned away from them, “When you say ‘vessel’ you mean the human whose body you control?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Castiel confirmed simply.</p>
<p>Faith felt her nails dig into the fabric of the back of the couch, “Like a demon?”</p>
<p>“No,” Castiel disagreed, “Angels have to get permission to occupy a vessel. Had he said no, I would have sought a different vessel.”</p>
<p>Castiel recognised her fear and he knew he was the cause. He did not understand why knowledge of his vessel disturbed her.</p>
<p>“Is he conscious in there?” she asked in a low tone.</p>
<p>“No; Jimmy Novak’s soul went to Heaven when we were killed by Raphael a few years ago. When I was resurrected, I was alone,” Castiel explained.</p>
<p>Faith had trouble reconciling this new knowledge with the non-threatening man who regarded her with worried eyes. </p>
<p>“That’s so weird,” Faith decided. Her eyes flicked to Gabriel, “Is it the same story for you?”</p>
<p>“My vessel died in battle. His soul had already departed when I resurrected his body,” Gabriel explained, “My previous vessels were only temporary, so I could learn how to live amongst people. I considered each to be a friend and mourned when they died.”</p>
<p>Faith knew her heart was beating erratically, “What happens if you leave your vessel?”</p>
<p>“This body would die, and I would have to seek another, preferably one whose soul had just departed. I prefer to avoid roommates where possible,” Gabriel explained.</p>
<p>“I am not sure what would happen,” Castiel added, “This body was reconstructed by God, I assume. It may wait for me to return, disappear or die as any other uninhabited vessel would.”</p>
<p>“It is much easier to enjoy the pleasures in life with a body,” Gabriel confided.</p>
<p>Castiel seemed to be staring past her, “Without my Grace, I cannot leave unless I die a mortal death. I’m not sure what would happen after that.”</p>
<p>Gabriel watched Faith slowly relax. The human instinct to ignore knowledge which was dangerous should be considered a talent. He couldn’t resist the urge to point out the obvious conclusion;<br/>“If Castiel does choose to reabsorb his Grace, you would be a suitable vessel for him, if needed.”<br/>Faith gulped, “That shouldn’t happen though, right?”</p>
<p>“No,” Castiel answered easily, “Though, if you were ever wounded beyond the ability of your body to heal, I could temporarily occupy your body to heal you.”</p>
<p>“If you are alive enough to grant permission,” Gabriel added cheerfully.</p>
<p>Sam wasn’t close enough to hear the conversation, but his head snapped to the side to focus on Faith when dread energized her system. He was half out of his seat before he realized he hadn’t seen or heard anything to warrant intervention.</p>
<p>Dean narrowed his eyes at the woman across the room. He was deeply suspicious of the hold she seemed to have on Sammy. One bite and he was her bitch, though the process had begun the moment they pulled Faith out of the cell.</p>
<p>Sam sat back down with a dopey half-smile which left Dean torn. He wanted Sammy to be happy, but the danger posed by the Dhampir sat in his gut like a lead weight. Dean wished Sam would go after someone who wouldn’t risk damaging an artery when giving a hickey.</p>
<p>“I’m glad Gabriel is going to stick around,” Sam said thoughtfully, “Cas is going to struggle with being human, and half the time we won’t even know why.”</p>
<p>Dean was wary when his thoughts turned to Gabriel and Cas; the conversation about the supposed feelings was being carefully ignored in his mind. </p>
<p>“I’d like to convince Kevin to move in here,” Sam continued, “Having the protection of an Archangel might be enough to make moving worth the risk.”</p>
<p>“There are plenty of rooms left,” Dean mused, “Though, between you and Faith, we need more bathrooms.”</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes, “Even if everyone had to share the third bathroom, you’d be fine. It’s not my fault you think soap and shampoo are interchangeable.”</p>
<p>“You use so much shampoo, I wonder if you eat it,” Dean grumbled.</p>
<p>“Blame Dad for your lack of education,” Sam retorted easily.</p>
<p>Dean saw Gabriel reach toward Faith, which made Sam visibly tense and sent a spike of fear through him. Evidence of the connection between Sam and Faith only increased the distrust Dean was harbouring.</p>
<p>Two fingers touched Faith on the forehead and Sam hunched forward in pain. Dean lunged forward to grip his brother by the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sammy, talk to me. What’s happening?”</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared behind Sam, “Interesting. The bond is strengthening faster than I expected.”</p>
<p>Dean jumped to his feet and grabbed Gabriel by the shirt with a clenched fist, “What have you done?”</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes and pushed the man away, “Threats don’t work, Dean. Archangel, remember?”</p>
<p>Sam reached out to pull Dean away from the Archangel, “I’m fine. I think.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not,” Dean countered, “He’s done something to you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed dramatically, “I prompted you two to find Faith, but that’s it. I did not put her there.”</p>
<p>“Who did?” Faith growled. She had gravitated toward Sam instinctively; she could feel her distress mirrored in him.</p>
<p>Castiel trailed along behind the angry woman out of curiosity. Problems he did not feel responsible for were a good distraction.</p>
<p>“In the original timeline, you were killed by the Men of Letters,” Gabriel said to Faith, “Father tweaked some memories, so they thought you were dead and put you to sleep. I just had to push Sam to find you.”</p>
<p>“God sent you back?” Dean scoffed, “He didn’t give a shit during the Apocalypse, or when Cas went on a killing spree. Why would he care now?”</p>
<p>Castiel flinched and stared at the wall with a blank expression.</p>
<p>“God came back when his sister was wreaking havoc. By the time Apocalypse number three was nigh, he knew something had to be done,” Gabriel explained.</p>
<p>Castiel pulled out a chair and sat down heavily, “He sends you back in time, but can’t even answer one bloody prayer from me?”</p>
<p>Gabriel could sense how hurt his brother was, and it was obvious to everyone else in his expression and posture. </p>
<p>“He wants Angels to embrace Free Will,” Gabriel offered, “You were right about that, but triggered some bad mojo. You begged him for help; here it is.”</p>
<p>Dean snorted, “You can’t have free will and someone fixing mistakes to take it away at the same time.”</p>
<p>“Why not go back to before Dean sold his soul?” Faith asked.<br/>Sam and Dean turned to her with surprise.</p>
<p>“I brought Faith up to date on your adventures,” Gabriel explained.</p>
<p>“Or back to before the civil war in Heaven?” Castiel asked, “You could go toe-to-toe with Raphael and avoid Leviathans and Purgatory.”</p>
<p>“You were meant to go to Purgatory, Castiel,” Gabriel said gently, “Dean wouldn’t be nearly as strong without that year and you needed to learn that you belong with these two twits.”</p>
<p>“Half of the Angels died at my hand!” Castiel spat, “And, according to you, I was on track to kill the rest within months. I don’t deserve a second chance!”</p>
<p>“Well, Dad decided you have earned one. Think of the previous timeline as a draft,” Gabriel suggested, “I can update your memories, a few years at a time, so you all know what transpired, if you wish?”</p>
<p>“You could have mentioned that earlier,” Dean grumbled.</p>
<p>“Castiel needed time to process what I told him,” Gabriel said flatly, “You ripped out your Grace last night, Castiel. If I gave you all the memories straight away, you would have stuck your Angel blade through your heart.”</p>
<p>The colour drained from Castiel’s face. He shot to his feet and bolted from the room. Dean took a step to follow before he glanced back at Sam.</p>
<p>“Go,” Sam encouraged, “I really am okay.”</p>
<p>“Go give him a hug,” Gabriel added.</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Dean spat at Gabriel.</p>
<p>The Archangel smirked, “If you really want to comfort him, give him a kiss.”</p>
<p>Faith watched the older Hunter stick up his middle finger at Gabriel before he stomped away. Gabriel grinned after him.</p>
<p>“Stop pushing Dean like that,” Sam warned, “Just leave them alone.”</p>
<p>“They both need a good kick in the backside,” Gabriel declared, “I’d turn Dean into a woman, but he’s so stubborn, he’d be a lesbian.”</p>
<p>Sam gaped at the Archangel, his mind struggling to avoid picturing that mess.</p>
<p>“Castiel would not cope if I changed the gender of his vessel with him in it,” Gabriel added thoughtfully, “Dad warned me about that; suicidal former Angels should never be mixed with menstrual cramps.”</p>
<p>Faith giggled, which leeched away some of the anger Sam was feeling.</p>
<p>“I brought you to your ideal mate, so quit glaring at me like I kicked your puppy,” Gabriel said to Sam, who felt the burn of blush flare up his neck and into his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’d like more memories,” Faith said quietly, “If I’m allowed?”</p>
<p>Gabriel disappeared and reappeared next to Faith. He touched her forehead, causing her to stumble into the chair Castiel had vacated.</p>
<p>“So much suffering,” Faith whimpered.</p>
<p>Sam was desperately curious to know why she was staring at him with wide eyes. Gabriel held out his hand to offer the memories to the Hunter. Sam considered the silent offer and knew he had to accept. He nodded and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>A moment later, knowledge exploded into his mind in full, vibrant colour. </p>
<p>Gabriel watched the man reel back as the memories drilled into his head. Faith bolted around the furniture to catch Sam before he fell from the chair.</p>
<p>Gabriel turned and walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gabriel’s Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean found Cas in the room he had been guided into the previous night. He was lying on the bed in the foetal position, in an echo of his collapse onto the bed while drunk. Thankfully, Cas was sober this time; Dean refused to dwell on the memory of helping Cas undress.</p>
<p>“Cas?” Dean called hesitantly from around the door, “Gabriel is a dick.”</p>
<p>Cas said something, which Dean didn’t hear properly. He moved further into the room, “What was that?”</p>
<p>Cas squeezed his eyes shut, “He’s right.”</p>
<p>Dean froze, “About killing yourself?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>Dean sat down heavily on the end of the bed, “And now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” </p>
<p>Dean had never felt so unsure of how to act. He reached out hesitantly to rest a hand on the trouser-covered ankle closest to him.</p>
<p>“Cas, being human is a huge change; feeling shitty is a part of that. The great thing about being so depressed you want to die is knowing tomorrow is most likely to be much better,” Dean offered.</p>
<p>“I am the worst Angel in history, including Lucifer,” Cas said miserably, “I rebelled, started a civil war, allied with the King of Hell, loosed Leviathans into the world, deceived my friends and killed my fellow Angels. These thoughts are not new, Dean.”</p>
<p>“We all make mistakes, that’s part of Free Will.”</p>
<p>“In the original timeline, Angels are almost extinct thanks to me. How would you live with the knowledge if you were responsible for wiping out most of humanity?” Cas asked bitterly.</p>
<p>“I was looking down that barrel when I found out I broke the first seal on Lucifer’s cage,” Dean argued, “I got off my ass and fought back. Now it’s your turn.”</p>
<p>“When I fight for something, it usually blows up in my face,” Cas replied flatly, “I expect it will be even worse now that I have emotions to deal with too.”</p>
<p>“Emotions can suck,” Dean agreed, “But some of the positive ones make life worth living.”</p>
<p>Cas had been observing humanity long enough to know many of them were happy; he simply couldn’t imagine gaining such joy for himself.</p>
<p>“Emotions do explain much of the odd behaviour I have observed in the past; except Golf,” Cas said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Dean chose to let that comment pass without questioning it. </p>
<p>“The Bible has always confused me, too,” Cas added, “So much is just rubbish; God never cared if humans preferred their own gender and he liked cats – it never mentioned that at all.”</p>
<p>“Most of the world is confusing to me,” Dean agreed, “High school Math was a nightmare.”</p>
<p>Cas nodded, his head still pressed against the pillow, “I had nightmares last night,” he recalled softly, “You were dead, and God came back to tell me it was all my fault. I woke up wishing I had died in my sleep. Humans can die so easily.”</p>
<p>“Promise me that you will always talk to me when your thoughts turn this dark,” Dean said seriously.<br/>Cas sighed, “I promise.”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t believe him. Cas had learned to lie from habitual deceivers, and in true Winchester fashion, tried to hide insecurities to avoid troubling others.</p>
<p>“You’re full of shit,” Dean decided aloud.</p>
<p>Castiel made a noise which almost sounded like a laugh, “You’re one to talk.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been very full of shit in the past; right now, I’m rather shit-free,” Dean protested.</p>
<p>Castiel propped himself up on one elbow and locked eyes on Dean, “You have a physical reaction to me whenever I appear. You’re either terrified or aroused. Which is it, Dean?”</p>
<p>“I – that’s, no,” Dean stuttered.</p>
<p>“Your pulse rate jumps, your pupils dilate and when you addressed me by name, I could hear your thoughts,” Castiel continued harshly, “You’re definitely not scared when you think of me in the shower.”</p>
<p>Dean stared at the blue eyes which had, in the past, seen right through to his soul. He wanted to deny what Cas had said, but the words wouldn’t form.</p>
<p>Cas smirked and Dean couldn’t name the mess of emotions writhing in his stomach.</p>
<p>“See?” Cas said with a hint of cruelty Dean associated with his possession by Leviathans, “Full of shit.”</p>
<p>Cas flopped back onto the bed while Dean backed out of the room, his skin alarmingly pale.</p>
<p>Gabriel remained invisible as he watched the drama unfold. He was surprised that Castiel had finally spoken up; emotional turmoil had increased his bravery.</p>
<p>Gabriel should not have been surprised; his brother could not deny his bond with the human without his Grace to hide behind.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Sam expected the floor to slam into his aching head, but a pair of strong hands caught him. The small, feminine body should not have been capable of hoisting him back into the chair.</p>
<p>“You are really strong,” Sam muttered.</p>
<p>“And you’re heavier than you look,” Faith replied automatically. Her mouth snapped shut when she realized she had spoken aloud.</p>
<p>Sam smiled up at her, and Faith was extremely aware of his proximity. The height difference between them put her breasts right at his eye level. She was impressed that he was able to remain focused.</p>
<p>Faith backed away and sat down on the chair next to him, “You passed out for a few seconds,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>Sam nodded and the smile fell into a frown, “You have all the memories too?”</p>
<p>“I think so.”</p>
<p>Sam dropped his head forward so she couldn’t see his eyes, “It’s a highlight reel of my greatest failures.”</p>
<p>Faith reached out to rest her hand on his knee, “I saw more wins than losses, Sam. My God, you went up against the Devil and won. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”</p>
<p>“How detailed are the new memories of me and Ruby?” Sam asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“Bare minimum,” Faith assured him, “If you didn’t share it with Dean, it wasn’t given to me. There was nothing too explicit, I promise.”</p>
<p>Sam visibly relaxed, “Good. It’s bad enough that I have those memories.”</p>
<p>“From what I saw, your intentions were good, and she was an excellent manipulator,” Faith said thoughtfully, “She reminded me of Joe.”</p>
<p>Sam ignored the flash of anger prompted by the name. He wasn’t even sure if it originated with him.<br/>“It sounds awful to say, but I’m glad he’s dead,” Faith continued.</p>
<p>“Understandable. I feel the same about Ruby. Looking back, I feel like an idiot for trusting her.”</p>
<p>Faith refrained from making a comment about Sam not thinking with the correct part of the body. She had a habit of being too blunt and had been reprimanded by her parents and Joe for as long as she could remember. She had tried, but the filter between her brain and mouth never worked properly.</p>
<p>“Joe was my first boyfriend,” Faith revealed sadly, “We broke up when he went to college. When he came back, we started dating again. If he had been genuine, he would have proposed earlier and not worked so hard to postpone the wedding.”</p>
<p>Gabriel checked in on the couple and ascertained that they were still bonding. He was pleased with the progress they had made in a single day. His other pet project was not faring as well.</p>
<p>Dean was in the room with the punching bag and gym mats on the floor. Gabriel wanted to throttle the idiot Winchester but refrained as it would not help his long-term plan.</p>
<p>Castiel was sulking; there was no other word for it. Gabriel wasn’t sure he could assist in any way, but he felt obligated to try.</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared in front of Castiel, already sitting comfortably in a chair with a glass of wine in one hand. Castiel flinched violently and spat out a string of swear words in Enochian.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled back, “That’s not physically possible in this vessel, brother.”</p>
<p>“Go away.”</p>
<p>“No. You are in pain and I want to either help or offer alcohol,” Gabriel held out the glass of wine hopefully.</p>
<p>Castiel grimaced at the glass, “No alcohol for a while. I’ve experienced a hangover, and I would prefer to avoid another one.”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, “All the more for me.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever lived without your Grace before?” Castiel asked, sounding lost.</p>
<p>“I took it out for a few days in Ancient Greece,” Gabriel admitted, “I can’t remember if I lost a bet, or if I was dared to remove it.”</p>
<p>“How did you cope?”</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed, “I experienced eating, drinking, sex, getting drunk, hangovers and grief. It was good to experience but I couldn’t live that way. It turns out sex is just as fun as an Angel, just turn off Angel radio and listen to the instincts of your vessel rather than burying them.”</p>
<p>Castiel dragged himself up into a sitting position with his back against the headboard.</p>
<p>“I’ve warded the bunker against any Angel, except us,” Gabriel continued, “I used a pinch of your Grace, so it wouldn’t get thrown out.”</p>
<p>“I was a terrible Angel,” Castiel said bitterly, “I deserve to suffer as a human.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit, Castiel,” Gabriel scoffed, “You are the Angel God wants to encourage. Most of them wouldn’t know an original thought if it bit them on the wing joint. You rebelled and averted the Apocalypse! He was so proud, he had to resurrect you to continue to spread free will through Heaven.”</p>
<p>“And the civil war with Raphael? What should I have done differently?”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, “No idea. Raph was always a dick – only Michael could control him.”</p>
<p>“He wanted to restart the Apocalypse,” Castiel sighed, “I didn’t know how else to defeat him. I wish I had asked Dean, but I wanted him to live a normal life.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I love chatting with you, Castiel – you are so innocent in some ways. Dean Winchester was never going to have a remotely normal life – he is going to fight until the day he dies, and then relive his glory days in Heaven.”</p>
<p>“His soul is so bright; it is beautiful,” Castiel murmured.</p>
<p>“More beautiful and pure then any you have seen before?” Gabriel prompted.</p>
<p>“Yes. Can’t you see it too?”</p>
<p>Gabriel shook his head, “No; his soul looks like any other to me. He is bright to you because you’re supposed to be together.”</p>
<p>Castiel was not prepared for the wave of emotion which made his chest ache, “Dean is not interested in me as anything more than a friend.”</p>
<p>“So naïve. Castiel, have you heard of cognitive dissonance?”</p>
<p>Castiel frowned with concentration, “It does sound vaguely familiar.”</p>
<p>“It is when a person holds two or more contradictory beliefs, leading to psychological stress. Dean knows there is something much more than friendship in his bond with you, but he also knows he is not sexually attracted to men. He wants you, not your vessel,” Gabriel explained gently.</p>
<p>Castiel wanted to believe his brother, but he doubted his own worth. </p>
<p>“So, we need to plan around this,” Gabriel decided cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Father resurrected this vessel for me,” Castiel said quietly, “I cannot abandon it.”</p>
<p>“I did consider turning Dean into a woman,” Gabriel admitted.</p>
<p>Castiel gaped at the Archangel, “No; he would not want to be changed.”</p>
<p>“And he’d be a lesbian. God warned me not to alter the physical sex of your vessel while you’re depressed; something about hormones,” Gabriel prattled, “You’d also struggle in a female vessel without a human soul in there to help you cope.”</p>
<p>“So, I’m trapped for now – even if I reabsorb my Grace, I can’t go anywhere,” Castiel realized.</p>
<p>“Never fear, little brother,” Gabriel said confidently, “I have some ideas.”</p>
<p>Castiel groaned, “Your ideas are usually humiliating or shockingly sexual.”</p>
<p>“I think you mean highly entertaining and successful.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Kevin called with information on the Demon tablet around noon. Sam and Dean decided to go see Kevin to try to convince him to move to the bunker.</p>
<p>The suspected werewolf kills were only a couple of hours away from the boat where Kevin was staying. They planned to see the Prophet first, and then continue south to investigate.</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t want Dean to leave, and he felt even worse knowing that he couldn’t accompany the brothers to keep them safe. Gabriel had grudgingly agreed to keep an eye on them to appease Castiel, tactfully leaving out that he had planned on watching them anyway.</p>
<p>Faith had taken on the job of cataloguing and organising all the resources in the bunker, and she had roped Castiel into helping. She enjoyed the company of the former Angel, and she was able to cope with her own adjustment issues by helping Castiel with his.</p>
<p>Faith was working on the books while Castiel was sorting every other item not yet recorded. He would wander over to tell her about interesting pieces regularly.</p>
<p>Even Gabriel lent a hand, though Faith suspected he was spending time with his brother to alleviate his concerns. </p>
<p>Faith kept the book on Dhampirs close by; she had read it cover to cover and had at least one question still to ask. She waited until Sam and Dean were packing the car to silently ask for Gabriel to come speak to her.</p>
<p>It took a few minutes for the Archangel to show up. When he appeared, he was sitting on the chair with his feet on the table. </p>
<p>“This Angel thing can be annoying,” Gabriel mused aloud, “This is the first prayer I’ve answered since I left Heaven; you should be honoured I showed up at all.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I am,” Faith teased, “Having to move across two rooms to say hi is such a challenge for an Archangel.”</p>
<p>“You’re lucky I am fond of you,” Gabriel mused.</p>
<p>“I am thankful every second of the day,” Faith replied cheekily.</p>
<p>“Sam appreciates a smart mouth,” Gabriel replied, “Save it for him.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to ask you why you ripped out a couple of pages from this book?” Faith asked directly, while holding up the book on Dhampirs.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled mysteriously, “I have plans; you will find out about them eventually.”</p>
<p>He winked and then disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Goodbye and Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam knew it was time to leave. The car was packed, Dean had wished everyone a cheerful farewell and headed for the garage.</p>
<p>Instead of following his brother, Sam was frozen in the hall, staring at Faith. He didn’t want to leave, and he felt stupid for being so clingy.</p>
<p>Faith knew the impending separation would be not be pleasant and was quite unavoidable. When she turned to see Sam staring at her longingly, she could only offer him a small smile.</p>
<p>“I will be here when you return, Sam,” she assured him quietly, “Please be safe.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded, but couldn’t summon the motivation to turn away from her.</p>
<p>Dean’s annoyed voice shattered the moment, “Sammy, did you fall in the toilet, or something? Come on!”</p>
<p>Faith offered a wave. Sam returned it as he stumbled toward the garage.</p>
<p>Faith wasn’t prepared for the burning sense of loss which grew steadily as Sam left the vicinity. She could sense the direction the brothers headed and had to ignore the impulse to follow.</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared, with his feet on the table again, “Dean will look after him,” he said simply.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“But it still hurts to be separated from the big doofus?” Gabriel guessed.</p>
<p>Faith nodded, “I never felt this attached to Joe.”</p>
<p>“Joe was an asshat. Sam is your mate,” Gabriel clarified.</p>
<p>Faith couldn’t suppress the silly smile which spread across her face, “Don’t tell Dean that; he’ll stash Sam somewhere and I’ll never see him again.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t let him do that,” Gabriel assured her, “Sam needs to be loved; it’s his biggest weakness. Relax and let it happen.”</p>
<p>“Why are you so keen to play Cupid?” Faith wondered.</p>
<p>“I’m a romantic at heart,” Gabriel explained, sounding sincere.</p>
<p>“I doubt it. You’re a manipulator, and a very talented one.”</p>
<p>“Can’t I be both?”</p>
<p>Castiel approached with a box in his hands. He was trying to ignore how much he missed Dean by concentrating on the resources he was sorting. It wasn’t working.</p>
<p>“Have a seat, Castiel,” Gabriel encouraged with a wave of his hand, “Faith is already missing her overgrown Winchester; you’ll have company.”</p>
<p>“And your brother is a jerk,” Faith said to Castiel.</p>
<p>“He can be,” Castiel agreed, “Though his motives are rarely malicious.”</p>
<p>Gabriel clapped one hand on Castiel’s back, “From my little brother, that’s almost a declaration of love.”</p>
<p>“I’ll never understand why society demands men be emotionally stunted,” Faith confided, “Is it that hard to talk about emotions?”</p>
<p>“As an Archangel, I can suppress any emotion I choose. Castiel used to have that power, but he wanted the full human experience,” Gabriel explained, “I tried that a few millennia ago; it’s overrated.”</p>
<p>Faith chose not to comment on how sweet it was that Gabriel was so concerned for Castiel.</p>
<p>“Castiel seems to be coping well,” Faith said with an encouraging smile, “Though, you do need a shave; unless you prefer the scruffy look?”</p>
<p>“Maybe Dean likes it?” Gabriel teased. He made some kissing noises to drive the point home.</p>
<p>“You’re right, Faith,” Castiel said blandly, “My brother is a jerk.”</p>
<p>“We should look into the Angel-banishing sigils,” Faith said deviously.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Gabriel protested, “That’s just mean; I’m here to help my trusting brother win the boofhead of his dreams.”</p>
<p>“How’s that going?” Faith teased.</p>
<p>“Useless,” Castiel replied easily, “Dean cannot see past my vessel.”</p>
<p>“Humans can be rather limited, so have some patience,” Gabriel said soothingly, “We have to make sure the Winchesters are not going to try to seal the gates of Hell before we make any major changes.”</p>
<p>“They seem to understand,” Faith said hesitantly, “But they are Winchesters.”</p>
<p>“They are very unpredictable,” Castiel agreed.</p>
<p>“While I’m babysitting the boys, I have another task to take care of. Faith, have you ever been to California?”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Faith approached the café with a racing heart. When Gabriel had outlined the plan, it had seemed straightforward. Now, she was sure she was going to die.</p>
<p>The café was called Eugenie’s and seemed nice enough. Faith sat down in the area Gabriel had described and waited.</p>
<p>The waitress who approached seemed perfectly normal; there was no outward sign that she was half-Angel and capable of ripping her spine out through her mouth.</p>
<p>“Hi; what can I get for you?” Jane asked happily.</p>
<p>Faith tried to smile but was sure she looked as scared as she felt, “Please don’t kill me,” she squeaked.</p>
<p>Jane narrowed her eyes, “What do you want, Dhampir?”</p>
<p>“I want to save you, so you don’t get murdered in a few months,” Faith said honestly.</p>
<p>“You’re not lying,” Jane realized. She slid into the seat opposite Faith, never taking her eyes off the creature.</p>
<p>“I’m working with Archangel Gabriel,” Faith said quickly, “He was sent back from a few years into the future by God. In the original timeline, Metatron orchestrated your murder to cast a spell to lock the Angels out of Heaven.”</p>
<p>Jane regarded Faith through narrowed eyes, “And what does Gabriel expect me to do?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want; just stay alive,” Faith stated, “But if you ever need a place to hide, these are the coordinates of a safe-house that Angels’ can’t get into.”</p>
<p>Faith slid a piece of paper across the table, “On the back is a picture of Metatron’s current vessel. If you see him, just run.”</p>
<p>Jane nodded slowly, “I finish my shift in ten minutes. I will walk home through the park across the road. If Gabriel really wants to help, he can meet me there.”</p>
<p>Faith nodded, “I’ll tell him. Um, thanks for not killing me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sensed Faith only when she had travelled far enough from the Nephilim to escape her radius of influence. He had always been curious about Nephilim, as each one seemed to have a different set of abilities. This one generated a circle of power which hid her presence from all Angels. Without the knowledge from the future, he would never have found her.</p>
<p>Faith blurts out the details of the proposed meeting in a rush. Gabriel teleported them to the park to await the Nephilim.</p>
<p>“Warn me before you do that!” Faith hissed.</p>
<p>“I’ll try to remember,” Gabriel replied insincerely, “How upset was she when Angels were mentioned?”</p>
<p>Faith shrugged, “Not as bad as I expected. Wary, but not hysterical.”</p>
<p>“You did well,” Gabriel decided, “Even if we never see her again, she’s been warned.”</p>
<p>“I hope she shows up,” Faith said nervously.</p>
<p>“I hope she isn’t planning to kill us,” Gabriel replied honestly.</p>
<p>Faith began pacing in a loose circle around Gabriel. She had been given the short version of what a Nephilim was, but hearing that an Archangel feared the creature only increased her anxiety. Before, she had thought she was going to die. Now, she was sure they were both going to die. She was still silently wondering if she should flee in terror when a familiar face caught her eye.</p>
<p>Jane walked toward the Dhampir and the Archangel at a steady pace. She had been on guard against Angels for her entire life. While she was in the womb her mother had explained that she needed to hide from Angels and Demons, or she would be killed for existing. She had grown to maturity in less than a day and left the house with the Angel warding once she was sure she had finished growing.</p>
<p>The Dhampir was quite unexpected. Jane could sense the honesty in the women and felt compelled to hear her out.</p>
<p>Considering she was the only Nephilim on the planet, and Heaven wanted her dead, time-travel didn’t seem so far-fetched.</p>
<p>The power surrounding the Archangel was awe-inspiring. She could see the glow around the trees before she was able to see his human form. It was even brighter than the early afternoon sunlight.</p>
<p>The Archangel remained seated at the wooden picnic table, as though he could lessen how intimidating he was by remaining seated.</p>
<p>The Dhampir had frozen in place, staring at Jane with wide eyes. As the seconds ticked by, she stepped forward. Jane admired how calm she appeared, even though the fear was obvious to the Nephilim.</p>
<p>“I’m Faith; sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier. This is Gabriel.”</p>
<p>“Hello Jane, I am very glad you came; I know how awful Angels can be to Nephilims,” Gabriel said carefully.</p>
<p>Jane stood closer to Faith, even though the woman could offer no protection if the Archangel attacked.</p>
<p>“I considered leaving the moment Faith mentioned you,” Jane admitted, “But that photo made me curious. You called him Metatron?” She held the picture in her hand.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Gabriel confirmed, “Somehow, he knew where you were. Your conception was felt like a shockwave through Heaven and Earth, but no-one could find you.”</p>
<p>“The man in the photo is my father; mother had a picture, but he used a different name,” Jane said quietly.</p>
<p>Gabriel pinned her with a hard stare, “That explains how he knew where you were.”</p>
<p>“Who else is going to try to kill me?” Jane asked, “Faith said Metatron organised it, so someone else must have been involved.”</p>
<p>“Metatron tricked another Angel into killing you,” Gabriel explained, “I have warned him, so he won’t be manipulated like that.”</p>
<p>“But another Angel could fall for the same lie?” Jane theorised, “I will always be a target.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded, “Probably.”</p>
<p>“Come with us?” Faith suggested, “Castiel is safe from Angels in the bunker; there’s room for you too.”</p>
<p>Jane wanted to believe that she could find a home with these strangers. She had always been alone, and paranoid about secrecy.</p>
<p>“Gabriel, do you think I’m an Abomination?” Jane asked quietly. She analysed his aura closely to make sure he was being truthful.</p>
<p>“No,” Gabriel replied easily, “If you were using your powers to hurt people, maybe. You have been alive for over forty years and lived peacefully, as far as I know. I don’t see anything remotely evil when I look at you.”</p>
<p>Jane nodded to herself; he was telling the truth. Excitement brewed in her stomach, replacing the anxiety.</p>
<p>“I would like to see the safe house,” Jane decided, “Having somewhere to go where Angels can’t follow would be useful.”</p>
<p>Faith smiled, which reassured Jane that she was not being led into a trap by the Dhampir. She remained wary of the Archangel.</p>
<p>Gabriel held out his hand, “Your power is impressive. If you hold my hand, I should be able to transport you to the bunker.”</p>
<p>Jane drew in a deep breath and stepped forward to take a huge risk.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Castiel enjoyed sorting and recoding all the items in the bunker. He imagined living there while Dean aged, right up until he died and went to Heaven. He could only hope that by the time Dean’s mortal body expired, he would be welcomed in Heaven again. If Heaven would not accept Dean, Castiel would further bind Dean’s soul to his Grace to keep him safe.</p>
<p>Castiel remained hopeful that he and his allies would defeat Naomi well before Dean or Sam died. If God wouldn’t return, Gabriel could run Heaven. He denied wanting the responsibility, but he would be just.</p>
<p>A loud knock on the external door broke Castiel out of his thoughts. He climbed the stairs and looked through the peephole to check who it was.</p>
<p>Gabriel stood at the door with Faith just behind his left shoulder. Another woman stood next to Faith.</p>
<p>“Open up, Castiel!” Gabriel ordered grumpily, “It’s starting to rain.”</p>
<p>Castiel opened the door and stood back to allow them entry.</p>
<p>“Break out the good booze!” Gabriel crowed, clapping Castiel on the back, “We have a new friend!”</p>
<p>Faith rolled her eyes at Gabriel, “I don’t want to see you drunk, Gabriel. Castiel, this is Jane. Jane, this is Castiel.”</p>
<p>The door clanged shut and an attractive woman glanced around nervously. </p>
<p>“Hello Jane. I’m surprised you didn’t run away from my loud-mouth brother,” Castiel said with his particular brand of honesty.</p>
<p>“I considered it,” Jane admitted.</p>
<p>Faith led Jane down the stairs and took her on a tour of the bunker.</p>
<p>“I am glad you came back to change events,” Castiel said to his brother, “I have enough to regret in my existence without adding the murder of a peaceful Nephilim to the pile.”</p>
<p>“YOU killed me?”</p>
<p>Castiel turned to face Jane nervously. The Nephilim glared at him and the air crackled with power.<br/>“I was tricked,” Castiel sighed, “I understand if you feel you have to kill me.”</p>
<p>“Not going to happen,” Gabriel interrupted fiercely, “My brother has a bit of a death wish right now. There is no need to indulge him.”</p>
<p>Jane crossed her arms over her chest, “Unlike some, I am not a murderer.”</p>
<p>“I think I want to get drunk again,” Castiel decided.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Thanks for the Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel had updated the Winchester’s memories to the point of Dean becoming a Demon before they left. The only person who still needed to know more details about the previous timeline was Castiel.</p>
<p>Jane had not been interested in the additional memories. Gabriel suspected she was avoiding emotional ties so she could leave quickly if threatened. Either that, or she was reading minds to get them anyway.</p>
<p>Castiel posed a unique problem; he was not emotionally stable in his human body. Coping with his lack of Grace didn’t allow much breathing space to process more memories from the future. If he received the memories, they would provide extra coping skills he had developed in the previous timeline. Gabriel wasn’t sure if he should stuff the memories in Castiel’s head for his own good, as it was a risk if the fallen Angel couldn’t cope.</p>
<p>Gabriel had intended to update Castiel while the brothers slept, but him insisting on removing his Grace had mucked up the plan. Castiel was coping better than expected; though Gabriel only had experience with his own humanity.</p>
<p>He had lied when he said he couldn’t remember why he removed his Grace in Ancient Greece; he had lost a bet with Loki and had to remain human for a full week. Gabriel recalled every excruciating moment of that time. It had been the worst five days of his life; the weakness, the humiliation and the overwhelming emotions were traumatising. Loki had tried to help by taking him out to get drunk and have sex. The hangover had been the final straw; Loki thwarted a suicide attempt and shoved his Grace back in two days before the week was up.</p>
<p>Gabriel found Castiel in the storeroom, as expected. His brother liked to be useful, and he enjoyed the tedious work. Gabriel understood many things, but not that.</p>
<p>Castiel was analysing a box marked ‘Angel Feathers’ when Gabriel sauntered into the room. He appreciated that the Archangel was trying to be supportive, but he was highly distracting.</p>
<p>“Bored with the Nephilim already?” Castiel asked casually.</p>
<p>“Never!” Gabriel scoffed, “Jane is fascinating, and quite charming. Too bad she avoids you like the plague.”</p>
<p>“Most people couldn’t avoid the plague,” Castiel replied blandly.</p>
<p>“Always so literal,” Gabriel sighed, “I used to be like that. Loki thought it was hilarious.”</p>
<p>“How did you cope with being human? I am finding it difficult, and claustrophobic,” Castiel admitted.<br/>Gabriel did not enjoy what Dean called ‘chick-flick moments’, but he sensed that Castiel needed him. Being a good brother was extremely annoying.</p>
<p>“Being human was awful,” Gabriel admitted reluctantly, “I hated most of it, and barely tolerated the fun parts. Loki forced me to reabsorb my Grace when I became suicidally depressed.”</p>
<p>Castiel stared at the Archangel with the curious head-tilt which indicated he was rapidly processing new information, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, a habit Castiel had not yet picked up from humanity, “You thought I was dead, which is a pretty good excuse. I just wanted to point out how well you’re doing; you survived your first hangover and sleeping in one go.”</p>
<p>“Sleeping is disturbing,” Castiel intoned thoughtfully, “Losing control and losing the ability to think properly while drunk was bad enough. Knowing it will happen again fills me with dread.”</p>
<p>“Expect more nightmares,” Gabriel warned, “With everything we’ve seen, sleep becomes an outlet for all the fears we can ignore with our Grace intact.”</p>
<p>“Watching Dean and Sam sleep made me curious,” Castiel admitted, “I never realized how overwhelming dreams can be.”</p>
<p>“I’ll watch over you when you sleep,” Gabriel offered, “Did you use your powers to sooth Sam and Dean?”</p>
<p>“Quite often,” Castiel replied, finally giving up on being productive in favour of talking to his brother, “Especially after experiencing Hell, they needed help.”</p>
<p>“Did you ever tell them?”</p>
<p>Castiel blinked, a habit he also found annoying, “No. Should I have?”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged again, “I’m not sure. Those two have no idea how much you did for them. Dean’s eating habits alone are deadly, and I don’t even want to know about sexually transmitted infections he has picked up.”</p>
<p>Castiel glanced away with something akin to embarrassment, “They deserve long, healthy lives.”<br/>“And an occasional case of the clap,” Gabriel added, “Even if they are too damn stubborn to ask for help unless they’re desperate.”</p>
<p>Castiel retrieved the box of feathers and regard the contents sadly, “I can’t tell if any of these are genuine.”</p>
<p>Gabriel held out his hands to take the box. Castiel relinquished it while trying not to think of the Grace around his neck.</p>
<p>“And plans to put your Grace back in?” Gabriel asked with fake nonchalance.</p>
<p>“Not yet. My penance in Purgatory was cut short, and this will suffice in the meantime,” Castiel explained, “How are Dean and Sam faring?”</p>
<p>“Sam is trying to get Dean to talk about his feelings and Dean is being obnoxious about it,” Gabriel said as he dug through the box. By the time he retrieved the one genuine feather from the bottom of the box, Castiel was wearing a wistful smile. </p>
<p>Gabriel was sure he had to stuff some of the memories into his brothers’ mind; hating him was better than wallowing in guilt.</p>
<p>“This one is real, the rest are fake,” Gabriel held the genuine feather between his index finger and thumb, “From a Grigori, I think.”</p>
<p>“I wonder why he manifested his wings,” Castiel had never done so on Earth. </p>
<p>“Try it with Dean,” Gabriel suggested, “Some humans find them very sexy.”</p>
<p>Castiel rolled his eyes, “Your obsession with sex is disconcerting.”</p>
<p>“Try it before you discount it,” Gabriel advised, “Humans pretend they are civilised, but under the surface it’s all about needs; sex, food and sleep.”</p>
<p>“Knowing about the Reaper in the other timeline still disturbs me,” Castiel admitted.</p>
<p>“Memories are why I came here,” Gabriel revealed, “I need to give you some more.”</p>
<p>Castiel was clearly wary, “And if I don’t want them?”</p>
<p>“I’ve broken them into segments of time,” Gabriel explained, “I need to give you the complete set up to the Angels falling; you know the main points already.”</p>
<p>Castiel backed away, even though he knew he could not stop Gabriel, even if he had his Grace.<br/>“Hold still, Castiel.”</p>
<p>The shelves dug into his back painfully and Gabriel gazed at him with pity. Castiel couldn’t control the fear which shot through his body.</p>
<p>“Gabriel, NO!” he yelled ineffectively.</p>
<p>Gabriel caught his brother’s wrists in one hand, “You’re being unnecessarily difficult. I’ll give you the all the memories up to Dean turning into a Demon if you keep this up.”</p>
<p>“Stop!”</p>
<p>Gabriel touched two fingers to Castiel’s’ forehead. His caught his Grace-less sibling as his legs gave out from under him.</p>
<p>Footsteps thudded toward the storeroom. Faith and Jane burst into the room.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Faith demanded as she rushed forward to help.</p>
<p>Jane was more direct, “What did you do, Gabriel?”</p>
<p>“Castiel needed a memory update,” Gabriel explained, “I gave him the next year and a half.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t give him anything!” Jane spat, “You forced it on him!”</p>
<p>“He needed to know,” Gabriel insisted calmly.</p>
<p>Faith pulled Castiel’s limp form away from the Archangel. Jane stretched her hand out palm-first while her eyes glowed.</p>
<p>Gabriel was thrown across the floor, his head striking one of the shelves with nauseating force.</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned up at the Nephilim, “Damn, that’s sexy.”</p>
<p>“Never force memories on anyone!” Jane growled.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Dean parked the Impala while Sam called Castiel. Dean wasn’t sure why his brother was so concerned about the former Angel – Gabriel and Faith were there to help.</p>
<p>“Hello Sam!” Gabriel answered cheerfully, “Castiel is not available right now, but your favourite Archangel is here to take a message. Are you missing me already?”</p>
<p>“Hi Gabriel, is Cas okay?” Sam asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Gabriel replied easily, “He is pining for Dean, as always, but I had to give him some more memories from the other timeline. He is unconscious at the moment.”</p>
<p>“The memories knocked him out?” Sam asked incredulously. Beside him, Dean was swearing.<br/>“Tell your brother he has a potty-mouth,” Gabriel declared, “Castiel wasn’t being cooperative, so the memory transfer was rougher than it should have been. Faith has tucked him into bed while he adjusts.”</p>
<p>Sam ignored the stab of jealousy that image triggered, “You can’t force the memories on Cas, or anyone!”</p>
<p>“Actually, I can.”</p>
<p>“Well, you shouldn’t!” Sam insisted.</p>
<p>“Gabriel, why don’t you come here to meet Kevin?” Dean suggested, “Give Cas some space to deal.”<br/>“You’re planning to punch me in the face,” Gabriel pointed out.</p>
<p>“So? It’s not like I can do any real damage,” Dean complained.</p>
<p>Sam described their location while Dean climbed out of the car and struggled to contain his temper. <br/>Gabriel appeared in front of Dean and immediately ducked to avoid being punched in the face.</p>
<p>“I like this suit, don’t dirty it with your Neanderthal fists,” Gabriel teased. He caught the next fist thrown at him in one hand and stopped it cold.</p>
<p>“You hurt Cas, you bastard!” Dean growled. Gabriel shoved him back against the car and brushed imaginary lint off his clothing.</p>
<p>The fury in Dean’s eyes were encouraging to Gabriel; the Hunter cared about the fallen Angel more than he would ever admit.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Boofhead,” Gabriel sighed, “Your precious Castiel will be fine. I had to give him enough knowledge to avoid the Angel tablet disaster – he probably fainted when he got the memory of beating the crap out of you. He’s always been too damn trusting; it’s time he grew up.”</p>
<p>Dean lunged forward, only to be stopped by an invisible force and pinned to the car again.<br/>“This is getting repetitive,” Gabriel pointed out.</p>
<p>“Dean, drop it,” Sam advised sharply, “Gabriel, if Cas doesn’t want the memories, don’t force him. Can’t you see how violating that is?”</p>
<p>“Why did it knock him out?” Dean demanded.</p>
<p>“You already had the highlights; he needed more details. He’s reliving the important parts while he naps.”</p>
<p>Sam placed his body between his brother and the Archangel, “We can help Cas when we get back!” he insisted to Dean, “Right now, we need to see Kevin.”</p>
<p>“You’re an asshole!” Dean spat at Gabriel. He turned away and stomped toward the boat where Kevin was concealed.</p>
<p>Gabriel could only follow for a few steps before halting abruptly.</p>
<p>“Angel warding,” Sam pointed out, “Be thankful Dean doesn’t put it up over most of the bunker.”<br/>Gabriel waited until both Hunters were out of sight before his sneaky grin re-emerged.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Castiel hoped he felt so miserable because he was hungover again. As his memories surfaced, he had to accept that alcohol could not be the culprit; his own stupidity was at fault.</p>
<p>When he rebelled against Heaven, he had acknowledged the lack of morality in most other Angels. He had made a deliberate decision to ally with the Winchester brothers instead. His first major mistake was allying with Crowley to defeat Raphael. Looking back, that was when he should have realized his own judgement was not trustworthy either.</p>
<p>Purgatory was a fitting punishment for the devastation he had wrought in Heaven, no matter how noble his intentions had been. Castiel resented Naomi for pulling him out, but he had not realized how badly he had been tortured until Gabriel shoved the excruciating details into his mind.</p>
<p>Castiel relived every moment of torture, screaming and thrashing as the drill bore into his brain.<br/>He was unable to stop beating Dean into a bloody pulp over the Angel tablet, or to stop Metatron pining him down and slitting his throat to extract his Grace.</p>
<p>Something deep inside broke as he watched the Angels fall, their wings burning off from the friction. The memories of living as a human were humiliating, but nothing could have prepared him for the disappointment and abandonment which flooded him when Dean kicked him out of the bunker.</p>
<p>Every Angel who died ripped open the wound in his chest a little more. Gabriel was right to kidnap him and handcuff his powers. Castiel was sure he deserved to die or be dragged to Hell to be tortured for eternity.</p>
<p>Castiel was numb with shock by the time Dean succumbed to the power of the Mark of Cain and reawakened as a Demon. </p>
<p>The memories finally ended and Castiel regained control of his body. He opened his eyes and realised his vision was blurred with tears.</p>
<p>A warm hand was clasped around his own. He squeezed the fingers lightly and wondered who it was.</p>
<p>“Castiel? Are you fully awake this time?”</p>
<p>He recognised Faith’s voice and was oddly relieved. He did not want Dean or Sam to see him while he felt so awful. He did not want to face either brother until he absolutely had to, because they also knew what he had done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Making more Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith watched over Castiel for hours. Jane visited regularly and exercised her powers to provide food for them.</p>
<p>Faith and Jane bonded as they shared life stories and discovered they were quite compatible as friends. </p>
<p>Jane did not look like she was past forty years of age, and Faith did not look like a creature who drank blood regularly.</p>
<p>Castiel twitched constantly and his eyes were active behind his eyelids. The two women were sure he was trapped somehow between sleep and reality, thanks to Gabriel.</p>
<p>The Archangel had disappeared after Jane threw him across the floor, and he had been intelligent enough not to reappear.</p>
<p>Faith had never made more than a few friends in her life, and she was sure Castiel could be a friend eventually. She brought a couple of books with her but spent most of the time watching the former Angel or speaking to Jane.</p>
<p>Faith was reading about Angels when Castiel’s hand moved under hers. She tucked the book away and gave the man her full attention.</p>
<p>“Castiel? Are you fully awake this time?” she wondered aloud.</p>
<p>“I believe so,” Castiel groaned.</p>
<p>“It’s nearly midnight,” Faith said quietly, “There’s food in the kitchen if you’re hungry.”</p>
<p>Castiel slowly turned his head to face her, “What is the emotion which makes me want to pull up the blanket and hide here forever?”</p>
<p>Faith tightened her hand around his, “Depression, sadness, melancholy; they all describe something similar.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like it,” Castiel mused, “I think I’m also embarrassed that I made so many stupid decisions in the original timeline.”</p>
<p>“Castiel, do you want my honest opinion?” Faith asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“Yes. I have never really understood the point of deception when an enemy isn’t involved.”</p>
<p>Faith smiled at his unfiltered reply; it was so disarmingly innocent, “Me neither; you wouldn’t believe how upset people get when you tell them the truth, though.”</p>
<p>“I have found that to be true,” Castiel agreed thoughtfully, “The rules of human behaviour are extremely complicated.”</p>
<p>“They are; I’m over twenty-five years old and I still make lots of mistakes. You’ve been human for a day, and those memories show me you were basically an emotionless ass when you first met Dean.”</p>
<p>“Any emotions I displayed prior to that were ripped out of my head,” Castiel explained, “So, yes, an emotionless ass could describe my demeanour at the time.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve had a handful of years to observe emotions and one day experiencing them. No wonder you’re struggling – it takes decades,” Faith said gently.</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, though it made his head hurt, “My judgement is as unreliable as that of any Angel.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Faith conceded, “If you’re thinking of leading an army. For day-to-day regular life, innocence can be a good thing.”</p>
<p>“If I cannot trust my own judgement, how can I ever make decisions?” Castiel wondered philosophically.</p>
<p>“Check with other people you trust, where possible,” Faith suggested, “If Sam and Dean agree, they’re probably onto something.”</p>
<p>Castiel almost smiled, “That does not happen as often as I expect.”</p>
<p>“So, I’ll be the tie-breaker,” Faith offered, “I plan to be near Sam for as long as he can tolerate me.”<br/>Castiel pushed himself up into a sitting position and moved back to lean against the headboard. He realized that his trench coat was folded at the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>“And I suspect you will stay with Dean for as long as possible, too,” Faith continued softly.</p>
<p>Castiel sighed, “At least Sam returns your feelings.”</p>
<p>“You are sure Dean does not return yours?” Faith asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Gabriel seems to think Dean loves me but is simply not attracted to my vessel,” Castiel explained, “I do wonder what would have happened if I had chosen a female vessel.”</p>
<p>Faith nodded, “Now I understand why I was allowed to live; Gabriel wants you to use me as a vessel.”</p>
<p>Castiel was clearly uncomfortable, “I did suspect as much, but you have a life to live with Sam. My current vessel is perfectly adequate.”</p>
<p>“Can Gabriel change your vessel to a female?”</p>
<p>“He can but claims I would not cope without a female mind to learn from,” Castiel decided to leave out the rest of the prattle Gabriel had included with the explanation.</p>
<p>“And what do you think?”</p>
<p>Castiel twisted the edge of the blankets in his hands, “I don’t think any change would change the way Dean thinks of me.”</p>
<p>Faith reached out to poke him in the arm with one finger, “You are full of shit.”</p>
<p>Castiel almost smiled, “Probably. I have spent my time on Earth with Dean and Sam; they are often full of shit when they feel the reason is important.”</p>
<p>“Don’t take lessons in emotional communication from those two,” Faith warned, “Like most men, they wouldn’t know how to identify a deep emotion if it bit them on the butt.”</p>
<p>“Emotions cannot bite; they don’t have teeth,” Castiel pointed out.</p>
<p>“It’s a metaphor. I was pointing out how oblivious men can be, and sometimes downright stubborn.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, “I have observed that many times in the Winchesters.”</p>
<p>“It’s also a gender thing,” Faith explained, “Society teaches men to ignore their feelings, while women get to express them. It’s very unfair, and from what I have observed very little has changed since the fifties.”</p>
<p>“It does seem unbalanced. To conform to these rules, men ignore their emotions?” Castiel inquired.</p>
<p>“The smart ones find a female friend to talk with,” Faith said with a smile, “And, luckily for you, I am volunteering to be that female friend.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Faith reached out to squeeze his knee through the blanket, “A bunch of reasons; mainly I’m curious and hope we can be friends.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded thoughtfully, “I would like that, too.”</p>
<p>“Good. The memories gave me an overview of what Sam and Dean have been through, but I’m sure I’ll need more information to get to know Sam like I want to.”</p>
<p>“Sam is a good man who has suffered too much,” Castiel agreed.</p>
<p>“It’s stupid, but I miss him,” Faith admitted, “I have this weird urge to track him down.”</p>
<p>Castiel tilted his head and regarded her with interest, “Do you sense where he is?”</p>
<p>“I think so; it’s like a gently pull in my chest.”</p>
<p>“Your Vampire heritage is very interesting. Did this develop when you drank his blood?” Castiel asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Yes. We’re linked now. It’s strange to feel him out there somewhere. Do you feel like that with Dean because he has some of your Grace?”</p>
<p>Faith heard the subtle rush of blood which heralded the slight blush in the cheeks of the former Angel. Thankfully, she was not craving blood at all.</p>
<p>“I’ve always been drawn to Dean,” Castiel admitted quietly, “Something began on the day he was born, though I didn’t understand what it was until I retrieved his soul from Hell.”</p>
<p>“Was that why you were the one to pull him out?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, “I was the only one who could recognise his soul and raise him before the Demons killed us both.”</p>
<p>“And that’s why he glows with your protection?”</p>
<p>“His soul was shredded. I healed him with my Grace, and a piece remained with him. The yearning to be near him increased as time passed.”</p>
<p>Faith was having some dangerous thoughts about helping Castiel. There was something about him that made her want to assist him.</p>
<p>“Do you know how Gabriel plans to convince me to act as your vessel?” Faith was still unnerved by the idea, but not repulsed as she had been initially.</p>
<p>“Gabriel has some ideas,” Castiel admitted, “Which usually means trouble for the people involved. He hasn’t told me any specifics, yet.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t seem to be the patient type, so we’ll probably find out soon.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Jane liked exercising her powers for more than hiding. It was liberating to interact with Faith, as the other woman really knew what she was. It was exhilarating to have a friend.</p>
<p>The hours with Faith, while Castiel was unconscious, were precious to Jane. She had never been able to open up to anyone before, due to fear.</p>
<p>Jane didn’t want Castiel to wake up and ruin the girl-bonding time. She immediately chastised herself for being such a bitch, but the resentment was still there.</p>
<p>Jane had seen Faith holding Castiel’s hand while he was unresponsive, so she was curious to know if the Dhampir was interested in the former Angel for more than friendship. Having a friend to discuss personal issues with was an exciting prospect.</p>
<p>Jane sensed Castiel emerge from the memories while she was reading the only volume of lore she could find regarding Nephilims. Curiosity compelled her to leave the book on the table and head to the room Castiel had been delivered into. It was adjacent to the room Faith occupied in the morning hours.</p>
<p>Jane heard the conversation well before a regular human would have, and it made her halt immediately. She decided to allow Castiel to converse with Faith, as she had already alienated the former Angel when she had discovered he was responsible for her death in the previous timeline.<br/>Jane returned to the book on Nephilim and told herself to be patient.</p>
<p>Faith emerged after a short wait, with Castiel a few steps behind. Jane noticed the way he halted suddenly when he realized she was nearby. The fear which flitted across his features was easily recognisable and she did not like it.</p>
<p>“Do you want some dinner, Castiel?” Jane asked politely.</p>
<p>Castiel glanced between the two women before he answered, “Yes, thank-you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll heat it up,” Faith offered, “I like playing with the microwave. You two, make friends.”</p>
<p>Jane rolled her eyes, “We’re friends for a few hours, and she’s bossing me around already.”</p>
<p>Faith smiled over her shoulder before she exited the room. </p>
<p>“She was born before you,” Castiel offered, “Dean seems to think that matters.”</p>
<p>Jane used her powers to pull the seat closest to Castiel out from under the table, “Have a seat, Castiel. I have a few questions, if you don’t mind answering.”</p>
<p>Castiel regarded the chair as though it could bite. He sat down carefully and clasped his hands in his lap.</p>
<p>“I now have the memories of being tricked by Metatron,” Castiel revealed stiffly, “If you wish to kill me -”</p>
<p>“Stop talking, Castiel,” Jane sighed, “I’m not going to kill you. Faith won’t let me.”</p>
<p>Castiel relaxed slightly and shot a confused glance at Faith as she re-emerged with a plate of food, “I didn’t realize she was so powerful.”</p>
<p>“I can’t force Jane to do anything,” Faith explained as she placed the plate in front of Castiel and handed him some cutlery, “I asked her to give you a chance.”</p>
<p>“That’s very kind of you,” Castiel acknowledged politely.</p>
<p> “Faith has been telling me about the memory highlights downloaded into her brain. Do you know why you passed out, but she didn’t?” Jane asked curiously.</p>
<p>Castiel had acquired the memories of being human from Gabriel, so he found the process of eating less daunting than it had been that morning.</p>
<p>“I suspect Faith was given the memories as a series of images; I had to live them, even though I couldn’t control what was happening. It was disturbing and I am filled with shame,” Castiel finished his explanation, tore his gaze from the tabletop and began eating.</p>
<p>Jane watched the former Angel as he ate the first bite. She understood why Faith wanted to get to know he; he was quite strange.</p>
<p>Faith caught her eye and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’m tempted to let Gabriel give me the memories offered, but I don’t trust him,” Jane admitted.<br/>“Gabriel can be quite ruthless,” Castiel agreed, “But his motives are never evil.”</p>
<p>“What about forcing those memories onto you?” Jane challenged, “You clearly said ‘no’ and he did it anyway.”</p>
<p>“He made sure I am aware of serious threats in the near future, so I didn’t make the same mistakes,” Castiel explained, “I don’t agree with what he did, but I do understand why he did it.”</p>
<p>“He was being an asshole,” Faith added.</p>
<p>“Would you be surprised to learn his social skills have improved dramatically since he left Heaven?” Castiel asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. He must have been unbearable back then,” Jane decided.</p>
<p>“Most Angels are very arrogant and think humans are only slightly more evolved than apes,” Faith explained.</p>
<p>“Lovely. If Gabriel is one of the nicer ones, I don’t want to meet any mean ones,” Jane mused.</p>
<p>“There are a few Angels worthy of conversation; Hannah and Inias, for example,” Castiel offered.</p>
<p>“Balthazar seemed cool,” Faith agreed. She immediately regretted her words because the devastation on Castiel’s face made her chest hurt.</p>
<p>Jane regarded the Dhampir curiously. Clearly, that conversation had to wait until Castiel retired for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Valentine’s Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel was extremely bored. The Winchesters were interviewing witnesses and connecting bodies to their Werewolf hunt. Apparently, it was interesting because the kills were happening throughout the month rather than just at the full moon. </p>
<p>Gabriel had chosen to remain invisible, so they wouldn’t ask him to identify the Werewolf, or kill it to save them the hassle.</p>
<p>For the first time in centuries, Gabriel was not spending Valentine’s Day surrounded by naked women. He was so disappointed with his mission to stop the Winchesters from destroying the world, that he had settled on a new hobby; cockblocking.</p>
<p>Gabriel figured that since he wasn’t getting any, Dean should suffer through a drought, too. The tricky part was humiliating Dean in a way that did not reflect suspicion back onto himself.</p>
<p>After the third hour at the bar, Sam began to snicker each time Dean struck out. When a promising blonde mistook the brothers for a gay couple, Sam didn’t even try to suppress his laughter.</p>
<p>“Not funny, dude!” Dean hissed at his brother, “It’s Valentine’s Day! I’m cursed or something!”</p>
<p>“Or something,” Sam agreed evasively.</p>
<p>Dean narrowed his eyes at the smirk the taller man wore, “You know what’s happening. What do I have to kill to get laid?”</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes, “You turn into an idiot every year. Try thinking with the brain in your head.”</p>
<p>“Or you could stop being a jerk and just tell me?” Dean snapped.</p>
<p>“When we’re hunting, you don’t miss a thing,” Sam teased, “But when you’re chasing skirt, you’re hopeless.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to get hit in the face?”</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared in the chair between them, startling both men. Dean nearly dropped his beer.</p>
<p>“You!” Dean realized, “You’ve been screwing with me all night!”</p>
<p>Gabriel was smiling happily, “I did you a favour; unless you like genital warts?”</p>
<p>Sam grimaced, but Dean was not convinced, “All five? Yeah, right?”</p>
<p>“That last one was trouble,” Gabriel insisted, “Unless you’re looking for a date who also has a penis?”</p>
<p>Sam was looking at the ceiling to try to ignore the conversation.</p>
<p>“Quit cockblocking, you Angelic asshat!” Dean growled.</p>
<p>“But it’s fun and I’m bored,” Gabriel complained, “I’d usually be in an orgy of beautiful, horny women on Valentine’s Day. Instead, I’m babysitting you two dorks.”</p>
<p>Dean looked thoughtful, “I only want one willing lady; two at the most. Could you -”</p>
<p>“Dean!” Sam hissed, “Stop talking before I have to bleach my brain. We should be looking for the Werewolf who picks up his victims from this place.”</p>
<p>“So predictable,” Gabriel sighed, “Sammy needs to focus on work, so he doesn’t think of his Dhampir cuddled up next to Castiel.”</p>
<p>A nerve twitched in Sam’s jaw, “Don’t call me ‘Sammy’. Only Dean can call me that.”</p>
<p>“Alright then, Doofus,” Gabriel smirked, “I wanted to let you know about the extra guest at the bunker, but if you want me to leave -”</p>
<p>“Guest?” Sam prompted.</p>
<p>“What have you done now?” Dean asked with exasperation.</p>
<p>“The Nephilim who needs to stay alive was cautious, but curious about a bunker warded against Angels. Her name is Jane and she is very charming,” Gabriel summarised, “She was pissy at Castiel, but threw me across the room for shoving memories in his head.”</p>
<p>“I like her already,” Dean mused.</p>
<p>“Moodiness aside, she and Faith seem to like each other,” Gabriel continued, “I expect Castiel to be badgered into submission well before we return.”</p>
<p>Sam tried to sound casual when he asked, “So, you’re planning to stay with us until the case is solved?”</p>
<p>Dean could see that Sam was hoping for a negative reply.</p>
<p>“Well, I do plan to drop in on Crowley at some stage,” Gabriel mused, “I assumed you two would want to be present at that meeting.”</p>
<p>“Crowley,” Dean grumbled, “I wouldn’t object if you wanted to kill him.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded, “As fun as that would be, it is safer to have him remain the King of Hell. He is twisted, but at his core he is a businessman. Better him than someone truly evil.”</p>
<p>“So, we let him kidnap Kevin again? Torture him and his mother?” Sam demanded.</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Gabriel admonished, “Once Kevin has fully translated the Demon tablet, we give it to Crowley. Depending on what it says, we could give him the translation and sign a contract not to attempt to seal Hell or share the knowledge of it.”</p>
<p>Dean looked like he had been banned from eating meat for the rest of his life, “Why would we want to help him?”</p>
<p>“To give Kevin his life back,” Sam realized.</p>
<p>Gabriel raised a beer as though Sam had made a toast.</p>
<p>“I still hate the idea of helping Crowley,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>“We’ll make it a deal,” Gabriel suggested, “If Crowley wants the tablet, he has to release Bobby Singer from Hell.”</p>
<p>Sam made a wounded noise, “Bobby’s in Hell? No!”</p>
<p>“We get him out now!” Dean hissed angrily.</p>
<p>Gabriel lowered his beer to the table, “We wait for Kevin to complete the translation of his half of the tablet, so we know what it contains. Offer to keep Kevin and his mother safe in the bunker under my protection.”</p>
<p>Sam cleared his throat, “I agree with him, Dean. We have to do this properly to get Bobby out of Hell.”</p>
<p>“And dig up the Angel tablet,” Dean recalled, “Do we have to rescue Meg?”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, “The more allies, the better; maybe she can show Castiel the fun part of being human? Who better to defile an Angel than a Demon?”</p>
<p>Dean hated that idea, and Gabriel knew it. The smirk the Archangel wore was infuriating to the elder Hunter. He also knew that reacting would only provoke Gabriel into being even more of an asshole.</p>
<p>“Fine; we wait for Kevin to finish before we approach Crowley. Can I go get laid, now?” Dean demanded hotly.</p>
<p>Gabriel leaned in to whisper something to Dean. Sam was extremely curious about what the Archangel could have said to make Dean blush and nearly inhale his beer at the same time.</p>
<p>“None of your bloody business!” Dean hissed at Gabriel.</p>
<p>Gabriel threw back his head and laughed loudly. He clapped Dean on the back and congratulated him on being mildly entertaining.</p>
<p>“I give up,” Dean grumbled, “Let’s go back to the motel. You’re a real dickbag, Gabby.”</p>
<p>“What about the Werewolf?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“None of these people are Werewolves,” Gabriel revealed, “Though a few do bite.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye!” </p>
<p>Sam shrugged and followed Dean out of the bar. Gabriel blew them a kiss and disappeared.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Faith rarely went to bed before midnight and preferred to sleep until noon. While in a cell, her sleeping habits had adapted to her Dhampir nature and she had seen no reason to try to alter them.<br/>The dawn was approaching when she was yanked out of slumber by Castiel’s screaming.</p>
<p>Faith ripped open the door to Castiel’s room as Jane emerged from hers. Castiel was writhing desperately amongst the blankets and the screams were replaced by agonised moaning.</p>
<p>“Castiel!” Faith caught his hand between her own to release him from the nightmare.</p>
<p>Castiel woke abruptly and swung a closed fist at the air. Faith dodged easily and called his name again. Jane used her powers to pin the man to the bed until he was completely conscious.</p>
<p>“Castiel?” Faith repeated worriedly. She caught his forearm in one hand to help him recognise reality.</p>
<p>Finally, he seemed to relax. Blue eyes darted around the room which was illuminated by the light in the hall. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Castiel whispered brokenly, “Nightmare.”</p>
<p>Jane withdrew her powers and backed out of the room. The screaming had been loud and terrifying; she didn’t want to know about nightmares which could trigger a reaction so intense.</p>
<p>Faith could see the terror in Castiel’s face even in the dim light. His heart thudded furiously, and his skin was shockingly pale.</p>
<p>“You’re safe,” Faith offered reassuringly, “Whatever you saw, it wasn’t real.”</p>
<p>“They were real,” Castiel whispered, “Memories.”</p>
<p>Faith could not find any comforting words to offer, so she squeezed his hand instead.</p>
<p>Castiel sat up gingerly. He could feel the cold sweat on his skin as heavily as the concerned gaze of the Dhampir.</p>
<p>Faith was sure the slumped shoulders and silence indicated he wanted to be left alone.</p>
<p>“I’ll be next door if you want to talk about it,” she offered gently.</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t know how to escape the dread which weighed him down. The images from the nightmares were all linked to the memories he had acquired, or already had.</p>
<p>The details faded, a loss which disturbed him greatly. He was left with a deep, unassailable guilt for killing Balthazar, and the horrid image of Dean as a Demon.</p>
<p>Castiel waited until Faith was back in her room before he headed to the bathroom to wash his face. The pale man in the mirror stared at him with bloodshot eyes.</p>
<p>“You look like shit,” Castiel told the mirror.</p>
<p>By the time he returned to his room, Castiel was sure a memory hangover was worse than the alcohol-induced type.</p>
<p>Castiel sat on the edge of his bed and said aloud, “Gabriel, I would appreciate your presence, if you are not busy.”</p>
<p>There was no immediate reaction, so Castiel shuffled further up the bed to rest with his back against the headboard. With a couple of pillows behind his lower back, it was relatively comfortable.</p>
<p>Castiel was deep in thought when Gabriel appeared next to the bed. He couldn’t control the sharp movement of alarm which cause him to startle comically.</p>
<p>Gabriel ignored the gasp and jump in heartrate which was triggered by his arrival. There was no way to answer a prayer swiftly without surprising the frail, human body.</p>
<p>“Hello Castiel,” Gabriel greeted simply. He sat at the foot of the bed and regarded his weary brother with concern.</p>
<p>“Thank-you for answering,” Castiel managed, annoyed that he couldn’t hide the human reaction when an Angel appeared abruptly.</p>
<p>“I plan to always answer your direct prayers,” Gabriel revealed, “At least until you get over this penance crap and put your Grace back in.”</p>
<p>Castiel knew he should be annoyed at the dismissive tone, but he was emotionally numb.</p>
<p>“I am sorry I shoved the memories in your head like that,” Gabriel said carefully, “I should have explained more, or something.”</p>
<p>“Sam gave you a lecture?” Castiel guessed.</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded, “He thinks I ‘violated’ you. Dean tried to punch me.”</p>
<p>Castiel felt one side of his mouth twitch upwards, “Good. If I could summon the energy to care, I would try to hit you, too.”</p>
<p>Gabriel regarded the former Angel critically, “You’re struggling with the memories?”</p>
<p>Castiel knew the Archangel was seeing right through to his soul, assuming he had one without his Grace.</p>
<p>“Did you know I would get every memory back?” Castiel asked, “Every second of torture with Naomi, and every image they tried to bury?”</p>
<p>Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his brother, “No. I didn’t think those memories were recoverable.”</p>
<p>“Well, they’re here,” Castiel said wearily, tapping his temple, “All the way back to when I argued against Lucifer being punished for having an opinion. I didn’t realize I was the first Angel tortured into submission. Falling in love with a human seems like a fitting middle finger to Heaven.”</p>
<p>Gabriel tapped his chin thoughtfully, “I could try to blur those particular memories -”</p>
<p>“No, thank-you. I deserve my punishment, and more,” Castiel said emphatically, “I can never undo the damage I inflicted on Heaven. I wanted to ask you to look after Dean and Sam, since I cannot.”<br/>Fury sparked in Gabriel’s eyes, “Castiel, if you kill yourself, I swear I will bring you back, pin your down and shove your Grace down your throat,” Gabriel growled.</p>
<p>“I will not attempt to end my life,” Castiel promised blandly.</p>
<p>Gabriel was still glaring at the weary man, “You’re planning to suffer every second of a human lifespan because you feel guilty? You had no choice but to kill Raphael; I wish I had been there to give you another option than Purgatory.”</p>
<p>“As do I,” Castiel agreed, “But, here we are. If I choose to live and die as a human, let me.”</p>
<p>“For now,” Gabriel agreed, “But of it comes down to letting you die or forcing you to reabsorb your Grace, don’t expect me to sit back and let you be a self-hating nitwit.”</p>
<p>“Just keep Dean and Sam safe,” Castiel implored sadly.</p>
<p>Gabriel helped Castiel fall back to sleep and used his Grace to suppress the nightmares for at least a few hours.</p>
<p>The pity-party was annoying, and Gabriel was bored of it already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Watch over my brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith slept in until noon, which made sense after Jane skimmed the book on Dhampirs. </p>
<p>Jane liked being alone, in small doses. Knowing Faith and Castiel were nearby was comforting, in a way she hadn’t expected. She was engrossed in book of warding sigils when the sound of footsteps alerted her to the presence of someone nearby. She glanced up to greet Faith or Castiel. The words died on her lips as Gabriel sauntered into view.</p>
<p>Gabriel raised his hands in mock surrender, “Truce?”</p>
<p>Jane leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest, “Why?”</p>
<p>Gabriel offered his most charming smile, “I apologized to Castiel for the memory transfer. You can throw me around the room again, if that will help?”</p>
<p>“Tempting,” Jane replied, “But I suspect you would enjoy that.”</p>
<p>Gabriel pulled out a chair and sat down, “It was rather sexy. There are not many beings powerful enough to toss me around like that.”</p>
<p>Jane rolled her eyes, “It’s not as fun to beat you up when I know you enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“But you’ll do it anyway?” Gabriel guessed.</p>
<p>“If I have to.”</p>
<p>Gabriel seemed happy with that answer, “Good. Castiel brings out the protective instincts when he’s hurting; I wasn’t sure if you were immune.”</p>
<p>“It’s called Empathy, you jerk,” Jane pointed out.</p>
<p>“And yet, when I’m sad and need a hug, no-one wants to swoop in to comfort me,” Gabriel complained, “He’s like a puppy in a trench-coat.”</p>
<p>“He is genuine,” Jane explained, “Whereas you wouldn’t know how to be a decent person if your life depended on it.”</p>
<p>“You are far too harsh,” Gabriel decided, “I am a sweetheart underneath this sexy exterior.”</p>
<p>“So, what do you want?” Jane asked directly.</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed, “I’m worried Castiel will try to kill himself.”</p>
<p>Jane leaned forward and gripped the table with both hands, “You’re serious.”</p>
<p>“The transition from Angel to human is awful. He was borderline suicidal with guilt before he insisted on removing his Grace,” Gabriel explained quietly, “I fear my arrival has sped up his slow death.”</p>
<p>“Slow death? From depression?”</p>
<p>Annoyance crossed the face of the Archangel, “A broken heart. By the time I was killed, he was already depressed enough to bargain his life away. Had the opportunity came up, he would have swapped his existence for oblivion without hesitating.”</p>
<p>“Why is his heart broken? I assume you’re not being literal,” Jane reasoned.</p>
<p>“Castiel gave a portion of his Grace to his soulmate. He will be in pain as long as his soulmate refuses to accept their bond,” Gabriel said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“How do we save him?” Jane asked.</p>
<p>“We have to convince him to reabsorb his Grace and leave his vessel long enough for me to drastically alter it,” Gabriel explained, “The process will take a while.”</p>
<p>“Why do you need to alter his vessel? Is he sick?”</p>
<p>“I need to change Castiel’s vessel into a female, so Dean will get over his petty issues and accept him as his soulmate. I can’t think of another way to save him.”</p>
<p>Jane regarded the Archangel critically, “Does Castiel know of this plan?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Gabriel admitted, “He has given up on Dean, and is lost to guilt.”</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me this?” Jane asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“I need you to be on suicide watch while I babysit the Winchester brothers; they are trouble-magnets at the best of times.”</p>
<p>Jane nodded, “I can do that. There is something more you want; I can see it in your Aura.”</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared sheepish, “Castiel needs to occupy a female vessel, to learn what to expect,” he admitted, “Faith is here to host Castiel and teach him. If her body is not suitable because she is half-Vampire, he could learn from you.”</p>
<p>Jane felt a spike of anger, which drained away to be replaced by resignation. She had honestly expected much worse from the Archangel.</p>
<p>“I am really not surprised that Faith and I were manipulated into being here. From what I read about Angels, they are unscrupulous assholes, but they do need permission to occupy a vessel?” </p>
<p>Gabriel nodded, “True. Unfortunately, without a vessel to put the warded cuffs on, he could be dragged back to Heaven for another round of torture. If they find out he has all his memories back, they will wipe his mind clean.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to guilt me into being a vessel for Castiel is the first choice doesn’t suit?” Jane asked incredulously, “That’s devious, even for you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel dropped his head into his hands and muttered something inaudible.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Jane prompted.</p>
<p>“I’m desperate,” Gabriel sighed, “The memories contained more than they should have; Chuck didn’t warn me that Castiel would recall every second of torture.”</p>
<p>Jane regarded the Archangel silently. She didn’t trust him, but he was correct about Castiel triggering protective instincts.</p>
<p>“Castiel needs to be fully informed,” Jane specified, “You tell him about changing his vessel; any risk of Heaven grabbing him when the cuffs come off and his slow death. You don’t force him to do anything.”</p>
<p>Gabriel was not impressed, “If he tries to kill himself, I will not hesitate to stuff his Grace back in.”<br/>“Other than that,” Jane agreed, “It has to be his decision.”</p>
<p>“It’s not possible to force an Angel to take a vessel,” Gabriel clarified, “I’ll need your help to convince him to cooperate.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but only because Faith likes Castiel and I like Faith,” Jane said grudgingly.</p>
<p>Gabriel beamed, “Excellent. Castiel is as stubborn as God himself. Frankly, he and Dean are perfectly suited in that respect.”</p>
<p>“You love him,” Jane realized, “You didn’t come back to save the world, or because God wanted you to alter events. You are doing all this for Castiel.”</p>
<p>Gabriel pressed his index finger to his lips to indicate she had discovered a profound secret.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>It took another two days to identify the Werewolf. Sam was looking forward to returning to the bunker to see Faith and check on Castiel. Meeting Jane would be interesting, and he hoped Kevin would accompany them on the drive home.</p>
<p>Dean killed the Werewolf with admirable efficiency while Sam distracted the creature. It was over so fast that Dean appeared disappointed.</p>
<p>“Well, that was fun,” Dean mused, “You’re good Werewolf bait, Sammy.”</p>
<p>“Gee, thanks. I went to college to learn how to distract monsters,” Sam replied sarcastically.</p>
<p>Dean ignored the sarcasm, as he usually did, “Well, then, it wasn’t a waste of time after all. Let’s grab dinner and get going.”</p>
<p>“Works for me.”</p>
<p>“Of course, it does; you want to get back to your Vampire-girl,” Dean pointed out, “That’s still creepy, by the way.”</p>
<p>“So what if I do?” Sam responded as they headed toward the car.</p>
<p>“It’s weird to think of you being a willing snack,” Dean admitted, “I worry about you and your shitty taste in women.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel said I’m her mate,” Sam defended as they got into the Impala.</p>
<p>“Gabriel says a lot of garbage,” Dean countered. He regretted it the moment Sam smirked at him.<br/>“Have you considered the possibility that he’s right?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>Dean knew he was referring to Cas; something he deliberately avoided thinking about.</p>
<p>“No,” Dean replied shortly, “Pizza or burgers?”</p>
<p>Dean’s phone vibrated while he was eating. Sam silently hoped it was Cas checking in on them.</p>
<p>“James needs our help,” Dean read aloud, “Looks like we’re going to St. Louis. He’s lucky we’re already in Missouri. I’m telling him we’ll be there tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Sam’s shoulders slumped. Three days had passed since Faith had fed off him; he wanted to be at the bunker when her next craving hit. The thought should have been disturbing, but he was looking forward to it.</p>
<p>“What about Kevin?” Sam asks as soon as Dean put the phone down.</p>
<p>“Gabriel can handle moving Kevin,” Dean said, quite unconcerned, “I’ll ring him after we’ve eaten.”</p>
<p>The phone call to Kevin took longer than the meal; the Prophet was reluctant to move. Dean finally convinced him to let Gabriel move him and all his research to the bunker if his mother was taken there first.</p>
<p>Dean waited until they were back in their motel room to pray to Gabriel. Sam was shaking his head at the way Dean addressed the Archangel who could kill them so easily.</p>
<p>“Hey Gabriel, you cock-blocking asshat, Kevin has agreed to move if his mother comes too. It sounds weird, but she’s hot -”</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared in front of the television. Sam flinched but did not make any noise. He hated when Gabriel popped in; it was weird enough when Cas did it.</p>
<p>“Point me toward the hot lady,” Gabriel demanded.</p>
<p>“Kevin should have rung her by now,” Dean decided, “Be polite, she is scary when she’s angry.”</p>
<p>Gabriel took the piece of paper with the address on it while grinning like an idiot.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Gabriel,” Sam added, “Don’t piss her off.”</p>
<p>Gabriel pretended to be offended by the warning, “I am a perfect gentleman,” he protested.<br/>“Yeah, right,” Dean scoffed.</p>
<p>“Listen here, muttonheads! Just because I don’t waste my manners on you doesn’t mean I don’t have them.”</p>
<p>Gabriel disappeared before either brother could reply.</p>
<p>“Mrs Tran is going to grab him by the ear and lecture him into submission,” Dean predicted.</p>
<p>“Or he’ll make her mute,” Sam mused.</p>
<p>“As long as she remains alive, Kevin will move to the bunker,” Dean said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Sam was annoyed that Kevin and his mother were going to get an instant trip to the bunker while he had to go to St. Louis. Dean had not known any details on what the problem was, only that James Frampton needed help.</p>
<p>Sam hoped that whatever James needed assistance with will be a quick case. Otherwise, he would have to resort to asking Gabriel to fly him back to the bunker when Faith needed blood.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to imagine how Dean would react to that.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Once the inventory was fully recorded, sorted and filed away, Castiel realized he needed something else to occupy his mind.</p>
<p>He hated sleeping and stayed awake for as long as possible by watching the television. Faith quickly recognised his strategy and joined him on the couch. She kept a stack of books next to her position on the couch for when Castiel inevitably fell asleep.</p>
<p>After he woke up with a sore neck, Faith made him settle against her with a pillow to support him. She knew he was struggling badly with living as a human, so she didn’t mind him falling asleep with his head in her lap each night. When Joe was ill, she would offer him the same comfort.</p>
<p>Sam had been calling each evening to check on Castiel, but the phone was usually passed to Faith after a short exchange. She appreciated hearing his voice and receiving the warning of the impending arrival of Kevin and Linda Tran about an hour before Gabriel delivered them to the bunker.</p>
<p>Kevin barely said ‘hello’ before he locked himself in a room with half of the Demon tablet and his research. Linda was more sociable, and she was very interested in learning about Nephilims, Dhampirs and Angels.</p>
<p>Faith confided that Linda reminded her of her aunt, and she had been unable to control the tears at that point.  Jane was equally drawn to Linda, as she had lost her mother on the day she was born.</p>
<p>Castiel greeted the Trans politely before moving onto his next project. He collected all the books on Angels and was inserting corrective notes between the pages when he found errors.</p>
<p>Gabriel dropped in whenever he was bored, or he needed to leave Dean and Sam to ‘keep the timeline stable’. Castiel suspected the Archangel had taken a strange interest in Mrs Tran.</p>
<p>Faith and Jane had bonded quickly, which Castiel found mildly interesting. Most human relationships were baffling, so seeing a friendship forming was educational.</p>
<p>The addition of Linda Tran as an older sister or mother figured reminded Castiel of Bobby interacting with the Winchester brothers. Nothing was lost when a third person entered the dynamic, though there were adjustments made by everyone.</p>
<p>As an Angel, Castiel had many siblings, even if the concept of gender was irrelevant. He had been closer to Balthazar, but there had been no drive to develop deeper ties with others.</p>
<p>Now that he was dealing with a full set of human emotions, he dearly missed Balthazar. The crushing guilt weighed him down and plagued his thoughts when he tried to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Honesty is Annoying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel checked in with the Winchester troublemakers; they were winding up the case in St. Louis on schedule. The Archangel deliberately ignored the silent pleas from Sam; he had no intention of flying the taller Hunter back to the bunker to feed Faith.</p>
<p>Five days had passed since the memory transfer. As midnight approached, only Faith and Castiel remained awake. Gabriel had plans for Castiel, and Jane’s stipulation regarding honestly was not something he had experience with.</p>
<p>He became visible in the library so he could approach Faith and Castiel without startling them. The flood of adrenalin made humans uncooperative.</p>
<p>Faith was sitting at one end of the couch with a cushion and Castiel’s head resting on her lap. Gabriel smirked as he imagined what Sam would say if he could see the woman he was desperate to return to. He chose not to comment, in the interest of the bigger picture.</p>
<p>Faith glanced up and frowned at Gabriel. Jane had filled her in on the Archangel’s plans and knew that Castiel had not yet been informed.</p>
<p>Castiel had his eyes closed but was still awake when he heard Faith speaking to someone. He opened one eye to see Gabriel peering down at him.</p>
<p>“Castiel, I think I’ve figured out your secret,” Gabriel said triumphantly.</p>
<p>Castiel rolled his eyes, “I have no secrets.”</p>
<p>“This!” Gabriel waved a hand at Faith, “The way women want to look after you; it’s because you only have eyes for Dean. The whole ‘want what you can’t have’ thing.”</p>
<p>Castiel sighed and closed his eyes again, “What do you want, Gabriel?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was going to sneak in to visit Linda, but she’s already asleep. Since you’re avoiding sleep, I might as well let you in on the plan.”</p>
<p>Castiel sat up and shifted so he was sitting next to Faith. Gabriel moved to sit on the remaining section of the couch.</p>
<p>“That would be prudent,” Castiel agreed.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to leave?” Faith asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“No,” Gabriel replied easily, “Jane has probably already told you most of it already.”</p>
<p>Castiel slumped back against the couch, “So, I am the only one being kept in the dark?”</p>
<p>“Not anymore,” Gabriel disagreed, “I had you watched, because I was worried that you would try to hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>“I promised I wouldn’t,” Castiel grumbled.</p>
<p>“Only because dying while human would take you straight back to Naomi,” Gabriel pointed out.<br/>“So, tell me your bloody plans,” the former Angel insisted with a frown.</p>
<p>“I want to change your vessel to a female. I want you to reabsorb your Grace and take Faith as a temporary vessel. If something goes wrong -”</p>
<p>“Like Faith exploding?” Castiel interrupted.</p>
<p>“Then Jane can act as a vessel,” Gabriel continued.</p>
<p>“Exploding?” Faith repeated shrilly, “Does that happen often?”</p>
<p>“You should be fine,” Gabriel assured her, “You share the same bloodline as Castiel’s current vessel.”<br/>“Why bother?” Castiel asked apathetically.</p>
<p>“So you don’t die of a broken heart!” Gabriel hissed, “In the previous timeline, you had a few years left, at most. If a vessel change will save your life, I’m going to do it.”</p>
<p>Castiel shrugged, “I doubt it would change anything.”</p>
<p>“Then you’re dumber than the human you’re in love with!” Gabriel declared. The flash of blue glowing in his eyes made both humans flinch.</p>
<p>Faith reached out to touch Castiel on the shoulder, “Castiel, I am willing to be your vessel for a while.”</p>
<p>Castiel stood up and began pacing, “I’ve inflicted so much damage, I don’t deserve to be happy.”</p>
<p>“That’s rubbish, Castiel,” Faith argued, “Gabriel is trying to help you.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m your brother and I care about you, jackass!” Gabriel spat.</p>
<p>Castiel glanced from the Archangel to Faith, “And why do you want to help me?”</p>
<p>“You’re a good man and I consider you to be a friend,” Faith reasoned, “Your presence might help with the blood craving, too.”</p>
<p>Castiel paused in his restless movements, “You’re hungry?”</p>
<p>“If she feeds from you, the bond formed will increase the compatibility between you even further,” Gabriel explained, “No Angel has ever attempted to occupy a vessel who wasn’t completely human. I’m curious to see what happens.”</p>
<p>“Don’t we have bigger issues than my relationship status?” Castiel asked flatly.</p>
<p>“No,” Gabriel replied cheerfully, “I’ve taken care of the other pressing issues.”</p>
<p>“Like the Angel tablet?” Castiel prompted.</p>
<p>“It is safe,” Gabriel said simply, “Still in the rock, in the care of an ally.”</p>
<p>“Who?” Castiel demanded immediately.</p>
<p>“Let Faith bite you, and then I will tell you,” Gabriel offered.</p>
<p>Faith glared at the Archangel, “No blackmailing. I won’t cooperate.”</p>
<p>Gabriel threw up his hands, made a feral noise and slumped back against the couch, “You two are so frustrating! I’m trying to help. Why are you making this so hard?”</p>
<p>“Welcome to free will,” Castiel said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Can’t you bring Sam here for me?” Faith asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“I could, but Castiel needs to learn how to cope from you. If he is first bitten, he will take great care to control the thirst when he is driving your body,” Gabriel explained.</p>
<p>“I don’t appreciate being manipulated,” Castiel spat.</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m telling you all this!” Gabriel growled, “I could just sit back and watch the show when the bloodlust hits in about an hour. This is so stupid; I should never have listened to Jane.”</p>
<p>“She insisted on full disclosure,” Faith explained, when Castiel looked confused.</p>
<p>“Who has the Angel tablet?” Castiel asked Gabriel, “Tell me and I will let Faith bite me.”</p>
<p>“Castiel, you don’t have to do that,” Faith said gently, “Gabriel could easily find some donated blood, or bring Sam here.”</p>
<p>“I rescued Meg, and she found the Angel tablet,” Gabriel revealed, “She is in a safe house. She is eager to come here, but Kevin is the priority.”</p>
<p>“Meg,” Castiel repeated.</p>
<p>Faith was curious to know why Castiel appeared uncomfortable, “Who’s Meg?” she asked.</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned, “A Demon with a crush on Castiel. Her presence will complicate things, but it should be entertaining.”</p>
<p>“We should ask everyone, including Dean and Sam,” Castiel said tightly, “If they want her here, that’s fine.”</p>
<p>Faith stood up, “Goodnight. I’m going to handcuff myself to the bed.”</p>
<p>Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but no words formed.</p>
<p>“Free will is irritating,” Gabriel decided, “Sam is going to be annoyed when I wake him.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Castiel managed, “I’ll take care of Faith. Tell Dean and Sam about Meg in the morning.”</p>
<p>Gabriel held up a hand to forestall him, “You should know that if you follow my plan to use Faith as a temporary vessel, you would be vulnerable between hosts. I have to be here to protect you from Naomi.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Castiel regarded the Archangel thoughtfully, “And I do appreciate you being honest with us. I know it doesn’t come naturally.”</p>
<p>“It sucks balls!” Gabriel exclaimed, “I’m a Trickster, not a babysitter. Why can’t people just do as they’re told?”</p>
<p>“That sounds like something Naomi would say,” Castiel pointed out.</p>
<p>“Don’t compare me to that bitch!” Gabriel complained, “She has no imagination at all!”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Sam was eating breakfast while Dean was still snoring. James and Porsha had left town the previous evening, and Sam was eager to get back to the bunker.</p>
<p>A knock at the door interrupted his musings on how irritating it was that Gabriel had ignored his prayers for a full three days.</p>
<p>Dean moaned something incomprehensible as Sam opened the door. A smiling Archangel greeted the brothers cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Gabriel!” Sam hissed, “Get in here. I’ve been trying to get your attention for days.”</p>
<p>Gabriel ignored the annoyed Hunter and strolled over to the table. He picked up Sam’s orange juice and sipped it.</p>
<p>“Mmm, not bad,” Gabriel decided.</p>
<p>Dean mumbled something and rolled over, so his back was facing his brother and the Archangel.<br/>Sam sat back down at the table, suppressing the impulse to throttle the Trickster who was drinking his juice.</p>
<p>“I heard your prayers,” Gabriel said as he sat down in an unclaimed chair, “But I had other plans.”</p>
<p>“Plans?” Sam repeated incredulously.</p>
<p>“Faith has agreed to be a temporary vessel for Castiel; taking some of his blood was a bonding experience for them,” Gabriel concluded.</p>
<p>Sam dropped his piece of toast back onto his plate, “She fed off Castiel?” he growled, “Why didn’t you fly me there?”</p>
<p>“He was willing,” Gabriel protested, “He and Faith are nearly inseparable, now.”</p>
<p>The jealousy on Sam’s face was quite entertaining. Gabriel could almost hear Castiel’s voice lecturing him about being mean to his favourite pet humans.</p>
<p>“Settle down, Romeo,” Gabriel instructed, sounding bored, “She wanted you, but she cooperated to help Castiel. In exchange, I am here to be honest.”</p>
<p>He sounded as though he was being blackmailed into doing something revolting.</p>
<p>Sam glanced over at Dean, who was lying motionless in the bed. The snoring had ceased but that was never a guarantee that the Hunter was awake.</p>
<p>“Castiel is dying,” Gabriel said simply, “By the time I left the previous timeline, he had a handful of years left. He was destined for a long, slow, excruciating death because his soulmate won’t accept the bond!”</p>
<p>Sam froze, not wanting to believe what the Archangel had said. </p>
<p>“So, I am going to remove the obstacle which stops Dean accepting Castiel,” Gabriel continued calmly, “I am going to transform his vessel into a woman.”</p>
<p>“What?” Sam managed, “You can do that? Soulmates?”</p>
<p>“Try not to hurt yourself, Doofus,” Gabriel advised dryly, “Castiel is going to reabsorb his Grace, leave his vessel and temporarily occupy Faith. You are not going to interfere, correct?”</p>
<p>“She wants to be his vessel?” Sam asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“She is willing to help a friend, until I convert Jimmy into Jemima,” Gabriel confirmed, “Castiel has this weird power to make people fall all over themselves wanted to help him. It’s bloody irritating. I can’t leave Castiel in the vessel while I do the conversion; he is struggling to cope as it is.”</p>
<p>“How bad is it?” Sam asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“I extracted a promise from him that he would not try to kill himself,” Gabriel revealed seriously.</p>
<p>Sam rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. Gabriel wondered if being scruffy was a new human trend, or maybe the taller Hunter was afraid of haircuts.</p>
<p>“Is there anything else we should know?” Sam asked apprehensively.</p>
<p>Gabriel tapped his jaw with one finger, “Well, I rescued Meg, killed the Demons who were holding her hostage and we fetched the Angel tablet,” he said casually, “She is in a safe house at the moment. Castiel suggested a vote or something on whether she should be invited to the bunker.”</p>
<p>“Meg,” Sam muttered, “I thought she was dead.”</p>
<p>“Held captive and tortured for nearly a year, but not dead; I did give you the highlights,” Gabriel clarified.</p>
<p>“I’m still sorting them out,” Sam protested, “They add a new dimension to the nightmares, so thanks for that.”</p>
<p>“Sarcasm noted. Expect more nightmares without Castiel using his Grace to help you and Boofhead sleep,” Gabriel added, “You two have no idea how much he looked after you over the years. The sexually transmitted infections alone -”</p>
<p>“Ew,” Sam groaned, “Don’t even go there.”</p>
<p>“Try saying that to your brother next time he’s at a bar look for an easy lay,” Gabriel laughed.<br/>“So, Meg. Does she want to go to the bunker?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. She has a strange preoccupation with Castiel,” Gabriel mused, “If he’s going to experience sex as a male, she’s willing.”</p>
<p>“Gross,” Sam decided, pushing his food away, “For the records, I don’t ever want to hear about anyone’s sex life; not even my own.”</p>
<p>Gabriel pouted, “So uptight. I really don’t understand why humans have so many hang-ups regarding sex. All animals do it, and no other species gets so weird about it. Male, female; as long as they are consenting adults, why should anyone give a shit?”</p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit,” Sam agreed, “So, don’t tell me about it.”</p>
<p>“That’s no fun,” Gabriel pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Sam recalled, “That constipated expression you find so entertaining.”</p>
<p>The burst of laughter from the bed made Sam glare at his brother’s back.</p>
<p>“You are awake!” Sam growled.</p>
<p>“He has been since I arrived,” Gabriel explained sagely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Memories in the Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel waited until Dean was in the shower to drop the next bombshell.</p>
<p>“I gave you eighteen months of memories,” he said to Sam, “Are you ready for another two years’ worth?”</p>
<p>Sam felt a knot of dread forming in his stomach, “I assume I need to know?”</p>
<p>“I believe so, but I’m all about free will and associated shit,” Gabriel said with a fake smile, “If you don’t want the memories, I won’t shove them in your head.”</p>
<p>Sam was suspicious, “Why the change?”</p>
<p>Gabriel inspected the ceiling, “No reason.”</p>
<p>Sam smiled, “Something is stopping you, and it’s pissing you off.”</p>
<p>Gabriel folded his arms across his chest and dragged his gaze down to rest on the Hunter, “Jane threw me across the room and told me to ‘Never force memories on anyone’. It turns out, that was an order I can’t disobey.”</p>
<p>Sam chuckled, “I am really looking forward to meeting her.”</p>
<p>Gabriel huffed impatiently, “So, do I have your permission to give you another two years’ worth of memories?”</p>
<p>Sam enjoyed the frustration of the Archangel for a few long moments while Gabriel glared at him.<br/>
“Yes,” Sam agreed finally, “You have my permission.”</p>
<p>Gabriel reached forward and pressed two fingers against his forehead. Sam recoiled instinctively as he received the memories.</p>
<p>“You might want to lay down while they settle in,” Gabriel advised.</p>
<p>Sam felt the room abruptly tip sideways. Gabriel helped him out of the chair and over to the closer bed. The Archangel stretched out on the other bed and patiently waited for Dean to finish in the bathroom. A mischievous smile crossed his face and a few moments later he could hear an angry voice swearing about the lack of hot water.</p>
<p>Gabriel was humming to himself contentedly when Dean threw open the bathroom door and stomped into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>“Get off my bed!” Dean snapped, “And I know you turned off the hot water, dickbag!”</p>
<p>Gabriel blinked innocently up at the pissed-off Hunter, “Are you always so grumpy in the morning?”<br/>

</p><p>“No, he just likes you,” Sam mumbled.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with you?” Dean barked.</p>
<p>“Memory update,” Gabriel explained happily, “You can have one too, if you like.”</p>
<p>Dean was muttering something very rude as he stalked back to the bathroom to get dressed.</p>
<p>“Did Cas get an update?” Sam asked wearily. He had his arm over his eyes to block the light.</p>
<p>“Yes, this morning,” Gabriel revealed, “Last I checked, he has refused to leave his room except to go to the bathroom.”</p>
<p>“Was Faith given all six years, or just pieces?” Sam asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Only the relevant highlights of all six years,” Gabriel replied.</p>
<p>Sam groaned, “I can’t believe I was stupid enough to talk to Lucifer.”</p>
<p>“Not stupid; try desperate,” Gabriel corrected, “Though Lucifer acting like a petulant child was pretty funny, even if it was a second-hand memory.”</p>
<p>“Chuck,” Sam realized, “God is frigging Chuck?”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned, “Don’t you love the subterfuge? One of the first things he said to you two was that he must be a God.”</p>
<p>It was Sam’s turn to drop a string of rude words.</p>
<p>Dean emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. He heard his brother swearing and immediately knew who was to blame, “Gabby, what have you done now?”</p>
<p>“The new memories I gave Sam include God’s secret identity,” Gabriel replied with a smile, “Do you want the same update?”</p>
<p>“Will you get off my damn bed?”</p>
<p>“I was just keeping it warm for you, Boofhead,” Gabriel sighed as he swung his feet down to the floor and stood up, “Maybe you’d be less pissy in the morning if you were a woman?”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me put Angel warding sigils all over the bunker,” Dean threatened.</p>
<p>“Do you want the memories of being a Demon, releasing the Darkness and God coming back to help?” Gabriel asked, holding his hand up with two fingers extended as an offering.</p>
<p>Dean huffed with annoyance, “Fine.”</p>
<p>Gabriel caught him as his legs collapsed out from under him. He heaved Dean onto the bed and brushed his hands dramatically. He leaned over to whisper to Dean, “I still want to know what you would have done to Castiel if you had gotten him alone while you were a Demon.”</p>
<p>Dean raised his middle finger at the nosey Archangel.</p>
<p>“Do I get to drive the Impala back to the bunker?” Gabriel wondered hopefully.</p>
<p>“No!” Sam said flatly.</p>
<p>“Chuck?” Dean growled, “CHUCK?!”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned down at Dean, “Compared to him, I’m downright helpful.”</p>
<p>“I’m still not letting you drive,” Dean grumbled.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Faith felt the moment Sam began the trip back to the bunker. Something tense deep in her chest shifted, and as the hours passed, she could feel the pressure lessening.</p>
<p>Faith considered letting Castiel know that the Winchesters were on their way home but decided against it. The latest batch of memories had rendered the former Angel unconscious for two hours, and nearly catatonic after that.</p>
<p>Taking blood from Castiel had been rather awkward. He had simply offered his arm and watched her feed with mild curiosity. The metal bands on his wrists forced her to move the bite closer to his elbow. Healing the puncture wounds had ended the strange encounter.</p>
<p>Castiel had bade her goodnight and walked away, as though the bond between them meant nothing.<br/>

</p><p>Faith had a faint awareness of his physical presence, though there was no urge to seek him out. Sam remained at the forefront of her thoughts; it was as if her body was stating a clear preference.</p>
<p>When the pull toward Sam abruptly shifted Faith stumbled. She caught herself with one hand against the doorframe.</p>
<p>Something was very, very wrong.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Castiel had fought through the haze of self-hatred to have a shower. As midday approached, he was lying on top of the neatly made bed, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>The memories of living off stolen Grace and working to remove the Mark of Cain from Dean’s arm made him nauseous.</p>
<p>Knowing he had been instrumental in releasing the Darkness made Castiel wish he could have all his memories wiped again. The final kick in the teeth was realizing he had allowed Lucifer to ride his vessel out of Hell and wreak havoc for no reason at all. If Lucifer had been crucial to stopping Amara, he could have justified being so reckless. Instead, he felt like the biggest moron in the history of the Universe.</p>
<p>Even if Castiel hadn’t promised Gabriel he wouldn’t act on suicidal impulses, he wouldn’t bother. He wouldn’t risk ending up in Heaven with Naomi and her instruments of torture.</p>
<p>The claustrophobia of being trapped in a human body was intensified by the knowledge of the future. He wished he still had his wings so he could soar high above the Earth and feel utterly free.<br/>
The sound of his phone ringing interrupted his gloomy musings. He reached out lazily to pick up the noisy device.</p>
<p>Dean’s name lit up the screen, and prompted a warm, tingling sensation in his chest. Castiel wondered if his vessel had an undiagnosed heart condition.</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted automatically.</p>
<p>Instead of the smooth voice he expected, an unfamiliar female answered;</p>
<p>“I have your two pet humans, Castiel. If you want Sam to live, you will exit your warded hideout in the next five minutes. Come alone. I have a Reaper here, ready to shove their souls into the Empty if you resist.”</p>
<p>Castiel felt his throat close in terror. It was an awful feeling he had not expected. </p>
<p>“And Dean?” he choked out.</p>
<p>“Will be released unharmed if you cooperate.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right out,” Castiel growled.</p>
<p>He froze in place for a full four seconds as his body was flooded with adrenalin and burning rage.<br/>

</p><p>Castiel yanked the bottle of Grace off his neck and smashed it on the floor. The flash of light bleached the room in a painfully bright glow.</p>
<p>As his Grace poured back into his body, the fury was replaced by grim determination.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Sam was confused. He couldn’t quite place where he was, or why his head hurt so damn much. They had been in the car, at least an hour from the bunker while Dean complained about something.</p>
<p>Dean had swerved suddenly and slammed on the brakes. Sam recalled seeing a flash of light before he was plunged into Darkness.</p>
<p>Sam struggled to process why his ears were ringing and his wrists were burning with pain. He moaned softly and struggled to open his eyes.</p>
<p>“Sammy?” Dean’s voice was strained and held a note of fear associated with impending trouble, “Wake up!”</p>
<p>Sam realized he was hanging limply from his wrists. He opened his eyes slowly and muttered his brothers’ name.</p>
<p>“Yep, I’m here. Wakey, wakey little brother,” Dean replied, “We’ve got Angel asshats to deal with.”</p>
<p>“So rude,” a female voice intruded, “Does Castiel like it when you talk like that?”</p>
<p>Sam fought to bring his vision back into focus. A middle-aged woman stood a few steps away from where the brothers were handcuffed. </p>
<p>“Piss off, bitch,” Dean threw back, “No-one wants to hear from you.”</p>
<p>Sam pushed his weight back onto his legs. He spotted the ankle chains which kept him from being able to defend himself with his feet.</p>
<p>“You never know,” the woman replied with a smug smile, “I might have an update on your pet Angel.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t believe you, even if you said the sky was blue,” Dean replied, sounding bored, “You fully awake, Sammy? This chick is annoying.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sam sighed, grasping the chains in his fists to keep his balance, “Where are we?”</p>
<p>“Some abandoned factory,” Dean supplied, “Angels seem to like crappy hideouts.”</p>
<p>“So tough,” the woman mused, “You’ll drop the attitude when our guest arrives.”</p>
<p>Sam regarded the woman with a frown. She had blonde hair with grey roots, light brown eyes and a cruel smile. She looked like someone’s grandmother.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Sam asked directly.</p>
<p>“I am Matthias,” she said with a smirk, “I work with Naomi.”</p>
<p>Dean growled and the chains rattled as he threw him bodyweight forward in a failed lunge, “Another crazy bitch,” he spat.</p>
<p>“You say crazy, I say determined,” Matthias said airily, “If Castiel hadn’t hidden like a pathetic coward, this wouldn’t be necessary.”</p>
<p>“Leave Cas out of this!” Dean growled, “Naomi has screwed with his head enough already.”</p>
<p>“So naïve,” Matthias sighed, “It’s sweet, really.”</p>
<p>The sound of flapping wings interrupted Dean before he could deliver an appropriately rude reply.</p>
<p>Two Angels held Castiel by the arms. The handcuffs carved with sigils were still on his wrists, and the chain between them had been restored.</p>
<p>“I’m here; let them go!” Castiel demanded.</p>
<p>Dean realized he had reabsorbed his Grace; the way he held his body was a clear indicator. His head was held high and his glare held the arrogance of an Angel of the Lord.</p>
<p>Matthias smiled broadly. She walked toward the rebellious Angel and touched the chain hanging between his wrists.</p>
<p>“Nice; these kept you from being found,” Matthias realized, “As we can’t recall you to Heaven while you have them on. Where’s the key?”</p>
<p>The stubborn defiance in Castiel’s face sent a surge of pride through Dean, “No idea,” the Angel replied honestly.</p>
<p>“Then I get to be creative,” Matthias decided, “You; string him up. You; join the perimeter guard.”<br/>
“And the humans?” the Angel on the left asked blandly.</p>
<p>“Leave them, for now.”</p>
<p>Castiel was dragged backwards a few steps and chains stretched down to suspend a metal bar above his head.</p>
<p>“You said they would be released!” Castiel growled as the bands on his wrist shot upwards to fuse to the bar. Chains snaked out of the floor to bind his ankles.</p>
<p>“I said I would release Sam, which I will,” Matthias clarified, “And I won’t hurt Dean if you cooperate.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean watched Castiel bound in chains while the heavy weight in his chest expanded by the second. He silently sent up a prayer to Gabriel to get his feathery ass down here to save Castiel. Beside him, he was sure Sam was doing the same; though he was probably more polite about it.</p><p>“You know, Castiel, I believe you about the key to those handcuffs,” Matthias said, “You were always a terrible liar.”</p><p>Dean counted at least four Angels guarding the perimeter. He was trying to come up with an escape plan when the flash of an Angel blade made his stomach clench.</p><p>“If you can’t drag him back to Heaven, you fail, right?” Sam laughed, “Is there no lockpick for Angelic handcuffs?”</p><p>“Release one of them to return to the bunker for the key,” Castiel suggested, “I won’t fight you.”</p><p>Matthias tapped the blade against Castiel’s jaw. He flinched away, his eyes on the ground to his right.</p><p>Dean watched the tip of the blade slide down the neck of his best friend. One by one, the buttons of the white shirt fell away. The woman then moved behind Castiel and used the blade to cut the shirt from neck to hem. The remains of the garment hung on Castiel’s arms.</p><p>Castiel gulped visibly and his jaw was clenched tightly.</p><p>“I have a better idea,” Matthias said, her eyes shining with excitement, “You need to be punished for all the damage you inflicted on Heaven.”</p><p>Castiel drooped in shame and a sigh escaped him, “I can never truly make amends. My punishment will be eternal.”</p><p>“Don’t say that, Cas,” Sam implored, “You did what you had to; Raphael would have destroyed half the planet with his stupid plans.”</p><p>“Purgatory was punishment enough,” Dean agreed, “Take that self-righteous bullshit and shove it up -”</p><p>Matthias waved a hand and a gag silenced Dean. He made some incomprehensible noises and struggled against his restraints.</p><p>“Rebelling against a corrupt governing body may be illegal, but it is not wrong,” Sam argued.</p><p>Dean nodded and made some more weird noises. Castiel recognised them as an agreement.</p><p>“These humans have no idea, do they Castiel?” Matthias taunted, “You have them convinced that you are a hero fighting against mean Angels in Heaven. Does he even know how you mutilated yourself to repair him?”</p><p>Sam watched his friend angle his head away, refusing to look at Dean. Matthias turned to Dean, who was glaring at her.</p><p>“He ripped out part of his Grace and used it to seal the shreds of your soul back together, Dean,” she revealed, “It’s disgusting, and he has been in constant pain since then. He betrayed Heaven for you, moron. And you’re hung up on gender; it’s been a source of gossip for years.”</p><p>Dean responded with an aggressive retort which was muffled by the gag. Considering the tone, Sam was almost glad Dean was prevented from speaking.</p><p>“Do you ever shut-up?” Castiel demanded of Matthias.</p><p>Matthias turned back to Castiel, knowing she had found his weak spot; not that it wasn’t obvious.</p><p>“Is that my punishment?” Castiel continued, “To have to listen to you prattle on like this? You have no idea how I feel, or why.”</p><p>Matthias reached out to grab the blue tie and pulled hard enough to make Castiel grunt with discomfort, “You want your punishment? Fine; manifest your wings.”</p><p>Dean watched the bluster in his friend fall away to be replaced by fear. The colour fled from Castiel’s face so fast; Sam wasn’t surprised to see the Angel sway.</p><p>“No,” Castiel responded. To the Hunters, it sounded like a plea rather than a denial.</p><p>“Then, I’ll cut one of Dean’s fingers off,” Matthias said softly. She moved the hand not burdened by the blade into a wave. The gag disappeared from Dean.</p><p>“Go ahead, you psycho!” Dean taunted, “I was tortured in Hell for decades; you’re nothing compared to that.”</p><p>“No!” Castiel insisted.</p><p>Matthias twirled the Angel blade as she approached the mouthy Hunter. She could hear Castiel struggling against his restraints.</p><p>“You’re not worried, but Castiel has never had to listen to you scream as appendages are cut off. How many fingers and toes will I take before he does as he is told?”</p><p>Sam watched Dean flick a glance at Cas, who was staring at the Angel blade with wide, terrified eyes.</p><p>“Here’s a finger for you,” Dean offered sarcastically. Above one of his wrist restraints he had his middle finger extended.</p><p>“Nice, but I’ll start at the pinky finger; it’s traditional.”</p><p>“You’re a sick bitch!” Sam spat, “Can’t face a human without chaining him up first.”</p><p>Another hand wave made a gag appear to silence Sam.</p><p>“Don’t watch, Cas,” Dean advised, “I can take it.”</p><p>Matthias trailed the tip of the Angel blade up the arm of her intended victim. She was lining up the angle to cut through the joint when Castiel started speaking in Enochian.</p><p>“Cas, no!” Dean cried.</p><p>Sam had been braced for the screaming to start, so when Castiel began chanting, he was momentarily relieved. Dread spread through his torso as Castiel spoke smoothly with his head hanging forward and his eyes fixed on the floor.</p><p>“I knew he’d manifest to protect you,” Matthias said to Dean, “Did he ever tell you about that handprint on your shoulder?”</p><p>Dean just glared at her.</p><p>“That mark goes right down to your soul. He was tainted the moment he touched you. Every Angel can see it; you might as well have ‘Property of Castiel’ tattooed on your forehead.”</p><p>Huge Angel wings appeared behind Castiel. Both humans gaped at them, all snarky comments forgotten. The wings curved above his head and the lowest feathers reached his ankles. The feathers were grey at the top and gradually darkened until they were black at the very bottom.</p><p>“Wow,” Dean managed.</p><p>Sam agreed with his brother; Castiel’s wings were beautiful. Even tucked tightly against his back, they were very impressive. Knowing he was an Angel didn’t prepare Sam for seeing huge, feathery wings sticking out of his back.</p><p>Dean processed what Matthias had said, “Hey! I am property of no-one, asshole!”</p><p>“You have a giant, Angelic hickey on your soul, which every Angel can see from a mile away,” Matthias clarified, “You are marked as his, and his devotion to you is just as visible. It is obvious to everyone but you.”</p><p>Sam chuckled, even though the gag made it harder. Dean shot an offended glare at his brother.<br/>
Matthias strolled back over to Castiel, “Have they seen your wings before, Castiel? Have you fallen that far?”</p><p>When he didn’t respond, she dragged his head back with a fist in his hair. She pressed the point of the blade under his chin.</p><p>“Have they seen your wings before?” she repeated slowly.</p><p>“No,” Castiel said flatly.</p><p>“Found some shreds of dignity, did you?” Matthias taunted, “Half of Heaven assumes you were showing your favourite human every feather.”</p><p>Sam shared a confused glance with Dean, who shrugged. There was clearly some sort of shame attached to displaying Angel wings to humans, which neither brother understood.</p><p>“Would you like me to explain why your wings are no longer white?” Matthias asked Castiel. </p><p>Castiel leaned away from the blade, kept his eyes on the floor and remained silent.</p><p>“Who cares?” Dean scoffed, “They’re beautiful, and none of your business.”</p><p>Matthias let go of Castiel and circled around behind him. His wings trembled against his back as soon as she moved out of his peripheral vision.</p><p>“Angels have pure, white feathers, unless they give their allegiance a mortal over Heaven,” Matthias explained, “Every Angel who has made such a terrible choice has been killed or died a slow death. When Castiel was dragged back to Heaven and you met his vessel, there were a handful of grey feathers. After he helped you avert the Apocalypse, they all turned grey.”</p><p>Sam tried to speak around the gag. Matthias waver her hand and it disappeared.</p><p>“So, it’s an indication of free will?” Sam clarified.</p><p>“And compromised loyalty and terrible judgement,” she added, “Theoretically, if Dean were to accept the bond with Castiel, his wings would stop darkening. No human has ever accepted a full bond with an Angel, so he is doomed. When they all turn black; he will die. Based on the black feathers down there, you have less than ten years to live, Castiel. Your vessel is already aging, isn’t it? Soon, you won’t be able to hide the wrinkles around your eyes and even your human pets will notice.”</p><p>Castiel remained silent, his gaze not straying near the brothers.</p><p>“Does anyone else know how dark your wings are, Castiel? Wings are very personal to Angels,” Matthias continued, addressing the humans, “We rarely even show them to each other in Heaven.”</p><p>Sam noticed Dean signalling with his finger. There was a flash of movement near the door at the far end of the building.</p><p>“Why do you want his wings out, then?” Dean challenged.</p><p>“Maybe she’s jealous,” Sam suggested, “Cas has a functional brain, and she doesn’t.”</p><p>Matthias trailed the tip of the Angel blade down Castiel’s left wing. He flinched at the contact.</p><p>“Our wings are extraordinarily sensitive,” Matthias continued, “To pleasure and pain.”</p><p>Castiel’s hands clenched into fists and he squeezed his eyes shut, “If you’re going to cut them off, just do it,” he growled.</p><p>Dean sucked in a horrified gasp, while Sam pulled at the chains instinctively. The wings were mesmerising; imagining them damaged was gut-wrenching.</p><p>“Flare your wings, Castiel,” Matthias instructed in a threatening tone.</p><p>Slowly, Castiel moved his wings away from his body. They continued to shake, but they were moved so gently there was no noise.</p><p>“Cutting your wings off would render you mortal – Naomi doesn’t want that.”</p><p>Castiel relaxed minutely and opened his eyes. He glanced over at Dean and Sam, who were watching him with clear apprehension. He wasn’t sure if they pitied him, but the lack of disgust was reassuring.</p><p>“Keep your wings flared, or Dean loses a finger,” Matthias instructed.</p><p>Sam couldn’t see what Matthias was doing behind Cas. Dean had a slightly better view, so he spotted the new instrument of torture she pulled out of nowhere.</p><p>“Cas, she has a pair of pliers!” Dean hissed.</p><p>Castiel gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut a moment before the pain lanced through him. He couldn’t hold back the agonised scream which tore from his throat when she ripped out one of his feathers. His wings trembled but did not fold.</p><p>Sam managed four words of a threat before the gag rematerialized. Dean had similar success with a strong of curse words.</p><p>Matthias dropped the feather on the ground in front of Castiel.</p><p>“One less black feather polluting Heaven. Now, which Angel has been helping you?”</p><p>Castiel was shaking and the tremor in his wings increased.</p><p>“Answer the question, or lose another feather,” Matthias threatened.</p><p>“Helping with what?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Demons were killed by an Angel. It wasn’t anyone we are tracking.”</p><p>“It wasn’t me,” Castiel replied between heavy breaths.</p><p>“I know; we would have recognised your signature. Who was it?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Do you have human or Demon informants?”</p><p>Sam bit the insides of his cheeks to suppress his frustration. Castiel screamed a second time, and another black feather was deposited in front of him.</p><p>“You are lying to me,” Matthias said calmly, “I can see it.”</p><p>Castiel lifted his gaze while the vile woman was in front of him, “Go fuck yourself,” he hissed.</p><p>Dean snorted with laughter but couldn’t maintain the mirth for more than a second. </p><p>Castiel braced himself for the next stab of pain when Matthias moved behind him again.</p><p>Dean was horrified in a way he had not experienced since his time in Hell. He had watched Castiel carve into his own chest with a box-cutter without flinching. Seeing him shaking and hearing him scream in agony was deeply disturbing. Blood streamed down from the wounds and dripped onto the floor.</p><p>Each time Matthias asked the question, Castiel either refused to answer or said something rude. Dean’s favourite one was when he told her to ‘go breed with the mouth of a goat’.</p><p>As the feathers piled up, Castiel’s legs gave out from under him. His weight hung heavily on his wrists and whimpers fell from his lips involuntarily.</p><p>Somehow, his wings remained partially flared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Wounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel’s senses had narrowed down to touch and taste. His eyes were closed, and he heard nothing. He could taste the blood in his mouth and feel nothing but pain.</p><p>The dull ache of his wrists, the pulsing waves of agony in his wings and the throbbing headache merged until he was unaware of the movements around him.</p><p>Castiel realized the restraints were being removed from his ankles. He was grateful that Matthias had taken a break from ripping feathers out. </p><p>“Castiel?” a voice said urgently, “Can you stand?”</p><p>Castiel slowly raised his head and squinted at the unexpected being in front of him.<br/>
“Gabriel?” he whispered.</p><p>The Archangel was crouched in front of the bleeding Angel with a blank expression. Castiel recognised the lack of emotions of an Angel with a mission.</p><p>“Can you stand?” Gabriel asked gently, “I can get rid of the iron bar, but I don’t want you to fall on your face.”</p><p>Castiel struggled to his feet, the burning pain in his wings making him whimper. He kept his teeth clenched and sucked air he didn’t need into his body to suppress any further humiliating noises.</p><p>“Pick up the feathers,” Gabriel instructed someone.</p><p>The metal bar disappeared and Castiel pitched forward into Gabriel.</p><p>“Don’t touch his wings!” Gabriel snapped over the shoulder of his wounded brother.</p><p>“Twenty-three,” Castiel gasped, “She ripped out twenty-three feathers.”</p><p>“Hold on, little brother,” the tense Archangel replied, “We’ll be home in a flash.”</p><p>Castiel squeezed his eyes shut when he heard Gabriel moving his wings. He knew he was being taken to the bunker rather than Heaven.</p><p>Dean flinched when he was teleported back to the bunker. Gabriel had killed the Angels so fast; he hadn’t seen him move. His eyes had been fixed on the pliers, which had been suddenly dropped onto the floor as Matthias screamed and exploded in a flash of light.</p><p>The chains had disappeared, freeing Sam and Dean at the same time. Faith and the woman who had to be Jane raced toward them as they regained their balance.</p><p>Sam had staggered toward Cas, only to be ordered to pick up the feathers. Looking back, Gabriel had been keeping them away from the wounded Angel. </p><p>Dean had moved toward Cas automatically, only to be yelled at by the Archangel. The flash of light in Gabriel’s eyes had stopped the Hunter in his tracks. Appearing back at the bunker in the room Cas occupied had only added to the disorientation.</p><p>“Everyone out!” Gabriel barked.</p><p>Faith grabbed Sam by the arm and led him out of the room. Jane cast a worried glance at Cas before she left too.</p><p>“Can I help?” Dean offered. The idea of walking away from Cas while he was wounded and vulnerable made his stomach churn.</p><p>Gabriel helped Castiel to the bed, where the wounded Angel sprawled on his stomach. His wings were tightly folded against his back.</p><p>“Dean,” Castiel gasped. His hands were gripping the corners of the mattress.</p><p>“Get over here and talk to him,” Gabriel ordered. A chair appeared next to the bed, so Dean lowered himself into it obediently.</p><p>“I’m here, Cas,” Dean assured him, “You saved us in true Winchester fashion; by being an idiot.”<br/>
Castiel met his eyes and managed a partial smile, “It seemed like the right thing to do.” </p><p>Gabriel moved so he was opposite Dean. Castiel turned to face him as the Archangel bent down to speak quietly, “Castiel, I offer you some of my Grace to help you heal.”</p><p>Dean could tell Gabriel was initiating some sort of formal ritual. Dean felt like he was intruding on something private.</p><p>“I accept your generous offer,” Castiel replied with a painful flinch.</p><p>Gabriel leaned forward to press his forehead against Castiel’s. Dean began to move, the impulse to retreat overriding the need to stay near Cas. Castiel’s hand shot out to grab his wrist.</p><p>“Stay,” the wounded Angel said flatly. Dean wasn’t sure if it was a plea or an order.</p><p>Dean settled back into the chair and watched a stream of glowing Grace pass from Gabriel to Castiel at the place where their skin touched.</p><p>Castiel let go of Dean’s wrist but his hand didn’t return to the mattress. Dean watched the hand move with purpose to rest exactly over the place where his shoulder had been scarred with a handprint. A warm tingle radiated from the point of contact.</p><p>Dean reached up and wrapped his hand around Castiel’s wrist instinctively.</p><p>The glowing Grace transfer faded, and Gabriel glanced over at Dean. His eyes fell to the hand gripping his shoulder. The Archangel raised one eyebrow, as though pointing out something obvious.</p><p>“Rest, Castiel,” Gabriel said gently, “Dean and I will watch over you.”</p><p>Castiel lowered his head to the pillow and his hand slipped from Dean’s shoulder to rest on the mattress.</p><p>“He is in a Healing coma,” Gabriel explained softly.</p><p>“Will he fully recover?” Dean asked worriedly.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Gabriel replied honestly, “Wings are made of pure Grace, even when they manifest. That bitch didn’t just damage his body, but the core of his being, too. If he regains enough power to moult, or grow back individually, they will still be black.”</p><p>“Ten years,” Dean recalled, “He has less than ten years to live?”</p><p>“Unless you bond with him, yes.”</p><p>Dean lost the ability to form words. </p><p>“When he wakes, we have to convince him to change vessels,” Gabriel said with a frown, “The best way to heal, without returning to Heaven, is in the company of a human soul.”</p><p>Dean was grateful for anything which would distract him from the thought of bonding with anyone, “Then he’ll be able to use his wings?”</p><p>“Yes, once the feathers regrow; though he won’t be back to full power until he moults completely. The stronger the vessel, the easier it will be,” Gabriel explained.</p><p>“Is Faith strong enough?” Dean wondered.</p><p>“I’m not sure. Being half-Vampire might interfere with the healing process,” Gabriel said as his eyes checked the wings which were loosely folded on his brothers’ back.</p><p>Dean found himself considering an action he found deeply unsavoury. Seeing Cas wounded and vulnerable swept aside his objections.</p><p>“Would I be a better vessel for Cas?” Dean asked solemnly.</p><p>“Theoretically, you would be the best option,” Gabriel said carefully, “But the bond you share with Castiel might complicate the Angel-vessel paradigm.”</p><p>“Speak English, Gabby,” Dean sighed, “Or better yet, speak American.”</p><p>Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I really cannot understand what Castiel sees in you.”</p><p>“It’s my sexy body,” Dean replied seriously.</p><p>“Being possessed by an Angel is different for each vessel, depending on what is comfortable for the Angel. Most vessels are locked away in a loop of pleasant memories to keep them content.”</p><p>“Like in that messed-up timeline, when Lucifer was in Cas,” Dean recalled.</p><p>“Yes, the vessel can fight back if there is enough emotional motivation to regain control. A passive possession is when the vessel has complete control and can even remain unaware of the Angel in their body. This is how Sam was possessed by Gadreel in the original timeline.”</p><p>“Cas is recovering, so I’d probably be in the driver’s seat,” Dean speculated nervously. The idea of being a vessel was horrible; he was only considering it because he trusted Cas.</p><p>“You have the missing part of his Grace fused to your soul,” Gabriel said, which led to a blush climbing Dean’s neck, “I suspect you would be completely aware, even if Castiel tried to bury you in memories.”</p><p>“Would I sleep?” Dean wondered.</p><p>“Possibly; and Castiel would watch or participate in your dreams.”</p><p>Gabriel was trying not to be manipulative, which was why he was being honest. He felt like he had been obvious in guiding Dean to the idea of being a vessel for Castiel, yet it took the Hunter so long to reach the right conclusion.</p><p>“Having all of his Grace back together would assist his healing,” Gabriel added.</p><p>“When will he wake up?” Dean asked quietly.</p><p>Gabriel reached out to touch Castiel’s arm, “A few hours, most likely. I won’t leave until he is back on his feet.”</p><p>Dean reached out to place a hand over the limp fingers of his best friend. While unconscious, he looked so damn vulnerable.</p><p>“When you gave him Grace; did it hurt?” Dean asked curiously.</p><p>“Yes, though it was only a transfer of energy rather than the Grace itself, so it is a manageable level of pain,” Gabriel replied, “I should be back to full power by tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what that means,” Dean admitted.</p><p>Gabriel thought carefully before replying, “Giving a piece of Grace would be like cutting my arm off and giving it away. Transferring energy is more like donating blood; it’s a strain but I remain intact.”</p><p>Dean nodded, “Thank-you for helping him.”</p><p>“Dean, you consider Castiel to be family. For me, it’s literal; of course, I helped my brother,” Gabriel resisted the urge to refer to Dean as a mud-monkey for thinking he wouldn’t help Castiel.</p><p>“But aren’t there thousands of Angels? Do you consider them all to be siblings?”</p><p>“The Angels like Castiel; yes,” Gabriel clarified, “The lower classes like Cherubs and Reapers are more like cousins.”</p><p>Dean glanced between Gabriel and the prone form of Castiel. He knew there was another reason, and he waited patiently for the Archangel to continue.</p><p>“I should have helped Castiel when Raphael was trying to restart the Apocalypse,” Gabriel admitted, “Because I remained in hiding, you two ended up in Purgatory.”</p><p>“That wasn’t your first opportunity to pull a finger out and help us,” Dean pointed out.</p><p>“I’m a crappy brother, alright?” Gabriel huffed, “But I’m trying to be better.”</p><p>“That could be my life motto,” Dean offered sadly, “What about Matthias and the other dick Angels you had to kill?”</p><p>Gabriel glared at Dean, “Yes, I killed five Angels to save Castiel, because I like him more. No matter what I do, I’m a shitty brother to someone. I’ll probably have to kill Naomi, too.”</p><p>Dean flinched at the fury in his tone and dropped his gaze back to Cas.</p><p>Gabriel continued, “I am pissed that Michael and Raphael let it get so bad after I left. Angels like Castiel paid the price when I skipped out instead of speaking up.”</p><p>“Could you have made a difference?” Dean asked rhetorically, “It seems like nothing could have stood against Michael and Raphael together.”</p><p>Gabriel shrugged, “I wish Castiel could have left when I did.”</p><p>“You’re here now,” Dean offered, “Coming back to change the timeline means more to Cas than he will ever admit.”</p><p>“He stood up to Heaven, which was something I could never do.”</p><p>“You’re proud of him,” Dean realized with an encouraging smile, “You should tell him that.”</p><p>“In that other timeline, when I finally stopped running, I died,” Gabriel revealed, “My existence amounted to nothing.”</p><p>“So, you’re going to make it count this time around?”</p><p>Gabriel sighed, “If I can.”</p><p>“You’ve already made a huge difference,” Dean assured him, “Just the thoughts of turning Demon creeps me out, so thank-you for preventing that.”</p><p>“I did it for Castiel; he deserves to be happy,” Gabriel watched Dean withdraw his hand from Castiel. He had to be the most stubborn human in existence. The human was clearly overthinking something; and Gabriel suspected he was thinking of his own relationship to Castiel.</p><p>“Would your friendship with Castiel develop into something more if I alter his vessel to a female?” Gabriel asked directly.</p><p>Dean felt the burn of blood rushing to his face and neck, “You asked me something similar at the bar. Why do you care?”</p><p>“Because, nitwit, I won’t bother if you are determined to be ‘just friends’ with my dopey brother when he is my sister.”</p><p>Gabriel had to admit that honestly was entertaining; he was pretty sure Dean had forgotten how to form words.</p><p>“I can see the stupid questions forming in your brain,” Gabriel informed the Hunter, “Yes, Castiel has agreed; as if he cares if his vessel has internal or external sex organs. I think I can give his vessel a sex change, but I’ve never tried it before.”</p><p>Dean didn’t reply, but the way he was staring at Castiel assured the Archangel that the plan would work.</p><p>In the meantime, Dean acting as a vessel for Castiel could be very entertaining.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Jane was seriously considering leaving the bunker. Faith and Sam clung to each other so tightly it was hard to watch. They weren’t making out or groping, but they were clearly processing the trauma by refusing to let go of each other. It was sweet and nauseating at the same time.</p><p>Jane wanted to help, but she was the third wheel. She could see the tendrils of their souls wrapping together neatly in a glowing dance invisible to mortals.</p><p>She was happy for Faith and Sam, and envious that she had not found her own soulmate. For over forty years, she had been seeing souls, and none sparkled brightly enough to distinguish it from the rest.</p><p>Jane closed her eyes and silently wished for the opportunity to meet her soulmate.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>In the stillness of the Empty, an Angel suddenly woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel had quickly become bored with watching Dean stare at Castiel. He knew the man was imagining his friend as a female and trying not to be obvious about it.</p>
<p>Gabriel conjured a reclining chair and stretched out parallel to his brother. He could almost hear the levers in Dean’s head clanking away. The human had slipped his hand under Castiel’s palm, because holding hands while the Angel was unconscious was somehow better than admitting the attraction between them.</p>
<p>Something very odd shuddered through Angel radio. A voice which had fallen silent spoke again.<br/>Gabriel sat up slowly, knowing there were very few beings capable of bringing an Angel back to life.</p>
<p>“I need to speak to Jane,” Gabriel said suddenly, “I will be back shortly.”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t respond; mainly because he didn’t care. His attention remained fixed on Cas, right up until the moment Gabriel returned. Then, an odd though intruded upon his musing.</p>
<p>“I thought you were going to stay with Cas until he wakes; is something important happening?”</p>
<p>Gabriel resumed his position on the recliner before he began his explanation, “An Angel who was killed was just brought back to life; I heard him on Angel radio. It appears Jane wished for her soulmate, and he is alive again.”</p>
<p>“She can do that?” Dean realized, “Shit.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize she had that much power,” Gabriel admitted, “I’ve sent out a call to bring the resurrected Angel to the street outside.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Dean demanded, “This place is supposed to be secret. Who’s the Angel?”</p>
<p>“Balthazar.”</p>
<p>Dean gaped at the Archangel, “Balthazar? Didn’t Cas kill him? Won’t he be pissed?”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, “Maybe, but I won’t let him hurt Castiel. In Heaven, Angels pair up within their garrisons for medical support. Castiel and Balthazar are deeply connected by bonds of shared battles and repeatedly saving each other’s lives.”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t realize that his hand had tightened around Castiel’s fingers, “Could he help Cas recover?”</p>
<p>“Possibly.”</p>
<p>Gabriel wanted to chuckle at the way Dean was so wrapped up in the Angel and was so determined to believe the feelings were platonic.</p>
<p>“Is Jane planning on bringing more Angels back from the dead?”</p>
<p>“I doubt it; it must have been a deep, desperate longing for her soulmate. She doesn’t have the power to bring back anyone else,” Gabriel mused.</p>
<p>“And after getting Balthazar, of all Angels, I wouldn’t want to make that mistake twice,” Dean muttered, “This place is turning into a motel.”</p>
<p>“And Meg wants to check in,” Gabriel agreed, “Do you think she’ll make a play for Castiel if he’s in your body?”</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled at the disgust in Dean’s expression. Bringing Meg to the bunker would be worth the trouble, just to watch the fall-out.</p>
<p>“Gross,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>“Not into threesomes?” Gabriel teased.</p>
<p>“Not with a Demon.”</p>
<p>“To each their own,” Gabriel said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Dean pushed aside thoughts of horny Demons to preserve his sanity. He wondered if Cas was interested in Meg for a moment, before quashing the thought.</p>
<p>Gabriel could hear Dean’s thoughts when he chose to listen. He allowed humans their privacy most of the time, as the babble of thoughts were usually as interesting as dirt. In this instance, he didn’t need to listen, as Dean’s thoughts were practically written on his face.</p>
<p>Gabriel sensed Castiel begin to shake off the shackles of unconsciousness. He watched his brother closely for any movement. He was not surprised that the first evidence of Castiel awakening was the grip tightening around Dean’s hand.</p>
<p>“Cas?” Dean said hopefully.</p>
<p>Castiel mumbled Dean’s name.</p>
<p>“I’m here too, Castiel,” Gabriel injected, “You know, if you care.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be a dick, Gabby,” Dean hissed.</p>
<p>Castiel reached out toward Gabriel with his free hand. Gabriel caught it with both of hands.<br/>“Thank-you, brother,” Castiel said gravely.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Gabriel said softly, sounding sincere, “Dean has a generous offer to discuss with you, and I expect you to accept it.”</p>
<p>Gabriel released Castiel’s hand, offered a small smile and retreated from the room. He resisted the urge to drop a comment about the sexual tension in the air and was rather proud of himself for being so considerate.</p>
<p>Castiel looked down at his hand, which was wrapped in Dean’s warm fingers. He could feel the fragment of Grace in the Hunter and realized he was drawing strength from it.</p>
<p>“Your shoulder,” Castiel said worriedly, “Is it burning?”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head, “No; it’s warm but not painful.”</p>
<p>“I am drawing energy from you,” Castiel explained, “My Grace is reaching out to the piece in you.”</p>
<p>Castiel felt the twitch in Dean’s hand, which travelled through his whole body.</p>
<p>“So, it’s true?” Dean asked quietly, “You ripped out a piece of yourself to sew me back together?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Castiel replied softly, dropping his gaze to the pillow.</p>
<p>“Cas, why didn’t you tell me?” Dean’s voice broke and his throat burned. He was determined not to cry, and his willpower was fuelled by Winchester stubbornness.</p>
<p>“I didn’t see the point in telling you,” Castiel explained, “You felt unworthy of being saved from Hell; how could I add to that burden by revealing what I had done?”</p>
<p>“Is that the ‘profound bond’ you mentioned?” Dean asked, “And why you answer my prayers more than Sam’s? Did saving me taint you like that Angel claimed?”</p>
<p>Castiel shifted his weight onto his elbows and pressed both hands into the trembling fingers which tried to pull away.</p>
<p>“My orders were to retrieve you from Hell,” Castiel said flatly, “But your soul is the brightest, most compelling thing I have ever seen. I chose to infuse your soul with my Grace, and I don’t regret it.”</p>
<p>Dean huffed a laugh, “You gave me a soul hickey.”</p>
<p>Castiel couldn’t repress a small smile, “Yes, and it was scandalous.”</p>
<p>While his instincts ordered him to shut up, drop the hand in his and retreat from the room, Dean knew he owed Cas more than a scared retreat. He steeled himself to do something cringeworthy; talk about feelings.</p>
<p>“Is that why I’m drawn to you? I don’t even know how to describe it,” Dean admitted.</p>
<p>“Probably,” Castiel replied thoughtfully, “We had to be highly compatible in the first place, for me to get you out of Hell.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel’s soul-mate theory,” Dean said uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“Angels don’t usually feel the need to bond with a human soul,” Castiel said, sounding ashamed, “Naomi said there was always something broken in me.”</p>
<p>“She’s wrong,” Dean said vehemently, “Having empathy isn’t a sign of weakness, but of strength.”</p>
<p>“Emotions are troublesome, and very hard to control,” Castiel mused, “I never realized how overpowering they can be.”</p>
<p>“I plan to teach you how to manage them, or at least help,” Dean offered.</p>
<p>Castiel tilted his head curiously, “How?”</p>
<p>“You need a vessel with a human soul to help you heal,” Dean stated, trying to sound like the very idea didn’t terrify him, “I’m the logical choice.”</p>
<p>Castiel stared at the Hunter and his wings trembled. Heavy seconds passed before he found his voice, “Dean, I know how traumatising it was being pressured to be Michael’s vessel. I couldn’t do that to you.”</p>
<p>“You’re not doing anything,” Dean argued, “I’m offering. Having all of your Grace together will help, won’t it?”</p>
<p>Castiel tried to move away, only to flinch when the tips of his wings caught against the mattress. He had almost forgotten that they were corporeal.</p>
<p>“I need to put my wings away,” Castiel said heavily, “May I draw on your strength?”</p>
<p>“Sure. They’re impressive, but from the way the psycho lady was talking, they’re private? I didn’t really get it,” Dean admitted.</p>
<p>Castiel closed his eyes and began chanting in Enochian. Dean felt his shoulder begin to tingle. The wings glowed and faded slightly. To Dean, they looked like ghost wings; they were present but transparent.</p>
<p>Castiel fell silent and sighed with relief.</p>
<p>“Um, Cas? I can still see your feathery bits.”</p>
<p>“Are they as solid as they were before the chant?” Castiel asked.</p>
<p>“No; they’re kind of see-through. Is that bad?” </p>
<p>Castiel rolled away from Dean and sat up slowly, “If you can see them now, then you always will. I suspect that manifesting them and drawing on the Grace in your soul has given you an awareness most humans never achieve.”</p>
<p>“Cas, don’t get up yet; you’ll fall,” Dean moved around the bed, ready to catch the stubborn Angel if he tried to stand.</p>
<p>“Did you or Sam suffer any injury?”</p>
<p>“We’re both fine, and you’re avoiding questions like a lawyer,” Dean pointed out, “Can you explain the wings thing?”</p>
<p>Castiel knew his wings compressed tightly against his back when Dean mentioned them, “Wings are very private; it would be like a human wandering around in public without clothing.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so it’s awkward that a bunch of people have seen your feathery bits?”</p>
<p>“In a way, yes.”</p>
<p>Dean was struck by a disturbing thought, “So, when I said they were beautiful, I was complementing your junk? Damn, Gabby will never let me live that down.”</p>
<p>“I doubt Gabriel will mention it; he would be reminded of the five Angels who died yesterday,” Castiel assured him sadly.</p>
<p>That reminded Dean of the slow death of the one Angel he considered to be family.</p>
<p>“Ten years is a short time to someone as old as the Universe,” Dean said worriedly, “Why didn’t you mention that you were dying?”</p>
<p>Castiel regarded Dean with the gaze he struggled to escape from, “It didn’t seem relevant.”</p>
<p>Dean shoved the Angel in the arm, “Are you stoned? You’re dying! How is that ‘not relevant’?”</p>
<p>“You are not interested in bonding with me, which is the only way to prevent my death,” Castiel reasoned, “So there was no advantage to telling you about it.”</p>
<p>“If you weren’t wounded, I’d punch you for being so stupid,” Dean said flatly.</p>
<p>Castiel blinked at him with puzzlement, “How would that help?”</p>
<p>Dean snatched up the pillow, pressed it over his face and screamed into the soft surface.<br/>“Are you ill?” Castiel asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Dean threw aside the pillow, and turned to face the confused Angel, “This isn’t ‘ill’, Cas. This is frustration with the Dope of the Universe. Stop trying to throw your life away; it pisses me off!”</p>
<p>Castiel stared at the wall in front of him, “Gabriel said something similar. His plan to save my life is as odd as you would expect.”</p>
<p>“Switching your vessel to a woman? He dropped some anvil hints about it.”</p>
<p>Castiel froze in place. He knew that if the conversation went badly, his friendship with Dean could be irreparably damaged.</p>
<p>“I’m not good at talking, Cas,” Dean said honestly, “If being your vessel for a while will sort this out, you have my consent.”</p>
<p>“Dean, there is no way to predict how the Grace in you would affect us,” Castiel warned, his eyes still fixed on the wall.</p>
<p>Dean huffed with annoyance, “You’re willing to get a sex change on the slim hope that I get over my mountain of baggage. Can’t I offer you space in my head to heal?”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Dean snapped his head up to view Castiel’s profile. The Angel remained motionless, and there was a wild look in his face which reminded the Hunter of their ill-fated visit to the brothel.</p>
<p>“I love you, Cas,” Dean whispered, “And I need to know if it’s because you’re my best friend, or something more.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes were drawn to the trembling wings perched on the Angel’s back. He could see the individual feathers shaking.</p>
<p>“I would have access to all your memories, thoughts and dreams,” Castiel warned in a trembling voice, “And I suspect you would have access to mine.”</p>
<p>“Would my brain explode?” Dean asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled softly, “No. Well, not literally. I am sure it would change both of us in ways we can’t predict.”</p>
<p>“Then, let’s get Gabriel in here to supervise,” Dean said decisively, “Where are the keys to those handcuffs?”</p>
<p>“I have it,” Gabriel announced happily from the doorway.</p>
<p>Dean jumped to his feet and turned to glare at the Archangel, “You should wear a bell!”</p>
<p>“I tried that once,” Gabriel revealed, “Not my style. Castiel, are we moving you into Dean? I must say, everyone who sees you two gazing at each other assumes you’ve been in him at some stage.”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head while Dean tried to deny any such act and call Gabriel rude names at the same time.</p>
<p>“Ignore him, Dean,” Castiel advised wearily, “He enjoys making you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>Dean glanced down at him with a frown. Castiel stretched out on the bed, which looked quite weird; his wings were poking out either side of the mattress.</p>
<p>“Dean can still see my wings,” Castiel informed Gabriel.</p>
<p>The Archangel moved forward with a thoughtful expression, “Interesting. Can you see mine?” There was a note of worry in his voice.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Good!” Gabriel said happily, “Let’s get this vessel-swap underway.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Developments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“As you can see his wings already, your eyes probably won’t explode during the transfer,” Gabriel said seriously.</p>
<p>“Probably?” Dean repeated incredulously, “Screw that; I’m keeping my eyes shut, just in case.”</p>
<p>Dean sat at the foot of the bed and tried not to appear as nervous as he felt.</p>
<p>“Last chance to change your mind,” Castiel warned.</p>
<p>“Stop worrying, Castiel,” Gabriel soothed, “Think of everything you can learn from Dean; the sexual experiences alone -”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Dean groaned, “You’ve been slutting around for centuries, Gabby.”</p>
<p>“And it is a real shame I can’t share those memories with my brother, so yours will have to do,” Gabriel replied easily, “Tell him you consent to hosting him and I’ll move the Angel cuffs.”</p>
<p>“Cas, you have my permission, so let’s do this.”</p>
<p>Castiel watched Dean warily and wondered if the Hunter could really allow himself to be possessed by an Angel. Gabriel offered an encouraging smile and pulled a key out of his pocket.</p>
<p>“Final decision; tell your stubborn Angel yes or no,” Gabriel prompted.</p>
<p>“Yes. Get on with it, Cas.”</p>
<p>Even with his eyes closed, Dean could sense the bright light illuminating the room in the same moment the weight of the handcuffs pressed against his wrists.</p>
<p>Gabriel watched the glowing form of Castiel rise from the bed, leaving his vessel behind. The Archangel touched the motionless body with one hand to preserve him.</p>
<p>Dean felt the warmth on his shoulder first, as though the Grace embedded in his soul was welcoming the arrival of the rest. The light faded and the warmth spread through his chest and into the rest of his body.</p>
<p>A wave of dizziness washed over Dean. He hunched forward and opened his eyes when the glow had faded completely.</p>
<p>Instead of the spartan bedroom he expected, Dean found himself in the Impala. He was further disoriented by his position; the passenger seat.</p>
<p>Castiel was in the drivers’ seat, though the car wasn’t moving. The black windows were distinctly odd; confirming that Dean was not experiencing reality.</p>
<p>“Cas?” Dean said aloud.</p>
<p>Castiel turned to regard Dean curiously, “I’m here, Dean. Is this image suitable?”</p>
<p>“You’ve created this?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, “I thought being in the drivers’ seat was a good metaphor. Would you like to take over?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>Cas opened the door to step into the darkness, which somehow supported his weight. The room came back in an instant. Dean felt warm and the presence in his head was strange, but not unpleasant.</p>
<p>Gabriel watched the exchange with interest. The relationship between Angel and vessel was incredibly intimate; without a sexual component. If Dean couldn’t accept Castiel after this, Gabriel would seriously consider smiting him.</p>
<p>Dean stood up and flinched. Gabriel watched the energy swirl around as a silent conversation took place.</p>
<p>“All settled in?” Gabriel asked with a sly grin.</p>
<p>“Cas is freaked out about Balthazar,” Dean explained. He tilted his head to the side and then rolled his eyes moments later, “And he wants me to assure you that he is ‘concerned’ rather than ‘freaked out’.”</p>
<p>“That does sound like Castiel,” Gabriel agreed, “Let’s go tell Sam who’s riding in your head.”<br/>Dean groaned, “Bitchface Number One.”</p>
<p>“Is that his constipated expression?”</p>
<p>“No; that’s Number Four.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Sam should have realized that his reunion with Faith wouldn’t go as planned. He fell asleep in her arms and woke up hours later with a sore neck.</p>
<p>He was just starting to relax back into slumber when Gabriel came out to speak to Jane in a low tone and then disappeared again. Within minutes, Jane exited through the front door.</p>
<p>Faith had heard the rushed conversation and Jane’s abrupt departure, “Who’s Balthazar?” she asked sleepily.</p>
<p>“An Angel who was killed by Cas over a year ago,” Sam explained, “Why?”</p>
<p>“Apparently, Jane brought him back to life and he is on his way here.”</p>
<p>Sam groaned and dropped his head to Faith’s shoulder. With Cas injured, he had been hoping to have a few days to rest before the next crisis descended upon them.</p>
<p>“What’s Jane like?” Sam asked tiredly.</p>
<p>“She’s great, but wary of Angels. She overpowered Gabriel long enough to throw him across the room,” Faith explained with a smile, “The new Angel shouldn’t pose a threat.”</p>
<p>“Balthazar is a good guy hiding under a snarky, selfish bastard,” Sam recalled, “I’m glad he’s back, but if he wants revenge against Cas, I’d let Gabriel kill him.”</p>
<p>Faith shifted so she was sitting in Sam’s lap so she could wrap her arms around him properly. It worked quite well due to their height difference. She remained there contentedly and savoured his unique scent until she heard Jane’s voice outside the bunker. She couldn’t make out any words or tone.</p>
<p>Gabriel sauntered into view, flashed a grin at the couple and then headed up the stairs to open the front door. </p>
<p>“How is Cas?” Sam called across the room.</p>
<p>“Comfortable,” Gabriel replied mischievously.</p>
<p>Faith felt rather detached from the potential drama as Gabriel did something to allow the new Angel into the bunker. Jane winked at her reassuringly. </p>
<p>“Gabriel?” Balthazar greeted with shock, “Who else is going to come back from the dead? I’ll keep my fingers crossed for John Lennon.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t actually dead,” Gabriel explained as he led the way down the stairs, “Did Jane explain how you came back?”</p>
<p>“The short version, yes,” Balthazar confirmed, with a sidelong glance at Jane. She smiled shyly at him.</p>
<p>Gabriel raised an eyebrow at their interaction, “Sam, where’s the key to this place?”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled condescendingly, “That key opens other bunkers too. These two are going to need a place to ‘get to know each other’ and I’d prefer not to hear them having sex. Why knows what weird shit Balthazar is into?”</p>
<p>Sam didn’t need further explanation to disentangle himself from Faith and search for the key.</p>
<p>“You can’t talk Gabriel; you’re proud of having a sexual history longer than a roll of toilet paper,” Jane pointed out.</p>
<p>Balthazar perked up with interest, “Really? Well, that explains why you’re more relaxed than I remember.”</p>
<p>Jane pulled Faith aside to explain that Balthazar was back because she had wished so fervently for her soulmate. While the Dhampir wondered aloud how an Angel could develop a British accent, Gabriel was trying to take credit for the creation of the porn industry.</p>
<p>Sam returned and handed the key over to Gabriel without hesitation. He was startled to realize he trusted the irritating Archangel.</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned at the Hunter and winked. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing that his thoughts were as visible as a billboard.</p>
<p>Balthazar swung to the side abruptly, his body tensed for a fight. Gabriel moved to intercept him.</p>
<p>“Castiel,” Balthazar said haughtily, “When I told you to get a piece of your favourite Winchester, this is not what I meant.”</p>
<p>Sam turned sharply and saw Dean when he was expecting to see Cas.</p>
<p>Dean held up his hands defensively, “Cas is here, but healing.”</p>
<p>Sam was shocked, “You’re his vessel?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, to help Cas heal,” Dean explained, blushing slightly.</p>
<p>The heavy silence only lasted a few seconds before Balthazar asked in a serious tone, “How badly is he hurt?” He sounded genuinely concerned, and Gabriel stepped back carefully.</p>
<p>“He had twenty-three feathers ripped out with pliers,” the Archangel said quietly.</p>
<p>Balthazar was clearly disturbed by the loss, “If he recovers, I will be back to discuss my death.”</p>
<p>Dean cocked his head to the side as he listened to Cas, “He will understand if you decide to kill him, but I won’t sit back and let you.”</p>
<p>“No-one is killing anyone,” Gabriel commanded.</p>
<p>Faith sighed with relief when Gabriel, Balthazar and Jane disappeared. If Balthazar had attacked Castiel, the resulting fight would have been devastating. Her first concern was how she could possibly protect Sam.</p>
<p>A different type of confrontation was brewing between the Winchester brothers. Faith tried to give them space, but her hearing picked up every word.</p>
<p>“Spit it out, Sam,” Dean instructed with a sigh.</p>
<p>Sar regarded his brother critically, “I find it hard to believe you consented to be a vessel.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged, “Cas needs a human soul present to help him heal. I have the missing piece of his Grace, which will speed up the process.”</p>
<p>Sam continued to watch his brother with a speculative smirk developing on his face.</p>
<p>“You look stoned,” Dean observed flatly.</p>
<p>“How’s Cas coping with being in your head?” Sam asked, “The Vessel-Angel thing can be rather intimate.”</p>
<p>“Cas is viewing childhood memories of you embarrassing yourself,” Dean teased, “He is shocked that you were such a skinny dweeb.”</p>
<p>“Sure, no concerns about the memories of you picking up women, watching porn or sleeping around?” Sam replied sarcastically.</p>
<p>Faith could hear the acceleration in Dean’s heartbeat once Castiel was mentioned, in direct opposition to his casual outward appearance. Sam’s comment on inappropriate thoughts triggered a definite spike.</p>
<p>“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Dean chided.</p>
<p>“It’s your home base,” Sam retorted easily.</p>
<p>“Whatever. Did Gabriel get Baby? I forgot to ask what that cow did to her.”</p>
<p>It took Faith a full minute to realize he was talking about a car. She rolled her eyes when she realized something else had not changed in decades.</p>
<p>Dean retreated to the garage when he learned Gabriel had put the Impala there. Sam watched his brother leave and suppressed he list of questions he wanted to ask.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even know this place had a garage,” Faith commented.</p>
<p>“It took us a while to find it; I only know about it because of the memory updates,” Sam explained.<br/>After lunch, Faith was introduced to the Shooting range before she ended up in the gym. Her thoughts regarding what she wanted to do with Sam were not helped by his description of ‘workout clothes’.</p>
<p>“I found something like that in my room, but I thought they were weird undergarments,” Faith realized.</p>
<p>“I could show you some moves, if you want?” Sam suggested, “Even if you don’t want to hunt with us, a bit of self-defence is always useful.”</p>
<p>Faith felt very uncomfortable in the tight clothing, right up until Sam looked up and forgot how to breathe. She was pleased that he found her attractive, as she was constantly fighting the urge to make a blatant move on the man.</p>
<p>Sam realized he was staring when Faith smiled at him. He cleared his throat and made a conscious effort not to ogle her body. He sternly reminded himself that she had fangs and would not hesitate to use them if she felt threatened.</p>
<p>Sam tried to ignore the blood rushing into his groin and wondered if offering to teach Faith some defensive moves was a stupid idea.</p>
<p>“Where do we start?” Faith prompted with a smile. She could hear the spike in his heart rate and found his shy expression to be quite cute. </p>
<p>Sam started with some moves to escape restraint, which Faith mastered very quickly. As he was showing her how to use his momentum and bodyweight to flip him onto his back, he silently hoped she did not realize he was rather turned on by the contact.</p>
<p>The first time Sam landed on his back Faith wore a happy smile. By the fourth time, it was a cheeky smirk.</p>
<p>“You’re enjoying this,” Sam huffed.</p>
<p>“Yes. Aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“You’re a lot faster and stronger than I expected,” Sam admitted, taking the opportunity to rest on the mat.</p>
<p>“That book I read said Dhampirs make excellent Vampire hunters; it makes sense that I should have some advantages. Gabriel ripped a few pages out, but the rest was informative.”</p>
<p>Sam abandoned his rest break on the mat and gave up the lovely view it provided. He sat up slowly, his thoughts on what the Archangel could be planning.</p>
<p>“Just when I think he’s on our side, he’s up to something,” Sam mused, “He was Loki for centuries, so I shouldn’t be surprised.”</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared a few steps away from the worried Hunter, “My ears are burning,” he said with a smile.</p>
<p>“What are you hiding?” Sam asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“More than you could ever comprehend,” Gabriel replied cheekily, “Be more specific.”</p>
<p>“About me; those pages you ripped out of the Dhampir book,” Faith clarified.</p>
<p>“Nothing too worrisome,” Gabriel said vaguely.</p>
<p>“Gabriel,” Sam prompted.</p>
<p>The Archangel folded his arms over his chest, “Fine; there was an account about ‘Loki’ using a Dhampir to mess with some people. It was not my best year, alright?”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you,” Faith said flatly.</p>
<p>“Too bad!” Gabriel replied cheerfully, “Jane and Balthazar are even more nauseating than Castiel and your brother. I’m going to take Linda shopping this afternoon. If I bring Meg back with me, you’re not allowed to stab her.”</p>
<p>Gabriel disappeared while Sam was spluttering a protest.</p>
<p>“I can see why you tried to stab him so many times,” Faith mused. She held out a hand to aid Sam, who was still sitting on the mat. He was reminded of her strength when she easily supported his weight and pulled him to his feet.</p>
<p>Faith didn’t step away once Sam was back on his feet. The butterflies in her stomach fuelled the smile she couldn’t repress.</p>
<p>The alarm on Sam’s face cancelled out the giddy happiness she was feeling.</p>
<p>“Your fangs,” Sam said worriedly.</p>
<p>Faith backed away with one hand over her mouth. There was no itching to indicate hunger, but the tips of her fangs were extended just beyond the gums.</p>
<p>“Are you, uh, craving blood?” </p>
<p>“No; last night should sustain me for days.”</p>
<p>Sam ignored the surge of irritation he felt at that reminder. He didn’t want to admit he was jealous that Castiel had provided her with blood.</p>
<p>Faith swept his feet out from under him so fast that Sam could only grunt with shock. Her weight fell into him as she straddled his hips and pinned his shoulders down with her hands.</p>
<p>Her flushed face peered down at him intently, “It’s not blood I’m craving.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Impossibly Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was trying to investigate strange deaths via online newspapers, but he was having trouble concentrating.</p><p>Castiel had been correct to be concerned that their bond would complicate the situation. He had tried to avoid Dean’s memories and private thoughts, but it was proving to be impossible.</p><p>Dean would only realize Castiel was viewing a memory when images surfaced in his consciousness. After the fifteenth time he had to guide Castiel out of his teenage memories, he was becoming quite frustrated.</p><p>“You alright, Dean?” Gabriel asked as he approached, “Your expressions are nearly as entertaining as Sammy’s at the moment. Try eating more fibre.”</p><p>“Cas keeps getting dragged into my memories,” Dean explained with a frown, “I keep having to pull him out.”</p><p>Gabriel grinned, “Oh, the puns I could make. Try meditating in your room; give Castiel a guided tour of the memories you’re willing to share.”</p><p>Dean stared at the far wall while he conferred with the Angel. A flicker of blue light in his eyes would have gone unnoticed by most people.</p><p>“Thank-you, brother,” Castiel said in a distorted version of Dean’s voice, “I am trying to avoid Dean’s memories, but they keep chasing me.”</p><p>“Your curiosity draws the memories like a magnet. Heaven doesn’t provide us with experience in emotions, so those memories will be the most appealing. Expect a slideshow of Dean’s experiences with lust; it’s damn powerful,” Gabriel warned.</p><p>Castiel could feel the anxiety blossom within Dean. He wasn’t sure how to reassure his friend that witnessing his sexual exploits would not alter his opinion of the Hunter.</p><p>Dean felt the silent reassurance wrap around him like a warm blanket. The next words from Gabriel ripped the blanket away instantly.</p><p>“Even God was impressed by the amount of porn on Dean’s laptop, so expect to see lots of self-abuse.”</p><p>Castiel did not immediately understand what the Archangel meant, but an involuntary image from Dean clarified the innuendo.</p><p>“Your preoccupation with sex is rather odd,” Castiel told Gabriel honestly, “Could it be a side-effect of being on Earth for too long?”</p><p>“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it. I know Daphne was too pious to take advantage of you while your memories were screwed up.”</p><p>“You returned the memories of the Reaper,” Castiel argued, “That counts.”</p><p>Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Take your time and learn some moves while you’re there. No-one should get to your age without experiencing a threesome; it’s just sad.”</p><p>“My apologies,” Castiel said sarcastically, “I was doing my job watching over the Earth instead of attending every orgy in history.”</p><p>Castiel appreciated the swell of amusement from Dean; it was quite enjoyable. The anxiety from the man dropped significantly. </p><p>“Your ability to master sarcasm gives me hope for your future,” Gabriel declared, “Just remember that human society is riddled with taboos. Dean will probably have a melt-down, but it’s not you who will make him panic; it’s his ingrained rubbish.”</p><p>“Every society has its own taboos and I have never understood why,” Castiel agreed, “They change over time and are rarely common across civilisations. I don’t see the point.”</p><p>“I doubt there is a point,” Gabriel said with a shrug, “We suppress the instincts of our vessels with a single thought. Let yourself feel every impulse and see what happens.”</p><p>“I doubt Dean would appreciate me exploring lust in his body,” Castiel said dryly.</p><p>Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “Try it and see.”</p><p>“You are incorrigible.”</p><p>“That sounds like a compliment to me,” Gabriel mused.</p><p>Before Castiel left the room, Gabriel warned him not to visit the gym unless he wanted to see action which would scar even Dean.</p><p>The concern which flowed from Dean was hard to describe. Castiel felt the emotion while images flashed through his mind.</p><p>“Gabriel wouldn’t let anything happen to Sam,” Castiel said aloud.</p><p>Castiel could sense the apprehension growing in Dean; he feared the memories which would be unavoidable while they meditated.</p><p>Castiel liked Dean’s room; it was decorated in a reflection of the Hunter’s tastes. He hoped Dean would be more comfortable in familiar surroundings.</p><p>Castiel stretched out on the bed with his eyes closed. He reached toward Dean and was not surprised when the Hunter cringed away from him.</p><p>Dean retreated instinctively when Castiel’s Grace stretched toward him. He hated how horrible exposed he was; he could feel the power of the Angel all around him.</p><p>The warmth encased him, leaving no possible escape. Dean fought off a moment of panic through sheer willpower.</p><p>Castiel hesitated. His offer of comfort had only increased the stress he wanted to alleviate. He was comfortable existing as energy, but it had to be disorienting for Dean.</p><p>Though it was painful to maintain, Castiel projected an image of the room to share with Dean. He assumed a visual approximation of his previous vessel to communicate with the Hunter.</p><p>“Dean, you need to relax,” Castiel advised as a familiar soul swirled around the room. Dean materialised as a blurry approximation of his physical body. </p><p>“How can I relax?” Dean demanded, “You’ve got me trapped.”</p><p>“Not intentionally,” Castiel assured him, “I don’t know how to reassure you that there is no memory or thought which could make me think less of you.”</p><p>The shame emanating from Dean appeared as a dark purple glow across his chest, “I don’t want to take that risk.”</p><p>“Dean, do you trust me?”</p><p>The colours lightened, “Yes; not your judgement sometimes, but I do trust you.”</p><p>Castiel held out his hand toward Dean, who regarded the limb warily. The Angel wondered if something distasteful had materialised on his fingers.</p><p>“I can’t maintain this much longer,” Castiel warned, “If I lose consciousness, I could be drawn into any memory.”</p><p>“What about yours?”</p><p>“I suspect your memories would be more appealing to my unconscious mind.”</p><p>“No, I mean, do we have to explore my memories?” Dean asked, “Can’t you snuggle with the missing piece of Grace while we wander through your head?”</p><p>Castiel refrained from pointing out that he was an Angel, so he technically didn’t have a head. What Dean was suggesting could cancel out the energy boost he would receive from having his Grace completed. </p><p>“We can do that, to begin with,” Castiel agreed, “Where would you like to start?”</p><p>Dean sat down on the bed hesitantly, “Will my eyes explode if I see your Heaven memories?”</p><p>“No; I’m not sure how you would interpret my true form, though.”</p><p>Dean was clearly still nervous, but the edge of panic began to fade.</p><p>“Did you visit the Earth when the dinosaurs were alive?”</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Sam met Faith for a searing kiss. The thought of her fangs only heightened the excitement.</p><p>Until the image of Amelia intruded on his mind.</p><p>Faith felt Sam pull away and fall back against the padded mat. She could see the apology before he made a sound.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s just,” he sighed, clearly unable to complete the sentence.</p><p>“The lady with the dog?” Faith guessed.</p><p>Sam nodded miserably, while his body cursed his stupidity. For a moment, he longed for the time when he had no soul.</p><p>Faith shifted her weight off him and rolled to one side. She stretched out next to him with her head propped up by her bent arm.</p><p>Sam stared at the ceiling silently.</p><p>“Good,” Faith decided aloud, “Otherwise, I’d have to assume you were disgusted by the realization that I’m old enough to be your grandmother.”</p><p>Sam turned his head to aim a cheeky smile at her, “You look great for your age; I’ll enjoy being a boy-toy.”</p><p>Faith wrinkled her nose at him, “Your body has aged more than mine, though. Does that make you a cradle-snatcher?”</p><p>“You were already an adult when I was born,” Sam argued.</p><p>“And you’ve aged more in the last year than I have in fifty. Are you going to admit I’m younger than you, or do I have to knock you on your back again?”</p><p>Sam reached for her, but she was too fast. Faith surged to her feet with a teasing smile and skipped backward when he lunged for her feet.</p><p>“Too slow, old man,” Faith laughed as she avoided his hands, “If I win again, I’m going to give you my version of a hickey.”</p><p>Sam climbed to his feet and began to stalk toward her, “No argument there; I’m still annoyed you fed on Cas.”</p><p>The predatory gleam in Faith’s eyes should have unsettled the Hunter. Instead, he relished the idea of being blatantly claimed by the Dhampir.</p><p>Faith began to circle him, and her tongue flicked up to slide along one partially-extended fang, “Think of me biting Cas in comparison to your relationship with Amelia; I was needed at the time, even though it’s not what I really wanted.”</p><p>The pained expression on Sam’s face evoked a flash of guilt which Faith ignored. She watched the anger in Sam fuel the determination in his movements.</p><p>Faith noticed the tension in his body a moment before Sam launched forward. She twirled out of his reach with a short laugh.</p><p>“What do you want; other than my blood?” Sam wasn’t tired from the exercise; he was slightly out of breath due to the way Faith was watching him. Her eyes raked down his body possessively.<br/>“Everything,” she said simply.</p><p>“Including illogical guilt over a married woman and nightmares from bunking with Lucifer?” Sam kept his tone light, but there was a real fear of rejection in his mind.</p><p>“All of it,” Faith confirmed, “Weird habits, crazy brother, insane Angel friends and that sad puppy expression you wear when you’re upset.”</p><p>“Dean calls that Bitchface Number Six.”</p><p>Faith gave into the impulse which kept bothering her when Sam was nearby. She surged forward, well into his personal space, pressed her hands down on his shoulders and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist.</p><p>It took Sam a full second to comprehend how he ended up with a pair of lycra-covered breasts level with his face and his hands supporting a supple backside.</p><p>“I like the stunned expression you’re wearing,” Faith confided.</p><p>Sam shifted her weight so he could press his forehead against her neck. Having her body wrapped around his felt so natural that it was comforting.</p><p>“Do you still want to give me a hickey?” Sam asked quietly.</p><p>Faith hissed an affirmative reply into his hair. She felt his arms shift to indicate he had to put her down.<br/>Sam didn’t want to relinquish the close contact but holding an adult woman for any length of time was quite difficult.</p><p>Faith was tall for a woman, and her head still barely reached his shoulder.</p><p>“Should I sit down or something?” Sam wondered aloud.</p><p>“No idea. I’m not thirsty, so I won’t bite down,” Faith offered in a strained tone. She could feel his heart thudding away faster than their light exercise could justify, and she knew her pulse was equally accelerated. As she leaned in toward his throat, their heartbeats synchronised.</p><p>Sam leaned down and a gruff voice in his mind told him that he was being an idjit.</p><p>Faith gripped his shoulders tightly and moved slowly so he had time to pull away. She was immensely relieved when he allowed her close enough to run the tip of her tongue over the skin she wanted to mark.</p><p>Sam shuddered and inhaled sharply at the contact. He was sure Dean would blow a gasket, and yet the urge to let Faith mark him kept him pliant in her arms.</p><p>Sam was unprepared for the sharp wave of arousal which shot through his body when her fangs pierced his skin. It was stronger than the reaction he had experienced when she had first fed from him over a week earlier.</p><p>Faith kept the punctures shallow and pulled back quickly. She ran her tongue over the wounds and leaned back to check them. She realized that her saliva had healing properties too; the wounds were beginning to scab over. Instinct told her that the scars which remained would be visible to any Vampire Sam encountered in the future.</p><p>“How do I taste?” Sam asked in a whisper.</p><p>“Delicious,” she replied with a satisfied sigh, “Like you were made for me.”</p><p>Sam didn’t realize why one hand released his shoulder until he felt a gentle pressure against his groin. He moaned into her hair and was struck by a petty thought.</p><p>“Better than anyone else you’ve bitten?”</p><p>“Infinitely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Brief Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As there were no vessels available during the era Dean wanted to visit, the memory began with a flash of light which left Dean seeing stars.</p>
<p>“Is that a giant column of light, or am I having a stroke?” Dean asked aloud.</p>
<p>The light condensed abruptly, and Cas stepped out in his trench coat-wearing vessel. </p>
<p>“You’re not having a stroke,” Castiel said flatly, “This is a diluted version of my true form. I assume you are more comfortable with this representation?”</p>
<p>Dean felt like he was looking at the scary Angel who stalked into the barn more than four years earlier. It took a few seconds for Dean to recognise his trusted friend again.</p>
<p>“As this is a memory, we are observers only. None of the animals will be able to sense you in any way.”</p>
<p>“That’s good. Jurassic Park was a great movie, but I’d rather not die in the original,” Dean joked.</p>
<p>The crease above Castiel’s eyes indicated confusion. Dean was impressed that the Angel was so expressive in the image of his previous vessel.</p>
<p>“A movie,” Dean clarified, “We’re having a Jurassic Park marathon in the near future.”</p>
<p>“Movies,” Castiel realized, “Ok. Anyway, I spent a few hours on Earth, so this memory should satisfy your curiosity. We have to follow the glow of my true form.”</p>
<p>Dean hurried after the floating glow, which was drifting away behind Castiel.</p>
<p>Castiel enjoyed seeing Dean smile and hearing him laugh was even better His memory of the visit to the den of iniquity was dominated by Dean’s amusement as they escaped.</p>
<p>“That one has feathers!” Dean shouted with excitement, “Cas; why do the little ones have feathers?”</p>
<p>“Evolution,” Castiel replied simply, “Father knew that feathers had to exist well before humans evolved. The wing design developed further in birds was based on Angel wings.”</p>
<p>Dean studied the small dinosaur before if darted back into the vegetation. He was still amazed that he was seeing an actual dinosaur.</p>
<p>“Even bird wings are kind of lame compared to yours,” Dean decided.</p>
<p>Castiel wasn’t sure why he was filled with a smug pride when Dean appreciated his wings. Logically, he should have been uncomfortable with the reminder that Dean could still see them.</p>
<p>Dean noticed Castiel’s wings fluff up in a movement he had associated with happiness. He chose not to comment that it was easier to interpret the Angel’s moods by the movements of his feathers.</p>
<p>Dean knew he was acting like an awestruck child and he wasn’t going to apologize for it. Even Sam would be jealous that he had missed out.</p>
<p>Castiel watched Dean approach a carnivore lying in wait in the ferns. He had to remind himself that the Hunter wasn’t in any danger. </p>
<p>“You were bigger in the movies,” Dean said to the velociraptor, “And those feathers don’t suit you. That obnoxious kid was right; you look like a big, half-naked turkey.”</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t understand why Dean was so excited, and he didn’t really care. He simply followed the man with a contented smile on his fac. There was something utterly fascinating about the unrestrained delight he had never observed in Dean before.</p>
<p>“This way, Dean,” Castiel prompted.</p>
<p>“You had a short attention span, Cas,” Dean decided, “You didn’t even stop for that baby stegosaurus.”</p>
<p>Dean was having so much fun that he didn’t realize how draining the experience was for Cas until the Angel stumbled and dropped to his knees with a groan.</p>
<p>“Cas!”</p>
<p>Castiel was pulled back to his feet by the concerned Hunter with an ease which was only possible because they were not corporeal.</p>
<p>Dean grunted as the Angel slumped against him, “Cas! What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>The image around them flickered ominously, “Guiding you through these memories is more taxing than I anticipated,” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Dean muttered, “Can I help?”</p>
<p>Castiel leaned back unsteadily, “Connecting with the Grace in your soul might increase the rate of recharge.”</p>
<p>“Another soul hickey?”</p>
<p>“No; the same one,” Castiel assured him quietly.</p>
<p>Dean was seriously concerned that the Angel would keel over into a dinosaur turd, “Go for it.”</p>
<p>Castiel let his forehead press against Dean’s shoulder again. He gently dismantled the barrier he had put in place to keep his Grace from overwhelming Dean’s free will. He was sure he was so weak that he would be nothing except a shadow in the back of the Hunter’s thoughts.</p>
<p>The surroundings blurred and Dean tensed with dread. If Cas died because he was too busy admiring dinosaurs to realize his best friend was dying, he would never forgive himself.</p>
<p>Dean was once again surrounded by a bright glow. Before he could feel trapped and fight back, the energy engulfed him completely.</p>
<p>Castiel felt the missing part of his Grace slip into place easily. He was startled to realize Dean’s soul was so tightly bound around the fragment that it followed.</p>
<p>As far as Castiel knew, an Angel had never fully bonded with a human soul. A touch could leave a mark, and prolonged contact left a permanent connection like he had with Dean. </p>
<p>Castiel was not sure how to keep Dean’s soul close without it seeking out tendrils of his Grace. </p>
<p>Dean was no longer alert; Castiel could only compare the functioning and yet unresponsive mind of the Hunter to a coma patient.</p>
<p>Castiel worked fervently to keep his Grace away from Dean’s soul without success. The bright essence of the hunter spread out so fast that new bonds were being formed before the Angel could avoid them.</p>
<p>In a final, desperate move to protect Dean from being violated telepathically, Castiel ripped the fragment of his Grace free once more. He fled from the soul and attempted to tear himself free of Dean’s body.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel enjoyed spending time with Linda. The feisty woman dismissed his status as an Archangel and didn’t hesitate to grab him by the ear when he made a blatantly inappropriate suggestion. </p>
<p>“I don’t care how old you are, boy,” she had growled, “I’ll turn you over my knee if you don’t shut your mouth.”</p>
<p>“You promise?” Gabriel retorted automatically. </p>
<p>He had been impressed when the door to her room was outlined with sigils to deny any Angel access.</p>
<p>Taking her shopping had been a good way to initiate a truce. Kevin had made it clear that his mother was a ‘distraction’ and Gabriel liked distractions in many forms.</p>
<p>Gabriel was making a nuisance of himself while Linda transferred the shopping into various cupboards or the refrigerator. He had already opened a pack of lollipops when a ripple of Angelic power slammed into him.</p>
<p>The Archangel dropped a string of curse words in Enochian and flew directly to the room where Castiel was supposed to be meditating with Dean.</p>
<p>Castiel was in control of Dean’s body. He was sitting up and tearing desperately at the handcuffs. There was a visible glow over his whole body as he tried to escape.</p>
<p>“I have to leave!”  Castiel cried as soon as Gabriel appeared, “Take them off!”</p>
<p>“You have to stay with Dean,” Gabriel argued. He moved forward to calm his brother.</p>
<p>“His soul is merging with my Grace!”</p>
<p>Gabriel halted immediately, “Already?”</p>
<p>Castiel lunged forward to grab fistfuls of the shirt the Archangel was wearing, “He is not conscious; he didn’t consent to this!”</p>
<p>“Consent to what?” Sam demanded from the doorway. Faith was right behind him.</p>
<p>Gabriel removed the handcuffs while muttering in Enochian. From his tone, he was saying something very unflattering.</p>
<p>“Faith, are you willing to host my brother for a while?” Gabriel asked quickly.</p>
<p>Castiel left Dean the moment he was able, his essence represented as an impossibly bright light above the bed. He was very thankful for Gabriel throwing up a shield to save the eyes of the mortals in the room.</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>Castiel streamed toward the Dhampir. As the glow settled over Faith, Dean sat up with a strangled cry of outrage.</p>
<p>“What happened to the dinosaurs?” Dean demanded wildly.</p>
<p>“A bloody great rock screwed up their habitat and the smallest ones evolved into birds,” Gabriel replied sharply.</p>
<p>“We were in a memory,” Dean recalled, “Cas! What happened? He’s gone!”</p>
<p>“I am here, Dean,” Castiel said in a deeper version of Faith’s voice. She moved forward with careful steps and posture was more rigid than normal for the Dhampir.</p>
<p>Sam could not form words. Knowing Castiel was inhabiting Faith’s body was deeply unsettling on multiple levels.</p>
<p>“Your soul is as easy as you at a bar on St Patrick’s Day,” Gabriel explained as he put the handcuffs on Faith’s wrists, “If Castiel hadn’t fled, your soul would have fully merged with his Grace.”</p>
<p>Dean held a hand to his pounding head, “And that’s bad?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, “Without your consent it would be a violation.”</p>
<p>“If that handprint is a hickey, your soul just molested an Angel,” Gabriel said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“What?” Dean spluttered, “I did not!”</p>
<p>Castiel regarded Dean with the same piercing gaze, no matter which vessel he was residing within, “My Grace sought to draw on the missing piece and your soul could not be held back. I apologize, Dean; I did not realize this could happen.”</p>
<p>“You did warn me that the bond-thingy could cause problems,” Dean pointed out.</p>
<p>“Can I speak to Dean alone, please?” Castiel asked tightly.</p>
<p>Gabriel winked suggestively and made some obnoxious kissing noises. Sam glanced between his brother and the woman he was falling for nervously.</p>
<p>“Faith?”</p>
<p>The rigid posture relaxed, and Faith offered Sam a reassuring smile, “I’ll be fine; Castiel has learned the art of communication from you two,” she explained, “Trust me, they need my help.”</p>
<p>Sam visibly relaxed, “Try not to break either of them.”</p>
<p>“No promises,” Faith replied wearily.</p>
<p>“How sweet,” Gabriel sighed, “Both Winchesters are looking at you the same way. Is there an awkward threesome in your future?”</p>
<p>“Go away, Gabriel,” Faith said flatly, “Castiel is grateful for your help, but I could convince him to spread nasty rumours about you via Angel radio.”</p>
<p>“My survival needs to be kept a secret a bit longer,” Gabriel argued.</p>
<p>Faith smiled sweetly, “Which is why you don’t want Castiel to announce an impotency problem to Heaven.”</p>
<p>Dean barked a laugh while Sam was tactful enough to restrain his reaction to an amused snort.</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know - ”</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Faith cut off the Archangel, “Ten minutes privacy and your survival remains a secret.”</p>
<p>“You’re boring anyway,” Gabriel said snidely. He reached out to touch Sam on the arm and they both disappeared.</p>
<p>“This is weird,” Dean decided.</p>
<p>“I know,” Faith agreed, “But I knew it had to happen. Castiel needs all the help he can get to navigate your emotional minefield.”</p>
<p>Dean was clearly annoyed, “I am surprisingly well-adjusted, considering my life experiences.”</p>
<p>Faith folded her arms across her chest, “That’s a polite way of saying your life has been insane and you should have broken mentally long ago. You’re messed up, Dean; and it is to be expected. Just accept it.”</p>
<p>“There are two theories for arguing with a woman,” Dean muttered, “And neither of them work.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now, Castiel is still panicking over the soul-Grace thing,” Faith sat at the foot of the bed as though she visited he room regularly, “Apparently, no Angel has ever fully bonded with a human before; when he rebelled against Heaven, he knew it was a death sentence.”</p>
<p>Dean shook his head, as though denial could change anything, “No; we’ll find a way to save him.”</p>
<p>“Your soul tried to do that,” Faith explained, “Had Castiel not retreated, you would be completely bound to him.”</p>
<p>Dean huffed with irritation, “What does that even mean?”</p>
<p>Faith tilted her head and stared at the wall while she conferred with Castiel, “He’s struggling to describe it. The closest approximation would be telepathic rape.”</p>
<p>Dean looked like he wanted to vomit, “I nearly did that.”</p>
<p>“No; Castiel is very emphatic that as you were not able to consent, it would have been a violation of your soul.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Faith wanted to smile at the stunned expression the man wore, “Castiel believes your soul was trying to deepen the bond to save his life.”</p>
<p>“And that’s never happened between a human and an Angel before,” Dean said thoughtfully, “Well if it’s the only way to stop his wings from going black, that’s what we’ll do.”</p>
<p>Faith reached out to pat his knee, “When you and Castiel choose to bond, it should be for love. He can stay with me to heal.”</p>
<p>Faith could see the distress in Dean well before he found the words to explain why his hands were digging into his knees so tightly.</p>
<p>“I think my soul was too quick,” Dean admitted, “Something is different. I can feel it.”</p>
<p>The explosion of concern from Castiel would have been cute if the situation was not so serious.<br/>“Can you describe what’s different?”</p>
<p>Dean pressed his palm to his chest, “The pain from Hell is lighter, but Cas feels too far away.”</p>
<p>“He’ll stay close, I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Protective Instincts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linda and Kevin were preparing dinner in the kitchen. Gabriel had tried to ‘help’ but had been chased away by Linda wielding a wooden spoon.</p>
<p>Gabriel watched Faith interact with the brothers in the Library to keep himself entertained. He quickly developed what Sam labelled a ‘shit-eating grin’.</p>
<p>“Castiel wants to know what eating faeces has to do with smiling,” Faith said with a smirk, “I’m curious too.”</p>
<p>“No idea,” Dean realized, “It’s a pretty stupid saying, I guess.”</p>
<p>“It means Gabriel is grinning like an idiot, as though he knows something we don’t,” Sam explained. </p>
<p>Sam and Dean were sitting on opposite ends of the three-seater couch. Faith was in the middle, and neither brother had been willing to move more than a few steps away from her.</p>
<p>“You three are just so cute,” Gabriel cooed.</p>
<p>Faith was extremely aware of the odd dynamic which had formed. Though she was looking at the television, her focus remained on the Angel in her mind. Her thoughts of cuddling up to Sam to savour his presence could not be denied, ever as she tried to suppress them.</p>
<p>Castiel tried to apologize for interrupting the developing relationship with Sam. Faith assured the Angel that she did not regret her decision and did not hesitate to answer his silent queries about initiating a relationship with the taller Hunter.</p>
<p>Castiel was relieved that occupying Faith’s body was not as stressful as the experience had been with Dean. Like the time with Jimmy, his Grace remained separate from the human soul with little effort. </p>
<p>Through Faith’s eyes, Castiel observed the tension in Dean’s posture. He was also aware of the increased intensity of the bond between them. He suspected that even the carvings on the ribs of the Hunter would not hide the awareness the Angel was feeling.</p>
<p> Faith said simply.</p>
<p>Castiel was not confident enough to label what he felt for Dean. He shared the mess of emotions with Faith to get her opinion instead.</p>
<p> Faith decided.</p>
<p>Castiel could not sense any unease of anxiety from Faith when she spoke of emotions. He relayed this thought to his host, who chuckled aloud.</p>
<p>“Castiel is surprised that I don’t avoid emotions as though they were rabid Hellhounds,” Faith explained when Sam regarded her curiously.</p>
<p>“A new experience, after spending time with Dean,” Sam joked.</p>
<p>Dean looked up from his phone long enough to look offended. He chose not to argue.</p>
<p>“I have a lot to teach this Angel,” Faith agreed, “Beginning with the male disease of emotional constipation. He has a basic knowledge of biology, but my next period is going to be interesting.”<br/>Dean snorted, “Feel free to leave out the details on that.”</p>
<p>Faith patted Dean on the knee, “Are you sure? I could make a diary and share all my symptoms.”<br/>Dean glanced at her nervously, “Not funny. I’m sure Sam will learn quickly.”</p>
<p>“No need,” Sam laughed, “I had that crash-course with Jess years ago. I am already trained to fetch chocolate and not argue.”</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes, “I believe you.”</p>
<p>“Another lesson you need to master,” Faith withdrew her hand to wave a finger at him, “The lack of chocolate around here is a serious issue.”</p>
<p>“I’ll add it to the shopping list.”</p>
<p>“There’s a list?” Gabriel demanded, “We didn’t find a list!”</p>
<p>“There’s no list,” Sam assured the Archangel, “That was Dean being a jackass.”</p>
<p>“He’s still struggling with sarcasm, I see,” Gabriel mused, “I’ll be sure to use small words.”</p>
<p>“Cram it, Gabby,” Dean called over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Where, exactly?” Gabriel asked pleasantly.</p>
<p>“Up your left nostril,” Dean snapped.</p>
<p>“No, thank-you,” Gabriel decided, “There are far more pleasant options available. I’m going to fetch Meg. If you’re going to have a tantrum, do so before we get back for dinner.”</p>
<p>Gabriel disappeared before anyone could object. The smug smile the Archangel wore as he left made Sam roll his eyes with exasperation.</p>
<p>“Was he always so annoying?” Dean asked Faith. He realized a moment too late that Cas was supposed to be healing.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Faith said after a brief pause, “Though Castiel is sure he has gotten worse since he left Heaven.”</p>
<p>“That’s hard to believe,” Dean snorted. He turned to speak to Faith/Castiel just as she shifted forward. The sight of blood on Sam’s collar sent a surge of alarm through the Hunter.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is that?” Dean demanded abruptly. He reached out to yank on Sam’s sleeve to expose a second puncture wound.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Sam replied quickly. He pulled his shoulder away from Dean to remove his shirt from the grasping fingers. The angry glare from his older brother was equally unavoidable.</p>
<p>Dean flicked his gaze to Faith, who cringed away from the accusation in his face. Sam curled one arm around Faith’s waist protectively.</p>
<p>Dean surged to his feet, not willing to remain near the Dhampir, “You bit Cas last night, so what the Hell?” </p>
<p>Faith remained silent. She wanted to blurt out the truth; that the urge to mark Sam as her mate had been too strong to deny, but she was not that stupid.</p>
<p>“I wanted it,” Sam said flatly.</p>
<p>“Bullshit!” Dean snapped, “She’s had a hold of you since she woke up.”</p>
<p>“He’s my mate!” Faith growled, rising to her feet. Sam stood behind her, his hands falling to her hips. He wasn’t sure he is was anticipating having to defend her or hold her back.</p>
<p>“So, you put your stamp of ownership on him?” Dean demanded, “What’s next? You pimp him out as a blood bag to Vampires?”</p>
<p>The growl which erupted from Faith sent a strange tingle through Sam. He moved to restrain the Dhampir a moment before she attempted to lunge at Dean.</p>
<p>“He’s mine!” Faith hissed threateningly, “I will kill anyone who tries to harm him!”</p>
<p>Dean smirked at her, “Only you get to make him bleed?”</p>
<p>“Shut-up, Dean,” Sam ordered. He could feel how much Faith was holding back to avoid hurting him. He feared her need to attack Dean would outweigh the instinct to protect her mate.</p>
<p>“You like being her bitch, don’t you, Sammy?” Dean teased scathingly.</p>
<p>Sam dropped his arms away from Faith and she recognised the silent consent he offered.</p>
<p>Dean dodged her initial attack, but she had learned the fighting moves well. She kicked his feet out from under him and pinned his body to the floor with her wiry frame. </p>
<p>Dean was stunned to find himself on his back, at the mercy of the Dhampir. She was incredibly strong for her size.</p>
<p>“Get off me, you crazy bloodsucker!” Dean yelled.</p>
<p>Faith kept him pinned with surprisingly little effort. She leaned forward to speak quietly enough not to be overheard, “When your words hurt Sam, I hurt you,” she hissed.</p>
<p>A blue glow in her eyes indicated Cas had taken control. Dean was startled by the wave of relief he felt when Faith abruptly sat up.</p>
<p>“That was unwise, Dean,” Cas said in the deep version of the woman’s voice, “Why are you trying to get yourself killed?”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Dean complained, “I don’t like seeing my brother marked like bloody cattle.”</p>
<p>Castiel regarded Dean with confusion, “How is it different to the way I marked you?”</p>
<p>Dean tried desperately to ignore the feeling of a feminine backside pressing down on his groin.<br/>“You dragged me out of Hell; she had no reason to bite Sammy!” Dean insisted, “Could you get off me, Cas?”</p>
<p>“I could,” Cas replied calmly, without moving.</p>
<p>“Then, why aren’t you letting me up?”</p>
<p>“Will you refrain from attacking my vessel?” Cas asked.</p>
<p>“If she keeps her teeth to herself,” Dean grumbled.</p>
<p>Cas considered the idea, “Until she craves blood again?”</p>
<p>“Fine; yes. Get off me!”</p>
<p>Castiel stood up calmly and glanced between the brothers, “Can I rest now? Or should I wait until Gabriel returns to referee?”</p>
<p>“We’ll be fine,” Sam offered. He found the presence of Cas in Faith’s body to be quite creepy.</p>
<p>Castiel folded her arms across her chest, “It is rather sad when I have to consider Gabriel to be an adult, with his history. Behave, or I’ll tell Linda how you need a time-out.”</p>
<p>The sudden posture change indicated the moment Castiel relinquished control back to Faith. Sam remained close, just in case.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Dean,” Faith said heavily, “I know your first instinct is to protect Sam. I feel it too.”</p>
<p>Dean was still clearly unhappy, but he backed away slightly to show he would not press the matter further. </p>
<p>“Are we good?” Sam inquired. He was not worried, as Dean would listen to Cas when nothing else would get through to him.</p>
<p>Dean shrugged, “If she hits an artery, you’ll die, and I’ll have to decapitate her.”</p>
<p>“I can sense where it’s safe to bite, now that I have experience,” Faith said quietly, “But if I do kill him, you have my blessing to take me out.”</p>
<p>Dean held Faith’s gaze for a few long moments before he offered a short nod, “I can work with that.”<br/>Sam rolled his eyes, “That’s Dean’s version of the ‘don’t hurt my little brother’ speech.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Faith said simply, her eyes still on Dean.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure I give Cas a similar warning,” Sam said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“You will not!” Dean insisted. He backed away a few steps, as though he could distance himself from how uncomfortable he felt.</p>
<p>“I will,” Sam decided, “But not while Cas is in Faith.”</p>
<p>“That sounds so wrong,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>A loud knock at the main door gave Dean an excuse to escape from the conversation. By the time he climbed the stairs there was an odd ache in his chest that he hadn’t noticed before.</p>
<p>“Did you miss me?” Gabriel asked cheerfully. </p>
<p>Meg stood behind the right shoulder of the Archangel; her eyes trained on the Hunter. She was clearly expecting a hostile greeting.</p>
<p>“Yes, Gabby,” Dean replied sarcastically, “In the five minutes you were gone, we mourned you.”</p>
<p>“Still no talent for sarcasm, Dean,” Gabriel decided. He touched the doorframe with one hand and Meg’s shoulder with the other.</p>
<p>“Hello, Meg,” Dean offered. She held a slab of rock that he recognised as the Angel tablet close to her chest.</p>
<p>“Nice Batcave,” Meg said as she carefully stepped through the doorway.</p>
<p>Dean led the way down the stairs. The discomfort in his chest eased as Sam and Faith came closer.</p>
<p>“Thanks. Gabby talks too much, but he makes a pretty good ‘Alfred’,” Dean joked.</p>
<p>“I’m not Alfred,” Gabriel argued, “If anyone, I’m Batman. Sam and Dean together add up to a sad Robin. Faith can be Batgirl; unless you want to mud-wrestle her for the title, Meg?”</p>
<p>“No, thank-you,” Meg replied, her eyes on the unknown woman.</p>
<p>“Hi Meg,” Sam greeted politely, “This is Faith.”</p>
<p>Meg moved forward suddenly, her eyes fixed on the Dhampir with interest, “Faith by name, but that’s not all,” she mused with a fascinated expression, “It’s been too long, Castiel.”</p>
<p>The slight head twitch was followed by the glowing blue eyes which heralded that Castiel had taken control, “Hello Meg,” she greeted, “I am glad you are still alive.”</p>
<p>Meg eyed her from head to toe, “Cute, but I preferred your previous vessel.”</p>
<p>“My last vessel was Dean,” Castiel revealed casually, “I expect you mean Jimmy?”</p>
<p>Meg grinned, “You were in Dean? Everyone saw that coming. Is his brain as kinky as expected?”</p>
<p>Castiel shifted uncomfortably, “I have no frame of reference to know how to judge that.”</p>
<p>“Let’s introduce you to Kevin,” Gabriel suggested, “Castiel was tortured, so he needs time to heal. Once the Demon tablet is translated, we can negotiate with Crowley.”</p>
<p>“Do we have to?” Meg complained, “I really want to kill him.”</p>
<p>“We all do,” Dean agreed, “But better him in charge of Hell than someone worse.”</p>
<p>“Leaving you alone will be one of the stipulations,” Dean assured the Demon, “What’s the status of your host?”</p>
<p>Meg sighed as multiple sets of suspicious gazes turned her way, “She died ages ago, thank Lucifer. She was so whiny.”</p>
<p>Gabriel held out a hand with two fingers extended toward her forehead, “May I check?”</p>
<p>“Sure; unless Castiel wants to touch me?” Meg said suggestively.</p>
<p>Faith leaned into Sam; clearly Castiel had retreated.</p>
<p>“That’s a ‘no’,” Gabriel laughed, “Quit scaring my little brother, Meg.”</p>
<p>Meg allowed Gabriel to seek the truth in her mind. The memories of her host dying rose to the surface.</p>
<p>“She speaks the truth,” Gabriel revealed, “The host was a murder victim moments before she was possessed. Meg took revenge by killing the assailant.”</p>
<p>“I’m alone in here; so, you can all quit glaring at me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel ushered Meg toward the table in the library. Sam was thinking so loudly, the Archangel was surprised the mortals couldn’t hear it.</p>
<p>“Meg, do you want to be human again?” Sam asked seriously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Dinner and a movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was awkward. There was no other way to describe the atmosphere when the mortals were eating, Gabriel was talking, and Meg was sitting calmly with the Angel tablet in her lap.</p>
<p>Kevin and Linda sat as far from Meg as possible. Though the Prophet had met her before, his experiences with Demons had soured his opinion of her.</p>
<p>Gabriel had a plate of food in front of him, but he was talking so much that Meg helped herself to it.</p>
<p>The idea of being human again was interesting, even if the only goal was to get away from Crowley’s influence. The chance to go to Heaven after a mortal life was so bizarre, she could barely contemplate it.</p>
<p>Gabriel was recounting the time he trapped Sam and Dean in TV land when Linda cut him off;<br/>“Gabriel; why is the demon here?” she asked directly.</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed, “Straight to the point; you have the subtlety of a Winchester. Meg is an ally and there is a process which could turn her back into a human. If she agrees, this could be offered to Crowley as proof that we have no intention of killing him.”</p>
<p>“I have tried to kill Crowley a few times,” Meg explained, “If I remain a Demon, I will try again. I am willing to be cured, if there is a chance I don’t have to go to Hell when I die.”</p>
<p>Sam smiled, “It’s amazing how much you’ve changed since we first met.”</p>
<p>“I even helped to take out Dick Roman,” Meg reminded Kevin and Linda, “Clearly, I’ve spent too much time with Castiel.”</p>
<p>“If we can get Crowley to agree to leave Linda alone, she can return to her life,” Gabriel added, “Unless you want to stay?”</p>
<p>“I just want Kevin to be safe,” Linda replied.</p>
<p>“I just need time and space to decode the Demon tablet,” Kevin said firmly, “I don’t want Crowley to get away with killing Channing.”</p>
<p>“She went to Heaven, if that’s any consolation,” Gabriel offered, “The memories of his humiliation at the hands of Lucifer should haunt him for eternity. I look forward to seeing his reaction when he finds out how he dies.”</p>
<p>Kevin shrugged, “Maybe.”</p>
<p>“Should we wait until the tablet is translated before we contact him?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Probably,” Dean agreed, “And cure Meg, too.”</p>
<p>“Great!” Gabriel said happily, “Sam and I can cure Meggy tonight.”</p>
<p>Sam didn’t look happy about the idea, “You want to help?”</p>
<p>“I’m rather fond of Meg,” Gabriel confirmed, “And I’d rather not watch Dean drool over Castiel on a full stomach.”</p>
<p>Kevin snorted with laughter, which prompted Linda to rebuke him over his table manners.<br/>Faith ate a little, but her appetite was diminished due to her Angelic passenger.</p>
<p>“Don’t tease Dean,” Faith instructed the Archangel, “Castiel needs to heal, and it upsets him.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t Cassie enjoy the blush Deano gets, though?”</p>
<p>“Not at the moment,” Faith replied with a glare, “So, drop it.”</p>
<p>“Castiel worries too much,” Gabriel said dismissively.</p>
<p>“And you talk too much,” Dean added.</p>
<p>“You love me,” Gabriel declared airily.</p>
<p>Faith started giggling. Multiple sets of eyes turned toward her with clear curiosity.</p>
<p>“Castiel says it doesn’t matter who loves you, Gabriel, as you love yourself more than enough to make up any shortfall.”</p>
<p>Gabriel ignored the childish laughter from multiple sources around the table.</p>
<p>“Castiel should know about self-love, after his time with Dean,” the Archangel sighed.</p>
<p>Dean flicked some mashed potato at Gabriel and was scolded by Linda.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel was mildly interested in the dynamic between Meg and Sam. The history they shared should have led to a mutual hatred, yet they were almost friends.</p>
<p>“Want to chain me up, Sam?” Meg teased, “It’s not exactly a bedroom, but we can adapt.”</p>
<p>“Innuendoes and Gabriel’s domain,” Sam deflected, “Maybe he wants to restrain you?”</p>
<p>“Well, Castiel has given me a taste for Angels,” Meg said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Gabriel blew the Demon a kiss.</p>
<p>“So, I just wait here while you and feathers go to confession?” Meg asked.</p>
<p>“We’ll be quick,” Gabriel said cheerfully, “Angel express beats any car.”</p>
<p>Dean was preparing for the promised Jurassic Park marathon with Cas. He was not keen on the idea of welcoming Meg onto the couch but letting her roam around without supervision was not an option.</p>
<p>“How are you with modern movies, Meg?” Dean offered.</p>
<p>Once Meg was engrossed and sitting between Dean and Faith, Sam nodded to Gabriel that he was ready to travel.</p>
<p>Faith missed Sam as soon as he disappeared and took comfort in the warmth radiating from Castiel. The enjoyment the Angel experienced from simply being near Dean was adorable.</p>
<p>Castiel explained how sharing a body with Dean had been different; keeping a wall up between their minds had been quite draining. As he and Faith did not have an existing bond, keeping the barrier strong required little effort.</p>
<p>Faith didn’t mind having Castiel so close. She could feel his presence like a warm jacket; close but not obstructive. She invited him to take control if he wished to speak to Dean or Meg.</p>
<p>Castiel admitted that he was not sure how to interact with the Demon. He shared select memories of their interactions in the past and felt her amusement at their odd flirting.</p>
<p>Faith offered some advice and promised to help if he needed her.</p>
<p>Dean felt the moment Cas took control of Faith’s body. The increased awareness of the Angel was concerning, yet oddly comforting.</p>
<p>“Is the movie still enjoyable now that you know what the velociraptors really look like?” Castiel asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Yep; it’s a classic.”</p>
<p>Meg remained slouched back so Dean and Castiel could see each other. Flirting with the Angel was fun, but she could see there was something brewing with the Hunter.</p>
<p>“Are you two shagging like bunnies, yet?” Meg asked mischievously.</p>
<p>Dean glared at her and Castiel replied, “I am unsure how rabbits’ mate, but Dean and I do not engage in copulation.”</p>
<p>Dean buried his face into one palm while Meg grinned.</p>
<p>“It’s on the agenda, though?” Meg prompted.</p>
<p>“If Gabriel can successfully convert my former vessel to a female, possibly,” Castiel replied honestly.</p>
<p>“How sweet,” Meg cooed, “Dean, if you don’t jump this Angel, I will.”</p>
<p>Castiel leaned away and regarded her warily.</p>
<p>“Quit scaring Cas,” Dean ordered.</p>
<p>“Faith wants you to know that there will be no copulating while she is my vessel,” Castiel said, sounding relieved.</p>
<p>“Not even Sam?” Meg asked, “I’ve seen that mark on his neck.”</p>
<p>“Faith and Sam are in the early stages of courtship; they are not fornicating yet,” Castiel explained.</p>
<p>“Not that it’s anyone’s business, except theirs,” Dean interjected, “Come on; you’re missing the movie.”</p>
<p>Meg wasn’t particularly interested in the movie; the nervous Angel next to her was far more interesting. Observing Dean sneaking glances at Castiel and trying to be subtle was also entertaining.</p>
<p>“Did you find anything interesting in Dean’s head?” Meg asked Castiel as she stretched out her arms along the back of the couch.</p>
<p>“We were only together for a few hours,” Castiel admitted, ‘I tried to respect his privacy as much as possible.’</p>
<p>“No hidden fantasies about horny Angels?” Meg teased.</p>
<p>“Meg!” Dean growled.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you have a wing-kink, Dean,” Meg added.</p>
<p>“You seem preoccupied with such thoughts, Meg,” Castiel observed, “Gabriel seems to suffer from a similar problem.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed, which seemed to confuse the Angel.</p>
<p>“Spot on, Castiel,” Meg agreed, “If the sex-change doesn’t work, I’ll gladly keep you warm at night.”</p>
<p>“I don’t sleep, so that is not necessary.”</p>
<p>“Are you finally getting the hang of humour?” Meg laughed.</p>
<p>The edge of a smile on Faith’s face confirmed the Demon’s suspicions.</p>
<p>“I have had success with sarcasm, too,” Castiel confirmed.</p>
<p>Gabriel arrived back at the bunker in time to hear genuine laughter from Dean and Meg. He was relieved that no-one had resorted to violence.</p>
<p>“We’re ready to go, Meg,” Sam said in lieu of a greeting.</p>
<p>“I hope I don’t regret this,” Meg sighed. She winked at Castiel before rising to her feet and heading to the dungeon with Sam.</p>
<p>Gabriel lingered to observe Dean and Castiel for a few extra moments. They were on opposite ends of the couch and they both seemed comfortable.</p>
<p>“Try not to start making out, you two!” Gabriel teased before he left the room.</p>
<p>“Your brother is an ass,” Dean said to Cas.</p>
<p>“His obsession with the two of us becoming intimate is rather repetitive,” Cas agreed.</p>
<p>Dean tried to concentrate on the movie, but his thoughts kept drifting to the Angel in the attractive female body in his peripheral vision.</p>
<p>“Cas, can you feel anything different since you left my body?” Dean asked hesitantly. The words sounded so wrong.</p>
<p>The gaze which burned into the Hunter was eerily familiar; the eyes were even the same colour.</p>
<p>“I believe so; an undercurrent of awareness which was not present before,” Cas said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>A wave of recognition prompted Dean to sit up straight, “That’s it; I can feel where you are without looking. Is that bad?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Castiel’s gaze flicked to the arm Dean was resting across the back of the couch, now that Meg had left space for him to stretch out, “Faith has a theory.”</p>
<p>Dean chose not to vocalise his lack of trust in Sam’s fang-bearing new squeeze. While he was struggling to be tactful, Castiel reached out to touch his calloused hand with feminine fingers.</p>
<p>A small surge of energy sparked from the place where their skin touched. Dean smiled instinctively.</p>
<p>“Wow,” he managed.</p>
<p>Castiel was also smiling, “I agree.”</p>
<p>Dean hadn’t realized how tense he was until the touch allowed him to relax.</p>
<p>“Having you in my head was weird,” Dean admitted, “But once you left, I missed you.”</p>
<p>The features belonged to Faith, but the contented smile and unblinking gaze was distinctly Castiel.<br/>“I miss you, too.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel chose to stay with Meg after the first injection of blood. Sam headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.</p>
<p>Sam halted abruptly when Faith came into view. Seeing her prompted the giddy feeling in his chest he was still becoming accustomed to feeling.</p>
<p>The hand he could see was tangled with Dean’s calloused fingers. Surprisingly, Sam was not jealous that they were holding hands. He was sure Faith was advising Castiel how to approach Dean without scaring him away. After years, his brother was finally holding hands with the Angel who was devoted to him.</p>
<p>Sam could discern that Cas was in control due to the facial expressions alone. Rather than the shy smile Faith would greet him with, a passive Cas regarded him with mind interest.</p>
<p>“The cleansing has started,” Sam said casually, “Gabriel is fascinated by the whole process.”</p>
<p>Dean flinched at the sound of his brother’s voice but couldn’t bring himself to pull his hand away from Cas. He glanced over his shoulder worriedly.</p>
<p>Sam winked at Dean before continuing to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Castiel sensed that Dean was concerned that Sam would react badly to their entwined fingers. He observed the subtle interactions between the brothers and saw the moment Dean relaxed. Eons of observing humans had not prepared him properly to interact with them; the years since rescuing Dean from Hell were far more instructive.</p>
<p>Dean was intrigued when Cas stared at their joined hands and nodded slightly. Dean ran his thumb along the feminine pinky finger and waited patiently.</p>
<p>Cas met his gaze with a knowing smirk, “Faith is voicing her opinions rather incessantly,” he explained.</p>
<p>“Dare I ask?” Dean wondered.</p>
<p>“I need to rest,” Cas said regretfully, “Be nice to Faith; she is very interested in the hand-to-hand combat techniques required to subdue you.”</p>
<p>“Um, ok.”</p>
<p>Cas closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. As she exhaled, Faith was back in control.</p>
<p>Faith squeezed Dean’s hand, “Can you still feel the connection to your Angel?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded.</p>
<p>“Good,” Faith pulled away from him gently, “I just need a minute with Sam.”</p>
<p>The ache in Dean’s chest returned the moment the hand was pulled away. He watched the television screen without processing what he was seeing. He hated the idea of needing anyone so badly; were it anyone else he would have been extremely pissed off.</p>
<p>He was mollified by the certainty that Cas felt the same way. </p>
<p>Dean wasn’t sure how to deal with Faith. She was dangerous, and yet the dopey smile Sam wore when he saw her had been absent for far too long.</p>
<p>Faith returned with Sam and Dean was sure he heard his brother with the Dhampir good luck.<br/>When she sat down, he was already suspicious.</p>
<p>“What do you need luck for?”</p>
<p>Faith rolled her eyes, “Castiel prefers to remain in contact with you. Sam thinks you would not be receptive to cuddling.”</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>“How are you at foot rubs?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Late Night Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel waited until the cure was completed and only Faith remained awake to approach the Dhampir with an offer.</p>
<p>Sam had reluctantly retired to his room, but Dean had fallen asleep on the couch. Kevin and Linda had retreated hours earlier.</p>
<p>“I can solve your sleeping issue,” Gabriel said quietly.</p>
<p>Faith glanced at Dean, who disappeared with a click of the Archangel’s fingers.</p>
<p>“Castiel doesn’t like being away from Dean,” Faith said with a frown.</p>
<p>“I know; come on, he’s in your room.”</p>
<p>Faith was too tense to sleep, even though it was close to 3am. She wanted to be near Sam and the Angel in her head craved Dean’s presence.</p>
<p>Gabriel led her to the room she occupied, and whispered, “Tada!”</p>
<p>Three single beds were tucked closely to each other. Sam was asleep on the furthest bed and Dean was on the closest one.</p>
<p>“You can be the meat in the Winchester sandwich,” Gabriel said with a wink, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</p>
<p>“Which leaves what, exactly?”</p>
<p>Gabriel blew her a kiss and disappeared. Faith changed into her sleep attire and crawled into the middle bed. Having Sam so close was very comforting.</p>
<p>Castiel was passive in her mind, though she could feel the relief in the Angel as she settled next to Dean.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Meg had been led to an empty room once Gabriel had confirmed that all the Demon taint was gone from her soul. The Archangel used his Grace to send her into a deep, healing sleep free of nightmares.</p>
<p>Gabriel monitored the former Demon remotely as he moved through the bunker silently. Once he was sure everyone was asleep, he returned to the dungeon.</p>
<p>He didn’t need to cast a spell to summon a Demon; not even one as powerful enough to claim the throne of Hell. </p>
<p>Crowley heard a request to visit a specific location on Earth while he was overseeing the latest influx of souls in Hell. The voice was so powerful that the polite wording made him extremely curious.</p>
<p>The King of Hell excused himself from his minions and used his powers to assess the warding’s of the area he was being drawn toward. He found the deliberate gap in the protections and knew that if he didn’t go voluntarily, he would be dragged into the presence of the powerful being.</p>
<p>Gabriel waited patiently in the dungeon. A full three minutes after he sent out the call, Crowley appeared in the far corner of the room. Gabriel used his powers to close the gap in the wards so the King of Hell couldn’t escape.</p>
<p>“Thank-you for answering my call, Crowley,” Gabriel greeted politely.</p>
<p>“Who the bloody Hell are you?” the Demon demanded, “You’ve got enough power to turn me into a floor stain, so why not just kill me?”</p>
<p>“One question at a time,” Gabriel said with a smile, “I am Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord; also known as Loki the Norse God.” He let the shadow of his wings flicked in the dull light.</p>
<p>“And I’m still alive, why?” Crowley asked pointedly.</p>
<p>“God doesn’t want you dead, obviously,” Gabriel said, “He’s quite happy for you to remain King of Hell.”</p>
<p>Crowley doubted that God was happy about anything related to Hell. As the Archangel had the power to rip him into little chunks and then sent the pieces into space, Crowley chose not to argue.<br/>
“So, why do you want to chat?” </p>
<p>“I’d like to make a deal,” Gabriel revealed with a smirk.</p>
<p>“You? A deal? You don’t even have a soul.”</p>
<p>Gabriel held out his hands placatingly, “I have a few things to offer, and some things I want.”<br/>
“I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“I am six years into the future; God sent me back to change a few things,” Gabriel began, “In exchange for memories relevant to you, the creature known as Meg is to be left alone.”</p>
<p>“Why would you care about her?”</p>
<p>“Castiel is fond of her; I find it amusing watching her make the Winchesters uncomfortable.”<br/>
Crowley folded his arms in front of his chest, “Winchesters. Of bloody course.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about them; cooperate with me and I will make sure they stay out of your way.”</p>
<p>“And their plan to seal Hell?” Crowley spat.</p>
<p>“Will not be going ahead; that will be part of the negotiations.”</p>
<p>“So, why would I want these memories if you’re going to change the future?”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned, “I thought you’d be curious about your heroic death, saving your friends; Sam and Dean Winchester.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit,” Crowley scoffed.</p>
<p>“If you agree to leave Meg along, I will guarantee the Winchesters will not attempt to seal Hell,” Gabriel added.</p>
<p>“Fine; you can have Meg. If she makes a move to overthrow me, the deal is off.”</p>
<p>“Want a kiss to seal the deal?” Gabriel offered cheekily.</p>
<p>“I suspect that would make my head explode,” Crowley complained.</p>
<p>“Possibly,” Gabriel replied with a shrug, “A handshake will suffice.”</p>
<p>Crowley shuffled forward grudgingly. The handshake was brief, but long enough to transfer the relevant memories.</p>
<p>“Meg is human now,” Gabriel added, “If she is stupid enough to sell her soul, you can have her.”<br/>
“Human? How?”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter. If you want to chat again, knock at the front door. I’m sure you’ll want to discuss the Demon and Angel tablets soon,” Gabriel mused, “I’d also like to discuss your mother; she’s sexy.”</p>
<p>“She’s a dead witch.”</p>
<p>“Not so dead. Would you mind if I made a move on her?”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Dean woke up feeling rather refreshed. He quickly realized that he was not in his own bed. He froze in place and tried to recall if he had been drinking.</p>
<p>Dean decided there was no chance he had been stupid enough to go home with a stranger. He peered around the room and recognised it as the place Faith had been using.</p>
<p>He looked over at the body near him and came to multiple conclusions; he was in a single bed; Faith was next to him in her own bed and he wanted to punch Gabriel.</p>
<p>Beyond Faith, Sam was asleep. Dean recognised his ridiculous hair even when his face was hidden. </p>
<p>Dean slid out of bed, thankful that he was wearing boxers. Had he been naked, Enochian symbols to bar Angels would begin appearing throughout the bunker.</p>
<p>The ache in his chest intensified as he left the room. He fetched his ‘dead-guy robe’ from his room and stubbornly ignored the impulse to return to Cas.</p>
<p>Dean halted abruptly in the library as he spotted Gabriel and Crowley sipping coffee together at the table.</p>
<p>“What the Hell is he doing here?” Dean demanded.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about Dean,” Gabriel advised the King of Hell, “He greets me like that every morning.”</p>
<p>Crowley smirked and raised his cup in the direction of the Hunter, “Good morning, Squirrel.”</p>
<p>“Come join us, Dean,” Gabriel invited, “I made the coffee.”</p>
<p>“I tried to spike it with a laxative,” Crowley added, “Loki wouldn’t let me.”</p>
<p>“Kevin will be pissed if he sees Crowley here,” Dean warned Gabriel.</p>
<p>“Kevin moved to the Chapter House where Jane and Balthazar are staying,” Gabriel explained, “He is locked in a private room with headphones on to block the sound of every other room being desecrated by horny celestial beings.”</p>
<p>“I did not need that image,” Dean muttered as he accepted a cup of coffee Gabriel conjured from nowhere.</p>
<p>“Linda has also returned home,” Crowley added, “No Demon will bother her. There are a few posted close enough to make sure no-one else tries to hurt her.”</p>
<p>Dean was immediately suspicious, “And what do you get out of that deal?”</p>
<p>“My support,” Gabriel explained, “If anyone tries to overthrow the current King of Hell, they will have to deal with me, too.”</p>
<p>“And Kevin is safe from Hell-spawn too?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Gabriel revealed, “Other than his translating duties, he can return to his life. I will keep Crowley updated regarding the translation; when it is completed Crowley gets a copy.”</p>
<p>“And the tablet itself?”</p>
<p>“We were just discussing that,” Crowley said haughtily, “I might agree to it being stored here.”</p>
<p>“You don’t trust your Demon flunkies not to steal it,” Dean surmised.</p>
<p>“Of course not; I don’t trust anyone, as a rule.”</p>
<p>“Meg is also safe,” Gabriel added.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome to her,” Crowley snorted, “Odds are, her conscience will kill her, anyway.”</p>
<p>“And Bobby?”</p>
<p>“Has been moved to a holding area; Loki can escort him upstairs when he wants to make his dramatic return.”</p>
<p>“What’s the catch?” Dean wondered aloud, “You’re being too cooperative.”</p>
<p>Crowley rolled his eyes, “I’m getting Archangel backing, the tablet translated and a guarantee that neither you nor your brother will attempt the trials to seal Hell. Why wouldn’t I cooperate?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine with avoiding the trials, but I’m not kissing you, Crowley,” Dean warned.</p>
<p>“No need,” Gabriel said calmly, “If you or Sam attempt the trials, I will kill you myself.”</p>
<p>Dean was not bothered, “Works for me.”</p>
<p>Crowley shifted his gaze to the hallway, “Good morning, Castiel. Who are you wearing?”</p>
<p>Castiel was wearing a dressing gown Dean had never seen before. He suspected the bunny slippers were a gift from Gabriel.</p>
<p>“Crowley,” Castiel muttered darkly, “How did you get in here?”</p>
<p>“We had a slumber party,” Gabriel replied happily, “Without the slumbering.”</p>
<p>“Brother, who you choose to socialize with is your business, but honestly; you can do better,” Castiel declared.</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled and Crowley was clearly impressed.</p>
<p>“The new vessel is giving you lessons in banter, I see,” Crowley mused, “She’s not completely human, though.”</p>
<p>“Her name is Faith,” Dean interjected, “And she’s none of your business.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a crush, Squirrel?” Crowley teased.</p>
<p>“Not Dean,” Gabriel revealed, “Sam has the hots for Faith.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel!” Dean admonished, “Stop gossiping with Crowley; he is not a friend.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes, you remind me of Michael,” Gabriel said snidely.</p>
<p>Dean was so offended it showed in his expression and even Castiel huffed a laugh.</p>
<p>“Do you like being a woman, Castiel?” Crowley asked to draw attention away from Dean, who was glaring around the table.</p>
<p>“So far, I have not noticed any significant difference,” Castiel replied thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Dean forgot to remain offended, “Seriously? You swap a dick for a pair of boobs and barely notice?”</p>
<p>Castiel regarded Dean with an expression which could only be described as condescending, “I am an Angel; I am not male or female. Both are equally strange to me.”</p>
<p>“If you stopped hiding behind your Grace, you’d have a more educational experience,” Gabriel advised.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to avoid being shielded by my Grace,” Castiel admitted stiffly.</p>
<p>“I expect the knowledge was ripped out of your head in Heaven’s torture chamber,” Gabriel mused.<br/>
Crowley shook his head, “The more I hear about the attic, the less I envy you feathery prats. Why would anyone in Heaven torture an Angel?”</p>
<p>“For disobedience, like questioning orders,” Castiel explained softly.</p>
<p>“Or caring about a human more than the mission,” Gabriel added, with a significant glance at Dean.<br/>
“Ah,” Crowley realised, “They wanted the Apocalypse and you wanted some Winchester tail. No wonder they got knife-happy.”</p>
<p>“Is this some sort of revenge for my betrayal of you?” Castiel asked the Demon coldly, “I’ve refrained from ripping your spine out through your mouth only because Sam complains about mess in the library.”</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed, “I’m proud of you brother; snark suits you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not as impressed,” Crowley decided, “Those handcuffs tell me I could teleport away before you could do any damage.”</p>
<p>“Settle down, Crowley. You, too, Castiel,” Gabriel ordered, “We were having a productive conversation before you two showed up.”</p>
<p>“You were gossiping,” Dean pointed out.</p>
<p>“Only after agreeing that the tablets need to remain here to be translated,” Gabriel argued.</p>
<p>Crowley studied Dean and Castiel intently. The Hunter pulled a cross-eyes face to throw off whatever the Demon was thinking.</p>
<p>“There’s something more going on between you two,” Crowley decided, “More than the usual stomach-churning devotion.”</p>
<p>“They’re not screwing yet,” Gabriel supplied unhelpfully.</p>
<p>“I figured.”</p>
<p>“Though, Castiel was in Dean for a short while,” Gabriel added.</p>
<p>Dean called Gabriel a strong of rude names, surged to his feet and stomped away.</p>
<p>“Do tell,” Crowley encouraged.</p>
<p>“I was tortured,” Castiel spat, “Healing is easier in the presence of a human soul.”</p>
<p>“Damn; not what I was hoping to hear,” Crowley sighed, “There’s a betting pool in Hell around you two hooking up. Those books prompted a lot of bets when they went online.”</p>
<p>Castiel made a disapproving sound. A moment later she flicked her black hair over her shoulder.<br/>

</p><p>“Hello Crowley,” Faith said coolly, “I’m Faith. I’d say, ‘it’s nice to meet you’ but that would be a lie. Excuse me.”</p>
<p>Crowley watched her leave the table and exit the room with confident strides.</p>
<p>“Where did you find her?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Bad Influence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam woke up feeling extremely refreshed. It took him a few long moments to realize he was in a strange bed. He looked over at Faith, who was fully dressed and stretched out on a neatly made bed close by.</p>
<p>Faith caught his hand while he smiled at her sleepily. His hair was a complete mess.</p>
<p>“How did I get here?” Sam asked languidly.</p>
<p>“Gabriel,” Dean’s voice replied.</p>
<p>Sam propped himself up on one elbow to see past Faith. Dean was stretched out on a third bed and Sam was grateful his brother was also fully clothed.</p>
<p>“He was helping,” Faith said with a smile, “You wouldn’t believe how clingy Castiel is getting.”</p>
<p>Dean snorted, “Like you two are any better?”</p>
<p>“We’re not,” Faith agreed, falling onto her back so she could see him, “But we have an excuse.”</p>
<p>“What excuse?” Dean scoffed.</p>
<p>“I haven’t fully claimed Sam as my mate,” Faith explained quietly.</p>
<p>Dean glanced at his brother, “That shark bite on his neck doesn’t count?”</p>
<p>Sam shifted his blanket to cover the mark.</p>
<p>“That’s part of the process,” Faith said evasively.</p>
<p>“And the rest?”</p>
<p>Faith giggled into her pillow as Castiel offered his internal opinion.</p>
<p>“Sex,” Faith said bluntly, “We haven’t yet; that would complete the bond, according to that book I read.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Dean wasn’t embarrassed, even if discussing sex with Sam, Cas and Faith was weird.</p>
<p>“Castiel said you’re cute when you’re clueless,” Faith continued.</p>
<p>“That’s rich, considering how clueless Cas is half the time,” Dean huffed, “We have an incomplete bond-thingy too.”</p>
<p>“Which is why Gabriel set up the beds like this,” Sam said with a sigh, “I wish he would watch tv or read a book when he’s bored.”</p>
<p>Dean tuned out the conversation. He was extremely aware of how limiting his reliance on Cas was; Hunting was out of the question.</p>
<p>“Crowley?” Sam exclaimed, “Why? Did Gabriel become impatient and contacted him without us?”<br/>“Probably,” Dean agreed wearily.</p>
<p>Faith stared at the ceiling thoughtfully; Dean recognised the blank expression she wore when listening intently to Cas.</p>
<p>“I should go for a shower,” Sam mused.</p>
<p>“Castiel just told me about Claire and Amelia. Before they arrived here, they found Amelia and returned her to Claire,” Faith said sadly.</p>
<p>“That’s good,” Dean said softly, “Claire doesn’t deserve to suffer.”</p>
<p>“Castiel trusts Gabriel, but he doesn’t trust his own judgement,” Faith continued, “He trusts you two, when you agree on something.”</p>
<p>“And you?” Sam asked curiously.</p>
<p>Faith smiled mischievously, “I’ll let you know; when you two manage to agree on something.”<br/>“Don’t teach Cas your smart-arse skills, please?” Dean pleaded.</p>
<p>“Who says I didn’t learn them from Castiel?” Faith countered with a disarming smile, “He is very witty; you rarely hear what he is thinking.”</p>
<p>Sam excused himself to go have a shower while Dean complained that ‘poor Cas’ was being corrupted. By the time Sam returned from the bathroom, Castiel was pressed against Dean’s side with her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Cas is driving, not your girlfriend,” Dean said quickly. He had seen the annoyed look the taller brother wore for an instant, before he realized who was in control.</p>
<p>“I figured,” Sam replied easily, “You’d never let Faith that close to your neck.”</p>
<p>Cas smiled contentedly, her head resting on Dean’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“How’d you convince him to cuddle?” Sam asked the Angel.</p>
<p>“You are implying that I gave him a choice,” Castiel replied smugly, “I didn’t.”</p>
<p>The glare Dean aimed at his brother prevented the teasing Sam wanted to start. Castiel winked at him.</p>
<p>“Faith is a bad influence on you, Cas,” Sam laughed.</p>
<p>“That’s what I said!” Dean complained.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel found Crowley interesting. For an Archangel who had been alive for billions of years and exploring Earth for thousands, it was a definite compliment.</p>
<p>Crowley had not been interested in his mothers’ survival and had wished Gabriel ‘good bloody luck’ with courting the witch.</p>
<p>Gabriel knew why Crowley was being so cooperative; his humiliation at the hands of Lucifer hurt more than any weapon possibly could. The Demon would die rather than live through that again.</p>
<p>The memory of dying to save the Winchester was the final straw. Gabriel had a reliable ally because Crowley wanted protection from the cure to make him human.</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled aloud, knowing he could never reveal that the ‘denim-wrapped nightmares’ unnerved Crowley to the point of paranoia. After thoroughly annoying Dean and Castiel, he bid the Archangel farewell.</p>
<p>Meg emerged from her room just after midday. She looked exhausted and miserable.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Meggy,” Gabriel greeted cheerfully, “You look lovely this morning.”</p>
<p>“I feel like shit,” Meg grumbled as she flopped down on the couch.</p>
<p>“The lack of demonic energy suits you,” Gabriel continued, “Your soul is beautiful.”</p>
<p>Meg snorted, “I doubt that. Having a conscience again after years of being an evil bitch hurts.”</p>
<p>“I could wipe your memory,” Gabriel offered, “But you’d have to learn to walk and talk again.”</p>
<p>Meg sighed, “No, thanks. I know I deserve to suffer.”</p>
<p>“Any plans for your mortal existence?” Gabriel asked curiously.</p>
<p>“No idea at all. I don’t even know where to start,” Meg admitted.</p>
<p>“I have some ideas about that.”</p>
<p>Meg regarded the Archangel critically, still unsure why he would want to help her again, “Ideas that will make Dean yell and Sam look constipated?”</p>
<p>“Probably.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Sam returned from his shower with news about a games room which had been empty the previous day. </p>
<p>Faith encouraged the brothers to try out the ping-pong table while she headed toward the library.</p>
<p>Castiel was sure Gabriel was planning something and he didn’t want the Winchesters interfering.<br/>By the time Gabriel and Meg came into view, Faith had relinquished control to Castiel.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Castiel,” Gabriel greeted cheekily, “What happened to the pair of boofheads you have been shadowing you?”</p>
<p>“They found the ping-pong table,” Castiel said bluntly, “I assume that was your plan?”</p>
<p>“Yep, we should have at least five minutes before they get distracted by something shiny,” Gabriel decided.</p>
<p>“That’s very patronising,” Castiel pointed out.</p>
<p>“Hello; I’m Gabriel,” the Archangel replied sarcastically.</p>
<p>“You can stay here to keep the boy’s content,” Meg said to Castiel, “Make sure they don’t throw a kegger while we’re gone.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Castiel asked.</p>
<p>The empty room offered no reply.</p>
<p>Castiel followed the instinctual urge to find Dean back to the newly discovered Games room. </p>
<p>The Angel wasn’t surprised to find Dean already in the hallway. He was sure the Hunter didn’t realize one hand was rubbing his chest right above his heart.</p>
<p>“You okay, Cas or Faith?” Dean asked with a lopsided grin.</p>
<p>“Faith is aware, but I am in control,” Castiel replied as she approached, “Gabriel has gone somewhere with Meg.”</p>
<p>Castiel heard Dean’s response, and his assertion that ‘Gabby’ could look after himself and one human. Her focus remained on the insistent voice in her head giving interesting advice.</p>
<p>Dean saw the shift in expression a moment before Castiel reached for him. The smirk on the feminine face was unmistakably Castiel.</p>
<p>The strength the Angel used to swing him to the side caught the Hunter unaware and an unmanly yelp left his mouth when his back hit the wall.</p>
<p>“Faith has given me some interesting advice,” Castiel said casually as he stepped well into Dean’s personal space.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Dean managed, his voice at a higher pitch than normal. An involuntary moan could not be suppressed when a pair of well-proportioned breasts pressed into his chest.</p>
<p>“Something about being assertive,” Castiel continued as she savoured the unique mix of scents which was distinctly Dean.</p>
<p>Even as she was close enough for her breath to caress the skin of his neck, Dean would not touch the tempting female form.</p>
<p>“Because you can’t touch me without thinking you’re making a move on Sam’s girl,” Castiel continued. </p>
<p>“Kind of, yeah,” Dean mumbled. His fingers flexed with tension, but his own moral code prevented him from reaching forward.</p>
<p>Castiel slipped one hand under the sleeve of his shirt and placed it directly over the faded handprint scar. A jolt of energy shot through Dean at the unexpected contact. He tipped his head back against the wall and ordered his body to ignore the proximity of an attractive female and the pleasure rolling from his shoulder in waves.</p>
<p>Castiel ran her free hand along Dean’s jaw, “I prefer you clean-shaven.”</p>
<p>Dean drew in a deep breath when he was abruptly released. Castiel threw a smug smile at him before continuing into the room with the ping-pong table.</p>
<p>Sam was investigating the pool table when Faith returned. He was only sure she was in the drivers’ seat when she hugged him.</p>
<p>“You look rather happy,” Sam observed.</p>
<p>“I’ve been helping Castiel to develop his flirting skills,” Faith giggled, “She might have scared Dean.”</p>
<p>“What did he, she; pronouns are not helpful,” Sam muttered, “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Nothing much; Castiel can’t even get a hug because Dean thinks it would be a betrayal of you.”</p>
<p>“Well, it is weird,” Sam pointed out, “It’s hard to tell who’s in charge until you speak.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel went somewhere with Meg; Castiel is sure his brother is planning something,” Faith said, “Dean’s not worried, but Castiel is.”</p>
<p>“Does Cas have any idea of what Gabriel is planning?” Sam asked as Dean casually entered the room. </p>
<p>Sam recognised the tension in his brother’s shoulders and the speculative glance at Faith only emphasised his uncertainty.</p>
<p>“Not really; he is concerned that Chuck has a plan and is using Gabriel to enact it. Gabriel might not even know the whole story,” Faith explained.</p>
<p>“Cas is probably right,” Dean agreed, “Friggin’ Chuck; I don’t trust him.”</p>
<p>“You don’t trust God?” Sam said with a snort, “Somehow, I’m not surprised.”</p>
<p>“He sat back and let the Angels manipulate the Apocalypse, avoided Cas searching for him while they were in the same damn house and let a Civil War in Heaven turn Cas into a monster. Throw in the Leviathans and Purgatory and I’m tempted to punch Chuck in the face.”</p>
<p>“Castiel recommends you not do that,” Faith said dryly.</p>
<p>“Isn’t he pissed that God took off and let Heaven fall apart?” Dean asked Faith, “All Chuck had to do was show up, announce that the Apocalypse was cancelled, and Michael would have followed orders.”</p>
<p>“The memories of the other timeline are a bit hazy, but Chuck seemed to be tired of interfering,” Sam recalled, “He just wanted to sit back and be surprised, I think.”</p>
<p>“We’re the ant farm,” Faith agreed.</p>
<p>“Suffering and death,” Dean muttered, rolling the scattered balls on the pool table, “So much of it is just not necessary. We’re not ants.”</p>
<p>“To most Angels we are ‘mud-monkeys’ or ‘hairless apes’,” Sam pointed out.</p>
<p>“Most Angels are dicks,” Dean replied flatly, “They need to spend time on Earth to get to know some decent people.”</p>
<p>In his library, Chuck tapped a pen against his lip thoughtfully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Redheaded Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours passed before Gabriel returned. Rather than appearing abruptly, he let himself in through the front door.</p>
<p>Dean scowled up at the Archangel, but the words he had planned died in his throat when he spotted the two extra guests being led into the bunker.</p>
<p>“What’s up, Bitches?” Charlie greeted happily.</p>
<p>“Charlie?” Sam laughed, “Wow! How have you been?”</p>
<p>“Welcome to the Batcave,” Dean offered.</p>
<p>Meg took Charlie on the short version of the guided tour of the bunker while the brothers turned their attention to the other newcomer.</p>
<p>“Rowena,” Sam acknowledged heavily.</p>
<p>“Hello boys,” the witch replied with a wide smile, “It’s nice to meet you; Gabriel updated most of my memories but you two are cuter in person.”</p>
<p>Dean was clearly uncomfortable, “Uh, sure. Gabriel: can we talk to you for a second?”</p>
<p>“Alone,” Sam clarified.</p>
<p>Gabriel lifted Rowena’s hand to kiss her knuckles, “If you’ll excuse me, Darling?”</p>
<p>“Hurry back,” Rowena replied sweetly.</p>
<p>Gabriel clicked his fingers, transporting himself and both brothers to the Interrogation room.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that!” Dean growled, “We could have walked!”</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked, “I enjoy that outraged expression on your face too much. Now, you want to interrogate me; pull out the handcuffs and get started.”</p>
<p>“You’d enjoy that; you kinky shit,” Dean complained, “Charlie is welcome anytime, but why is Rowena here?”</p>
<p>“There’s a Wicked Witch in a container in here; who better to slap her down than the most powerful witch in history?” Gabriel countered.</p>
<p>“You could have explained that before you played celestial taxi,” Sam said, trying to be reasonable.</p>
<p>“I was bored,” Gabriel said dismissively, “You two and Charlie can take out a pair of Djinn’s early, then Dorothy can give Charlie, Rowena and Meg a tour of Oz.”</p>
<p>“You want to speed up the timeline and keep our allies out of the way in Oz,” Sam realized, “Why?”</p>
<p>“Why not? We know where the problems are; let’s be proactive,” Gabriel said firmly.</p>
<p>“What’s Chuck planning?” Dean asked bluntly, “He didn’t send you back just to stop the Angels falling.”</p>
<p>“The Angels were almost extinct in the future; one of Chuck’s conditions for sending me back was to stop the fall. Without Abaddon in the way, there is no need for you to bear the Mark of Cain,” Gabriel explained patiently, “So much of the next few years can be completely avoided because of a few small changes.”</p>
<p>“What were the other conditions?” Sam asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>The expression on Gabriel’s face switched from relaxed to menacing in an instant. He nailed the taller Winchester with an intense glare.</p>
<p>“You will be informed of Father’s plans when the time is right,” the Archangel said in a commanding tone.</p>
<p>“So, he’s planning something big,” Dean sighed, “I knew it.”</p>
<p>“He’s God,” Sam said with clear exasperation, “Of course he’s planning something.”</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Is the secret discussion over yet?”</p>
<p>“No,” Dean replied bluntly, “We need to know what Chuck is planning.”</p>
<p>“You really don’t. Any attempt to thwart his plans would not end well for you,” Gabriel growled.</p>
<p>The brothers shared a glance of disdain before Dean spoke, “Have you met us? We’re all about thwarting plans.”</p>
<p>A wave of energy knocked both Hunters back against the far wall. Their protests were muted as the Archangel stalked forward.</p>
<p>“Listen here, Morons,” Gabriel hissed, “If this new timeline doesn’t work out the way God wants, he will go back in time to the moment before Sam jumped into the Cage. He will stop the rings from opening the door and let Michael and Lucifer destroy half the planet while they fight. Keep that in mind before you try to argue with me!”</p>
<p>The invisible force pinning the men to the wall vanished when Gabriel left the room, still muttering angrily to himself.</p>
<p>Neither brother could find the words to break the shocked silence.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Castiel knew he was mostly recovered, yet he stayed with Faith when she invited him to remain. He suspected that her time as a captive left her with an aversion to remaining alone. She had considered the idea and agreed with the assessment.</p>
<p>Charlie was quite interesting, and she was full of questions for both the Angel and Dhampir. </p>
<p>Rowena participated in the conversation, but her thoughts were clearly elsewhere. </p>
<p>Watching Gabriel flirt with Rowena was rather entertaining. Castiel had learned about short-term courtship from the Winchester brothers, and Faith had assured him there was more to a long-term relationship.</p>
<p>Rowena was clearly interested in Gabriel, but cautious. Learning Angels were real and meeting one would be a shock to most people; having an Archangel show a decisive interest in something more than friendship was daunting even to a three-hundred-year-old witch.</p>
<p>Castiel had seen his brother turn on the charm in the past, though not to a human. He found their interactions to be rather fascinating.</p>
<p>Dean and Sam were rather subdued after their chat with Gabriel. Through Faith’s eyes, Castiel could see the way the brothers communicated through body language and watched Gabriel surreptitiously.</p>
<p>Gabriel also noticed the change in the Hunters, and he had never been known for his patience. </p>
<p>“You should talk to your boys, Fastiel,” Gabriel instructed during a natural lull in the conversation, “They think God should share all his plans and be afraid of their disapproval.”</p>
<p>Charlie giggled, which drew a frown from Dean.</p>
<p>“I like your style, boys,” Rowena offered with a smirk.</p>
<p>Castiel took control a moment after Faith realized she did not want to be the focus of an annoyed Archangel.</p>
<p>“What is there to say?” Castiel countered calmly, “Humans have free will and the Winchesters have learned not to trust anything. I don’t know why their reaction surprises you; when I first met Dean, I was shot and stabbed.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed, “That’s not the point. God has a plan; God. Who are they to object?”</p>
<p>“We’re right here,” Dean complained.</p>
<p>“Considering the other nasties we’ve taken down, why wouldn’t we assume we could stop God if he goes off the deep end?” Sam asked rhetorically.</p>
<p>“It’s like talking to a rock,” Gabriel decided.</p>
<p>“I’ve never tried that,” Castiel said dryly, “I did converse with a cat once.”</p>
<p>Gabriel gave up trying to reason with Castiel or the Winchesters. The conversation about talking to a cat was irritating before the giggling started.</p>
<p>Gabriel retreated deep into the bunker to brood. It took a few hours, but eventually Castiel sought him out, and her two shadows were finally absent.</p>
<p>Gabriel liked how blunt and clueless Castiel acted; there was an innocence to her that was rare in the world. Gabriel was glad that he could spend time with one of his siblings and honestly enjoy the experience.</p>
<p>Castiel perched next to Gabriel on the hood of the Impala. Her movements were awkward as she tried to mimic the relaxed position of the Archangel.</p>
<p>“I’ll fix anything you break,” Gabriel offered. He knew Dean would throw a tantrum if his windshield-wipers were broken by the backside of an Angel.</p>
<p>“You are more annoyed with Dean and Sam than is warranted by their doubts,” Castiel said simply.</p>
<p>“Chuck is planning something big,” Gabriel admitted, “And he wants you fully bonded to Dean before it starts.”</p>
<p>“Can you tell me why?”</p>
<p>“No; not even with the honesty compulsion Jane struck me with,” Gabriel grumbled.</p>
<p>Castiel smiled, “She is rather powerful.”</p>
<p>“And annoying; thank Chuck Balthy is keeping her busy.”</p>
<p>“If you shared Chuck’s plan, would Dean, Sam or I object?” Castiel asked carefully.</p>
<p>“Probably.”</p>
<p>Castiel struggled to interpret the frown she was seeing, “Do you object?”</p>
<p>Gabriel stared at the ceiling for a few long moments, “After saving me from that awful timeline, I can’t object to anything he plans.”</p>
<p>“Yet you assume I would object, when he stopped me from dooming all Angels?”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted, “I assume nothing; Chuck flat out said that your loyalty is to Dean. He’s known that since the moment you busted him out of the Green Room.”</p>
<p>The coldness in her chest prevented Castiel from answering. Chuck had known of his disloyalty all along; was that why he refused to be found?</p>
<p>“Stop your panicking,” Gabriel advised wearily, “He’s not angry at you; he finds you interesting. That’s all we’re going to get from him; mild interest.”</p>
<p>“You resent him.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I resent the jerk; he has the power and refuses to do anything with it. Even I had to step up during the first Apocalypse. He stood next to you while you exploded!”</p>
<p>Gabriel didn’t realize his hands were clenched into fists until his rant had ended.</p>
<p>“I wish He had slowly lessened his guidance, rather than leaving abruptly,” Castiel said thoughtfully, “He designed Angels to need him, so he created his own problems.”</p>
<p>“Too true; there are so many who wouldn’t recognise the importance of Free Will if it hit them in the face,” Gabriel mused.</p>
<p>“Gabriel; I trust you to let us know if we should be undermining whatever Father has planned. I also know my judgement has been unreliable in the past and in the future we’re trying to avert.”</p>
<p>“You just said a whole lot of nothing,” Gabriel pointed out.</p>
<p>Castiel turned her head to regard Gabriel with piercing eyes, “I will be eternally grateful that you stopped me from cooperating with Metatron. I cannot speak for the Winchesters, but I will abide by your decisions in this.”</p>
<p>“No matter what Chuck has planned?” Gabriel clarified.</p>
<p>“I will follow your lead until knowledge of this plan becomes available.”</p>
<p>“One thing I know for sure; if this doesn’t work, He’s going to interfere when Sam opens the cage by stopping the rings from working,” Gabriel said tightly.</p>
<p>The implications of that statement sent a wave of dread through Castiel, “That would be very bad.”</p>
<p>“No shit.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Dealing with the Djinn a couple of months early turned out to be more difficult than Gabriel had initially assumed. The issue was not with either of the creatures, but with the separation from Faith and Castiel.</p>
<p>Gabriel remained at the bunker, promising he was only a prayer away if something went seriously wrong.</p>
<p>Rowena was compiling all the books in the Witchcraft section while Meg poured over books on Demons.</p>
<p>Faith felt rather left out, as she had no expertise in the supernatural to help check the collection for errors. She had read every page in the book on Dhampirs, except for the missing pages Gabriel had removed.</p>
<p>There was another major question brewing in her mind, one which she and Castiel both wanted answered. The Angel suggested she address a prayer to Gabriel to broach the subject covertly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the Dhampir hosting his sibling. He waved a hand to keep their conversation private.</p>
<p>Faith flinched when Gabriel teleported into the chair next to her.</p>
<p>“Is walking really that tedious?” she hissed.</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, “It can be. Have you mentioned this Amara idea to anyone else?”<br/>“Only Castiel.”</p>
<p>Gabriel relaxed slightly, “Amara is like Chuck, in that she can exist in multiple realities. The removal of the Mark of Cain released her into that Universe; as long as the Mark remains intact in this one, we’re safe from her.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t this Universe the same one she was released into?” Faith asked, her head beginning to hurt.</p>
<p>“No; when I was sent back, another Universe was created. Amara is in the original, not this one.”<br/>“Time travel gives me a headache,” Faith decided.</p>
<p>“The physics of multiple Universes and time travel has that affect,” Gabriel agreed with a smile.<br/>“Can you open portals to alternate dimensions?” Faith wondered.</p>
<p>Gabriel shook his head, “No; only Chuck, Amara and Nephilims sired by Archangels can to that. I can only imagine how many Gabriel’s exist in total.”</p>
<p>“One is more than enough,” Faith said dryly.</p>
<p>“I bet there’s a Castiel out there who made a move on Dean years ago,” Gabriel teased.</p>
<p>“Castiel is wondering how many dimensions contain a Gabriel who is not a huge pain in the ass.”<br/>“I’m never a pain in the ass,” Gabriel argued haughtily, “Literally or metaphorically. None of my lovers have ever complained.”</p>
<p>“Now Castiel understands the urge to bleach a brain.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Illuminating Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith fell asleep easily with an Angel guiding the process. She had encouraged Castiel to explore her memories, with the condition that he assess the emotions associated with each scenario. If any sort of unease was present, he was not allowed to speak of what he had seen without consulting her first.</p>
<p>Gabriel had made a joke about exploring female sexuality with Faith, which he had dismissed as the Archangel making jokes at his expense. Castiel had been surprised when Faith had reluctantly agreed that he needed to learn more about sexuality if he wanted to pursue the bond with Dean.</p>
<p>The Dhampir had no interest in exploring pornography, so she had suggested he wait until she was asleep to work on that project.</p>
<p>It was close to dawn when Gabriel finally stopped giving horrid suggestions about what to search for on the laptop Castiel was using.</p>
<p>“Why do you keep trying to guide me to strange sites?” Castiel asked with exasperation, “You must realize I’ve ignored every suggestion.”</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled, “Of course, I know that. I also know you’re reading medical websites rather than looking up real porn. I’m proud that innocent little Castiel is growing up, and I’m trying to help.”</p>
<p>“I’m billions of years old,” Castiel pointed out wearily, “I ‘grew up’ a long time ago.”</p>
<p>“It’s a human thing,” Gabriel explained, “An interest in sex is a part of the transition from childhood to adulthood.”</p>
<p>“As neither of us are human, that analogy isn’t applicable.”</p>
<p>“We’re in human vessels, discussing pornography and your future vanilla seduction of Dean Winchester; human milestones are quite relevant,” Gabriel decided, “I’ve had male lovers in the past, but Dean isn’t my type; he talks too much. That’s why I suggested the ball-gag.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure your motives are as pure as a sewage system,” Castiel mused.</p>
<p>“Your sense of humour is still a work-in-progress; keep trying.”</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, Gabriel,” Castiel said abruptly, “I wish you had been with me when Raphael was trying to restart the Apocalypse.”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted, “Dad offered me that option and I refused. Raphael would not have listened to me, and the Civil War was inevitable. The death toll would have been much higher if I’d been around.”</p>
<p>“I killed thousands of Angels and humans,” Castiel pointed out tightly, “I devastated Heaven.”<br/>Gabriel sighed, “You want the numbers? I can prove that Dad has killed more than you without declaring war.”</p>
<p>Castiel was gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles, “I am worse than Lucifer.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit,” Gabriel scoffed, “It’s all about motive; he was throwing a tantrum whereas you prevented another Apocalypse. If Chuck wanted any of them to live, he would have resurrected them.”</p>
<p>“How many Angels are left?”</p>
<p>“One-thousand, seven-hundred and sixty-four,” Gabriel recited form memory, “Not including Jane. Three Archangels, including the prison buddies, one Seraphim – you, thirty-two higher tier leading the Garrisons, sixty-four Cherubs, one-hundred and twenty-eight Rit-Zien, no Grigori since I took care of the last one, two-hundred and fifty-six Reapers and two-hundred, five-hundred and twelve regular Angels and over seven-hundred lower-tier Angels working for Joshua in nature or whatever.”</p>
<p>“I deserve to burn in Hell,” Castiel decided aloud.</p>
<p>“I think it was meant to be,” Gabriel argued, “We started with exactly 6666 Angels, and now there are 1764 left – that’s forty-two squared. That’s not a coincidence.”</p>
<p>“I should have been trapped in Purgatory for the rest of eternity.”</p>
<p>Gabriel groaned, “I am seriously tempted to slap you in the head. You were chock full of Leviathans; don’t you think they were messing with your judgement?”</p>
<p>Castiel closed the laptop and sat back in her chair, “I chose to work with Crowley; I have to take responsibility for everything I did.”</p>
<p>“I was too much of a coward to come back and help you with Raph,” Gabriel pointed out, “Shouldn’t I bear a big chunk of responsibility too?”</p>
<p>“I cannot judge you, brother; only myself.”</p>
<p>The abrupt appearance of another person at the far end of the table chilled Castiel to the core. She shrank back against the chair, her posture wilting in seconds.</p>
<p>Chuck regarded Castiel sternly, “Actually, it’s my job to judge you, Castiel, and I’m already sick of the pity party.”</p>
<p>Gabriel had never seen Castiel so terrified; not even in the memories when Archangels tore him apart. She was waiting to die.</p>
<p>“Castiel, if I had wanted you dead, you would not be here now,” Chuck said flatly, “The Angels you killed were all determined to restart the Apocalypse. Surely, I have interfered enough for you to realize that I approved of your actions to negate it.”</p>
<p>Castiel couldn’t speak. The guilt of her actions while acting as God ate away at her insides.</p>
<p>“I forgive you, Castiel,” Chuck clarified, “And you should forgive yourself.”</p>
<p>Castiel could only shake her head and stare at the tabletop.</p>
<p>Chuck continued, “I let you do my dirty work, and for that I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Gabriel made a disbelieving noise, “Take that apology and run, Castiel. It’s the only one I’ve ever heard from Him.”</p>
<p>Chuck sighed, “No-one is ever happy. That’s why I left, you know.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Gabriel agreed, “I couldn’t stand the constant fighting and whining. That’s what I like about little Castiel; while everyone else avoids responsibility, she takes on too much.”</p>
<p>“I killed hundreds of Angels!” Castiel choked out, “I cannot ever redeem myself, no matter what I do!”</p>
<p>“I would have killed more,” Gabriel offered unhelpfully, “I would have slaughtered those who refused to take a side, too.”</p>
<p>“As would I,” Chuck added, “So, in a screwed-up way, you saved lives. With all those Leviathan in your system, I’m surprised the death toll wasn’t higher.”</p>
<p>The attempts to convince Castiel to forgive herself infuriated the Angel. She deserved punishment, not such dismissive condolences.</p>
<p>Castiel intended to retreat from the room, but she was thrown back into her chair. </p>
<p>Castiel glared at Gabriel, but the hunched shoulders and downcast expression convinced her that the Archangel was not the culprit.</p>
<p>Castiel reluctantly met the stern gaze of Chuck, “Your time doing my job was interesting; how did you choose which humans deserved punishment?”</p>
<p>The worried posture of the Archangel warned Castiel that the conversation had a dangerous purpose.</p>
<p>“I dislike hypocrites,” Castiel said simply.</p>
<p>Chuck nodded thoughtfully, “Some humans need to believe in a higher power, while others are content with having a purpose on Earth. There is one clear problem that humans refused to acknowledge; there are simply too many of them. I wonder if that was my fault for making their sex drive too strong once they interbred with the Neanderthals.”</p>
<p>Cold dread speared across Castiel’s chest and she realized why Gabriel was so concerned.</p>
<p>“You’re planning to cull them?” Castiel asked in a horrified whisper.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure yet.”</p>
<p>“Dean and Sam were justified in their mistrust,” Castiel decided.</p>
<p>Chuck was not insulted, “Gabriel wants me to seek their opinions before I take action.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, “They are worthy.”</p>
<p>“Yes, they are. The combination of empathy and ruthlessness is nicely balanced in each of the Winchesters; even when Sam leans toward empathy and Dean leans away, they listen to each other. I would also prefer your Grace to be fully bonded to Dean’s soul as soon as possible,” Chuck added. </p>
<p>Gabriel flinched; a movement so slight that humans would not have noticed. Whatever the Archangel dreaded was linked to the Grace bonding.</p>
<p>“May I ask why?” Castiel asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“I have finally accepted the fact that Angels need to spend time on Earth with worthy humans in order to appreciate their value,” Chuck said proudly, “I want to be aware of side-effects of the bonding before I begin instructing Angels to search the planet for a soul to bond with.”</p>
<p>“We’re the test case,” Castiel realized.</p>
<p>“Exactly; I’ll be interested to see how you and Dean adjust to unforeseen changes. If you don’t bond with Dean, another Angel might find they are rather compatible with the Righteous Man, too.”</p>
<p>Castiel suppressed the surge of possessiveness he felt over Dean; it was not a new emotion. She didn’t bother articulating how Dean would react to the knowledge of Chuck’s observation of their bonding.</p>
<p>“Dean won’t play ball until Castiel is alone in a female vessel,” Gabriel said quietly, “Even then, he’s not the type to rush into commitment.”</p>
<p>Chuck smiled, “Humans and their preoccupation with gender; that was an odd side-effect of evolution.”</p>
<p>“I need to move back into Jimmy’s body before Faith next needs to drink blood; she and Sam wish to consummate their relationship, and they will refrain if I am still present,” Castiel admitted.</p>
<p>“Easily fixed,” Chuck decided, “Especially is I keep most of the changes external. I can’t create eggs, so it’s not necessary to make a uterus.”</p>
<p>“Was there a reason behind ensuring Faith’s presence here?” Gabriel asked, “Or having her feed from Castiel in his male vessel?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Chuck said enigmatically, “Learning is always better from a direct source. It was a weakness really; I wanted to give Sam a chance at a semi-normal life. He suffered far too much in the Cage.”</p>
<p>Castiel had his own opinions regarding that period of time; Chuck should have stepped up well before Sam landed in the Cage.</p>
<p>“And taking Dean as a vessel was a catalyst for the bond to grow exponentially,” Gabriel added, “If Dean’s soul hadn’t gotten grabby, it would have worked perfectly. Do you think it was overcompensating for being too shy to fess up?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t anticipate that from Dean’s soul,” Chuck agreed, “That’s what I love about humanity; they are full of surprises.”</p>
<p>“Chocolate and alcohol are my favourite reasons for keeping humans alive,” Gabriel mused.</p>
<p>Castiel was grateful that Faith remained asleep. She planned to inform Dean of Chuck’s visit, and she needed to figure out a way to do so without angering the Hunter.</p>
<p>“Your human will be home before lunchtime,” Chuck said to Castiel, “I will return when they arrive home. In the meantime, enjoy the vessel I’ve redesigned for you; during daylight he will remain unchanged and at night you get a body Dean will not be able to ignore.”</p>
<p>Chuck disappeared with a smile.</p>
<p>Gabriel was able to relax once he was alone with Castiel. His younger sibling was clearly upset.<br/>“Is he insane?” Castiel asked in a rush.</p>
<p>“No; just old, ruthless and judgement. There is going to be a massacre; all we can do is try to keep innocents out of the way,” Gabriel lamented.</p>
<p>“Angels bonding with humans?” Castiel muttered, “I’ve had years to adjust to Dean, and he still confuses me.”</p>
<p>“I suspect the process will cause its own death toll,” Gabriel agreed.<br/>“How do we stop him?”</p>
<p>Gabriel shook his head sadly, “We don’t.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>The ache in Dean’s chest had morphed into a stabbing pain during the drive to Topeka. Had the Djinn been in a different state, he would have bailed on the hunt. The only think which ease the pain was praying to Castiel.</p>
<p>By the time the Impala was approaching the bunker, Sam and Charlie were quite aware that Dean was struggling. </p>
<p>The sharpness of the sensation had gradually dulled on the drive home and the compulsion to find Cas immediately was increasing.</p>
<p>“Go,” Charlie urged.</p>
<p>Dean left the car with quick, decisive movements. He was running by the time he reached the door leading to the rest of the bunker.</p>
<p>“Talk about stubborn,” Charlie sighed.</p>
<p>Sam wanted to see Faith, but it was a longing rather than a desperate need.</p>
<p>“He is the most stubborn human in existence,” Sam agreed, “And he would rather suffer in silence than admit when he needs help.”</p>
<p>“It’s genetic,” Charlie decided, “Go find your woman with the sexy butt, before Dean and Castiel have their awkward reunion.”</p>
<p>Sam and Charlie were just close enough to hear Dean demand to know where Cas was, while talking to Faith.</p>
<p>“How can you tell she’s not Cas?” Sam asked curiously.</p>
<p>“No wings,” Dean replied without thinking. A moment later he remembered the wing thing was a delicate topic.</p>
<p>“Over there,” Faith said, waving her hand carelessly, “Welcome back, by the way.”</p>
<p>Faith rolled her eyes at Dean as he brushed past her. She greeted Charlie happily and pulled Sam into a hug.</p>
<p>“Chuck is here,” Faith whispered, “Gabriel and Castiel are very worried.”</p>
<p>“Chuck?” Charlie gasped, “Wow.”</p>
<p>The redhead practically skipped down the hall to the library. </p>
<p>Sam caught Faith’s hand with a shy smile and their strides synchronised easily.</p>
<p>Castiel had just enough time to turn around before Dean pulled him into a fierce hug.</p>
<p>“Damn, that’s better,” Dean sighed, releasing him quickly.</p>
<p>“You prefer this vessel?” Castiel asked with a confused head tilt, “It is still male.”</p>
<p>“I meant the pain went away when we touched,” Dean clarified, rubbing one hand over his heart, “Like something with claws was trapped in my chest and fighting to get out.”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, “It has been uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“Understatement of the month,” Faith commented loudly, “He’s been using his Grace to block the pain, and seriously pining.”</p>
<p>Castiel caught Dean’s forearm in a tight grip, “Chuck is here,” he said urgently.</p>
<p>Dean was alarmed by the clear fear in the eyes of the stoic Angel.</p>
<p>Gabriel was sitting at the table covered in the world map. He was clearly quite tense.</p>
<p>“Rowena and Meg have found the container holding Dorothy and the Wicked Witch,” Gabriel greeted with a forced smile, “Faith, could you show Charlie to the correct room?”</p>
<p>Sam and Dean shared a strategic glance before joining Gabriel at the map-table. They deliberately sat on either side of Cas, who was pale and staring at the tabletop.</p>
<p>“What does Chuck want?” Dean asked rudely. Cas reached out to grip his forearm again, in warning.</p>
<p>Chuck appeared near Gabriel and greeted the Hunters with a genuine smile, “Hello Sam, Dean. Gabriel tells me that you want to critique my plans as though you have the ability to stop me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chatting with Chuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel could hear the challenge and underlying anger in His voice. He was utterly sure that Dean was about to say something rude and tempt the wrath of Chuck.</p>
<p>“Sounds about right, Chuck,” Dean answered glibly, “I’d like to know if you’re planning something stupid.”</p>
<p>Sam kept his eyes on Chuck, so he saw the visible flinch from Gabriel. The cold glare Chuck levelled at Dean made both Hunters gulp.</p>
<p>“You’re amusing, Dean, but if you don’t control it that smart mouth will get you killed one day,” Chuck said in a low, threatening tone.</p>
<p>“He’s an ass,” Gabriel pointed out, “Who has died on many occasions.”</p>
<p>Chuck flicked a glance at Gabriel before returning his attention to the Winchesters and the worried Angel sitting between them.</p>
<p>“I have shared some of my plans with Castiel,” Chuck revealed, “And since his allegiance is to you, I know he would tell you at the earliest opportunity.”</p>
<p>“Do you want our opinions, too?” Sam asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“Yes, though there is no guarantee that I will listen.”</p>
<p>“We’re all ears,” Dean said snidely.</p>
<p>Castiel propped his elbows up on the table and buried his face in his palms.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Castiel,” Chuck advised, “Your favourite human is safe; I might make him mute, but I won’t kill him for being obnoxious.”</p>
<p>Sam visibly relaxed, which made Gabriel chuckle, “Now, do you understand why I killed him so many times?”</p>
<p>Chuck liked watching Angels interact with humans when there was no hostility or Apocalypse shadowing the conversation. Each side could learn so much from the other.</p>
<p>“I left the Apocalypse thing to play out to see what would happen,” Chuck admitted easily, “I am still impressed that you were able to stop it.”</p>
<p>Sam cringed instinctively at the reminder.</p>
<p>“Think of Faith as your reward, Sam,” Chuck advised, “Unless you screw up monumentally, she’s determined to stay with you.”</p>
<p>“You can’t give someone as a gift!” Dean protested hotly.</p>
<p>“Her presence is a gift; what happens next is up to them,” Chuck clarified, “My concern is that Angels will never understand humanity unless they become attached to a human, much like Castiel did.”</p>
<p>“He wants us to bond, so your soul and my Grace are forever entwined,” Castiel explained to Dean, “We’re the test case to see what happens.”</p>
<p>“We’re lab rats,” Dean realized, “Why? You’re God, don’t you already know everything?”</p>
<p>“Not since you lot averted the Apocalypse,” Chuck replied happily, “Since then, I’ve just enjoyed the ride. When it got too bumpy, I sent Gabriel back to smooth it out.”</p>
<p>“And now you want to start experimenting on Angels and humans?” Dean summarised.</p>
<p>“Dean?” Sam hissed.</p>
<p>“I plan to sit back and watch,” Chuck explained, “The bond kicked up a notch when Castiel took you as a host. There’s no stopping it now, and the more you resist, the more it will hurt.”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine the Angels are happy about this plan,” Sam said worriedly.</p>
<p>“They will do as I say,” Chuck replied easily.</p>
<p>“And the humans?” Dean prompted, “Do they get w choice before they’re chained to an Angel?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Chuck assured him, “The bond between you two was a side effect of retrieving you from Hell. Searching for a compatible soul and seeking consent will be a better option for the others.”</p>
<p>“It still sounds like a terrible idea,” Dean declared, “Why not send them to Earth as babies like Anna?”</p>
<p>“If Angels choose that route, I will accommodate them. Most are far too terrified to have their Grace removed.”</p>
<p>“Won’t they need vessels, then?” Dean inferred, “That’s not fair to people gullible enough to say ‘yes’ to being possessed by an Angel.”</p>
<p>“I’m working on that,” Chuck said happily, “Castiel’s vessel died and his soul went to Heaven -”</p>
<p>“Jimmy,” Dean interrupted, “His name was Jimmy.”</p>
<p>“Jimmy died, and when I resurrected Castiel, I linked his physical presence to his Grace; which led to a power reduction for a few months. I should be able to use Grace to manifest a physical form, based on a compatible vessel. Once created, the vessel can be freed.”</p>
<p>“Having a creepy copy is better than being a permanent vessel,” Sam muttered.</p>
<p>“Is that the super-secret plan?” Dean asked, “Copying vessels so Angels can find a human to learn from? There’s something else, isn’t there?”</p>
<p>Both Gabriel and Castiel kept their eyes fixed on the tabletop.</p>
<p>“There is more,” Chuck confirmed, “There are too many humans on the planet. My most amazing creation is nature, and humans are destroying it.”</p>
<p>Sam gaped at Chuck, “You’re talking about genocide.”</p>
<p>“Not exactly; there are a few categories of humans I plan to eliminate, but the vast majority will just be sterilised.”</p>
<p>The stunned silence made Castiel brace himself for the impending explosion.</p>
<p>“What?” Dean yelled.</p>
<p>Sam appeared unable to form words.</p>
<p>“I do want your input on eliminating certain behaviours from the gene pool,” Chuck continued, “Child molesters and rapists can be the first to get an express pass to Hell.”</p>
<p>“You’re serious about this?” Sam asked, quite horrified.</p>
<p>“What about all the monsters?” Dean demanded.</p>
<p>“Those who live without hurting humans can remain; I’ll probably assign an Angel to monitor each species.”</p>
<p>Gabriel and Castiel continued to stare ahead without speaking.</p>
<p>“Are you on-board with this?” Dean demanded of Castiel.</p>
<p>“He has no choice,” Chuck informed Dean, “If he works against me in any way, I’ll kill you and send your soul to the Empty.”</p>
<p>Castiel cringed at the threat in Chuck’s voice.</p>
<p>“You’re nuts,” Dean decided aloud, “Completely off your rocker, screw loose insane.”</p>
<p>“Which part?” Gabriel asked with forced nonchalance, “The Angel-bonding part or the human sterilization part? I can’t see you objecting to the eradication of perverts.”</p>
<p>“But where does it end?” Sam asked worriedly, “Humans have explored Eugenics and it led to the rise of the Nazis. The concern is not where it starts, but where it could lead.”</p>
<p>“I agree that humans screwed up the eugenics thing,” Chuck agreed, “As the creator of the Universe, I am sure I am up to the task of managing humanity.”</p>
<p>Sam sat back in his chair with a sigh, “This is too much.”</p>
<p>“Which is why I wanted to leave you out of it,” Gabriel said quietly.</p>
<p>“This is bullshit!” Dean declared, “We stopped the damn Apocalypse while you sat around in your bath robe; don’t bring it back because you’re bored!”</p>
<p>“It’s not an Apocalypse,” Chuck mused calmly, “Most people will survive. Every time you prayed for me to get off my celestial ass and do something; what did you expect me to do?”</p>
<p>“Well, taking out rapists and other sickos is good; why can’t you take out the rotten parts that drive them to be assholes?”</p>
<p>“Free will,” Chuck replied easily, “They don’t have to rape and molest; they choose to commit such acts.”</p>
<p>Sam leaned forward thoughtfully, “How would you choose who is able to reproduce?”</p>
<p>“The strongest, healthiest humans with a good sense of empathy,” Chuck explained cheerfully, “Too little or too much empathy can lead to problems; I’ll probably add psychopaths and sociopaths to the kill list, on a case-by-case basis.”</p>
<p>“Chuck!” Sam burst out, “Please, don’t sterilize people; once the world figures it out, those who can reproduce will be enslaved or something.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure they are offered protection,” Chuck said confidently.</p>
<p>“Let me guess,” Dean interjected, “Concentration camps?”</p>
<p>“Dean, you don’t seem to realize I am not susceptible to the corruption of power,” Chuck said flatly, “The Angels will help me, any human who asks for protection will be offered a place in a protected compound, and those who wish to remain outside can do so. Humans have had the opportunity to manage the Earth, and they’ve done a poor job of it in the last century. I’ve had a good holiday, and now I’m back.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer the ‘concentration camps’ question,” Sam pointed out quietly.</p>
<p>Chuck sighed, “No camps; I plan to set up islands in the middle of the Pacific Ocean to support up to half a million people. About fifty-thousand people will wake up with a tattoo on their wrist tomorrow morning, marking them as fertile.”</p>
<p>Sam met Gabriel’s blank gaze before he cleared his throat to ask another question, “Is there anything we can say or do to make you change your mind?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Honestly, I think you are both objecting out of habit; I’m creating a peaceful, better world without killing half the planet. What does Paradise mean to you?”</p>
<p>“Freedom from the zoo you’re setting up, for one,” Dean grumbled.</p>
<p>“It’s not a zoo when people ask to go there, and they can leave at any time,” Chuck reminded him, “I’ll also have Angels tasked with cleaning up the planet; pulling plastic out of the ocean is a priority.”</p>
<p>Dean glared at Chuck, “If you do this, the world will fight back. There’s going to be a bloodbath.”</p>
<p>“How is that different from any other day on Earth?” Chuck asked rhetorically.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Is it too early to get drunk?” Dean wondered aloud moments after Chuck disappeared.</p>
<p>“It’s after midday, so I won’t judge you,” Sam sighed.</p>
<p>“Let’s go kill the Wicked Witch,” Gabriel suggested, “If Meg and Charlie are in Oz when Chuck does his thing, they won’t be affected.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you were gathering allies,” Dean realized, “Maybe we should hide as many people as possible in Oz.”</p>
<p>“There’s not enough time,” Castiel said quietly, “With the time difference, people will start receiving the mark within hours in some parts of the world.”</p>
<p>Dean slammed his fist into the wall, “Is this it?” he demanded, “We fight tooth and nail for years, then just give up when Chuck tells us to go away? No!”</p>
<p>“Looks like someone needs a nap,” Gabriel said condescendingly, “Don’t worry Deano, we’ll take care of the witch.”</p>
<p>Dean spluttered something rude before Gabriel clicked his fingers to make the Hunter vanish.<br/>“That’s only going to anger him further,” Castiel pointed out.</p>
<p>Gabriel tapped a finger against his jaw thoughtfully, “You’re right. You can keep him company.”<br/>“No,” Castiel managed before he disappeared.</p>
<p>“Where’d you send them?” Sam asked, sounding bored by the antics of the Archangel.</p>
<p>“Dean’s room,” Gabriel revealed, “I added a bathroom and removed the exit. They can stay there for a while. Do you think they’d have sex if I left them in there long enough?”</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes, “No; Dean is too stubborn to be coerced into it.”</p>
<p>“He might not have a choice about it,” Gabriel mused, “That bond with Castiel is growing fast. I doubt he’ll be able to keep his hands to himself for much longer.”</p>
<p>Sam regarded him with worried eyes, “It could force them into something?”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, “No idea; they’re the test case, remember?”</p>
<p>Sam glanced down the hall, clearly considering breaking down a section of wall.</p>
<p>“Relax,” Gabriel advised, “At dusk Castiel’s vessel will turn into a female. By then, you’ll want extra walls in the place – I bet my little sister will be a screamer.”</p>
<p>“They won’t,” Sam scoffed, “Not that quick.”</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned at the Hunter, “How much do you want to wager that at least one of them gets off before dawn?”</p>
<p>Sam grimaced, “No; I don’t even want to think about either of them in that way. So, no; you’ve scarred me enough already.”</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed, “I never thought you’d be so squeamish.”</p>
<p>“It’s my brother; and your brother slash sister, you perv!” Sam growled as he headed toward the room where Dorothy and the Wicked Witch were stored.</p>
<p>“Live a little, Sammy!” Gabriel called after him.</p>
<p>The Wicked Witch had already been dispatched by the time Gabriel stopped laughing at how uncomfortable Sam could be when forced to discuss Dean’s sex life.</p>
<p>“All done, Darling,” Rowena said smugly.</p>
<p>“I never thought a woman finishing without me could be so sexy,” Gabriel purred.</p>
<p>“Vomit,” Sam muttered.</p>
<p>Charlie made a face at the Archangel, “Are all Angels that blatant about sex?”</p>
<p>“No,” Sam assured her, “Just Gabriel and Balthazar. The rest seem to be oblivious to it.”</p>
<p>“I disagree,” Gabriel responded with a cheeky smile, “Once an Angel begins interacting with humans, it’s natural to develop an interest in sex. You’ve spent most of your time with Castiel, who only has an interest in one particular human.”</p>
<p>“It’s hinted at the books, and obvious when Dean and Castiel are in the same room,” Charlie agreed, “I’m not into guys, and Castiel makes me wish I was.”</p>
<p>Meg giggled at the horrified expression on Sam’s face and added, “Castiel is a good kisser.”</p>
<p>Charlie made an odd noise which could only be described as a squeal, “Details? When were you kissing Castiel?”</p>
<p>Sam retreated from the room, so he didn’t have to hear any details. He checked on Dean and Castiel without success as the door to his brother’s room had been replaced by a solid wall.</p>
<p>Within an hour the door to Oz was open. Dorothy, Rowena, Meg and Charlie decided to retreat to Oz while Chuck was enacting plans.</p>
<p>Rowena, Faith and Meg were discussing witchcraft while Charlie bombarded Dorothy with questions.</p>
<p>Gabriel assured the women that he would look after Faith and the Winchesters.</p>
<p>“Yeah, right,” Faith scoffed, “You’re going to annoy the stuffing out of them to keep them from doing something stupid.”</p>
<p>“Same thing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Unforgiving Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel couldn’t properly articulate the regard he held for Dean. Love, devotion and obsession all seemed to fall short.</p>
<p>While Dean kicked the wall and yelled insults at Gabriel, Castiel was amused by the display. He was tempted to remind the Hunter that calling the Archangel a ‘psychotic Umpa-Lumpa’ would not convince Gabriel to reinstate the door.</p>
<p>Castiel had long ago learned that stating the obvious to Dean while he was swearing at the wall due to powerful emotions rather than a belief that it could lead to an escape. </p>
<p>Venting emotions simply to reduce their power had been an important lesson. The Angel could easily recall a moment when he had been similarly enthralled by anger; in the alley when he had beaten Dean to the ground for trying to say ‘yes’ to Michael. He still felt a pang of guilt when he recalled kicking Dean into the chain-link fence; not just for the pain he had inflicted, but because he had enjoyed the adrenalin of the moment.</p>
<p>Castiel stretched out on Dean’s bed to pass the time in quiet contemplation. He watched Dean vent his fury at the innocent wall while wearing a contented smile.</p>
<p>“Your brother is a douche,” Dean declared when he gave up on the assault of the wall.</p>
<p>“Many of them are,” Castiel agreed.</p>
<p>“Why do you look so happy?” Dean asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>Castiel shrugged, a gesture he had picked up from the Winchesters, “I don’t see the point of getting angry; that’s probably what Gabriel wants.”</p>
<p>Dean stalked around the bed to investigate a new door which had not existed before.</p>
<p>“He put in a bathroom!” Dean cried, “We’re prisoners in here!”</p>
<p>Castiel remained silent and studied the plain ceiling.</p>
<p>Dean emerged from the bathroom with a worried frown, “Cas, why are you just lying there?”</p>
<p>Castiel turned his head to give Dean his full attention, “I have no objection to being here.”</p>
<p>Dean sat down at the foot of the bed with a sigh, “Being trapped reminds me of Hell.”</p>
<p>Castiel regretted the fact that he hadn’t been allowed to remove more of Dean’s memories of Hell at the time. After years of living with them, they were too deeply embedded in his psyche to be erased.</p>
<p>“It smells better in here,” Castiel offered.</p>
<p>Dean smiled a little at the comment, “And the company is much better. Why did your idiot brother lock us in here?”</p>
<p>“He knows we cannot stop Chuck,” Castiel sighed, “And we were strongly encouraged to complete the bond; Gabriel is probably trying to give us some ‘alone’ time.”</p>
<p>“He has the subtlety of a brick,” Dean decided.</p>
<p>“I like it,” Castiel replied sagely, “So many of my siblings are manipulative and have no sense of humour. With Gabriel, I know what he is thinking because it flies right out of his mouth.”</p>
<p>“He’s overcompensating,” Dean muttered, “Centuries of lying, so he blurts out every thought.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. He can also see the bond between us and knows that being apart causes us pain.”</p>
<p>Dean narrowed his eyes at the Angel, “You acted like you were fine.”</p>
<p>“I can manage pain when I have my Grace,” Castiel explained, “It is still present, but I am able to compartmentalise.”</p>
<p>“Can you see the bond-thingy, too?”</p>
<p>“Before I possessed you, it was invisible. Now, I can see something indistinct connecting us. There is an urge to be closer to you, which has strengthened since you hugged me.”</p>
<p>Dean chose not to comment on the hug, as it would cost major man-points, “Closer, how?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Castiel admitted, “I know you are uncomfortable expressing affection while my vessel remains male. After sunset, it should be easier.”</p>
<p>“Is Chuck going to stop by for a quick sex-change or something?” Dean joked.</p>
<p>“He has altered my vessel to change regularly,” Castiel explained calmly, “During the day I remain like this; at night my vessel will be female. Gabriel thought the idea was quite entertaining.”</p>
<p>“That’s going to be really weird,” Dean mused.</p>
<p>“I expect so.”</p>
<p>“Cas; you should be blasting a hole through the wall to get us out of here,” Dean sighed, “Why aren’t you fighting this?”</p>
<p>“Dean, if I do anything that Father interprets as opposition to his plan, you will be killed and your soul will be trapped in the Empty,” Castiel said in a strained tone, “I can’t let that happen.”</p>
<p>“You can’t just give up!”</p>
<p>“I can, and I have,” Castiel said flatly, “Only the truly evil will be killed and Angels will look after the rest.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t feel right,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>“Is that because you know that no human should ever have to make such decisions?”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged, “Maybe.”</p>
<p>“We can’t even escape this room, so let’s just relax for a while,” Castiel suggested, “Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>“Yes; we didn’t stop for lunch on the way home.”</p>
<p>A small table appeared next to the wall where the door should have been. A paper bag with a fast-food logo sat on the table.</p>
<p>“Instant food delivery,” Castiel mused.</p>
<p>Dean spotted the food and complimented the chef when he spotted the logo. </p>
<p>“Burgers!” Dean said gleefully as he dug through the bag.</p>
<p>Castiel returned to his favourite hobby; watching Dean. The memories Gabriel had provided allowed him to appreciate food and understand why burgers made Dean smile. The mood change was also welcomed.</p>
<p>Dean was going to sit at the foot of the bed, which annoyed Castiel for some reason.</p>
<p>“Dean, this is your bed,” Castiel pointed out, “You can sit up here; I’ll move if my proximity makes you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>Dean froze with a mouthful of burger. He took his time chewing so he could choose his words carefully.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to move, Cas,” Dean muttered. He sat next to Castiel, with his back resting against the headboard.</p>
<p>“Yet, I do make you uncomfortable in this vessel,” Castiel mused.</p>
<p>“I don’t get close to males except Sam, unless I’m killing them,” Dean explained before taking another bite of burger.</p>
<p>“Yet, when I occupied Faith, you were still tense.”</p>
<p>“Faith is with Sam; I’d never get between them,” Dean explained.</p>
<p>“In a few hours, this vessel will be female,” Castiel reminded the Hunter, “If you are still uncomfortable, I will have to assume you are ill-at-ease with me in particular.”</p>
<p>“Cas, I trust you with my life,” Dean said sincerely, “I was a mess when I thought you were dead, and even worse when I left you in Purgatory.”</p>
<p>“I believe my regard for you conflicts with your low self-esteem,” Castiel mused.</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“When we first met, you didn’t think you deserved to be rescued from Hell,” Castiel recalled, “Learning you carry some of my Grace led to the absurd assumption that you had somehow corrupted me. I wonder if you are intimidated by the idea of an Angel of the Lord prioritising you above God.”</p>
<p>Dean was still frowning and kept his eyes firmly on his feet, “When you say it like that, it does sound ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but it is the truth.”</p>
<p>Dean finished his meal in silence. By the time he deposited the empty wrappers back in the bag, Castiel had his eyes closed. His hands were resting on his torso.</p>
<p>“Anna described Angels as being cold and lacking emotion,” Dean recalled in a quiet voice, “I know she was wrong, but I can’t tell how similar human and Angel emotions are.”</p>
<p>Castiel kept his eyes closed but the edges of his mouth tilted up into the beginning of a smile, “Humans feel emotions very deeply and have no choice but to respond immediately. From what I have learned, Angels have an even more extensive emotional range, but our Grace can be used to suppress them.”</p>
<p>Dean stared at the calm expression on the face the Angel was wearing, “So all the dick Angels were hiding behind a Grace-shield?”</p>
<p>“In a way; though Zachariah really was an arrogant blowhard, no matter what he was in front of or behind.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled and found the burst of courage he needed to ask; “So, when you say ‘regard’ for me, what do you mean, exactly?”</p>
<p>Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean, who was still staring at his feet, “If I were human, I would say I am in love you. As an Angel, it runs much deeper than that. I have changed for the first time in my existence, and it is exhilarating.”</p>
<p>Dean was twisting the sheet with one hand. He had no idea how to react to a declaration of love from a freaking Angel of the freaking Lord.</p>
<p>“Think of me as a meteor circling the sun,” Castiel mused as his eyes fluttered shut once more, “I crossed your path and got caught in your gravity. We are still orbiting the sun, but the centre of my existence is you.”</p>
<p>Castiel heard Dean let out a long breath and the silence lingered between them. The Angel was sure that the absence of eye contact would help Dean to accept his words rather than dismiss them.</p>
<p>“So, what are you hoping for?” Dean mumbled, “From me?”</p>
<p>“That depends on you, Dean,” Castiel said lightly, “I am content to remain in your life in whatever capacity you choose. If you wish to remain friends, I will remain with you until the day you die and then be a frequent visitor to your Heaven.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I want, Cas,” Dean whispered. Speaking at a lower volume seemed somehow safer, even though Dean knew it was a ludicrous idea.</p>
<p>“That’s okay, Dean,” Castiel offered, “I’ll be here no matter what you decide.”</p>
<p>The silence which followed was oddly comfortable. Castiel appreciated being so close to Dean and he was sure that the Hunter needed time to process the conversation.</p>
<p>Dean glanced down at the calm being beside him. Cas was correct in his assumption that self-esteem was a significant factor in his mind. He couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that an Angel loved him.</p>
<p>Yet, Cas was right there, content to remain by his side.</p>
<p>Dean slowly reached out to the closest hand resting on Castiel’s chest. A tingle of warmth shot through his hand to hover in his shoulder.</p>
<p>Castiel could feel the bond reacting to the touch. Contentment spread through him as Dean laced their fingers together with careful movements.</p>
<p>“I can feel your exhaustion,” Castiel said softly, “I expect the pain of our incomplete bond kept you awake all night. You should sleep.”</p>
<p>“I should wait until the third date, at least,” Dean joked.</p>
<p>Castiel opened his eyes to see the unsure expression on Dean’s face, “I don’t understand what dates have to do with sleeping.” He decided to ask Gabriel for details on this ‘third date policy’ later.</p>
<p>“It was a joke,” Dean replied with a genuine smile.</p>
<p>“Lay down properly and sleep for a few hours,” Castiel instructed firmly.</p>
<p>“Geez,” Dean complained as he shifted to stand up, “Hold hands once and you’re bossing me around.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one removing clothes,” Castiel pointed out.</p>
<p>“I can’t sleep in jeans,” Dean said defensively, “I’m not an Angel who can lie around comfortably in a bloody trench-coat.”</p>
<p>“If I were to remove it now, you would make more jokes to distract you from thoughts of being more than just friends with me.”</p>
<p>“You talk too much,” Dean muttered as he climbed under the blankets and stretched out on his back. He kept his hand free so he could clasp the Angel’s hand again.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to guide your brain away from nightmares if they occur?” Castiel offered.</p>
<p>“Sure; you do that most nights, right? I hope I haven’t scarred your brain.”</p>
<p>“I monitor your emotions, and only dream-walk when you are distressed,” Castiel explained, “Privacy is an odd concept, but you deem it important.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s good; lots of the stuff I see is messed up,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>“Dean, I have observed humanity for thousands of years. I expect I’ve witnessed carnal acts which you couldn’t even imagine,” Castiel said casually.</p>
<p>Dean smirked, “That’s a conversation we are going to explore one day. I actually meant my time in Hell, not sexcapades.”</p>
<p>“Dean, I spent years in Hell fighting my way to you and more fighting my way out. I’ve seen enough not to be intimidated by anything you imagine or dream.”</p>
<p>Dean’s hand squeezed tightly as he processed the implication of Castiel’s statement, “You saw me torturing souls?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and I can still see the guilt you carry on your beautiful soul,” Castiel replied easily, “Your scars do not define you; they show how resilient you are.”</p>
<p>“Resilient is another word for stubborn.”</p>
<p>“You are the most stubborn human I have ever encountered,” Castiel agreed, “Saying ‘no’ to Michael made you infamous in Heaven.”</p>
<p>“Great; so, I’m going back to Hell when I die,” Dean sighed.</p>
<p>“No; your place in Heaven is assured. If I don’t escort you personally, there are many other Angels who would.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s nice. When I’m there permanently will it seem less fake?” Dean wondered.</p>
<p>“Perhaps; though if we bond you should theoretically live a longer lifespan and be able to move around Heaven at will once you die.”</p>
<p>Dean could feel the tension throughout his body, “Cas, does this bond thing require sex?”</p>
<p>“Not at first,” Castiel replied gently, “Though the bond would probably compel us to seek it. Bonded Angels in vessels certainly felt the drive. I doubt you would be able to fornicate with anyone else, though.”</p>
<p>Dean contemplated the ceiling with a frown, “Why didn’t Chuck just turn your vessel into a woman?”</p>
<p>“You would have to ask him that. Is it the thought of intimacy with another male which disturbs you?”</p>
<p>Dean gulped, knowing Castiel deserved the truth. His voice was low and strained when he replied, “I never thought about it before I went to Hell. Even though it was my soul and not my physical body, I still have nightmares of being helpless while they raped me.”</p>
<p>Castiel heard Dean’s voice break with emotion. He ran the pad of his thumb along Dean’s hand, knowing words were inadequate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Echoes of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel was surprised when Dean asked for help to fall asleep. He had expected Dean to withdraw in every way possible after admitting to being haunted by his time in Hell.</p>
<p>Instead, Dean asked for help in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Castiel replied, reaching over with the hand which was not clasped in Dean’s own.</p>
<p>“And you have my permission to check my dreams if you think I’m having a nightmare,” Dean added, “I trust you.”</p>
<p>Green eyes met blue and Castiel could hear the thoughts which were projected toward him, <em>I trust you more than anyone else.</em></p>
<p>“Sleep well, Dean,” Castiel murmured as two fingers touched the forehead of the Hunter.</p>
<p>Castiel had long ago accepted that watching Dean sleep unnerved the man. He was sure it was linked to the vulnerability of being unconscious, combined with the knowledge of the dangerous creatures in the world.</p>
<p>Dean appeared younger while he was experiencing a peaceful sleep; the lines around his eyes were less pronounced and his muscles lost the tension of the day. Sam was similarly affected by sleep, but Castiel always found his attention drawn back to Dean.</p>
<p>Castiel listened to Angel radio while he monitored the sleep cycle Dean was experiencing. He heard the outcry of sheer joy when the rest of the Angels realized that God had returned.</p>
<p>A sad smile was all he could conjure for his rejoicing siblings. He had accepted the flaws in his own Father and His plans before the Cage slammed shut. The rest of the Angels still assumed God was perfect; he envied and pitied them at the same time.</p>
<p><em>Gabriel, will you be joining Father in Heaven?</em> Castiel asked in a direct prayer.</p>
<p>It was an unreliable way to communicate, as many voices could drown out one, even the voice of an Angel.</p>
<p><em>I’m to stay here</em> Gabriel sent back, <em>to make sure the Winchesters don’t do anything stupid.</em></p>
<p><em>Providing food was a good distraction,</em> Castiel sent back, <em>Dean would still be yelling at the wall if he hadn’t eaten.</em></p>
<p><em>He is rather entertaining when he is angry,</em> Gabriel observed, <em>At least try to get to second base with him.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>We are not playing baseball.</em>
</p>
<p>Castiel heard the echo of laughter from the Archangel, <em>Ask Dean about second base.</em></p>
<p>Castiel had known Gabriel long enough to know he should not follow any advice the Archangel gave in that tone.</p>
<p>His thought’s returned to Chuck’s plan to limit the human population. He did not disagree with the idea in theory, but he was sure there would be unintended consequences and a shocking death toll once the humans figured out what had happened.</p>
<p>Castiel had no choice but to sit back and do nothing. The moment Chuck threatened Dean, his course was fixed.</p>
<p>After nearly two hours of slumber, Dean’s emotions spiked. Castiel felt the terror and despair more sharply than usual due to the growing bond. The heart rate of the Hunter accelerated abruptly.</p>
<p>Castiel shifted onto his side to face Dean. Once settled, he wrapped his hand around the sleeping man’s upper arm to dream-walk.</p>
<p>Castiel fell heavily, his knees bending and his wings flaring to absorb the impact. The smell of Hell was unmistakable, and the sounds of the screams registered a moment later.</p>
<p>Dean was yelling, so Castiel was able to find him easily. He stalked toward the rack where his friend was chained.</p>
<p>“Cas?” Dean asked in confusion.</p>
<p>“This is a nightmare, Dean,” Castiel explained, banishing the Demon behind the rack, “I’m here to guide you to better scenery.”</p>
<p>Hell faded away as Castiel helped Dean to his feet. He was startled when the Hunter pressed his face into the collar of the trench-coat and clung to fistfuls of the fabric.</p>
<p>Castiel returned the hug awkwardly, knowing Dean would prefer to retreat from emotions rather than face them. The tremors running through the taller man worried the Angel enough that he drew them back into the waking world without warning.</p>
<p>Dean could feel his heart thudding as the adrenalin surged through his body. He reached out to grab Castiel’s wrist in a tight grip. The nightmare was one he had experienced many times, and his friend had saved him before the Demon could touch him.</p>
<p>Castiel waited patiently for Dean to readjust. The hand which shot out to encircle his wrist reassured the Hunter and the bond between them warmed.</p>
<p>“Thank-you,” Dean said simply.</p>
<p>“It seems fitting that, even now, I am the one to pull you out of Hell,” Castiel mused.</p>
<p>Dean slowly released Castiel’s wrist and shifted so he was lying on his side to face the worried Angel. He was glad that he was below the blankets, while Castiel was on top of them. His eyes were drawn to the wing which curved over the bed.</p>
<p>“Still not used to that,” Dean said without thinking. The wingtip pulled away sharply to hide behind Castiel’s shoulder.</p>
<p>The Angel flinched, and Dean realized he hadn’t seen Cas look that uncomfortable in a very long time.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind,” Dean added hurriedly, “I like your wings. It’s just a shock, seeing you with them all of a sudden.”</p>
<p>The tips of the longest feather peeked over the tan fabric as Castiel offered a shy smile, “I’ve hidden them for so long, I had an emotional response when you looked at them again.”</p>
<p>“I felt a bit of that panic,” Dean revealed, “I wasn’t sure if it was my own.”</p>
<p>“We were equally startled, I think. While we are in physical contact, the emotional connection is easier to read,” Cas explained.</p>
<p>Dean glanced at Castiel’s hands, which rested near his own. He reached out to catch both and entwined their fingers together again.</p>
<p>“I like it,” Dean admitted quietly.</p>
<p>The wing flared up again, which prompted a smile from the Hunter. Encouraged, Castiel let his wing stretch over Dean like a blanket.</p>
<p>“How can I feel your feathers if they’re not corporeal?” Dean wondered.</p>
<p>“Through our bond,” Castiel explained quietly, “To anyone else, they don’t exist.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Dean decided, “No-one else should see them.”</p>
<p>Castiel knew Dean sensed his amusement, whether through the bond or by clues in his expression.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Dean asked with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re feeling possessive over my wings; it’s rather endearing.”</p>
<p>“Endearing?” Dean repeated, “I guess that’s more manly than ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’.”</p>
<p>“You are both of those things, too,” Castiel assured him, “And, I have been rather possessive of you in the past; I simply hid it better.”</p>
<p>Dean was intrigued, “When?”</p>
<p>Blue eyes flicked to the wall behind Dean, and the Hunter recognised the shyness before the bond confirmed it.</p>
<p>“When I found out you had relations with Anna, I was a tad upset,” Castiel admitted.</p>
<p>“And what did you do?” Dean prompted.</p>
<p>Castiel looked abashed, “There was a hurricane at the time; I flew inside and threw some lightning around. There were fires.”</p>
<p>“You had a hissy fit in a hurricane?” Dean laughed, “That’s new.”</p>
<p>“That was when Zachariah became critical of my attitude toward you,” Castiel added.</p>
<p>“He was such a douche,” Dean recalled, “Even if I had wanted to be an Angel condom, I’d have said ‘no’ just to piss Zacky off.”</p>
<p>“I never understood how Zachariah rose through the ranks when he did nothing except suck up to Raphael and Michael,” Castiel agreed.</p>
<p>“There’s your answer,” Dean said with a smile, “Crappy leaders love having butt-kissers around to prop up their egos. If Michael had appeared in a dream and explained the whole plan, I might have gone along with it.”</p>
<p>“Until you learned Sam was Lucifer’s true vessel.”</p>
<p>“If I had some sort of guarantee that Sam would be resurrected when Lucifer was killed, I would have considered it,” Dean admitted, “But Zachariah breaking Sam’s legs just pissed me off.”</p>
<p>Castiel had spent many nights contemplating the events which had led to Sam jumping into the Cage.</p>
<p>“With hindsight, it seems obvious that Heaven wanted to bring on the Apocalypse,” Castiel said sadly, “I deeply regret that Sam and Adam ended up in the Cage, and that Adam is still trapped there.”</p>
<p>A terrible thought occurred to Dean, causing his fingers to tighten around Castiel’s hands. Castiel felt the jolt of panic and dread rip through their bond.</p>
<p>“Cas, is Chuck going to open the Cage?” Dean asked in a horrified whisper.</p>
<p>Castiel wanted to reassure the Hunter, but the memories of the original timeline had illustrated the folly of lying to his friends, “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Dean began to regulate his breathing automatically. The idea of Michael and Lucifer being freed was terrifying.</p>
<p>“Does Gabriel know?” Dean asked in a strained voice, “If Lucifer gets out, he’ll come after Sam.”</p>
<p>Castiel could feel the tide of emotions Dean was struggling to repress. As Castiel expected, Dean was concerned for Sam, not himself.</p>
<p>“No Angel can get into the bunker unless they are added to the wards,” Castiel reminded Dean, “Chuck would not allow Sam to be harmed; he feels bad that he was ever in the Cage.”</p>
<p>The despair from Dean was concerning, as Castiel could detect no signs of it from Dean physically. He wondered how adept the Hunter was at concealing his emotions.</p>
<p>“I’m so tired of fighting, Cas,” Dean sighed, “Seeing that future was awful; and I know Gabriel left out a couple of years after the Darkness gave up. Knowing we got Charlie killed makes me sick.”</p>
<p>“I feel the same about the possibility of your death,” Castiel pointed out, “I fear that if you make any plans against Chuck, he will return the memories of Hell I erased to keep you sane.”</p>
<p>A knock at the bathroom door was a welcome reprieve from the depressing conversation.</p>
<p>“Is everyone fully dressed?” Gabriel called from the bathroom, “I won’t say ‘decent’ because Dean enjoys indecency.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Castiel called back, his wings retracting as he spoke.</p>
<p>Gabriel opened the door slowly, as though expecting to see something shocking.</p>
<p>“Put the door back,” Dean said in lieu of a greeting.</p>
<p>Gabriel entered the room while shaking his head, “You two are hopeless; you should be making out by now.”</p>
<p>Dean huffed his annoyance, but Castiel remained unfazed. He leaned back to see the Archangel standing behind him.</p>
<p>“Dean took some clothes off,” Castiel offered innocently.</p>
<p>“To sleep,” Dean added quickly.</p>
<p>“It’s a start, but still pretty disappointed,” Gabriel sighed, “You get naked for random chicks you’ve just met.”</p>
<p>“Still, none of your business,” Dean pointed out.</p>
<p>“My little brother is at risk, so I’m making it my business,” Gabriel argued with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I’ve been ‘at risk’ for years,” Castiel said as he turned back to face Dean, “You just enjoy teasing us.”</p>
<p>“It is rather enjoyable,” Gabriel agreed as he climbed onto the end of the bed.</p>
<p>Castiel moved his feet out of the way quickly enough. Dean had to pry a foot out from under Gabriel’s backside as the Archangel sat cross-legged at the end of the bed.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy your lunch?” Gabriel asked, “I made sure I got the unhealthiest items on the menu.”</p>
<p>“It was great,” Dean admitted, “Though a door out of here would be even better.”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to go out there,” Gabriel assured him, “Sam and Faith are being all cuddly; it’s sickening. They didn’t even notice when I put in a stripper pole, complete with dancer.”</p>
<p>“Why would a pole wear clothing in the first place?” Castiel asked curiously.</p>
<p>Gabriel dropped his face into his palms to chuckle instead of answering.</p>
<p>Dean chuckled, “Once we’re sure Heaven won’t try to kidnap you, we’re going to a strip club.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t sound very enticing,” Castiel noted.</p>
<p>“You are so very wrong,” Gabriel replied with a wink, “I could put a pole in here if you ever want to give Dean a show.”</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t reply, but Dean could feel the confusion through their growing bond.</p>
<p>“Ignore him, Cas,” Dean advised, “He’s trying to distract us, so we don’t ask about the Cage.”</p>
<p>All mirth dropped from Gabriel’s face, “Father did not mention the Cage, and I did not ask.”</p>
<p>“You should,” Dean retorted, “If they are let out, Lucifer will come after Sam. He’s been through enough at the hands of that bastard.”</p>
<p>Gabriel tilted his head thoughtfully, lacking the innocent confusion Castiel displayed when he reacted in a similar way, “Why do you assume that Lucifer tortured Sam?”</p>
<p>“He was in the Cage for over a year and was so scarred that he went insane!” Dean spat.</p>
<p>Gabriel remained impassive, “He was trapped with two pissed-off Archangels. I find it hard to believe that Lucifer would torture his True Vessel for very long; the one fated to understand him like no other. From my perspective, the idea of Michael taking his frustration out on the human who thwarted his plans and trapped him unjustly makes more sense.”</p>
<p>Dean gaped at the Archangel, “But Sam was seeing and hearing <em>Lucifer</em> in his hallucinations.”</p>
<p>“He saw an image of Lucifer’s previous vessel, Nick,” Castiel recalled, “It would be easy for an Archangel to appear different to a single human in the Cage.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded, “And there is another plausible explanation; the Cage was designed to contain and torment Lucifer. Sam was his vessel; the Cage itself may be responsible for most of Sam’s suffering, to deny Lucifer a potential ally.”</p>
<p>“Does it matter?” Dean countered, “If the Cage is opened, they will want revenge on Sam for locking them in there.”</p>
<p>“All of us, not just Sam,” Gabriel corrected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The problem with lacy things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gabriel, when are you going to let us out of here?” Dean asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“Maybe tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Dean lunged forward, intent on causing damage to the smirking Archangel. A hand on his chest slammed him back against the bed. Dean glared across as Cas, who kept his restraining hand in place.</p>
<p>“Don’t be stupid, Dean,” Castiel ordered flatly, “You can’t hurt him.”</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled, “You two are so cute!”</p>
<p>“Shut-up, Gabriel,” Castiel sighed.</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know, I am here to help, little bro,” Gabriel retorted, “As you’re going to be my little sister in about an hour, you might want the clothes I’ve left in the bathroom.”</p>
<p>“Or you could resize the clothes I’m wearing,” Castiel pointed out.</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned, “Nah, this way you’ll have to get naked at least once. I know Dean is already imagining what you’ll look like with boobs.”</p>
<p>“Knowing your obsession with sex and continued fascination with my relationship with Dean, I shudder to imagine what clothing you have provided,” Castiel said dryly.</p>
<p>Gabriel winked and vanished with a grin.</p>
<p>“Asshole!” Dean yelled.</p>
<p>Castiel reluctantly abandoned his position on the bed to seek out the clothing. He was honestly surprised to find a pair of pants like the ones he wore. The blouse was plain, and he did note the absence of a tie.</p>
<p>Under the sensible, feminine clothing was a matching set of lacy, black undergarments. Castiel rolled his eyes and did not even try to control the mischievous smile which was prompted by thoughts of how Dean would react.</p>
<p>Dean was trying to come up with a way to wipe the smug smile off Gabriel’s face when Cas returned from the bathroom. The expression on the face of the Angel was unusual; Dean wasn’t sure it he was amused or embarrassed.</p>
<p>“What did your moronic brother do this time?” Dean asked warily.</p>
<p>“The pants and blouse are acceptable,” Castiel admitted, “But I can’t fathom how this could be comfortable.”</p>
<p>A lacy black thong hung from his index finger.</p>
<p>Blood rushed up Dean’s neck and across his cheeks. He lost the ability to speak in the same moment that Castiel chuckled.</p>
<p>“Your face!” Castiel chuckled.</p>
<p>Dean could feel the burn of the blush across his neck and face, “You dick! You did that on purpose!”</p>
<p>“I’m learning about humour from Gabriel, of all people,” Castiel said happily.</p>
<p>Dean distinctly heard a deep laugh from the wall where the door should have been. Castiel glanced at the same place, so the Hunter knew he wasn’t hallucinating.</p>
<p>“I could simply forgo underwear, if this disturbs you?” Castiel suggested innocently.</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared briefly, laughing so hard that he fell out of sight beyond the end of the bed.</p>
<p>Castiel glanced at the single hand he could see gripping the blanket as Gabriel struggled and failed to control his mirth.</p>
<p>“But that would be worse?” Cas guessed.</p>
<p>“Yes, Cas, going ‘commando’ would be worse,” Dean explained patiently.</p>
<p>Castiel smiled cheekily and held out the bra, “What about this one? How would Gabriel be able to figure out my ‘cup’ size?”</p>
<p>The snorting noise and desperate gulps of air from Gabriel prompted a reluctant smile from Dean.</p>
<p>“Fine, you’ve had your joke at my expense,” Dean complained, “Put the lacy stuff away.”</p>
<p>Castiel returned the clothing to the bathroom, though the thought of disrobing in front of Dean was interesting.</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared at the end of the bed, wiping tears from his eyes as his laughter subsided.</p>
<p>“Gabriel, put the door back in or get lost,” Dean grumbled.</p>
<p>Gabriel shook his head, “I’m staying right here until Castiel can fill that bra.”</p>
<p>“Will I be in danger?” Castiel asked blandly.</p>
<p>Dean sat up, interested in the answer.</p>
<p>“No idea,” Gabriel replied honestly, “Dad’s never done this before.”</p>
<p>“The changes will be external for the most part,” Castiel recalled, “I expect it to be painful.”</p>
<p>Dean eyed the Angel warily, “It sounds friggin’ agonising. I’d be seriously pissed if my junk disappeared.”</p>
<p>“This is a vessel,” Castiel reminded him, “I am an Angel; gender means little to me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind if you start your period,” Dean joked.</p>
<p>“That won’t happen,” Castiel said as he pulled off the trench-coat, “No uterus.”</p>
<p>Dean watched Cas fold the beige coat and place it carefully on top of the chest of drawers. Thoughts of the black underwear kept him aroused enough to remain in bed with a firm grip on the blankets.</p>
<p>Cas stumbled abruptly and reached out to brace himself with one hand against the doorframe leading to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Cas?” Dean asked with alarm.</p>
<p>Castiel stared at his hand vacantly. Dean realized that Gabriel was silent and staring at the wall.</p>
<p>“Angel radio?” Dean guessed.</p>
<p>For a full minute, silence reigned. Neither Castiel nor Gabriel appeared upset, but Dean was not comforted.</p>
<p>When Castiel snapped out of his trance and stretched out on the bed again, Dean was waiting expectantly.</p>
<p>“Father just announced that the purge of ‘tainted’ humans is to begin immediately,” Gabriel sighed, “Angels are being sent out to rid the world of ‘irredeemable deviants’.”</p>
<p>“Luckily, you’re here to protect me,” Dean joked.</p>
<p>“Your soul is pure,” Cas replied, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, “Scarred from Hell, but free of demonic taint.”</p>
<p>“What about Sam?” Dean asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“His soul is pure; some Demon blood and Cage scars can’t hide how bright it is,” Gabriel said reassuringly.</p>
<p>“This will be all over the news,” Dean realized, “Some people will panic.”</p>
<p>“And decent person who prays for rescue will receive it,” Gabriel said sadly.</p>
<p>“Let me out, dammit!” Dean growled, “I have to do something; then if I fail, I will have at least <em>tried</em>.”</p>
<p>Gabriel ignored the outburst, in favour of raising his eyebrows at Castiel, “You did not tell him of the consequences.”</p>
<p>Castiel kept his eyes on the ceiling and remained silent.</p>
<p>“Consequences?” Dean repeated, “I don’t care what Chuck does to me.”</p>
<p>“You should,” Castiel muttered.</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed, “You two self-sacrificing, emotionally stunted morons deserve each other!”</p>
<p>“Not a moron,” Dean protested.</p>
<p>“Dean, if you do anything which Father interprets as a threat to his plan, Castiel will be dragged back to Heaven and dumped in Naomi’s office for reprogramming,” Gabriel revealed.</p>
<p>“Gabriel!” Castiel hissed angrily. The pillow he had been resting on was used as a weapon to shut the mouth of the Archangel. Sadly, it was too late, and Gabriel was not intimidated.</p>
<p>Dean sat up and pulled the pillow out of the confrontation, “No pillow fights in my bed unless you’re both sexy women!”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted, “Give Castiel another hour and he’ll be all set.”</p>
<p>Dean ignored the Archangel, which was becoming a habit, “Cas, you should have told me.”</p>
<p>“Would it have made a difference?” Castiel retorted icily.</p>
<p>“Yes, it does,” Dean replied flatly.</p>
<p>Castiel was clearly not convinced.</p>
<p>“How cute, a bonding moment,” Gabriel cooed. He disappeared an instant before the pillow sailed through the space he had occupied.</p>
<p>Castiel retrieved the pillow in silence. He did not see the way Dean watched him with a concerned frown.</p>
<p>“Is this a self-esteem thing?” Dean asked, “Because saying ‘Yes’ to Lucifer just to be useful was a pretty big hint.”</p>
<p>Castiel sat down with the headboard against his back and the pillow in his lap.</p>
<p>“My fate is inconsequential,” Castiel stated blandly.</p>
<p>“Then, you <em>are</em> an idiot,” Dean snapped. Even from his position lying flat on his back, the fury in his expression was clear.</p>
<p>Cas dropped his gaze to meet the green eyes which glared up at him.</p>
<p>“Tell me exactly what Chuck said he will do if I plot against him,” Dean commanded.</p>
<p>Cas sighed, “He mentioned returning your Hell memories in addition to having me re-educated, He wasn’t sure which one would be a better deterrent.”</p>
<p>“So, if I plan anything, you get mind-fucked by Naomi?” Dean summarised.</p>
<p>“Essentially; though I don’t like that terminology,” Castiel muttered.</p>
<p>Dean could feel the weight of every decision he had ever made dragging him down. He realized that he had been intent on saving others for so damn long that he had nothing left to give. The deaths of his friends and knowledge of their fates in the other timeline cast doubt on his ability to continue.</p>
<p>The confused expression Cas wore was the final nail in the coffin. The Angel honestly believed that his only value existed in what he could do for the Winchesters.</p>
<p>“Then, I quit,” Dean said simply, “Chuck can kill whoever he likes, and I will sit on my ass and drink beer.”</p>
<p>The pulse of shock which shuddered through Castiel prompted him to clutch at Dean’s arm with both hands. Dean pushed his body up to sit next to Cas.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Dean blinked across at the wide, blue eyes which were fixed on him, “Hell, yeah. I am done saving the world because I’m the only one dumb enough to step up. God himself wants me to stand down, so I am officially on vacation.”</p>
<p>“I never thought you would do that,” Castiel admitted softly.</p>
<p>For the first time in his life, Dean experienced the urge to kiss another man. His eyes flicked frown to the lips which originally belonged to Jimmy Novak.</p>
<p>“I’m going to be selfish,” Dean said with fake confidence, “God can look after the world; I only care about my family.”</p>
<p>Castiel recognised the signs of attraction in himself and Dean; he found the fluttering sensation in his stomach to be quite annoying. He enjoyed seeing Dean’s pupil’s so dilated while the Hunter watched him intently.</p>
<p>Dean felt like he was fourteen again, and not in a good way. His heartbeat thundered in his ears and he was sure he would stutter if he tried to speak.</p>
<p>Years of practise in flirting and seduction had allowed him to be confident in pursuing a bedpartner. Dean realized that he wanted to kiss Cas, and he had never been so unsure of himself.</p>
<p>Castiel could sense the anxiety through the bond and see the signs of hesitation in Dean’s demeanour. He expected the Hunter to withdraw, as he usually did when the tension grew between them.</p>
<p>The hand which reached out to catch his tie seemed to surprise Dean as much as Castiel. As he was gently pulled forward, Dean swooped in to press a soft kiss on the lips of his Angel.</p>
<p>The bond flared between them insistently, ensuring that they were aware of the mutual lust between them. Castiel recognised the mix of emotions as love and was not insulted when Dean pulled away.</p>
<p>“You feel that, too?” Dean whispered.</p>
<p>Castiel slipped one hand behind Dean’s neck. “Yes. It is getting stronger, but the bond has existed since I marked your soul.”</p>
<p>Dean allowed Castiel to pull him into another kiss, relieved that the Angel was confidence enough to initiate. He kept the blankets in his lap to hide the conclusion his body was anticipating. He was grateful that his sex drive had waned since his teenage years, to a manageable level.</p>
<p>Dean kept a firm grip on the tie, as it was the perfect way to keep Castiel close. He kept the kisses short and light, not wanting to overwhelm him.</p>
<p>Castiel enjoyed kissing Dean far more than his experience with Meg. Even though he didn’t need to breathe, he was soon drawing in air in short bursts.</p>
<p>Dean felt Cas move his hand from his neck down to his shoulder. As the firm fingers trailed down to his chest, Dean opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“Your brother is dick!” Dean hissed.</p>
<p>Castiel flinched away from the unexpected outburst. He followed Dean’s gaze to see a large sign which stretched across the far wall of the room.</p>
<p>In bright colours, it spelled out, ‘Congratulations – it’s about damn time!’</p>
<p>“That seems rather excessive,” Castiel mused.</p>
<p>Dean chuckled, the fury ebbing away in the face of the dry humour.</p>
<p>“At least he’s not here to harass us,” Dean sighed.</p>
<p>“Yet.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed aloud, which drew a confused glance from Faith. Sam remained oblivious; he had his head resting in his mate’s lap, so he didn’t care what anyone else was doing.</p>
<p>Gabriel was tempted to keep Castiel and Dean trapped until they completed the bond. He could feel the Angels carrying out their orders; marking select humans and rendering the rest incapable of reproducing.</p>
<p>Footage of Angels using shadows to display a flash of their wings was followed by an interview with Chuck. Gabriel could feel the increase in prayers from frightened people.</p>
<p>“It’s starting,” Gabriel sighed, “All we can do is brace ourselves.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Birds of a Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Gabriel, it is time to let us out of here,</em> Castiel sent to his brother, <em>Dean is bored and becoming distressed.</em></p>
<p>Dean had ripped the stupid sign and stomped on it for emphasis. He had taken to pacing around the room in the absence of anything else to do.</p>
<p>A television appeared on the chest of drawers, already on and broadcasting the news.</p>
<p>Dean sank down to sit on the end of the bed as Chuck appeared on the screen, being interviewed by a pale man in a suit.</p>
<p>Angels were revealing themselves and people were panicking. Thousands of people had prayed for help and been relocated to the islands Chuck had mentioned.</p>
<p>“I bet Vampires and other monsters are having a field day,” Dean decided aloud, “We should be hunting.”</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared next to the television, making Dean flinch violently.</p>
<p>“You should wear a freaking bell!” Dean exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Still not interested in your kinky fantasies,” Gabriel said cheekily, “Chuck has ordered all of us to remain in the bunker until told otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Chuck is really starting to piss me off!” Dean grumbled, “I want to kill something nasty.”</p>
<p>“I could always conjure something?” Gabriel offered.</p>
<p>“Gabriel, you are missing the point,” Castiel sighed.</p>
<p>“And you are about to be missing a wiener,” Gabriel said with a smile.</p>
<p>Dean spun around to look at Cas. The Angel glared at the Archangel, stood up and headed to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“I hope the bra fits!” Gabriel called after him.</p>
<p>Gabriel sat down next to Dean, his eyes fixed on the television, “Dean?”</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>“Be good to my little brother,” Gabriel instructed softly, “I could threaten to do something terrible if you hurt him, if you think it would help.”</p>
<p>Dean found himself staring at the floor, resisting the impulse to twist the end of his shirt in his fingers.</p>
<p>“I’m sure I will do lots of stupid stuff and hurt him accidently,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>“And I will kick your as when required,” Gabriel offered, “You get points for trying not to be a dipshit, though.”</p>
<p>“I’ve given up,” Dean said quietly, “I won’t plot against Chuck; I can’t lose Cas again.”</p>
<p>Gabriel patted the Hunter on the back to offer comfort.</p>
<p>“Good to hear it; I had orders to stick you two in a pocket-reality where one day for you would be a year out here,” Gabriel revealed, “I didn’t fancy wasting a whole year of devastatingly witty quips about you drooling over Castiel.”</p>
<p>“It sounds tempting,” Dean huffed, “I don’t fancy watching the world fall apart.”</p>
<p>“It’s not falling apart; just changing,” Gabriel offered.</p>
<p>“Can you put the door back in, now?”</p>
<p>Gabriel snapped his fingers, while his gaze remained fixed on the television. The door reappeared, so Dean grudgingly thanked the Archangel.</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled and shifted his eyes to the bathroom door, “Apparently, the humble bra can confuse even Angels.”</p>
<p>He disappeared, leaving Dean to process the image and smile.</p>
<p>Chuck was explaining why a small percentage of the population had an Enochian symbol on their left wrist when Castiel emerged from the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Clearly, bras were invented by a man,” Castiel complained.</p>
<p>Gabriel kept his expression neutral, though he was very tempted to make fun of the way Dean was staring at the newly female Castiel. He was aware of the moment the Angel realized that Dean was quite interested in her appearance.</p>
<p>“Am I wearing everything correctly?” Castiel asked worriedly, “Gabriel assisted with the bra, and the shoelaces. I’m glad the trench-coat still fits.”</p>
<p>Dean gulped, “You look good, Cas,” he offered, “I can’t believe how similar you look to Jimmy; your eyes -”</p>
<p>“Quit drooling, Romeo,” Gabriel ordered, “I’ll let you out of here if you look after my little sister.”</p>
<p>Castiel rolled her eyes, “I am an Angel of the Lord; not a toddler.”</p>
<p>“That bond you two have is growing fast,” Gabriel pointed out, “Who knows what side effects will emerge?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded thoughtfully, “I think I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>Gabriel remained behind while Dean escorted Castiel out of the room. The hand at the small of the Angel’s back was so adorable that Gabriel grinned. He teleported to the couch where Sam and Faith were sprawled to make sure he witnessed the reactions.</p>
<p>“My sister Castiel is about to make her entrance,” Gabriel declared dramatically, “I expect Dean is already thinking of proposing.”</p>
<p>Faith shared an amused glance with Sam before the Hunter sat up.</p>
<p>Gabriel conjured a banquet while Castiel adjusted to his altered vessel.</p>
<p>“Cas looks a lot like Faith, now,” Gabriel noted, “Don’t get them mixed up, Sammy!”</p>
<p>Faith could see the resemblance easily enough; the dark hair and blue eyes were obvious. The shape of Castiel’s new face was also reminiscent of her own.</p>
<p>“Feeling comfortable?” Faith asked as she slid into the seat next to the Angel.</p>
<p>Castiel had trouble tearing her attention away from Dean, which was a familiar dilemma. She turned toward Faith and ignored Gabriel’s teasing about a ‘female bonding moment’.</p>
<p>“This body is like yours,” Castiel said thoughtfully, “Though the bra Gabriel provided is not particularly comfortable.”</p>
<p>Faith smiled at the innocence which was visible in any vessel, “Sometimes it takes a while to find a comfortable bra; maybe Gabriel can provide a selection to choose from to see what feels right.”</p>
<p>“Fashion parade!” Gabriel announced happily, “I was going to provide alcohol, but that’s even better!”</p>
<p>“Men,” Faith scoffed, “No matter what species, you’re all obsessed with sex.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Gabriel agreed with a grin, “It’s instinctual and necessary for survival.”</p>
<p>“We’re not modelling anything,” Faith said bluntly, “Will you provide clothing, or am I taking Castiel shopping?”</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed dramatically, “Fine; I’ll play fetch. Eat your dinner.”</p>
<p>Castiel found the change in Dean’s behaviour to be quite baffling. She was still an Angel, yet the Hunter was hovering closer than usual and smiling more during dinner.</p>
<p>Sam was amused by the odd mannerisms, if Castiel was interpreting the cheeky smile correctly.</p>
<p>“So, Cas,” Sam said with a small smile, “How are you coping with the vessel change?”</p>
<p>Castiel found that she enjoyed the taste of the food and assumed the transformation had been taxing on her Grace. She suspected she would even need sleep.</p>
<p>“It was odd, but not painful, as I expected,” Castiel answered thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Does it feel strange, after being in a male vessel for so long?” Sam asked curiously.</p>
<p>“No stranger than inhabiting any other vessel,” Castiel explained, “I have occupied female vessels before, though each encounter was short.”</p>
<p>“So, we notice the change more than you do?” Sam summarised.</p>
<p>“Essentially.”</p>
<p>Gabriel had summoned a huge serving of ice-cream so he could participate in the meal. He loved how entertaining the humans were, and Castiel was clueless. If Dean was any more obvious, he’d be ordering flowers.</p>
<p>“If you’re able to taste food, alcohol is on the cards,” Gabriel decided.</p>
<p>“What cards?”</p>
<p>“Another metaphor, little sis,” Gabriel laughed, “I think everyone deserved a night to relax and have a few drinks.”</p>
<p>“Are you supplying the booze?” Dean asked with a smile, “We’ve got beer, but not enough to get an Angel tipsy.”</p>
<p>“Of course; I wouldn’t drink the cat piss which passes for beer in this country,” Gabriel replied snootily.</p>
<p>Dean grinned, “Then a piss-up party sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Sam added, “I can’t listen to any more interviews with Chuck without being partially off my face.”</p>
<p>“And there is <em>nothing</em> else on,” Faith agreed.</p>
<p>“Father did always like the sound of his own voice,” Gabriel mused, “Balthazar used to joke that I was made the Messenger because people were so sick of Father prattling.”</p>
<p>“How ironic,” Castiel mused, “As you are even worse.”</p>
<p>The laughter confused Castiel, as she hadn’t been making a joke.</p>
<p>“It’s funny because you were being quite serious,” Dean explained.</p>
<p>“Keep working on that sense of humour, little sister,” Gabriel advised.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>They were three hours into a Lord of the Rings marathon and Gabriel was feeling rather smug. He was perched in the centre seat of a double-chaise lounge; Sam was sprawled out to his left, playing big spoon against Faith.</p>
<p>Dean sat to the right of the Archangel, with Castiel slouched against him, her body positioned in the V created by the Hunter’s legs. Dean had his hands around her torso and was polite enough not to let them wander.</p>
<p>The shy smile on Castiel’s face was entertaining in itself; the awestruck expression on Dean’s face forced Gabriel to suppress a litany of comments.</p>
<p>Sam shared a knowing smile with the Archangel and used a direct prayer to communicate.</p>
<p><em>Gabriel, they are disgustingly adorable,</em> Sam prayed cheekily, <em>Dean might be considering lots of things, but he won’t get past second base before dawn.</em></p>
<p>Gabriel winked at the Hunter, before returning his attention to the movie. The Archangel had filtered out all prayers, except for those coming from the Winchesters, Castiel, Faith, Jane and Balthazar. Rowena, Meg and Charlie would be able to reach him once they returned from Oz.</p>
<p>Gabriel heard the hesitant prayer from Castiel so quietly, he was glad he had tuned out the masses.</p>
<p><em>Thank-you for including us in your Flock,</em> Castiel sent with gratitude.</p>
<p><em>A flock,</em> Gabriel realized. After thousands of years alone, he had recreated the camaraderie of Heaven. A slow smile crept across his face as he realized what he had again; a family.</p>
<p>Sam was the first to notice the abrupt change in the Archangel. He tightened his hold on Faith when Gabriel sat up straight and dug his fingers into the fabric of the cushions.</p>
<p>“Yes, Father,” Gabriel said aloud.</p>
<p>Castiel’s head snapped to the side so fast she nearly broke Dean’s nose.</p>
<p>“Gabriel?” Castiel asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Sam paused the movie, as everyone was riveted by the one-sided conversation.</p>
<p>“I understand,” Gabriel whispered.</p>
<p>Sam felt icy fingers of dread close around his heart when Gabriel turned to regard him with pity.</p>
<p>“What did Father say?” Castiel asked insistently.</p>
<p>Dean felt Cas tense with anxiety as soon as Gabriel spoke. He expected one, or both, Angels to disappear.</p>
<p>Instead, Gabriel surged to his feet and sprinted to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Dean shared an alarmed glance with his brother as Cas followed her brother to seek answers.</p>
<p>“Give them a minute,” Faith said, with enough command in her voice to ensure Dean didn’t give chase.</p>
<p>“It could be secret, Angel business?” Sam guessed.</p>
<p>“Or it could be Chuck declaring that pineapple of a pizza is a sin,” Dean joked. He craned his neck toward the kitchen with blatant curiosity.</p>
<p>“If Gabriel shares with Cas, she will tell us anything we need to know,” Sam surmised, “He gave me a weird look, so I suspect something bad.”</p>
<p>“The Cage,” Dean predicted gloomily.</p>
<p>Faith felt the arms around her tighten and Sam buried his face in her hair. Something cold and ruthless spread through her chest; she would protect her mate, even if it killed her.</p>
<p>Castiel returned with a frown a short while later. As she sat down her teeth pinned her bottom lip in place.</p>
<p>Dean hoped she wouldn’t notice the way his heart rate sped up when she was close. He sternly told himself that Cas was <em>not</em> utterly adorable, and the urge to cuddle was probably evidence of a brain tumour.</p>
<p>Faith remained still, knowing Sam was behind her and attempting to cling to his composure. She noted the way Castiel reached out to grab Dean’s hand automatically as she sat down.</p>
<p>“In Heaven, Angels are separated into Garrisons,” Castiel explained, “We are like work colleagues. Sometimes, Angels choose to bond in a Flock for comfort and companionship outside of their duties.”</p>
<p>Castiel was blushing and Dean could hear the uncertainty in her voice. He expected her to speak of orgies, or something equally taboo.</p>
<p>“Father acknowledged that Gabriel had formed a Flock, and strongly advised him to complete the required bonds to protect us,” Castiel continued, “Chuck plans to open the Cage within a week.”</p>
<p>Dean immediately looked to Sam, who had his face buried in Faith’s hair.</p>
<p>“How would this Flock-thing protect us?” Faith asked, her voice devoid of emotion.</p>
<p>“By accepting Gabriel’s mark upon your soul, you cannot be possessed by an Angel without his permission,” Castiel explained, “He would also have to bless taking a mate.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer is stronger than Gabriel,” Dean pointed out.</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, “If we accept Gabriel, he will have access to my Grace and your souls to supplement his power. Lucifer did this when he rebelled; Lilith, Ramiel and the other Princes were part of his Flock. This process has to be mutually desired, so no other Angel has attempted to form a Flock with non-Angels since Lucifer fell.”</p>
<p>“What would happen after we die?” Faith asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Souls with Gabriel’s mark would go to him after death and would have access to a shared Heaven. Dean and Sam have links between their souls already; this would be an extension of that.”</p>
<p>“Is Gabriel willing to do this?” Sam asked quietly.</p>
<p>“I believe he will follow Fathers’ advice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Assumptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel returned to the gathering with a determined expression and immediately conjured a table weighted down by the sheer quantity of alcohol. The previous supply looked quite paltry by comparison.</p>
<p>Castiel reached for th nearest bottle to read the label, “This will not affect us; the vodka didn’t seem to have any impact.”</p>
<p>“Leave that stuff for the mortals,” Gabriel said dismissively, “Do you want to try ale from Valhalla? It knocks Thor on his ass and even gets me smashed.”</p>
<p>“Can I drink enough to feel the effects without wishing for death tomorrow?” Castiel asked.</p>
<p>“Sure; don’t drink more than one bottle every two hours. This is Angel-only juice, if humans drink it, they die within seconds.”</p>
<p>“It looks the same colour as toilet-cleaner,” Dean complained, “You couldn’t pay me to drink it.”</p>
<p>Faith found Gabriel to be quite interesting, once she was sure he posed no danger. For an Archangel, he was surprisingly human.</p>
<p>Sam fetched some soft drink to mix with the vodka she had chosen. Dean called after his brother, instructing him to bring glasses.</p>
<p>“Good; go slowly or you won’t be able to screw my little sister tonight,” Gabriel teased.</p>
<p>“Your interest in my relationship with Dean is becoming rather irritating,” Castiel pointed out with a disapproving frown.</p>
<p>“After years of waiting, and divine intervention, I’ve been waiting for a decade for you two to get your act together.”</p>
<p>“He’s jealous,” Faith teased as Sam returned with the glasses, “Rowena is in Oz, so he’s the fifth wheel.”</p>
<p>“When did you get so cheeky?” Gabriel retorted easily, “Kiss your Moose and leave me be.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a great idea,” Faith mused. She pulled Sam into a kiss. She was silently appreciating shoulder-length hair on a man for providing a convenient grip when Dean interrupted.</p>
<p>“Ew, gross. Quit encouraging them, Gabriel.”</p>
<p>“If seeing them kiss disturbs you, forget the Flock thing right now,” Gabriel advised darkly.</p>
<p>Dean froze, and stared at the Archangel with wide eyes, “That sounds ominous.”</p>
<p>“Get Castiel to explain it,” Gabriel grumbled.</p>
<p>Castiel glanced away from both Dean and Gabriel, “I have no knowledge beyond what you told me, brother.”</p>
<p>Gabriel regarded Castiel critically, “You were there; you saw how devoted the humans were before and after they became the first Demons.”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head, “The memories are gone.”</p>
<p>“Bloody Naomi,” Gabriel realized, “As soon as I’m allowed back in Heaven, I’m going to slap her around; a pocket-dimension where she is trapped as a mental patient would fit nicely.”</p>
<p>“Back to the original topic,” Dean redirected, “Why would I have to watch Sammy suck face?”</p>
<p>Gabriel tossed back his glass of blue liquid, “From what I observed, members of a Flock crave affection from each other. Sleeping becomes a group activity and polygamy is the norm.”</p>
<p>“That was with Lucifer and a bunch of humans, right?” Sam clarified, “He could have screwed with their heads; we can’t assume any Flock would mirror one with the Devil in it.”</p>
<p>The movie was a good distraction, though Gabriel heard the silent communications loudly enough to frown at the Hobbits.</p>
<p>Castiel was in favour of forming a Flock, but she would follow whatever decision Dean made.</p>
<p>Dean was more worried about keeping Sam and Castiel safe from pissed-off Archangels.</p>
<p>Faith would abide by any decision Sam made, and she warned Gabriel that she wanted to know what was really written on the missing pages of the Dhampir book.</p>
<p>Sam’s prayer was the softest, ‘<em>Gabriel, I would rather go to Hell than be Lucifer’s bitch again.’</em></p>
<p>Gabriel extended the middle section of the lounge, so it resembled a huge, triple bed. He settled into a comfortable position on his back.</p>
<p>“I’m going Dream-Walking,” the Archangel said casually, “If anyone wants a private chat, send me a prayer and prepare for a nap.”</p>
<p>Sam kept one arm around Faith and used the other as a makeshift pillow. He felt the light touch of Gabriel’s Grace before he shifted to a familiar dreamscape.</p>
<p>Gabriel was sitting at the table in the library, with his feet propped up next to a pile of books.</p>
<p>“Even in dreams, you feel safe in the bunker,” Gabriel explained.</p>
<p>Sam glanced over to the area where Gabriel had set up the lounge and television. It was empty.</p>
<p>“I’d offer you a beer,” Gabriel missed, “But I’d hate for you to think I was trying to take advantage of you.”</p>
<p>“You’re powerful enough to do that, no matter what I do,” Sam reasoned.</p>
<p>“Have a seat, Sam,” Gabriel encouraged, indicating the chair to his right.</p>
<p>Sam walked around the table to sink into the seat next to the Archangel.</p>
<p>“Do you want this Flock, or is this Chuck trying to railroad you into it?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Blunt, as always,” Gabriel observed with a smile, “I do want a Flock; though I never found people I could trust before. I am more concerned with your motives; I won’t bind you to my Grace unless you truly want to be a part of my Flock.”</p>
<p>“I trust you a hell of a lot more than any other Angel; as much as Cas. Lucifer terrifies me and I can’t be at his mercy every again.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to claim your soul just because you think being my bitch is an easier option,” Gabriel said harshly, “A Flock bond is about family and trust; not desperation.”</p>
<p>“If Cas chooses this, Dean will be drawn in, right?” Sam deduced, “Dean could enter my Heaven, even if Zachariah was screwing it up. Does that mean Dean and I are soulmates too?”</p>
<p>“In a sense; there are different types of soul-bonds,” Gabriel explained, “You are correct; the three of you are connected closely enough that all of you need to choose this together.”</p>
<p>“And Faith?”</p>
<p>“She is your mate on Earth; if your souls are not bound before death, she will go to Purgatory.”</p>
<p>“She needs to know that now,” Sam decided.</p>
<p>Gabriel clicked his fingers, and Faith appeared in the room.</p>
<p>“You are now sharing a dreamscape; I’ll maintain the connection while you chat,” Gabriel said, “Don’t rush into any decisions.”</p>
<p>Gabriel withdrew from the dreamscape enough to give the couple some privacy. He had no doubt that Sam would be unable to repress his Cage memories while his focus was on Faith.</p>
<p>Gabriel ignored the movie, as he had seen it before. He watched the way Castiel and Dean were wrapped around each other and wondered if they were each afraid that the other would disappear.</p>
<p><em>Try not to break his ribs, Castiel,</em> Gabriel said silently.</p>
<p><em>Gabriel, he is terrified for Sam,</em> Castiel sent back, <em>I have no doubt he will offer up his soul to you without hesitation to protect his brother.</em></p>
<p>“The four of you need to have a chat and decide as a group,” Gabriel said, breaking the silence abruptly, “I’m sure I will be binding Faith’s soul to Sam’s soon. You’re all connected, so the vote has to be unanimous.”</p>
<p>“Sam is having a nightmare,” Castiel said worriedly.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of it,” Gabriel offered lazily.</p>
<p>Dean watched Gabriel close his eyes while his hand reached out to rest on Sam’s wrist. His eyesight wasn’t sharp enough to recognise the signs of a nightmare, and he wondered how often Cas slipped into his head to retrieve him from Hell.</p>
<p>Dean heard the faint whisper in the back of his mind, an echo of words which hadn’t been spoken aloud.</p>
<p><em>Cas, I know you can hear direct prayers,</em> Dean sent silently, <em>Am I going to be able to hear you telepathically soon?</em></p>
<p>Another whisper in his mind made the idea a distinct possibility. He could tell he was hearing a voice but couldn’t discern the words.</p>
<p>“I believe so,” Castiel said aloud.</p>
<p>“Will Sam be in any danger if his soul is bound to Faith’s?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“No; she is half-human, so between the two of them, the pull to Heaven will be stronger than that of Purgatory, after death.”</p>
<p>Dean loved the way he could still see Castiel in the female version of her vessel. Every time he looked at those blue eyes, he was amazed that an Angel could watch him with such devotion.</p>
<p>“And God chose her for Sammy? He’s made some crazy choices in the past; I’m worried he has a monster-fetish or something,” Dean said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Castiel nuzzled into the Hunter’s collarbone and savoured his scent. He could feel the bond between them edging further into the territory of a telepathic link and she welcomed the new type of intimacy.</p>
<p>“Sam had so many choices taken away by Heaven and Hell. Faith’s presence is a way of giving back a choice,” Castiel mused.</p>
<p>“He called her a gift,” Dean recalled, “I hope Sam never wants a refund.”</p>
<p>“That’s a convoluted way of wishing for your brother to be happy,” Cas pointed out.</p>
<p>“I’m a complicated person,” Dean replied with a smile.</p>
<p>“All people are rather complicated,” Cas agreed, “I’ve never met one I would describe as ‘simple’.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty simple when I’m drunk,” Dean offered.</p>
<p>“You’re not particularly sober at the moment.”</p>
<p>“I’m buzzed,” Dean explained, “My brain is still working, it’s just a little slower than normal.”</p>
<p>“I’ve always found the human preoccupation with alcohol to be confusing; even now I’m not sure why it is so popular,” Castiel admitted.</p>
<p>“It helps to relax at the end of a stressful day,” Dean offered, “Lowering inhibitions gives a confidence boost, so you feel braver.”</p>
<p>“I have witnessed much of that,” Castiel agreed, “Though there was a lot of ridiculous behaviour from sensible people once alcohol was involved.”</p>
<p>“It’s not all bad,” Dean said with a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>Castiel glanced up, recognising the tone of voice as one the Hunter used when he was planning something.</p>
<p>The kiss Dean pressed against her lips was soft and teasing. Castiel let her instincts guide her hand to clutch the back of his neck to keep him close.</p>
<p>Dean was pleasantly surprised each time he kissed Cas; a tingle of pleasure arced through his body, growing stronger with the bond. He recognised the warmth of arousal deep in his abdomen and was determined he would not push the Angel into anything beyond kissing.</p>
<p>Gabriel drew Sam and Faith out of the dream of the Cage to find Castiel and Dean making out like horny teenagers.</p>
<p>The Archangel was tempted to do something obnoxious, especially when Castiel pushed Dean back against the lounge and straddled his lap.</p>
<p>Instead, he remained still and enjoyed the spectacle of the two stubborn creatures finally acting on their impulses.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Gabriel was unable to ignore the whispered conversation Faith was trying to have with Sam.</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Faith hissed, “You were tortured by the damn Devil; anyone would have broken.”</p>
<p>Sam mumbled something apologetic.</p>
<p>“And you shouldn’t have experienced it in the first place!”</p>
<p>“She’s right, Sam,” Gabriel said flatly, “You were manipulated since the moment you were born, if not earlier. You were watched and guided to release Lucifer by the forces of Heaven and Hell. Even Dad felt guilty about you ending up in the Cage.”</p>
<p>There was a silent explosion of self-hatred in Sam’s mind which left Gabriel clutching the cushions with gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Stop that right now!” Gabriel ordered as he pulled himself into a sitting position to tower over Sam, “You did <em>not</em> deserve any of the crap that happened to you, especially the Cage.”</p>
<p>“He’s right, Sam,” Dean agreed from under Cas, “Don’t go all self-loathing on me or I’ll ban you from alcohol for a month.”</p>
<p>Sam glared at his brother, “I was Lucifer’s vessel because I’m as screwed up as he is!”</p>
<p>The wounded noise Castiel made was deafening in the stunned silence which followed Sam’s outburst.</p>
<p>“That’s not true, Sam,” Gabriel said seriously, “You were originally a vessel for Michael, meaning you were capable of hosting any Archangel except Lucifer. When you were tainted with Demon blood, he became the only option.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer never blessed humans like others did,” Castiel explained, “So there was no bloodline carrying a link to his Grace. He had to taint one of Michael’s vessels to walk the Earth.”</p>
<p>“So, you admit I’m tainted?” Sam demanded.</p>
<p>“Your body was tainted, but your soul is pure,” Gabriel argued.</p>
<p>“Bullshit,” Sam huffed, “After all that time with Lucifer, it’s twisted into knots.”</p>
<p>Gabriel reached out to tip Sam’s head back to force him to meet his eyes, “Listen here, you stubborn shit; I can see your soul and there isn’t a hint of Demonic taint anywhere. Your body does not infect your soul; otherwise Dean’s soul would be made of beer and saturated fat.”</p>
<p>The hope in Sam’s expression was heartbreaking. Awful words like ‘freak’ and ‘abomination’ were so prominent, Gabriel couldn’t shut them out.</p>
<p>“You are not an abomination, Sam,” Gabriel sighed, “The fact that such a pure soul was made to think so poorly of himself is the real crime, and you are not to blame for that.”</p>
<p>“So, bonding our souls won’t hurt Faith?” Sam asked quietly.</p>
<p>“No; it will ensure she goes to Heaven with you, when you die. She will probably be able to dream with you and pull you out of nightmares when I’m busy.”</p>
<p>“Telepathy is a probably side-effect, too,” Castiel added, “I’m already picking up a few words from Dean when he’s not praying to me.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t share the words,” Gabriel groaned, “I don’t want to explain the meanings behind the dirty words in Dean’s head.”</p>
<p>Dean snorted, “Like you’re any better?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Missing Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was trying not to react to the hand Cas had slipped under his shirt when he and Sam both hissed in pain.</p><p>Castiel pulled away abruptly and looked at the wrist Dean was holding up. A small circle was burned into the skin of his left wrist.</p><p>“I’d offer to help with the pain, but it won’t work,” Gabriel said with a frown.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Dean decided, “There are worse ways to get a tattoo.”</p><p>“At least it’s small,” Sam added.</p><p>“No fertility mark for me,” Faith mused, “I assumed as much, or I would have been pregnant decades ago.”</p><p>“Dhampirs cannot reproduce,” Gabriel confirmed.</p><p>“Was that little fact in the missing pages you took?” Faith asked pointedly.</p><p>Castiel frowned at her brother with disapproval, “Why are you hiding information, Gabriel?”</p><p>“Sometimes, ignorance is bliss.”</p><p>Dean shook his head, “Just when I start to think you’re trustworthy, you’re hiding something. Typical.”</p><p>“I’m a Dhampir,” Faith said irritably, “Don’t you think I should know about myself?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” Gabriel explained, “It’s only been a couple of weeks since you woke up.”</p><p>“I think I’ve adjusted remarkably well,” Faith pointed out, “If it is something that important, I need to know.”</p><p>Gabriel sighed dramatically, “Fine; right here, or in private?”</p><p>“Is it embarrassing?” Dean asked.</p><p>Faith snorted, “After everything I’ve been through, I don’t care. Just spit it out.”</p><p>Gabriel smirked, “I like you. Alright; male Dhampirs are a menace and rarely survive past their first blood craving. Each equinox, Dhampirs emit a charge of power from their blood which affects humans in the local proximity. Humans lose their inhibitions and mass-orgies break out.”</p><p>Faith stared at the Archangel for a few seconds before laughter erupted from her throat. Multiple pairs of eyes were fixed on the Dhampir as she dissolved into uncontrollable giggles.</p><p>“How are orgies amusing?” Castiel asked innocently, “They are usually just messy and repetitive.”</p><p>Dean switched his gaze to the woman sprawled over him, “You’re watched orgies?”</p><p>“Not enough!” Gabriel piped up.</p><p>“The Romans,” Castiel explained dismissively, “Modestly did not occur to humanity until much later.”</p><p>“I told the truth,” Gabriel redirected, “I was masquerading as Loki when I hooked up with a female Dhampir in Belgium. We incited chaos across Europe and the version of the story in that book made me out to be a right douche.”</p><p>“Sound like the author nailed it,” Dean laughed.</p><p>Gabriel flipped him off before continuing, “A female Dhampir bonds a group together, and chooses one male as her mate. Any other people she bites will want to remain close and are particularly affected by the Equinox.”</p><p>“You manipulated me into biting Castiel to ensure we stay together,” Faith surmised.</p><p>“Dad’s orders,” Gabriel insisted.</p><p>“Why does he even care?” Castiel demanded, “He wouldn’t drop in for the multiple Apocalypses, but he cares if I get laid? Bullshit!”</p><p>Gabriel regarded Castiel sadly, “He is experimenting with the timeline; he sent me back to this point because manipulations at later points didn’t work out. If this attempt goes down the drain, I bet my wings He will send me back to face-off with Raphael. If that doesn’t work, he’ll stop the rings from opening Lucifer’s Cage.”</p><p>“But why?” Castiel pressed, “What is his end goal?”</p><p>Gabriel shrugged, “I’m not sure. I suspect he wants to be able to step back and watch rather than actively meddle. He knows that Angels are too far removed from humans to value their existence, and that is a major risk. If the bond between you two is completed and remains healthy, he could advise the rest of the Angels to find a human soul to bond with. Then, he could be an occasional observer and not have to worry about the world ending.”</p><p>Sam was thinking hard enough to give himself new wrinkles, “But if the past has changed, doesn’t the future change, so you don’t exist to go back in time in the first place?”</p><p>“Nope,” Gabriel replied easily.</p><p>“More details, Gabby,” Dean prompted.</p><p>“Dad just creates a new reality, which diverges from the original at the point of change,” Gabriel explained, “He only let off one ‘Big-Bang’, and all the parallel realities were created when he interfered. I’m sure we’ve had this discussion already.”</p><p>“So, there’s a reality where he never stepped in at all,” Sam realized.</p><p>“Yep; there’s one where he let off the Big Bang and then sat back to watch; he didn’t even bother to create Leviathans or Angels. That one exists without the supernatural; except as a television show.”</p><p>“We saw that one, I think,” Dean recalled.</p><p>“The one you saw is not the original, though it’s pretty close. When you and Sam arrived in that reality, it was duplicated. In the original, Jared and Jensen continued to exist as actors,” Gabriel explained.</p><p>“I hate time-travel,” Dean muttered.</p><p>“It is rather irritating,” Castiel agreed.</p><p>Sam studied the circle burn on his left wrist. If only fifty-thousand people were still fertile, and Faith was not, he was suspicious of how Chuck’s plan would be carried out.</p><p>“You think loudly, Sam,” Gabriel commented, “If anyone tries to lock people up in breeding camps, I’ll lead the rebellion myself. I do suspect you will have the opportunity to sire a list of children with willing women, if you choose to donate sperm. There are going to be more fertile women than men.”</p><p>“What?” Dean demanded, “That’s so unfair!”</p><p>“Women are more vital to building a population, Deano, as they do the heavy lifting,” Gabriel explained with a smirk, “In the entire world, only fifty-thousand people get those new marks. For every male, there will be four females able to reproduce.”</p><p>Faith giggled, “Dean, I can see you are torn between outrage and a fantasy involving sleeping with four women at once.”</p><p>“I am not!” Dean denied.</p><p>Sam laughed loudly, “Yes, you are; it’s obvious.”</p><p>“It’s interesting how polygamy has been mentioned again,” Castiel commented lightly, “Humans are remarkable adaptable. Observing the aftermath of Father’s actions will be quite interesting.”</p><p>“And we’re back to the ‘Ant Farm’ analogy,” Dean sighed.</p><p>“Would you prefer to be compared to single-cell organisms, instead?” Gabriel teased.</p><p>Dean glared at Gabriel, “No.”</p><p>Sam laughed again and explained, “After Death referred to us as ‘Protozoa’, I had to explain to Dean what they were.”</p><p>The laughter made Dean roll his eyes, but before he could form a witty reply, there was a hard thud at the front door.</p><p>“It’s after midnight!” Dean grumbled as Gabriel flew to the door in an instant.</p><p>Sam and Dean abandoned their respective positions, grabbed their guns and had them aimed upwards without saying another word.</p><p>“And they wonder why people mistake them for serial killers,” Faith joked to Castiel.</p><p>Castiel ignored the irritation she felt due to Dean’s sudden departure from her personal space. Gabriel had shared a few tips to help her fully experience emotions and sensations without her Grace numbing her vessel.</p><p>Castiel was equally fascinated and concerned that she was feeling irrational anger at whoever was at the door simply because she had enjoyed cuddling Dean.</p><p>Gabriel opened the door and let out a string of words in Enochian. The pounding rain outside became audible. He immediately began reciting the chant to let in a new Angel.</p><p>Castiel was annoyed that the wrist restraints she wore prevented her from sensing who was at the door.</p><p>Gabriel conjured a blanket and threw it around the shivering figure in front of him. He was halfway down the stairs and supporting the new Angel protectively.</p><p>“Samandriel?” Castiel gasped.</p><p>Dean and Sam lowered their guns. Castiel remained frozen in place as memories of rescuing and then executing the Angel flooded his mind.</p><p>“Castiel?” Samandriel sounded so happy to see her, which confused Castiel.</p><p>Gabriel didn’t let go of the rain-soaked Angel until they had descended the flight of stairs.</p><p>“Welcome to the family reunion,” Gabriel said cheerily.</p><p>Samandriel staggered forward, his eyes fixed on Castiel. Dean remained close to Cas, wondering if Samandriel was going to attack the Angel who had killed him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Samandriel,” Castiel choked out, “Naomi made me -”</p><p>“I know,” Samandriel replied sadly, halting in front of Castiel, “You saved me, Castiel.”</p><p>“I killed you.”</p><p>“And Father brought me back; to you,” Samandriel insisted.</p><p>“Would you two just hug, already?” Gabriel prompted.</p><p>Samandriel regarded Castiel hopefully.</p><p>Dean decided that Samandriel resembled a puppy.</p><p>Castiel held out her arms hesitantly and within a second, she had an armful of a whimpering Angel.</p><p>Gabriel surged into action, picking up both of his siblings and taking them to the huge lounge.</p><p>Faith watched Gabriel and Castiel cling to the new Angel as though he would flee if he wasn’t pinned in place.</p><p>“Since when do Angels snuggle?” Dean asked incredulously.</p><p>“It was the norm when I left Heaven,” Gabriel supplied, “Naomi has a lot to answer for.”</p><p>“Did she screw with Lucifer before he Fell?” Sam asked quietly.</p><p>“No,” Gabriel replied, “Unfortunately, Lucifer caused his own problems.”</p><p>“Faith, this is our brother Samandriel,” Gabriel introduced politely, “Samandriel, this is Faith; Dhampir and mate of Sam Winchester.”</p><p>Samandriel offered a polite greeting before returning to his position pressed into Castiel. His head was tucked tightly under his sister’s chin and Gabriel was pressed against his back.</p><p>Dean was unsettled to realize he was feeling envious of the way Cas had his forehead close to Gabriel’s face, and Samandriel was sandwiched between them.</p><p>Faith didn’t even realize her actions could be considered rude until she was pressed against Gabriel’s back with one arm slung over all three Angels. When she saw Dean standing at her in shock, she wondered if she was about to be smited.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Faith asked tentatively.</p><p>“She asks after pouncing on the Archangel with PTSD,” Dean laughed.</p><p>“Who <em>doesn’t</em> have PTSD around here?” Gabriel grumbled.</p><p>“The more, the merrier,” Castiel said softly, her hand reaching to touch Faith’s arm.</p><p>“So, it’s not an Angels-only cuddle-pile?” Sam clarified.</p><p>Dean glared at his brother, “Dude; <em>never</em> say that again.”</p><p>Sam flipped off his brother before joining the group-hug by fitting his body against Faith’s back.</p><p>Dean felt a strange urge to join the group, but years of actively suppressing his feeling to maintain a tough exterior held him back.</p><p>Gabriel lifted his head to smirk at Dean, “Get over here, you stubborn jackass; you’re a part of this too.”</p><p>The arm Castiel had extended to Faith moved to beckon Dean closer.</p><p>With a shy smile, Dean joined the edge of the odd assortment of limbs sprawled together. He was careful to keep his hands to himself, which was difficult as Samandriel was unwilling to relinquish his hold on Castiel.</p><p>Samandriel opened his eyes as Dean settled around Castiel. The eyes of the Hunter were level with those of the Angel.</p><p>Dean knew Samandriel was offering a smile as a sign of encouragement, but the whole situation still felt strange. It didn’t help that Cas was lying on her back, so Samandriel’s chin was obscured by a pair of breasts.</p><p>“Is Alfie still in there?” Dean asked quietly.</p><p>“No,” Samandriel replied sadly, “I was resurrected alone. Father gave him a choice, and he didn’t want to continue after a month of torture.”</p><p>“Crowley is kind of an ally, now,” Gabriel said from behind Samandriel, “We’ll keep him away from you.”</p><p>“Thank-you,” Samandriel murmured before he nuzzled Castiel under the chin.</p><p>The television screen changed abruptly to show Chuck talking to yet another interviewer.</p><p>“Homosexuality was never a sin,” Chuck said with a huff, “Clearly, it needed to be more widespread to limit the population.”</p><p>“There has been a striking number of deaths across the world, and experts are struggling to find a connection between them,” the woman across from Chuck said, “Do you know the cause?”</p><p>“Of course,” Chuck replied easily, “I gave rapists and child molesters a quick death and an express trip to Hell. Even the humans I consulted with couldn’t argue with those casualties.”</p><p>“Can you tell me about these human consultants? I understand that the Catholic Church is eager to hear from you, even with all the deaths.”</p><p>Chuck laughed, “My consultants are rather unique; they’ve been protecting people from the supernatural all their lives. One was even an Atheist before one of my Angels pulled him out of Hell.”</p><p>Dean groaned, knowing his phone was going to start ringing incessantly.</p><p>“I thought having faith was an important part of the criteria to be worthy?”</p><p>“That Bible is full of more Fairy Tales than the internet,” Chuck mused, “No, the primary trait of those chosen to reproduce is the most important part of humanity; Empathy.”</p><p>“Empathy?”</p><p>“Yes; too little or too much can be unhealthy for a population. Within a hundred years, there will be no more sociopaths raising children. I am currently reviewing each one individually to see who should be culled right away.”</p><p>The woman appeared to be speechless for a few moments, which made Gabriel laugh.</p><p>“Many of our viewers have questioned your steps to take away their right to have children,” the interviewer managed, “Do you have any statement to give regarding their concerns?”</p><p>“I certainly do,” Chuck said with a dangerous smile he turned to face the camera.</p><p>“This will be good,” Gabriel snorted.</p><p>“Having children is a privilege, not a ‘right’,” Chuck said simply, “This planet is not the property of humans; it belongs to all life-forms. I will protect the Earth by limiting humans however I see fit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Odd Courting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Castiel was strapped down under Naomi’s drill. He struggled and screamed for help, but nothing could stop the pain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The scene wobbled and Naomi disappeared. Metatron stood over him with a knife, the pain of losing his Grace involuntarily seared through every nerve.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In an instant he was back in the bunker, covered in blood while Dean stood over him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The despair of being kicked out of the bunker as a human hurt more than the physical beatings.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucifer was in his head, taunting him about every weakness and insecurity he had.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amara tortured Lucifer and Castiel could feel every second of the agony.</em>
</p>
<p>Dean was woken abruptly by a push of Grace. He realized he had fallen asleep on the couch and Castiel was in the grip of a nightmare.</p>
<p>He tried to gently shake Cas awake, while offering soothing words. Castiel awoke with a strangled cry, her body lurching to the side. She recognised the voice and hands attempting to consoler her as Dean. She rolled toward him, pressed her forehead against his chest and began to cry.</p>
<p>“Apparently, bonding with a human causes an Angel to sleep and have nightmares,” Gabriel observed, “Back to the bedroom, lovebirds.”</p>
<p>The Archangel clicked his fingers; Dean and Castiel disappeared. He glanced over to where Sam and Faith were sleeping, and decided to relocate them, too.</p>
<p>Samandriel frowned at the loss of his closest snuggle-companion. He made an unhappy noise, so Gabriel pulled him closer with both arms.</p>
<p>“Heaven hasn’t been this good in centuries,” Samandriel said quietly.</p>
<p>“It all went to shit when I left,” Gabriel joked, “Losing Dad was manageable; I should have known I was the backbone of that place.”</p>
<p>“You are very arrogant,” Samandriel said lightly.</p>
<p>“That sounds like a compliment.”</p>
<p>Samandriel had missed Gabriel more than he had ever realized. Being close to the Archangel and feeling the overwhelming Grace brush up against his own was wonderful. They remained there for well over an hour, simply enjoying the closeness neither had been able to enjoy in so long.</p>
<p>“Did Father tell you anything when he resurrected you?” Gabriel asked quietly.</p>
<p>“I have a mission,” Samandriel admitted softly, “May I return here afterward? I don’t want to return to Heaven any time soon.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Gabriel assured him, “Castiel is clearly fond of your company, and even Dean has referred to you as ‘adorable’.”</p>
<p>“Really? That’s nice,” Samandriel mused, “Though he was probably just talking about my vessel.”</p>
<p>“They are a walking contradiction,” Gabriel agreed, “Sometimes they say or do things which are profound; then they revert to ignorant little creatures in an instant. I considered keeping them as pets when I first met them.”</p>
<p>A direct prayer made Gabriel tense. Samandriel waited patiently.</p>
<p>“Balthazar and his mate, Jane, will be here shortly,” Gabriel revealed, “They have just transferred the Prophet to one of the spare rooms.”</p>
<p>“I have not heard of Jane.”</p>
<p>“She’s powerful, so don’t piss her off.”</p>
<p>Samandriel was about to ask what Jane was, but the flutter of wings announced the arrival of their guests.</p>
<p>“Gabriel, Samandriel,” Balthazar greeted smoothly, “I was hoping to interrupt something scandalous, but if this is an orgy; I am not impressed.”</p>
<p>Jane smacked him on the bicep, “Don’t be so crude.”</p>
<p>“Domestic violence isn’t my kink, Darling,” Balthazar replied with a smile.</p>
<p>“I’m Jane, and Balthazar is a jackass.”</p>
<p>Samandriel smiled happily, “It is lovely to meet you, Jane. Don’t worry; everyone knows Balthazar has no manners. Zachariah postulated that he got too close to a star going supernova as a Fledgling.”</p>
<p>“Even after death and resurrection, my reputation proceeds me,” Balthazar drawled, “And, for the record, Zachariah threw me into that supernova for calling him a tasteless bore with the charm of dirt.”</p>
<p>“Did Father resurrect you, too?” Samandriel asked curiously.</p>
<p>Balthazar shared a meaningful glance with Jane before replying, “No, Jane brought me back.”</p>
<p>Samandriel turned to Jane with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“I am a Nephilim,” Jane said simply.</p>
<p>Samandriel gulped and glanced at Gabriel anxiously, “Are we in danger from Heaven? Naomi labelled me as a traitor before Castiel killed me.”</p>
<p>“Castiel should keep his blades to himself,” Balthazar muttered, though he appeared more relaxed due to Samandriel’s lack of condemnation, “I think Naomi hates everyone here.”</p>
<p>“Father doesn’t agree,” Gabriel added gently.</p>
<p>Balthazar stretched out on the lounge where Sam had been. Jane sat next to him.</p>
<p>“Do tell,” Balthazar invited with a lazy wave of his hand.</p>
<p>“Father wants me to lead an Earth-based Flock,” Gabriel explained.</p>
<p>Jane didn’t understand why Balthazar and Samandriel were surprised by this announcement.</p>
<p>“With humans?” Balthazar clarified dubiously.</p>
<p>“The Winchesters, and Faith; who is a Dhampir.”</p>
<p>Balthazar laughed, which confused Jane, “A Dhampir? That’s one way to blond a Flock together.”</p>
<p>“She has chosen Sam,” Gabriel explained, “I expect they will ask me to bond their souls later today.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t Angels form Flocks in Heaven, anymore?” Samandriel asked.</p>
<p>“Lucifer,” Gabriel sighed, “The few who joined his Flock died trying to defend him. I suspect Naomi had a hand in thwarting any potential Flocks; emotions were smothered after The Fall.”</p>
<p>“And you want the <em>Winchesters</em> in the first Flock created in tens of thousands of years?” Balthazar drawled, “That sounds like a disaster in the making.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Gabriel agreed lightly, “But those two have a habit of succeeding when it doesn’t seem possible.”</p>
<p>“Well, good luck with it,” Balthazar said with a snort, “Watching you lot try to manage soul-Grace bonds should be entertaining, at least.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re going to stay here for a while?” Samandriel asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jane replied, “We are hoping Gabriel will protect me from any Angel who thinks I need to die for being an ‘abomination’.”</p>
<p>“You’re not an abomination,” Gabriel disagreed firmly, “Angels were taught to fear your power, but you’ve been alive for years and the world is intact. I offer you my protection as an ally and a friend.”</p>
<p>“Thank-you,” Jane was clearly relieved.</p>
<p>“Do you throw Balthy around with your powers?” Gabriel asked with a wink.</p>
<p>“Not in <em>anger</em>,” Jane giggled.</p>
<p>“When did that happen to you?” Balthazar asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Oo, someone gets possessive,” Gabriel cooed, “Your mate got angry with me before you showed up. She threw me across the room, and I won’t lie; it was sexy.”</p>
<p>Balthazar emitted a growling noise which made Gabriel laugh. Jane reached out to rest one hand on her mate’s knee.</p>
<p>“No fighting,” Jane instructed firmly, “Or I’ll have to get creative in punishing both of you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel was intrigued, “Sounds kinky.”</p>
<p>“I could focus my power on removing your ability to taste sugar,” Jane said flatly.</p>
<p>Gabriel cringed, “Low blow.”</p>
<p>Balthazar was watching his mate with interest. Seeing her threaten an Archangel was quite arousing.</p>
<p>“Keep it in your pants, Balthy,” Gabriel advised, “The lust you’re projecting will corrupt little Samandriel.”</p>
<p>“I’m not little,” Samandriel insisted, “And I’m billions of years old, so corrupting me seems unlikely.”</p>
<p>“Give us time,” Gabriel joked, “Castiel was definitely corrupted by the Winchesters; it took months.”</p>
<p>“Where is Cassie?” Balthazar asked with a sigh, “Does he still stare at mortals all night? He might need a mirror to gaze adoringly at Dean.”</p>
<p>“He’s back in his other vessel, and is currently a ‘she’,” Gabriel explained.</p>
<p>Samandriel listened attentively to the description of the cycle of vessel alterations Castiel had been gifted with. Samandriel had experienced both male and female vessels and noticed little difference.</p>
<p>“Without a human soul, Castiel is more connected to her body,” Gabriel explained, “The bond with Dean is allowing for more human traits to emerge; she can taste and is currently asleep.”</p>
<p>Balthazar was fascinated and horrified at the same time. Learning to enjoy taste and touch was a difficult process; he did not envy Castiel for having it thrust upon her.</p>
<p>“You have to call a truce with Castiel,” Gabriel instructed, “Even if she doesn’t want to form a Flock, she is under my protection, too.”</p>
<p>Balthazar shrugged, “Holding a grudge against such a close friend doesn’t feel right. Can I play the protective older brother and accuse Dean of trying to sully her virtue, though?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Gabriel laughed, “Make sure I’m around to see it.”</p>
<p>“Are you expecting a show?” Jane asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Dean has become rather entranced by Castiel in a female vessel,” Gabriel confided, “I’m not sure if it will carry over to her male form.”</p>
<p>Balthazar tapped his finger to his chin thoughtfully, “I could remain scarce until night-time to confront Castiel over her boyfriend moving too fast.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be a jerk,” Jane scoffed, “I want to see if Dean will jump to defend his Angel’s honour without boobs to prompt him.”</p>
<p>“Accusing Dean of seducing a male could be even more entertaining,” Balthazar noted.</p>
<p>“You’re not allowed to disturb them until after dawn,” Gabriel added, “I might still win the non-bet with Sam.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>The sudden change in scenery was enough to wake Dean from his slumber. He was confused to find himself tucked neatly into his bed, with Cas pressed against his side.</p>
<p>“Gabriel transported us,” Castiel explained, recognising the unasked question.</p>
<p>“He’s a dick,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>“He can be,” Cas agreed, “I suspect he is trying to give us some ‘alone’ time while I remain female.”</p>
<p>“Do you think you’ll sleep tonight?” Dean asked, “You eat and drink.”</p>
<p>“Probably,” Castiel mused, “The transformation could be problematic.”</p>
<p>Dean watched Cas roll away from him and stand up. His tired brain struggled to comprehend what he was seeing. When Cas was wearing only lacy, black underwear (the bra had been chosen for comfort and Gabriel had made sure the colour still matched) he managed to splutter, “Why are you undressing?”</p>
<p>Cas paused in her attempts to unhook the bra blindly, “If I transform in my sleep, this could break a rib,” she explained, “And these would strangle my -”</p>
<p>“I get it!” Dean cried, trying to ignore the image of Cas snapping the side of the thong for emphasis.</p>
<p>Cas watched Dean hide his head under a pillow, “I’m making you uncomfortable,” she realized.</p>
<p>“No,” Dean argued, his voice muffled by the fabric, “I’m trying to give you some privacy.”</p>
<p>Cas considered the idea seriously, but was not convinced, “Seeing this version of my vessel unclothed arouses you.”</p>
<p>“Of course; you’re a sexy woman with a lot to admire,” Dean groaned, “Isn’t that obvious?”</p>
<p>“It’s obvious; but I didn’t realize it was so important,” Castiel explained as she resorted to pulling the shoulder straps of her bra down and twisting the contraption around her torso to bring the hooks into view.</p>
<p>“My dick has trouble ignoring a sexy female taking off her clothes in my bedroom,” Dean said into the pillow.</p>
<p>“Would you prefer I sleep elsewhere?”</p>
<p>“No,” Dean groaned, “I’ll be a gentleman.”</p>
<p>Cas dropped he last of her clothes into a messy pile on the floor, lifted the blanket and slid into the bed.</p>
<p>“What does that entail, exactly?” Cas asked, “Kissing is enjoyable, and I do plan to explore how this version of my vessel experiences pleasure.”</p>
<p>“What?” Dean yelped, “Now?”</p>
<p>Dean peered over the edge of the pillow shield to see Cas was covered by the blanket and regarding him with interest.</p>
<p>“I would like to begin the process, though I understand you have to take me out at least three times before we copulate,” Castiel said solemnly, “Your comment about the third date made sense once Gabriel explained it.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed into the pillow, “I would love to take you out for a date or three, but it’s not safe yet.”</p>
<p>“Did the movie night count as a ‘date’?” Cas wondered.</p>
<p>Dean explained that the three dates before sex was not an actual rule, which Cas was glad to hear.</p>
<p>“You’re still unsure, though,” Cas pointed out, “Because I will be male again in a few hours.”</p>
<p>Dean decided it was safe to tuck the pillow under his head, instead of using it as a shield.</p>
<p>“I hate the idea that I’m shallow enough to treat you differently as a guy,” Dean admitted, “But, maybe, that’s just me; shallow, small-minded and human.”</p>
<p>“You kissed me while I was male,” Cas recalled, “Can we do that, at least?”</p>
<p>“We’d better compare the experience,” Dean said with a shy smile.</p>
<p>“Is it different without other people sitting on the same couch?”</p>
<p>“Can I loan you a shirt before we test that theory?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>Castiel smiled, pleased that Dean would have trouble limiting their exploration to kissing unless she was covered up.</p>
<p>“I want the one you wore today,” Cas requested.</p>
<p>Dean tried not to think about how hot Cas looked in his shirt, as she was already yawning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time he had been so relaxed. He was on his side, curled around Samandriel, who was fast asleep. He hadn’t realized how much he missed close contact with his siblings until the Grace of the younger Angel brushed against his own.</p>
<p>Balthazar was wrapped around Jane in a reflection of the Archangel and their sleeping brother. Jane’s fingers were entwined with Samandriel’s as she slept.</p>
<p>Gabriel wondered if they were dreaming together. The lazy smile Balthazar wore was oddly comforting.</p>
<p><em>We all missed you, Gabriel,</em> Balthazar sent, <em>There was a hole in all of us when you fell silent.</em></p>
<p>“I don’t regret leaving,” Gabriel whispered, “But I am sorry I wasn’t there for all of you.”</p>
<p>“Michael changed after Lucifer fell,” Balthazar recalled, “He never laughed again, and he was a right bastard at times.”</p>
<p>“Apparently, Angels can suffer from depression,” Gabriel mused, “It makes sense; Lucifer is a total psychopath.”</p>
<p>“What do you think of Father’s plan?” Balthazar asked quietly.</p>
<p>“I believe that this reality is one of countless billions, and he is trying something slightly different in each one.”</p>
<p>“I can see why he seeks to limit the human population,” Balthazar said hesitantly, “But so many of our siblings don’t care about humanity.”</p>
<p>“Father wants Angles to bond with compatible humans, like Castiel and Dean. He mentioned others Falling to live human lives, as Anna did.”</p>
<p>“He could have sat back and watched,” Balthazar pointed out, “Within a few decades the environmental collapse would have cut down the human population for him.”</p>
<p>“Father wants Nature to flourish too,” Gabriel replied, “I’m sure there is a Universe where He will let humans destroy their own planet, if they are that stupid.”</p>
<p>“Some of them are,” Balthazar drawled, “And they multiply quickly.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sensed Balthazar’s Grace reach toward him tentatively. He could feel how neglected the younger Angel was, and it made him frown.</p>
<p>“You’re like Cas,” Gabriel realized, “Tired and unkempt. Does no-one look after their Grace anymore?”</p>
<p>“We’re conditioned to be soldiers,” Balthazar explained, “Grace-melding became taboo.”</p>
<p>“Raphael is a Healer for Dad’s sake,” Gabriel grumbled, “How did he just stand back and let everything fall apart?”</p>
<p>“He lost interest in helping us,” Balthazar said sadly, “If Michael was depressed, then Raphael was worse.”</p>
<p>Balthazar couldn’t see the wings of the Archangel, but he could feel the way one settled over him to offer comfort. His Grace slid under Gabriel’s like a cat seeking affection.</p>
<p>“Father plans to open the Cage,” Gabriel said with a sigh.</p>
<p>Balthazar froze in shock.</p>
<p>“Within a week,” Gabriel continued.</p>
<p>Gabriel watched his brother fight off a wave of panic and clutch Jane to his chest tighter.</p>
<p>“Why would he do that?” there was a plea in Balthazar’s voice which prompted Gabriel to flex his invisible wing around him.</p>
<p>“I’ve given up trying to understand Him,” Gabriel admitted, “We have less than a week before Michael and Lucifer are released. Father encouraged me to form a Flock to protect Sam, in particular.”</p>
<p>Balthazar reached for Gabriel with more of his Grace, the echo of a terrified younger sibling seeking safety.</p>
<p>“I doubt Jane wants to join a Flock, but I will stand, and possible die, with you,” Balthazar offered.</p>
<p>“Our family sucks,” Gabriel grumbled.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Dean was accustomed to waking quickly; life experience had instilled the lesson firmly when he was young. He rarely slept next to anyone, so the warmth of a sleeping body tucked under his arm should have sent him reeling out of bed.</p>
<p>Instead, the presence of the male in his bed was distinctly comforting. He lowered his lips to the back of the neck of his sleeping companion, just below the hairline. His hand slid down the side which was covered by one of his own shirts and the bare hip under his palm reminded him that the sleeping Angel was only wearing the loaned shirt.</p>
<p>“Cas,” Dean whispered reverently.</p>
<p>Castiel woke to the sensation of a hand wrapped around his morning erection. The low moan which escaped him was entirely involuntarily.</p>
<p>“Dean,” Castiel groaned.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Cas,” Dean chuckled, “I’m more comfortable with your male vessel than I expected.”</p>
<p>“Clearly,” Cas huffed. He had the memories of his time with April, but the sensations were not comparable.</p>
<p>“Have you ever masturbated before?” Dean asked quietly as his hand explored the hardened flesh with confidence.</p>
<p>“No,” Cas whispered.</p>
<p>Dean kept his eyes on Cas while his hand stroked the unfamiliar penis with movements he had practised on himself since he was a teenager.</p>
<p>The moans and pants from Cas were fascinating. Dean could feel his own erection pressed firmly against the pliant backside of the Angel.</p>
<p>Castiel was lost in the growing sensation when a new presence appeared at the edge of his consciousness.</p>
<p>“Father has returned,” Cas whispered.</p>
<p>“Cock-blocking douchebag,” Dean complained.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t call him that to his face,” Castiel instructed firmly.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Chuck opened the door to the bunker and wandered in casually. He heard Dean’s reaction to his presence and smiled at the mouthy human’s reaction.</p>
<p>Gabriel felt the presence of his Father only when Chuck chose to allow it. He took a moment to watch the four celestial beings curled up together with a smile.</p>
<p>“Father,” Gabriel gasped.</p>
<p>Samandriel and Jane woke immediately, and Balthazar remained completely still. Chuck sat down, crossed his legs and regarded them calmly.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you enjoying each other’s company and Grace,” Chuck noted with a smile.</p>
<p>Four sets of Grace snapped back to their owners.</p>
<p>“I understand Grace-sharing has become taboo,” Chuck continued easily, “We can’t completely blame Naomi for that, though. Michael made it clear that he blamed Lucifer’s Fall on the practise, in combination with the Mark of Darkness.”</p>
<p>Jane was pressed into Balthazar hard enough to leave temporary bruises.</p>
<p>“Hello Jane,” Chuck greeted politely, “There is no need to fear me; I will offer you protection whether or not you agree to the job I would like you to fulfill.”</p>
<p>Jane gulped; the words were reassuring, but the sheer power of the being in front of her was terrifying.</p>
<p>“What job?” Balthazar asked carefully.</p>
<p>“Once Castiel and Dean are fully bonded, I’m going to ask for volunteers from the Host to seek out compatible human souls. I think you would be an asset in determining if the humans truly understand what is being asked of them, and if Angels know enough about humanity to participate.”</p>
<p>“You’re starting a dating agency?” Gabriel laughed.</p>
<p>Chuck shrugged, “That’s one way to look at it. As a Nephilim, Jane can relate to the Angels as well as the humans.”</p>
<p>“Unless one of the Angels decides to kill her,” Balthazar pointed out.</p>
<p>“I will announce that Jane is not to be harmed, but remain cautious,” Chuck advised, “I would not be surprised to find a faction of Angels who embrace Free Will and want to rebel against my plans, particularly when I am absent.”</p>
<p>“You’re leaving again?” Balthazar realized sadly.</p>
<p>“I have too many realities to watch over,” Chuck explained, “Some are self-sufficient, but not enough.”</p>
<p>Dean and Castiel heard the last pronouncement before they moved into view.</p>
<p>“Father,” Castiel greeted reverently.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Castiel,” Chuck replied with a smile, “The bond with Dean is progressing nicely; have you experienced any side-effects?”</p>
<p>“Emotional awareness and the beginning of direct telepathy,” Castiel recounted obediently.</p>
<p>“Any more plans for mass death?” Dean asked casually, “We got the new tattoos.”</p>
<p>“I’m assessing criminals on a case-by-case basis,” Chuck assured the Hunter, “The number of deaths among people of power surprised most media outlets.”</p>
<p>“Are there monsters we can hunt?” Dean offered, “We’ll stay out of your eugenics plans, but I can’t sit here and paint my nails.”</p>
<p>“You never paint your nails,” Cas pointed out.</p>
<p>“I mean, I can’t just sit here while the world is ending,” Dean clarified.</p>
<p>Chuck glanced between the two of them, “Until your bond is complete, it would be dangerous to hunt anything.”</p>
<p>“Even if we stay close to each other?” Dean whined.</p>
<p>“Other supernatural creatures will be drawn to the raw power of your incomplete bond,” Chuck warned, “You don’t want to know how many creatures want to taste-test the mate of an Angel.”</p>
<p>“And not in a good way,” Gabriel piped up.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go mental if I can’t hunt,” Dean complained.</p>
<p>Chuck regarded him thoughtfully, “What if you had a couple more classic cars to fix up?”</p>
<p>Dean perked up, “Can I choose the model and year?”</p>
<p>“And something shiny will distract Dean for a while,” Gabriel concluded as Dean led Chuck toward the garage. Castiel trailed after them curiously.</p>
<p>Balthazar waved a hand to turn the television on. He quickly found a channel which was covering the ‘return of God’.</p>
<p>Jane muttered ‘good’ when the reported spoke of all nuclear weapons in existence mysteriously disappearing. The rioting and cult pronouncements were less encouraging.</p>
<p>“Just when I think humanity has turned a corner toward common sense, the crazies pop up,” Balthazar mused, “Jane, if I wasn’t worried for your safety, I’d be out making lots of people mute.”</p>
<p>“I’d be tempted to help you,” Jane agreed.</p>
<p>Chuck sauntered back into view, with Dean and Castiel trailing behind. The two seemed to be having an intense conversation in whispers.</p>
<p>“What’s the next step, Daddyo?” Gabriel asked with false nonchalance, “I doubt you stopped by just to keep Dean from complaining, even if it would take an act of God to do that.”</p>
<p>Dean glared at Gabriel, though there was no anger in his expression.</p>
<p>“I’m picking up Samandriel, as he has a mission to complete,” Chuck explained easily, “But I do have something else in mind.”</p>
<p>“Should Sam and Faith be here for the next crisis?” Gabriel asked blandly, “I would snap them here, but Sam is in the shower and Faith is still asleep.”</p>
<p>Balthazar smirked, “Works for me; the expressions alone would be amusing.”</p>
<p>“Have breakfast,” Chuck advised, “Sharing a meal with family is always a worthwhile activity.”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted, “As long as Michael and Lucifer aren’t invited.”</p>
<p>“Pancakes?” Samandriel suggested hopefully, “You did promise to teach me how to taste through my vessel.”</p>
<p>Chuck wore a contented smile as a stack of pancakes appeared in the centre of the map-table at the far end of the bunker. He sat at the end of the table so he could see everyone. Though he didn’t need to eat, he accepted a plate and cutlery from Gabriel. He enjoyed the taste of the food nearly as much as the comfortable atmosphere.</p>
<p>Gabriel showed Samandriel how to access his sense of taste via Grace-communication, which drew another comment from the Archangel about neglected Grace and unkempt wings. He encouraged his brother to taste every type of syrup on offer while Dean made sure Castiel sampled the taste of the ‘best’ ones.</p>
<p>Balthazar made a comment about using syrup in another context, which led to a slap in the shoulder from Jane and laughter from some of the others. Even Samandriel giggled, which left Castiel looking rather intrigued.</p>
<p>Though Chuck knew he had many more realities to check, he felt a longing to remain and enjoy the family which was slowly emerging around Gabriel.</p>
<p>Each time manipulation was an adventure and he liked being constantly surprised by humans and Angels. The Winchesters tearing up the plan had left the Angels floundering, but Chuck had been enthralled. Past disappointments had transformed into hope the first time a manipulation spawned a parallel Universe after the averted Apocalypse.</p>
<p>“I’ll go get Sam; he’ll whine if he misses out on pancakes,” Dean said with a smile.</p>
<p>Gabriel waited until Dean disappeared down the hall to giggle and announce, “Captain Cockblock strikes again.”</p>
<p>“Humans do get cranky when they get interrupted,” Chuck agreed.</p>
<p>“I apologize for Dean, earlier,” Castiel offered worriedly.</p>
<p>Chuck waved a hand dismissively, “He’s entertaining, most of the time. I’ve inadvertently put him through so much crap that I can forgive a little name-calling.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re back, Father,” Samandriel said with obvious sincerity, “All of Heaven suffered during your absence; we thought we had displeased you. I hope you have forgiven us.”</p>
<p>Chuck wasn’t prepared for the lance of regret which seared through his chest.</p>
<p>“I was never displeased,” Chuck said gently, “I’ve been exploring alternate realities which are created when I interfere in the time-line.”</p>
<p>Samandriel sipped the orange juice which Gabriel insisted he taste, “Could you make sure whoever is in charge of Heaven knows that, please?” he requested softly, “Michael became quite distant and would have destroyed everything trying to follow orders.”</p>
<p>“And Raphael was the same, after Michael fell into the Cage,” Castiel added, “If he were human, I would have described his behaviour as self-destructive.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure Michael and Lucifer can contact me before I leave,” Chuck offered.</p>
<p>He was quite aware of the fearful silence which descended on the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chat on the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The oppressive silence hanging over the pancake-laden table wiped the smirk off Dean’s face. The odd pride at having annoyed Sam by simply knocking on his bedroom door was quick to fade as he sat down next to Cas.</p>
<p>“What killed the mood?” Dean asked, “I was only gone for a minute, and I can’t smell any farts.”</p>
<p>“Charming, Dean,” Sam said as he approached the table, “We were raised in motels, not a barn.”</p>
<p>“Barn animals don’t comment on farts,” Castiel pointed out.</p>
<p>“That we know of,” Gabriel chuckled.</p>
<p>“Something killed the cheery mood while you were swearing at me,” Dean said to Sam, “It could be the next crisis – one we can actually stop.”</p>
<p>Faith emerged from the hall, dressed but her hair was a mess. No-one was rude enough to comment.</p>
<p>“I mentioned Michael and Lucifer,” Chuck explained as he prodded at his plate of pancakes, “And implied they would be running Heaven in the future.”</p>
<p>The colour fled from Sam’s face. Faith pressed herself against him immediately, fearing he would lose his balance.</p>
<p>“Sit down, Sam,” Dean ordered, springing to his feet and lunging toward his brother.</p>
<p>Chuck watched Dean and Faith guide Sam into a chair. Knowing Sam was traumatised by his time in the Cage was different to seeing the tall Hunter on the verge of a panic attack.</p>
<p>“Breathe, Sammy,” Dean urged.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Dean!” Sam insisted hotly.</p>
<p>Chuck noted the way Sam controlled his breathing and pressed both palms flat against the table.</p>
<p>“Warn a guy before you drop a shitstorm like that,” Dean chided Chuck as he returned to his seat, “Lucifer is not getting anywhere near Sam.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer will need a vessel, when I release him,” Chuck said lightly, “If not Sam, who should it be?”</p>
<p>Dean glared at Chuck, “<em>Anyone</em> else. I’d take him myself before letting him even ask Sam.”</p>
<p>“I was able to host him, in that other timeline,” Castiel intoned quietly.</p>
<p>“No,” Dean argued flatly, “Lucifer is a walking time-bomb. He doesn’t deserve to have that much power over anyone.”</p>
<p>“I will need to train him and Michael before I leave,” Chuck continued, noting how the Angels stared at their respective plates, “And leaving Adam under Michael’s control for much longer would be quite traumatic for Adam.”</p>
<p>“Both of them need some hard lessons about the pain they inflict on others,” Gabriel interjected, before Dean could say something rude.</p>
<p>“I do have some options, in that area,” Chuck said to Dean.</p>
<p>“I’m listening,” Dean grumbled.</p>
<p>“Option One; I could remove their Grace so they can learn how hard it is to be human. This would require willing vessels, which we don’t have,” Chuck began, “You two could house their Graces, if their powers are needed.”</p>
<p>Sam gaped at Chuck. The idea of housing Lucifer’s Grace made his stomach flip; and not in a good way.</p>
<p>“Or I could alter the Angel-Vessel dynamic in you two, in favour of the vessel. Once consent is given, the Vessel can overpower the Angel and isolate him at will.”</p>
<p>“Both would provide good lessons,” Gabriel mused, “But if we form a Flock, no Angel can get in without my approval.”</p>
<p>“An extra layer of protection is always useful when Michael and Lucifer are having a tantrum,” Dean agreed.</p>
<p>Chuck allowed the group to converse without further input. He had back-up plans for each scenario he had described, and for many more he had only thought about.</p>
<p>Sam locked eyes with Chuck and silently asked for more information.</p>
<p>“Sam and I are going for a walk,” Chuck said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Before anyone could object, he transported Sam and his mortal representation to a deserted beach.</p>
<p>Sam would have fallen on his butt if Chuck hadn’t gripped his arm to stabilize him.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Sam muttered.</p>
<p>“I should have let you stand, first,” Chuck mused, “But Dean would have questioned everything, and only made it harder for you to ask about the Cage.”</p>
<p>Sam sank down to sit on the warm sand, “Where are we?”</p>
<p>“Western Australia,” Chuck replied proudly, “Some of the best beaches in the world are in this country, and so remote they rarely get visitors.”</p>
<p>“It’s nearly dark, but still hot,” Sam observed unnecessarily.</p>
<p>“Yep, and it’s autumn here. Imagine the summer heat.”</p>
<p>Sam picked up a handful of sand and let the grains trickly between his fingers. Chuck sat down next to the Hunter and waited patiently.</p>
<p>“My memories of the Cage are hazy, at best,” Sam began, “The hallucination of Lucifer implied a lot of things, and I need to know what really happened before I consider any vessel ideas.”</p>
<p>Chuck nodded, “Thank-you for even considering it.”</p>
<p>“If I don’t host Lucifer, someone I love will end up with him as a passenger,” Sam said bluntly, “What did Michael and Lucifer do to me and Adam?”</p>
<p>“When you fell into the Cage, Lucifer and Michael began fighting as though they had never been apart,” Chuck recounted sadly, “They kept their conflict physical, as neither wanted to leave the safety of a vessel. Adam was asleep and protected by Michael; you were awake and aware of every move.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded thoughtfully; his eyes fixed on Chuck.</p>
<p>“My children tore into each other viciously, but the Cage would not let anyone die. When they exhausted themselves, they retreated to opposite corners to recover. Michael was furious with you, but Lucifer wouldn’t let him harm you,” Chuck continued, “He was also angry, but grateful that he was not alone in his incarceration.”</p>
<p>Sam tried to recall what Chuck had described, but the memories remained unclear.</p>
<p>“Lucifer could not stop you from feeling his emotions and was shocked when you tried to comfort him,” Chuck added with a sad smile.</p>
<p>Sam snorted, “I bet that went down like a lead balloon.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer lashed out verbally, as he often does when he is emotionally vulnerable. You took control of your body and told Michael off.”</p>
<p>Sam gaped at Chuck, “I did? I bet Michael hated me more than Lucifer.”</p>
<p>“He was angry, but so worn out by the clash with Lucifer, that he had no choice but to listen,” Chuck explained, “He allowed Adam to take over and you two tried to talk my sons into accepting each other rather than fighting.”</p>
<p>Sam snorted in disbelief.</p>
<p>“For weeks, the pattern continued; a fight followed by you and Adam trying to talk some sense into them. My children are as stubborn as me; so, it was more than a month in Hell-time before Michael would speak with anyone.”</p>
<p>Sam silently mused that Michael and Dean were clearly matched in that regard.</p>
<p>“Lucifer tormented you in your shared consciousness, but he preferred to talk incessantly rather than invoke actual pain. If it makes any difference, the abuse you experienced was not physical.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded, knowing Lucifer loved the sound of his own voice.</p>
<p>“He regarded you as an ally against Michael because he refuses to acknowledge friendship, lest it indicate weakness,” Chuck explained.</p>
<p>Sam found the idea of being ‘friends’ with Lucifer to be ridiculous and logical at the same time. The hallucination had been infuriating most of the time, but the glimmers of a helpful person had appeared, though based in self-interest.</p>
<p>“Referring to you as his ‘bunk-buddy’ was the closest he could get to admitting he was grateful for your company.”</p>
<p>Sam had trouble reconciling the description of Lucifer with the agony he had experienced in the Cage.</p>
<p>“Castiel retrieved your body after four days of Earth time,” Chuck continued, “Which was over five months in the Cage.”</p>
<p>Sam couldn’t remember the visit from Cas or any major change; the experience was all fire and pain.</p>
<p>“Your soul clung to Lucifer’s Grace so tightly that it was ripped from your body. Lucifer held onto your soul, or course, but to be torn from your body like that, you wanted to remain with him.”</p>
<p>“The Devil you know,” Sam muttered.</p>
<p>“Without the protection of a body, your soul became vulnerable to the Cage and the Grace of the Archangels,” Chuck said blandly, “Michael kept his Grace inside Adam’s body, but Lucifer lost his refuge. The Cage attempted to force you to feel remorse, but as a human soul it would have quickly driven you insane.”</p>
<p>Sam knew Chuck was speaking the truth; he could feel the echo of the fire of the Cage and the burn of Grace as a vivid memory.</p>
<p>“Lucifer wrapped his Grace around your soul, which was a violation in itself. Whether he was trying to save you or force you to stay with him is something even he doesn’t know.”</p>
<p>“I have memories of being tortured,” Sam said softly, “Did they happen?”</p>
<p>Chuck regarded Sam sadly, “Touching the Grace of an Angel without the protection of a physical body is incredibly painful for a human soul. Castiel described your soul as having been ‘flayed alive’ because Lucifer’s Grace damaged it in a similar way. Such contact is incredibly intimate; closer than occupying the same vessel. I have no doubt that my son picked through every memory and thought he could find, and had you trapped in his choice of nightmares. I doubt the location in your mind made it less traumatic.”</p>
<p>Knowing the torture had been mental rather than physical was not comforting. Sam knew he was traumatised and irrevocably scarred. He could not shake the feeling that he would encounter Lucifer again; even in the other timeline, he could not avoid facing his tormentor again.</p>
<p>“If I let him in, could he do that again?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“No; I will restrict his abilities so he cannot leave, take control or influence you beyond being present. You can visualize locking him away and he will be trapped.”</p>
<p>“Can I stop him from talking? He never shuts up,” Sam grumbled.</p>
<p>“You will be able to mute him at will,” Chuck confirmed.</p>
<p>“And when I sleep?”</p>
<p>“You won’t need to sleep, but if knocked unconscious he would have control of your body, but not access to your subconscious mind. If you choose to sleep, he could enter your dreams to interact with you, but you would retain control over the rest of the images.”</p>
<p>Sam returned his gaze to the tiny waves nibbling at the sand. He did not relish interacting with Lucifer, even if the Archangel was in a mental Cage and he had the keys.</p>
<p>“You could eject him at any time,” Chuck added, “That would be the only way for him to leave, unless Gabriel pulls him out.”</p>
<p>“He will be livid when he realizes he is trapped again,” Sam warned.</p>
<p>“He is temperamental at the best of times.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Dean glared at the empty chair Chuck had occupied, once the irritating deity disappeared with Sam.</p>
<p>“How rude,” Dean decided aloud, “He didn’t finish his breakfast.”</p>
<p>“He’s <em>God</em>,” Gabriel pointed out, “He doesn’t <em>need</em> to eat.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean, can …………. me?</em>
</p>
<p>Dean recognised the voice in his head, which was a relief. He did not want to doubt his own sanity in addition to all his other concerns.</p>
<p>“Sort of,” Dean replied aloud to Cas.</p>
<p><em>If we………… like this……………..might…………..easier,</em> Cas sent in reply.</p>
<p>“I don’t seem to get more than two words in a row,” Dean said between mouthfuls of pancakes.</p>
<p>“How can you eat like that and remain in shape?” Jane asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Dean shrugged, “Great metabolism.”</p>
<p>“Castiel cleans out his arteries regularly,” Gabriel explained, “Do you extend your skills to liposuction, too?”</p>
<p>“Cas what?” Dean asked with a mouthful of food.</p>
<p>Faith tuned out the conversation in favour of praying to Gabriel. She and Sam had had a long discussion and wanted the Archangel to connect their souls.</p>
<p><em>Gabriel, Sam and I would like to take you up on your offer to connect out souls,</em> Faith prayed carefully, <em>We are also in favour of joining your Flock.</em></p>
<p>Gabriel winked at the Dhampir to indicate he had heard her.</p>
<p>“Castiel, make sure you discuss exactly what can happen in a Flock to your pet Winchester,” Gabriel drawled.</p>
<p>Dean made a noise of complaint, which was promptly ignored.</p>
<p>“Father is not patient, so we need to be ready,” Gabriel continued.</p>
<p>Dean went for a shower after he had finished eating. By the time he returned with a clean-shaven chin and damp hair, Sam was waiting for him in the hall.</p>
<p>“I swear I didn’t use your girly shampoo,” Dean joked.</p>
<p>Sam remained unamused, his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>“Chuck clarified a lot of what happened in the Cage,” Sam said with a frown, “I have agreed to host Lucifer, once the power dynamic is shifted in my favour.”</p>
<p>Dean wanted to argue, and Sam waited for the overprotective-brother instincts to kick in.</p>
<p>“Are you sure, Sammy? I could take the bastard.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure; thank-you for the offer, but I feel like facing him again is inevitable,” Sam explained, “At least, this way, I’ll have control.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, the other timeline fresh in his mind, “It’s about time I trusted you to make your own decisions. If you take Lucifer, I’ll take Michael.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Poker and Angel Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tension in Dean reminded Castiel of the last time Sam had said ‘yes’ to Lucifer. The Hunter was irritable and glaring at everything.</p>
<p>Neither Chuck nor Samandriel had returned from their errand.</p>
<p>Gabriel, Balthazar and Jane huddled together, as though they could remain safe through sheer proximity.</p>
<p>Castiel wanted to join them, but the pull toward Dean was stronger.</p>
<p>Dean spent the afternoon cleaning guns, sharpening knives and working on the new car in the garage. Gabriel’s comment that the Hunter was ‘preparing for war’ wasn’t much of an exaggeration.</p>
<p>Gabriel provided a simple meal for dinner, sensing that those who needed to eat were too nervous for anything more elaborate.</p>
<p>Castiel kept his free hand on Dean’s knee as he ate. He enjoyed the taste of some of the foods, but not enough to give up the contact. They had also discovered that their telepathy was more effective when they were touching each other, even though clothing.</p>
<p><em>Sam is going to host Lucifer, </em>Dean sent irritably,<em> I’m going to take Michael.</em></p>
<p>The hand on his knee tightened momentarily, <em>Father will make sure you and Sam can eject them if either poses a threat.</em></p>
<p>“Sam,” Castiel said aloud, “If hosting Lucifer becomes intolerable, expel him and I will be his vessel.”</p>
<p>Sam froze for a few moments before he nodded.</p>
<p>“Prepare a sturdy cage in your minds, both of you,” Gabriel advised, “Those two can be right bastards when they want to be.”</p>
<p>The atmosphere remained solemn, even with Balthazar describing alternate uses for various food items. Castiel would never look at honey the same way.</p>
<p>Samandriel’s absence hung heavily over the Angels.</p>
<p>“On a positive note,” Faith said with a smile, “Sam and I would like to be bonded together, if you’re still willing, Gabriel?”</p>
<p>A familiar banner reading ‘Congratulations’ appeared in the air behind Sam and Faith.</p>
<p>“No snarky comments on <em>their</em> sign,” Dean complained.</p>
<p>“They didn’t take four years to kiss,” Gabriel retorted, “Expect fireworks and an announcement in the local paper is you and Castiel ever f-”</p>
<p>“Gabriel!” Castiel growled.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Dean was seriously considering Gabriel’s offer to conjure something to fight by early evening.</p>
<p><em>Dean, go to your room,</em> Castiel said in his head.</p>
<p>Dean glanced around and realized that Castiel was no-where in sight.</p>
<p>
  <em>What are you planning, Cas?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Come to your room and find out, </em>Cas challenged.</p>
<p>Dean obeyed the instruction with growing anticipation. Cas had been distant since dinner, which was not usually a good thing.</p>
<p>Castiel waited until Dean was a few steps past the doorway before he pushed the door closed. Dean spun around with his hands raised.</p>
<p>“You alright, Cas?” Dean asked tentatively. He noted that Cas was not wearing his trench coat or his jacket. The top buttons of his white shirt were also unbuttoned but his gaze was drawn upward.</p>
<p>The Hunter’s eyes were fixed on his wings, which were raised and flared widely.</p>
<p>“You’re going to say ‘Yes’ to Michael,” Cas replied in a low, threatening tone.</p>
<p>Dean was vividly reminded of Cas bearing down on him years earlier with a similar accusation. He backed away instinctively as the Angel stalked forward.</p>
<p>“Chuck,” Dean spluttered, “He needs -”</p>
<p>“I know,” Cas cut him off, his wings looming higher.</p>
<p>Dean’s knees hit the edge of the bed, prompting him to sit down heavily, “Your wings?”</p>
<p>“They reflect my emotional state,” Cas explained as he reached forward to place his hands on the Hunter’s shoulders, “I am feeling rather possessive at the moment.”</p>
<p>Dean smirked up at the Angel, “I’ll let Michael in for a bit, but I’m yours, Cas.”</p>
<p>“Damn right,” Cas agreed roughly, putting enough pressure on Dean to make him lean backwards.</p>
<p>Dean wondered where Cas had picked up his moves when the Angel pressed one knee onto the bed and swung the other leg over his lap to straddle the taller man.</p>
<p>“This is new,” Dean noted with a cocky grin as Cas settled on his thighs, leaving enough room between their bodies to make eye contact.</p>
<p>“Should I refrain from infringing on your personal space?” Cas asked with a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>“No; you are more than welcome in my space,” Dean decided, gripping the hips of the Angel with both hands.</p>
<p>“Good,” Cas purred, running one hand through Dean’s hair and another along his neck, “I enjoy being close to you.”</p>
<p>As much as Dean loved the intimacy of the closeness with Cas, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the grey wings which curled around both of them.</p>
<p>“Can I touch your wings?” he whispered.</p>
<p>Castiel stilled and Dean wondered if it was a rude request.</p>
<p>“You can,” Cas replied softly, “But move slowly; I’ve never let anyone touch them before.”</p>
<p>Dean regarded the feathers in every shade of grey with awe. He reached out carefully to run one finger along the closest feather.</p>
<p>“They’re sensitive, but not that fragile,” Cas assured him with a smile, “If any feathers are broken or twisted, do this.”</p>
<p>Cas demonstrated how to use a firm grip to smooth a feather back into place.</p>
<p>“If it seems loose, tug it gently like this;” Cas continued, guiding Dean’s hand to show him how much force to use, “It will either come off or become itchy, so I know to remove it soon.”</p>
<p>Dean suppressed a snarky comment about training to get a pet parrot. Castiel flicked him on the ear.</p>
<p>“Are you hearing my thoughts?” Dean asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“No; but I recognised that smirk.”</p>
<p>“And I recognised that look on your face when I do this,” Dean countered, running his fingers through the feathers with more force, “Do you think I could get you off just by playing with your wings?”</p>
<p>“Off what?”</p>
<p>“I’ll demonstrate.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel declared that being surrounded by couples was boring, right after Balthazar threw a cushion at his head for suggesting a threesome. He turned his speculative gaze toward Sam and Faith.</p>
<p>“Gabe, are you always this annoying when you’re bored?” Faith asked with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sam and Balthazar replied simultaneously.</p>
<p>“Go annoy Dean,” Sam suggested.</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled, “No way, Samoose; he’s with Castiel and they wouldn’t even notice me if I busted into the room with a sombrero and a foghorn.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to know,” Sam decided.</p>
<p>“Probably not, but if you form a Flock with me, you’ll have to learn about wing-grooming.”</p>
<p>Sam frowned at the Archangel, “What so wings have to – no; I still don’t want to know.”</p>
<p>“If the soul-bonding is still on the agenda, not would be the perfect time,” Gabriel hinted, “Your brother and mine are going to be <em>occupied</em> for at least an hour.”</p>
<p>“Only an hour?” Balthazar scoffed, “Cassie needs to work on his stamina.”</p>
<p>“Please; shut-up,” Sam begged.</p>
<p>Balthazar blew him a kiss. Jane poked him in the shoulder to express her disapproval. He whispered something in her ear which made her laugh.</p>
<p>Gabriel rarely experienced envy, so it took him a few moments to recognise the ache in his chest.</p>
<p>“We want the bond,” Faith said firmly.</p>
<p>Gabriel could hear the nauseatingly sweet thoughts they were both thinking.</p>
<p>“Please,” Sam added.</p>
<p>Gabriel instructed the two of them to hold hands. He touched his fingers to their foreheads and allowed his Grace to form a bridge between their souls. Moments later, their souls surged forward to meld together.</p>
<p>“Remain in physical contact for at least an hour,” Gabriel instructed, “Who wants to play poker?”</p>
<p>Gabriel enjoyed playing poker, even after his suggestion of strip-poker had been firmly rejected.</p>
<p>“I’d love to have this much money for real,” Sam sighed, eyeing the stack of chips Gabriel had conjured. Faith was perched in his lap to maintain the contact; not that either of them seemed to mind. The Archangel hoped her proximity would distract the Hunter from the game.</p>
<p>Gabriel clicked his fingers lazily. Two debit cards dropped onto the table in front of Sam and Faith.</p>
<p>“Faith Winchester?” the Dhampir read aloud, “I think we just got married.”</p>
<p>“Soul-bonding is more binding than the silly concept of human marriage,” Gabriel scoffed, “You’re now both millionaires.”</p>
<p>Sam gaped at the Archangel and stuttered a heartfelt thank-you.</p>
<p>Gabriel waved his hand dismissively, “Less talking, more playing.”</p>
<p>By the time Dean and Castiel reappeared, Jane had a large pile of chips in front of her.</p>
<p>“We could play roulette,” Balthazar suggested, “Much classier.”</p>
<p>“You cheat,” Gabriel pointed out.</p>
<p>“I remain classy while doing so.”</p>
<p>Castiel sat down at the table, regarding the game with genuine interest.</p>
<p>“Serious case of sex-hair, Cassie,” Balthazar mused.</p>
<p>“It’s a little worse than usual,” Gabriel agreed, “Though, that vessel usually has bed-hair.”</p>
<p>Castiel refrained from pointing out how silly the conversation was. Instead, he silently prayed to Balthazar for forgiveness. He had sent such a prayer repeatedly since his friend had been resurrected, though not when he could observe Balthazar’s reaction.</p>
<p><em>I forgive you, Cassie,</em> Balthazar sent, his eyes fixed on the cards, <em>Technically, I did betray you.</em></p>
<p>Castiel shook his head and the prayer he sent was muted by desperate self-loathing.</p>
<p>“Cassie and I need to have a chat,” Balthazar announced, folding his cards together and placing them face-down on the table. He stood up smoothly, his actions mirrored by Castiel.</p>
<p>Dean sauntered in with a plateful of food before the two Angels could leave the room.</p>
<p>“Hey; no hurting my Angel!” he protested sharply.</p>
<p>“No physical damage, I promise,” Balthazar replied condescendingly, “Your pet human needs some manners, Cassie.”</p>
<p>“Pet?!” Dean exclaimed, “I am not a pet!”</p>
<p>“Here, boy!” Gabriel called.</p>
<p>Balthazar and Castiel disappeared down the hallway while Dean argued with Gabriel. The Hunter was abruptly silenced when he was presented with a debit card.</p>
<p>“Does money still mean anything, anymore?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, “That’s up to humans. Whatever happens, I’ll make sure you lot have food and whatever else you need. I already placed a set of stripper poles, complete with dancers.”</p>
<p>“Where?” Dean demanded.</p>
<p>“Go searching and see what you find,” Gabriel suggested.</p>
<p>“Male or female strippers?” Sam asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Both,” Gabriel retorted with a grin, “There’s always room for Balthazar to practise his moves.”</p>
<p>“Sam said he misses jogging,” Dean joked.</p>
<p>“Since when did stripping become a hobby?” Faith asked curiously.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel didn’t care where Balthazar and Jane had disappeared to; as long as it was somewhere soundproofed. He suspected the stripper poles he had created would see some action.</p>
<p>The Archangel was munching on popcorn while Chuck spoke on the television; again.</p>
<p>Chuck laughed, clearly amused, “Human rights? You do realize you humans gave them <em>to yourselves</em>? You never extended these ‘rights’ to other primates, so why would Angels be expected to acknowledge them?”</p>
<p>Gabriel enjoyed watching his Father talk interviewers into stuttering imitations of professionals.</p>
<p>“Thank-you for dinner, Gabriel,” Faith said as she sat down next to him. The lounge remained extended and Gabriel added more pillows whenever he got really bored or wanted to win a pillow-fight.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Gabriel responded between mouthfuls of popcorn, “Splitting atoms and recombining them into food molecules is a hobby of mine.”</p>
<p>“I could feel the happiness blooming in Dean, through Sam,” Faith added, “Is that normal?”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, “Soul bonds were never my area of expertise.”</p>
<p>“It’s weird, but I like it,” Faith admitted, “It feels like I’ve known Sam, Dean and Cas for my whole life.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Gabriel decided, “The three of them seem to attract trouble; the need a woman to smack them on the head when they do something stupid.”</p>
<p>Faith giggled, “You’re saying women have more common sense?”</p>
<p>“It’s there,” Gabriel countered, “But men have the awful habit of thinking with their genitals.”</p>
<p>Faith was still laughing when the males in question joined them on the couch for the post-dinner movie, which had been delayed by the poker game.</p>
<p>“Dare I ask?” Sam wondered as he settled in behind Faith.</p>
<p>“Nothing life-changing,” Gabriel assured him.</p>
<p>Dean landed on the lounge with an obnoxious grunting noise.</p>
<p>“Same to you, Deano,” Gabriel snorted.</p>
<p>Castiel, once again female, poked Dean in the ribs until he shifted enough to let her lie comfortably beside him.</p>
<p>Gabriel regarded the two of them with growing surprise.</p>
<p>“Castiel, I think the bond is stopping Dean from aging.”</p>
<p>“Is that good?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but you remind me of a faded Nephilim,” Gabriel decided, “I can see your Grace being affected too, Castiel. You might end up sharing the power of a Nephilim between the two of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Demon Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel waited until the chosen movie was finished before approaching the issue of forming a Flock with characteristic bluntness.</p>
<p>“Dean and I would like to join your Flock,” she said firmly to Gabriel.</p>
<p>Gabriel tossed a piece of popcorn at his sibling, “Always straight to the point.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see any advantage in skirting the issue,” Castiel agreed.</p>
<p>“I suspect you don’t grasp how intimate the bonds can be within a Flock,” Gabriel warned.</p>
<p>“Beyond sharing Grace with you?” Castiel asked seriously.</p>
<p>Gabriel nailed the Angel with an expression of exasperation. Castiel tilted her head, listening to a silent prayer.</p>
<p>“Should the prospect of including you in future sexual activities disturb me?”</p>
<p>Sam laughed into Faith’s shoulder while Dean made a strangled noise.</p>
<p>“Does the sibling thing not equal incest in Heaven?” Faith asked cluelessly.</p>
<p>“There is no sex in Heaven, as there are not physical vessels,” Castiel explained blandly, “We use the term ‘sibling’ because we were created by the same being. There are thousands of Angels, but very few I trust or consider to be true family.”</p>
<p>“I always imagined threesome with two women,” Dean managed.</p>
<p>“Not just ‘imagined’,” Sam muttered.</p>
<p>“I can be a woman,” Gabriel offered with a smirk, “Father showed me some short-cuts which would have been so useful back in the sixties.”</p>
<p>Dean regarded Gabriel thoughtfully. The Archangel blew him a kiss and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.</p>
<p>“You think you can handle this?” Dean scoffed, waving a hand to indicate his body.</p>
<p>“Is this how Dean flirts?” Faith asked Sam.</p>
<p>“I believe so,” Castiel answered.</p>
<p>“This Flock thing in another layer of protection against Lucifer and Michael,” Dean summarised, “I vote ‘Yes’, even before I found out Sammy was going to let the Devil back in.”</p>
<p>“We’re in, too,” Sam added.</p>
<p>Gabriel glanced between the four of them silently gathering his own courage.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he accepted, “If you’re all sure?”</p>
<p>The chorus of confirmation sent an unexpected warmth through his chest. He had never imagined he would find a family on Earth, let alone one which included humans.</p>
<p>“Castiel, you’ll provide the smoothest initial connection,” Gabriel instructed gently.</p>
<p>The Archangel had his legs stretched out in front of him, and his back supported by the middle of the lounge.</p>
<p>Faith watched with undisguised curiosity as Castiel shifted closer to her brother. Gabriel held out one hand and manoeuvred his sibling closer.</p>
<p>“The initial connection is similar to sharing Grace,” Gabriel explained, “After that, I’m not sure what to expect.”</p>
<p>Castiel gripped Gabriel’s forearm in an odd extension of a handshake while a warm palm encircled her own, the soft fingers nearly reaching her elbow.</p>
<p>“Your hands are tiny,” Gabriel noted.</p>
<p>Faith could see some sort of energy glowing between the Angels, and the air crackled ominously.</p>
<p>Dean watched Castiel intently, looking for any sign of pain. He was relieved to see the Angel lean into her siblings’ touch with a contented sigh.</p>
<p>Faith watched the two Angels with awe. They turned in unison, each offering a hand to Dean. The Hunter was drawn into the three-way hug as a hum in the air became audible.</p>
<p>“We have to initiate together,” Gabriel realized.</p>
<p>Dean remained slumped against Castiel but watched as Sam was offered a hand by each Angel.</p>
<p>Sam glanced at Faith, who pressed her palm against his spine to encourage him to accept the invitation.</p>
<p>Dean hadn’t felt so safe, warm and utterly relaxed since his mother had been alive. He watched his brother accept the extended hands with a lazy smile. He saw the moment when years of suffering were soothed by the muted Grace of both Angels.</p>
<p>Sam couldn’t describe how light he felt; as though Lucifer was just a story made up to scare people into going to church.</p>
<p>Faith didn’t hesitate when she was invited to join the Flock. The five of them ended up sprawled together in a tangle of limbs, on the verge of unconsciousness.</p>
<p>Gabriel could feel the energy flow tingling across his vessel at each point where a Flock-mate had touched him.</p>
<p>The announcement rippled across Angel radio with a polite tone the Archangel rarely used;</p>
<p>
  <em>I, the Archangel Gabriel, take Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Faith Zammit into my Flock. Beware anyone who seeks to harm them. The Angel Balthazar and the Nephilim Jane are also under my protection.</em>
</p>
<p>Deep in the bunker, Balthazar and Jane shared a relieved glance.</p>
<p>Gabriel and Castiel tuned out Angel radio in favour of their new family.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel converted one of the spare bedrooms into a Nest suitable for his Flock. He stood back to admire the multiple beds he had managed to cram into the room. Though the couples would keep other rooms, he was sure the urge to sleep near the Flock would hit regularly.</p>
<p>He silently outlined his plan to Castiel, who assisted with moving the sleeping mortals.</p>
<p>Once everyone was together again, Castiel curled up around Dean and fell asleep.</p>
<p>Gabriel analysed the exchange of energy occurring between Dean and Castiel with interest. He had a link with each of his new Flock, but the bond between Castiel and her Hunter was far more intricate.</p>
<p>His own connections to his Flock-mates were strong, but barely developed. Castiel was a warmth in the back of his mind, and a reliable source of comfort.</p>
<p>Dean’s presence was snuggled in next to Castiel, a reflection of their reality. It was so sweet, Gabriel wanted to throw up on the pair of them.</p>
<p>Sam’s presence was barely noticeable, as though hiding from an Archangel with access to his brain was no longer a challenge.</p>
<p>Faith’s link was tucked in predictably close to Sam’s. Her voice, when he chose to listen, was rather muted. Gabriel assumed her Vampiric heritage was to blame.</p>
<p>Gabriel didn’t need sleep, but he did relax into a state of deep meditation. He allowed Angel radio to filter through when he felt sufficiently rested, so he could monitor the Angels.</p>
<p>Most of the chatter revolved around sterilizing more of the human population and answering the prayers of humans who wanted to be relocated to the protected islands.</p>
<p>A disapproving voice cut through the conversations near dawn;</p>
<p>
  <em>Gabriel and his Flock are not welcome in Heaven. If sighted, they are to be arrested.</em>
</p>
<p>Gabriel recognised Naomi as the speaker. He grinned into the darkness and considered the best way to word a reply to piss off the uppity Angel.</p>
<p>
  <em>Naomi; you couldn’t pay me enough to visit Heaven without a dire reason. If such a scenario arises, I will rip out the Grace of any Angel stupid enough to challenge me. You have tortured Angels and ripped out their memories and emotions for thousands of years. Father knows the full extent of your cruelties; I advise you to throw yourself on His mercy before I find you.</em>
</p>
<p>The silence which descended upon Angel radio left him feeling rather smug.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>For a few days an unexpected tranquillity spread through the bunker. The news continued to document growing unrest and outright revolt across the world, but Gabriel let his calm confidence flow through to his Flock.</p>
<p>Sam and Faith had taken to jogging together each morning. Gabriel had altered the sigils on Sam’s ribs to make him visible to the two Angels in the Flock. Faith had asked a list of questions before accepting rib markings of her own.</p>
<p>Gabriel could feel the approach of something huge. Dread began to grow in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t realize he was searching for his Flock telepathically until Castiel’s voice sounded in his head, enquiring why he was worried.</p>
<p><em>Keep Dean close,</em> Gabriel instructed his brother, <em>I will find Sam and Faith.</em></p>
<p><em>Sam, Faith; where are you?</em> Gabriel sent to the two of them. He was careful with his powers, but they would still end up with headaches.</p>
<p><em>A few minutes from the bunker,</em> Faith replied shakily, <em>Some asshole in a white suit just set a bunch of Demons on us.</em></p>
<p>Fear and fury flooded through Gabriel.</p>
<p><em>It’s a trap for you, Gabriel,</em> Sam sent frantically, <em>They’ve got –</em></p>
<p>Sam fell silent while Gabriel communicated with Castiel and left the bunker at a run. He used his Grace to make himself invisible to all except God and Amara.</p>
<p>Sam was unconscious and pinned down by three Demons holding Angel blades. Faith was held tightly by two Demons; one on each arm.</p>
<p>“Where is the Archangel Gabriel?” the dick in the white suit asked with a distinctive drawl.</p>
<p>“Have you checked on top of the Christmas tree?” Faith asked innocently.</p>
<p>One of the Demons huffed a laugh, which drew a glare from the leader.</p>
<p>“You have spirit, little girl,” he mused, “I’ll enjoy breaking you.”</p>
<p>His eyes slid down her body possessively, leaving Faith feeling rather dirty.</p>
<p>“Tell me where Gabriel is, or I’ll kill the Winchester.”</p>
<p>Faith admired the prominent scar on the face of the arrogant jerk, “And who are you?”</p>
<p>“I am Asmodeus, Prince of Hell. Now, answer the question before I have to hurt you.”</p>
<p>Faith wiggled her eyebrows at Asmodeus, “What do you have in mind? Some hurts just add to the pleasure.”</p>
<p>Asmodeus regarded the woman with an amused smirk, “Uncouth, just like the Winchesters. Women associated with the usually die rather quickly. Who are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m Faith; nice to meet you,” she replied cheerily, “Why do you want Gabriel? I don’t think he likes Demons.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel belongs to me,” Asmodeus snarled, “Tell me where he is or your boyfriend dies.”</p>
<p>Angel blades glinted in the hands of Demons eager for blood.</p>
<p>Before Faith could reply, Gabriel appeared. As the first Demon was burned from the inside-out, a ring of Holy Fire was ignited around him.</p>
<p>Gabriel swore in Enochian.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Castiel and Dean appeared behind Asmodeus, well clear of the circle of fire.</p>
<p>Faith threw off the demon with the looser grip and lunged forward at Asmodeus, dragging the second one forward abruptly.</p>
<p>Her unexpected burst of strength shoved the first demon into the fire, releasing Gabriel.</p>
<p>Asmodeus shrieked with rage as the woman grabbed him by the shoulder and sank her teeth into his neck.</p>
<p>Sam woke up to see Cas and Dean peering down at him worriedly.</p>
<p>“Demons,” Sam croaked.</p>
<p>“We got ‘em, Sammy,” Dean said reassuringly, “Cas fixed your cracked skull, too.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Cas,” Sam managed as he was hauled to his feet.</p>
<p>Gabriel glared down at the smited body of the mouthy Demon who had held him captive.</p>
<p>“Friend of yours?” Sam ventured.</p>
<p>Gabriel kicked the body, “This was the douchebag who had me in a dungeon before Dad interfered. He had me since just before the non-Apocalypse.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you got him,” Dean offered.</p>
<p>“I would have killed him earlier, but I was trying to stay off Heaven’s radar,” Gabriel added, “He’s lucky; I’d have made the pain last if I had the choice.”</p>
<p>“He seemed like the type to enjoy pain,” Faith said while wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She had spat out the blood, but the acrid taste lingered in her mouth.</p>
<p>Sam spotted the blood on her sleeve and a smear down the front of her top.</p>
<p>“Did they hurt you?” Sam asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed and Faith looked oddly guilty.</p>
<p>“Colonel Sanders learned the hard way not to underestimate your girlfriend,” Dean joked.</p>
<p>Faith shuffled her weight from one foot to the other, “I bit him,” she admitted, “I didn’t know what else to do.”</p>
<p>“Demon blood,” Sam realized.</p>
<p>“We’re putting these clothes straight in the washing machine when we get home,” Gabriel mused, “You probably want to brush your teeth, too.”</p>
<p>“Demon cooties,” Dean agreed.</p>
<p>“What are cooties?” Castiel asked seriously.</p>
<p>Dean tried to explain as the group headed back toward the bunker. Gabriel transported the bodies to the driveway of a cult that was hoarding weapons which had all been sabotaged.</p>
<p>Samandriel waited for them at the door of the bunker, with an unconscious Adam in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Adam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel used his Grace to push down the anger and lingering shame associated with Asmodeus. He kept his attention on Dean, who shifted straight into protective big-brother mode at the sight of Adam.</p>
<p>Sam pulled open the door, and Gabriel internally sighed again. He had altered the wards to recognise the Hunters by blood and the twits hadn’t even thanked him; he wondered if they had even noticed.</p>
<p>Samandriel carried the unconscious human down the stairs and through the bunker carefully. The empty bedroom Sam chose was acceptable, so he gently deposited Adam on the bed.</p>
<p>“This was the ‘errand’ Chuck sent you on?” Castiel guessed.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Samandriel confirmed, “Father is in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer. Adam has suffered enough, so he was given options regarding his future. He chose to live rather than return immediately to Heaven.”</p>
<p>“Is there a wall in his mind to protect him from memories of the Cage?” Sam asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“No,” Samandriel replied, his gaze fixed on Adam, “Michael protected him from the Cage and Lucifer. As they shared a body, the damage is minimal.”</p>
<p>Castiel made a stricken noise, “Sam was only traumatised because his soul lost the protection of his body?”</p>
<p>Sam asked if he could speak to Castiel privately and quickly guided the Angel out of the room. Before Castiel could fall further into self-loathing, Sam stopped in the hallway.</p>
<p>“I asked Chuck about my time in the Cage,” Sam said with a frown, “Most of the damage to my soul occurred after you retrieved my body because Lucifer wrapped it up in his Grace to protect me from the Cage itself. Do you know why you weren’t able to retrieve my soul?”</p>
<p>“No; I didn’t even realize the body and soul could be separated like that.”</p>
<p>“My soul held onto Lucifer so tightly, it was ripped out of my body,” Sam explained, “I don’t blame you for that Cas, so please don’t feel guilty about it.</p>
<p>“How can I not feel guilty, Sam?” Cas sighed, “My arrogance caused so much suffering.”</p>
<p>“You took on my pain and spent a year in Purgatory as penance. You tried your best,” Sam argued, “I chose to jump in the Cage and Lucifer chose to torture me between bouts with Michael before you pulled my body out. We are all culpable, and I don’t hold a grudge against you. I’m not sure about Lucifer, yet.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try not to feel guilty, but I can’t promise anything,” Cas offered grudgingly.</p>
<p>“I’ve agreed to host Lucifer to find out what was real and what was created by my mind to interpret the Grace burns,” Sam added.</p>
<p>“My offer to take him still stands,” Cas said firmly, “You have suffered enough.”</p>
<p>“So have you.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Samandriel refused to leave Adam, which was cute enough to be endearing.</p>
<p>Sam and Dean also remained in the room, watching Adam with concerned expressions.</p>
<p>Gabriel could feel the guilt wafting off the Winchesters like an invisible fog. He remained to make sure Samandriel was not wounded, but the prospect of watching the Winchester drama unfold was an quite tempting.</p>
<p>“How long was Adam down there, in Hell time?” Dean asked quietly.</p>
<p>“About three hundred years,” Samandriel answered, “I’m not sure if Michael left him in a dream-state while he was fighting with Lucifer, or if he was aware of the passage of time.”</p>
<p>Gabriel could read the glance between the Hunter’s as though they were speaking aloud; they were blaming themselves for not getting Adam out sooner.</p>
<p>“Quit the guilty thoughts,” Gabriel ordered the Winchesters, “In the other timeline, it was over a thousand years. At least he had Michael there to protect him.”</p>
<p>“We left him there,” Dean sighed.</p>
<p>“We gave up on him,” Sam added.</p>
<p>“You both had the sense to know that risking Michael and Lucifer escaping would have been incredibly stupid,” Gabriel surmised, “Wait until he wakes up to kick yourselves.”</p>
<p>“Is he sleeping, or in a coma?” Dean asked quietly.</p>
<p>“It’s a forced sleep,” Samandriel explained, “He panicked when he learned he was going to be separated from Michael, so Father put him to sleep.”</p>
<p>“When will he wakeup?” Sam asked, “Is he trapped in a nightmare, or something?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Samandriel admitted, “I am attuned to his emotions, so I am certain he is not distressed.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s something,” Gabriel said cheerfully, “Is this brother as stubborn as you two? I vote yes if he’s still sane.”</p>
<p>“You’re not helping,” Dean grumbled.</p>
<p>Sam ignored the low-level bickering between Gabriel and Dean. His concern for Adam was covering a much deeper fear; that Lucifer would soon be free. Logically, he knew he needed to confront the Archangel who haunted his nightmares, but the dread growing in his chest could not be ignored.</p>
<p>Sam reached forward to grip Adam’s limp hand in his own.</p>
<p>“Adam, if I’m not here when you wake up, I want you to know that I’m sorry you were dragged into this,” Sam said sadly, “You deserved better.”</p>
<p>“What are you on about, Sammy?” Dean asked with a disapproving frown, “We’re staying right here until he wakes up.”</p>
<p>“As soon as Chuck brings Michael and Lucifer out, we’re going to be zapped out of here,” Sam pointed out, “We might not be Angel condoms, but we’ll have celestial parasites either way.”</p>
<p>Dean glared at his brother, “Chuck can bloody well wait.”</p>
<p>“He’s not the most patient of deities,” Gabriel mused.</p>
<p>Adam’s limp fingers twitched against Sam’s hand.</p>
<p>“He moved!” Sam hissed.</p>
<p>Samandriel moved closer to Adam so he could rest the back of his hand against the forehead of the unconscious human.</p>
<p>“He is waking up,” Samandriel confirmed, retracting his hand.</p>
<p>Adam woke up to see a young guy standing over him like a total stalker. He made a frightened noise and tried to fling his hands up to defensively.</p>
<p>“Adam! It’s okay; you’re safe,” Sam assured him.</p>
<p>Adam stared at the man who had spoken. It took him a full four seconds to recall why he looked familiar. He pulled himself into a sitting position without taking his eyes away from the face which appeared in so many of his memories.</p>
<p>“Lucifer?”</p>
<p>The man recoiled and shook his head sharply, “No; I’m Sam. Your brother?”</p>
<p>“Sam,” Adam repeated, “You were Lucifer, then your body disappeared.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sam confirmed shakily, “Castiel pulled out my body and Death retrieved my soul from the Cage. I’m sorry it took three years to get you out.”</p>
<p>Adam recognised Dean but the other two men were strangers.</p>
<p>“This is Gabriel,” Dean introduced, “And Samandriel; he’s the one who pulled you out of there.”</p>
<p>“Michael?” Adam whispered.</p>
<p>“He is in the Cage with Lucifer and God,” Samandriel explained.</p>
<p>Gabriel stood up with a smile, “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Adam. You haven’t tried to kill me yet, so you’re my favourite Winchester so far.”</p>
<p>“Not a Winchester,” Adam muttered.</p>
<p>“You’re just as cursed, no matter what the name,” Gabriel said dismissively, “Samandriel is your Guardian Angel, so be nice. Dean stabbed his Angel before he knew his name.”</p>
<p>Adam regarded Samandriel sceptically, “You’re my Guardian Angel?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You look like a teenager.”</p>
<p>Samandriel glanced down at his body, “My vessel was twenty when I possessed him. His name was Alfie and he is in Heaven now.”</p>
<p>“He worked at ‘Weiner on a Stick’,” Dean added unhelpfully.</p>
<p>“I am actually billions of years old, if that helps,” Samandriel offered.</p>
<p>“It really doesn’t,” Adam muttered.</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?” Gabriel asked Adam, “These two are in ‘over-protective big-brother’ mode, so food might be the only way to pry them away for a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Adam nodded but as he stood up a stab of pain lanced across his chest. He pulled up the unfamiliar shirt to identify the source of the pain; a hand-print burn across his chest, right over his heart.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Adam yelped.</p>
<p>“A handprint,” Gabriel replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Der,” Adam huffed, “Why is it burned into my skin?”</p>
<p>“It is my handprint,” Samandriel explained, “To raise you from the Cage I had to inflict a partial Grace-burn on your body and soul.”</p>
<p>“I had one from Cas for a while; they can be healed eventually,” Dean offered.</p>
<p>“It’s still on your soul,” Gabriel corrected.</p>
<p>Gabriel had been correct; the Winchester drama was entertaining. Samandriel stared at Adam like the sun shone out of the young man’s backside. The Archangel was sure it was a side-effect of seeing a human soul while in true form; Castiel had explained that most human souls were not visible through the eyes of a vessel, but he could see the aura of Dean’s after resurrecting him.</p>
<p>Gabriel could see all human souls as easily as he could see their bodies, so he never felt the urge to stare at a human like a love-struck idiot.</p>
<p>While Adam let Dean and Samandriel lead him toward food, Sam remained frozen in place, staring at the bed blankly.</p>
<p>“Something on your mind, Sasquatch?” Gabriel asked gently. He could feel the distress pouring through the link to Sam like a high-pressure waterfall.</p>
<p>“The Grace-burn,” Sam said worriedly, “I don’t have any scars like that on my body.”</p>
<p>“Grace-burns were inflicted on your soul,” Gabriel explained, “Castiel pulled your body out of the Cage without burning it. Your soul is covered in Grace-burns which Lucifer inflicted after your body was snatched. It’s a complete mess of scars; thank Death is you ever see him again for keeping your body pretty.”</p>
<p>The thought of that ridiculous conversation made Gabriel chuckle aloud.</p>
<p>“But, it’s still bright?” Sam recalled.</p>
<p>“Yep; scarred but still glows more than the sun. Any Archangel can see the you’re as stubborn as a mule; even worse than Dean,” Gabriel confirmed.</p>
<p>“Do you think hosting Lucifer is a bad idea?”</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed, “I’m as conflicted as you, where big brother is concerned. He practically raised me, and I love him, but he can also be an asshole with the temperament of a toddler. It’s more than acceptable to be unsure of your feelings toward him.”</p>
<p>“I want to hate him,” Sam admitted, “He terrifies me, but he protected me from Michael and the cage. The ‘true vessel’ stuff is also weird.”</p>
<p>“That’s easier to explain,” Gabriel offered as he headed toward the door, “Dean matched Michael and you survived the crap Azazel put you through. If Dean hadn’t sold his soul to bring you back, Jake would have been Lucifer’s vessel and his sibling would have hosted Michael.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t they need Dean to break the First Seal?” Sam asked as he followed the Archangel into the hallway.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they had half-a-dozen back-up plans for that; Dean played ball, so they left the other Righteous men and women alone.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t the Angels get our parents together to ensure we were born?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, but there were hundreds of couples who were set up to unite the required bloodlines,” Gabriel revealed, “You and Dean won the shitty version of the lottery, so they gave him the title of ‘Righteous’.”</p>
<p>“Somehow, that makes me feel better about all the crappy decisions I’ve made,” Sam realized.</p>
<p>“Good,” Gabriel chirped, “Because you’re annoying when you’re depressed. Lucifer will try to use that against you, so shove him in your mind-box when you get glum.”</p>
<p>“If it’s too much for me, can you pull him out of my head?”</p>
<p>“Yes, though you should be able to toss him out yourself with little effort,” Gabriel assured him.</p>
<p>“Will you be there when I let him in?” Sam slowed down so their conversation remained private.</p>
<p>“Yes; after you give consent, I have to agree or Luci will be locked out,” Gabriel explained, “If it helps, he finds all forms of squid to be extremely creepy. Imagine stuffing squid in the box with Lucifer is he gets too mouthy.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Adam recognised that he was in shock, and the sensation was quite strange. He accepted the can of soft drink because he knew he needed the sugar; his brain wasn’t functioning well enough to recall why.</p>
<p>Dean stared at Adam with such intensity the younger man was worried for the sanity of his half-brother.</p>
<p>“Sam needed a wall in his brain to keep the Cage memories out,” Dean said suddenly, “Are you sure you’re not seeing hallucinations or something?”</p>
<p>“Not as far as I can tell,” Adam replied slowly, “Michael protected me from the Cage and Lucifer, where he could.”</p>
<p>Sam and Gabriel joined the group at the table. The Archangel conjured a feast with a click of his fingers.</p>
<p>Adam couldn’t tear his gaze away from Sam, who offered a tentative smile.</p>
<p>“I guess Lucifer didn’t let me out much in the Cage?” Sam ventured.</p>
<p>Adam shook his head, “Only when he and Michael exhausted each other. We got them to talk, eventually. It was harder once your body disappeared.”</p>
<p>“Could I communicate as a soul?” Sam wondered, “Angels can talk without a vessel.”</p>
<p>Adam nodded gravely, “Once your body was gone, I could hear you screaming.”</p>
<p>Sam gulped noticeably, “All the time?”</p>
<p>“When Lucifer wrapped you up in his Grace, you would stop for a while. Michael could hear you, even when I couldn’t.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad my memories of it are blurry or completely absent,” Sam said tightly.</p>
<p>“For now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Archangels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the evening of the third of March, Gabriel received terse instructions from Chuck.</p>
<p>“Sam, Dean; it’s time,” he said simply.</p>
<p>Adam wanted to reassure his half-brother, but the stoic expressions did not invite any comments. Since waking that morning, Adam had slowly accepted that he really was free of the Cage.</p>
<p>He had offered to host Michael again, even if the idea made him uncomfortable. Dean had mumbled a gruff ‘thanks’ but declined. Adam was sure his eldest brother was determined to be a vessel, so Sam had some company in the trauma.</p>
<p>Gabriel disappeared with the Winchesters; his solemn face remaining in Adam’s thoughts after they were gone.</p>
<p>“Do you miss having Michael with you?” Samandriel asked curiously.</p>
<p>Castiel was clearly interested in the conversation, too.</p>
<p>“In a way,” Adam admitted, “We’ve been together so long, I adapted to his presence.”</p>
<p>“I never spoke to him, before the Cage,” Samandriel revealed.</p>
<p>“You’ve been alive for billions of years,” Adam pointed out, “Shouldn’t you all know each other by now?”</p>
<p>“Michael rarely interacted with Angels outside of his inner circle,” Castiel explained.</p>
<p>“He didn’t share much,” Adam mused, “And I never had access to his mind like he did with mine.”</p>
<p>“That was a good thing,” Castiel offered, “Raphael’s vessel was left a drooling vegetable after only a few days. Exposure to the raw power and memories of an Archangel can drive any human insane.”</p>
<p>“Do I hold some sort of record, now?” Adam joked weakly.</p>
<p>“Gabriel’s vessel wins that one,” Castiel corrected, “He had the same one back in Ancient Greece.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” Adam snorted, “He can have that record; I’d explode before then.”</p>
<p>“I believe Gabriel guided certain bloodlines together to produce the optimum host, as he knew he needed it to last,” Castiel explained.</p>
<p>Faith wandered closer with a glass of something orange, “Impressive; I thought he just picked the first guy with all his teeth.”</p>
<p>“That was a serious problem for many centuries,” Samandriel agreed seriously.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Sam looked around Stull cemetery with a sinking heart. His stomach was knotted up so tightly, he was glad dinner had been postponed in favour of their field trip.</p>
<p>Dean was just as anxious, though he hid it better.<br/>“Back here again,” Dean sighed, “It makes sense; who’d notice one more hole in the ground?”</p>
<p>“Filled with old guys who never laugh at my jokes,” Gabriel added.</p>
<p>Sam wanted to laugh, but he could feel Lucifer’s presence and his heart was pounding with anxiety.</p>
<p>The grass collapsed as though a sinkhole had formed. Memories of jumping into that hole and landing on the cold, unforgiving floor of the Cage assaulted his brain.</p>
<p>Gabriel patted Sam on the shoulder to offer support. The distress radiating through their mental link was like a constant itch the Archangel just couldn’t scratch.</p>
<p>Chuck appeared in an instant, his scruffy beard and calm smile at odds with his power.</p>
<p>“Hi Dad,” Gabriel greeted casually, “Have you changed your mind about the jailbreak? A few thousand years in Time Out wouldn’t hurt the two stooges.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel; your humour always keeps things interesting,” Chuck observed, “Hold onto it while your brothers are getting settled.”</p>
<p>“They had better behave themselves,” Gabriel warned.</p>
<p>“I have spent decades in a pocket-dimension with them,” Chuck assured his son, “They will be gentle with your Flock.”</p>
<p>Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest, “Then, I give permission for Dean and Sam to host Michael and Lucifer respectively.”</p>
<p>“Do the vessels consent?” Chuck asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sam sighed.</p>
<p>“Only if you never refer to us as ‘the vessels’ ever again,” Dean complained, “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Close your eyes,” Chuck ordered.</p>
<p>Gabriel watched as Michael and Lucifer rose from the hole in the ground, their true forms lighting up the cemetery as the sun set.</p>
<p>Michael slammed into Dean with enough force to make the Hunter sway on his feet. Lucifer swirled around Sam before gently slipping into his True Vessel.</p>
<p>“Gabriel,” Michael said in a deeper version of Dean’s voice, “I am glad you are alive.”</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you, too,” Gabriel held out his arms to invite his brother to hug him.</p>
<p>Michael regarded Gabriel with confusion. Gabriel sighed and pulled the taller man into a hug. After a few moments, Michael patted his back tentatively.</p>
<p>“Is saying ‘hello’ no longer sufficient?” Michael asked as he was released.</p>
<p>“It depends on the context,” Gabriel explained. He turned to Lucifer with a hopeful smile.</p>
<p>“Luci? I know we didn’t part on good terms, but I missed you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer was staring at Sam’s hand and flexing his fingers with curiosity.</p>
<p>“I regretted killing you,” Lucifer offered sadly.</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted, “You killed a copy of me; I got away without a scratch. There was a slight energy drain from faking the light-show and wing-imprints, but that was it.”</p>
<p>“Sam is demanding I hug you,” Lucifer revealed, “Is that acceptable?”</p>
<p>“Come here, you twit,” Gabriel invited.</p>
<p>Michael watched his brothers embrace for the first time in thousands of years.</p>
<p>“Father, what should we do now?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>“Always the good son,” Lucifer muttered.</p>
<p>Gabriel sensed Dean seize control, so he was not surprised when the Hunter retorted, “And you’re still a dick.”</p>
<p>Lucifer’s eyes widened, “Michael?”</p>
<p>“No, assbutt,” Dean snapped, “Dean Winchester. Your brother only gets control when I <em>let</em> him. It’s your turn, Sammy.”</p>
<p>Lucifer tried to offer a witty reply, but Sam surged forward, seized control and shoved the Archangel into a box at the back of the Hunter’s mind.</p>
<p>“I have him,” Sam said aloud, in an echo of a similar statement uttered in the same place years ago.</p>
<p>“I would like you to return to the bunker until I contact you,” Chuck instructed firmly, “First, my sons need to learn what it’s like to be trapped, under the control of another being in a shared body. As humans and monsters have started using Angel-warding sigils. I am sure I will need assistance in the near-future.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell them that we’d have control,” Dean realized with a snort, “No wonder Michael is pissed at both of us right now.”</p>
<p>Chuck was not at all apologetic, “Being so powerful has not helped my children to develop resilience.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer is ranting in Enochian,” Sam revealed with a small smirk, “I’m glad I’m not fluent.”</p>
<p>“Look after them,” Chuck sighed, “But don’t put up with their rubbish.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Gabriel replied with a mock salute, “Adam is awake and functional, and Samandriel is smitten.”</p>
<p>“Thank-you, Gabriel,” Chuck offered the group a small wave before he disappeared.</p>
<p>“Ready to go home?” Gabriel asked the Winchesters.</p>
<p>Dean was staring at the ground, “Yeah, just turning down the volume.”</p>
<p>“I muted Lucifer completely,” Sam agreed smugly.</p>
<p>“Angel Express,” Gabriel announced, “Prepare for take-off, bend your knees and feel free to grope the pilot.”</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes. The trip to the outside of the bunker was instantaneous, so he was looking at the door by the time Dean made a comment about the pilot being a douche.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to add Mike and Luci to the wards,” Gabriel warned, “Unless you like living rough while they’re aboard?”</p>
<p>“I think I can access his Grace,” Dean said with awe in his voice.</p>
<p>Sam could feel Lucifer’s Grace, too. It felt like a ball of fire hovering around the box where the Archangel was contained.</p>
<p>Gabriel guided Dean through the process of bringing forward the unfamiliar power to touch a part of the door.</p>
<p>Sam watched with interest while he slowly drew tendrils of power from the internal ball of energy.</p>
<p>“You carry that power like it belongs to you,” Gabriel observed, addressing Sam.</p>
<p>Sam felt a rumbling sensation from where Lucifer was trapped.</p>
<p>“Can he hear you?” Sam wondered aloud.</p>
<p>“If you want him to hear me, then probably,” Gabriel replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>As Sam pushed forward a tendril of the foreign power to be added to the wards, fury leaked out from Lucifer. There was something else too, something dark and far more volatile.</p>
<p>“You’re back so fast,” Castiel observed, female again, “Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“Just what we expected,” Dean assured him, “Michael is a lousy room-mate.”</p>
<p>“I can’t see his aura,” Castiel admitted, “You are concealing his power?”</p>
<p>“Yep; he’s locked up in a box, reliving every Angel interaction I could find,” Dean said with a cocky smile, “It’s time he found out how dicks like Zachariah treated us.”</p>
<p>Castiel glanced between the brothers with mounting anxiety, “I can leave if either of my brothers become troublesome due to my proximity.”</p>
<p>Dean moved forward to catch the Angel by the elbow, “Forget that shit right now, Cas, If Michael gets pissy because he senses you, I’ll stick my Hell memories in there with him.”</p>
<p>Sam watched Cas lean into Dean, demonstrating a closeness which was still quite new. He suppressed an approving smile and moved past the couple nonchalantly. He headed deeper into the bunker, but his courtesy was not shared by everyone.</p>
<p>“Kiss him, Castiel!” Gabriel teased, “I want to know if Michael can burst a blood vessel from in there.”</p>
<p>Sam spun Gabriel around and dragged him away from the couple.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Sam chided.</p>
<p>“They’re so <em>cute</em>!” Gabriel cooed, “Don’t you want to brush your teeth to prevent cavities from all the sweetness?”</p>
<p>Sam couldn’t help but laugh, “Yes, but you were the one complaining that they wouldn’t get together. Making fun of them won’t help,” he hissed as he herded Gabriel down the hall.</p>
<p>“You can’t see it, but her wings are fluffed up because she’s so happy,” Gabriel continued, “It’s downright adorable.”</p>
<p>“Can all Angels see each other’s’ wings?” Sam asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Not usually; because Castiel manifested her wings, they’re visible to other Angels,” Gabriel explained, “Dean can see them too.”</p>
<p>Sam found Adam and Samandriel in the storeroom. He was happy to see his brother smiling.</p>
<p>“Why don’t Angels usually manifest their wings?” Sam continued, “Dean implied it was embarrassing or rude.”</p>
<p>“It’s rather intimate,” Gabriel admitted, “Don’t ask to see mine unless you plan to drop your pants first.”</p>
<p>Sam choked on air while Adam and Samandriel chuckled at the exchange.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant!” Sam protested through a cough to clear his airway.</p>
<p>“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” Gabriel observed.</p>
<p>“Ignore him,” Samandriel advised, “The Pagans taught him how to flirt – it’s quite uncivilised.”</p>
<p>“They knew how to throw a party,” Gabriel recalled dreamily, “And host an orgy.”</p>
<p>“You win the ‘my family is crazy’ competition,” Adam said to Samandriel, “I can’t top Pagan orgies.”</p>
<p>“Why do I have to learn about wing grooming, then?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“I’m an optimist,” Gabriel teased with a wink.</p>
<p>“They were always odd, by human standards,” Samandriel continued, ignoring Gabriel’s odd banter, “The Archangels, in particular.”</p>
<p>Adam was still adjusting to his new reality. The centuries in the Cage had been muted by Michael’s protection; he remembered speaking with Lucifer and Sam during the first few months, but the rest faded like a dream.</p>
<p>Sam left to seek out Faith, which prompted Gabriel to make kissing noises in his wake.</p>
<p>“Is Gabriel weird, even compared to the rest of the family?” Adam asked lightly.</p>
<p>“Definitely.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Gabriel protested, “I am downright pleasant compared to Michael and Lucifer.”</p>
<p>“They’re free?” Adam guessed.</p>
<p>“Lucifer is tucked away in Sam’s head and Michael is with Dean,” Gabriel confirmed, “They’ve been cut off from Angel radio, but their direct prayers are shockingly graphic.”</p>
<p>Adam left the room before the Archangel finished speaking. He headed to the library at a jog, intent on finding Michael.</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled as Samandriel immediately followed Adam, as though there was an invisible string connecting them.</p>
<p>Dean was wearing a dopey smile while he debated movie choices with Castiel. He looked up to see Adam approaching with a hopeful expression. The resemblance to Sammy was clear.</p>
<p>“Dean? How are you coping with Michael?” Adam asked hesitantly as Samandriel trotted closer.</p>
<p>Dean shrugged, “Okay, so far.”</p>
<p>“Can I speak to Michael? Please?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, having anticipated the request since Adam had been brought to the bunker.</p>
<p>Adam watched Dean close his eyes as he allowed the Archangel to take control. A moment later he stood up and regarded the younger man with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Adam,” Michael greeted, his voice slightly deeper than that of his vessel.</p>
<p>Adam moved forward to hug the Archangel who had been his companion for centuries. Michael patted the back of the man hugging him, glad that Dean had explained the meaning of the contact.</p>
<p>“Are you well?” Michael asked gently.</p>
<p>Adam pulled back and nodded, “Yes. I want to say thank-you for protecting me.”</p>
<p>“You are quite welcome,” Michael rumbled, “You are innocent, so you deserved my protection. I regret that your afterlife was disturbed.”</p>
<p>“I don’t regret it,” Adam offered, “I know I’ll see my mother again eventually.”</p>
<p>Michael caught Adam’s wrist, “Father asked me to give you this.”</p>
<p>A circular burn appeared on the inside of Adam’s wrist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Hello, Lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was beginning to worry that Faith had left the bunker when he felt her presence through their bond.</p>
<p>Faith found Sam near the garage. She jumped into his arms with a squeal of happiness.</p>
<p>“Nice reflexes,” she decided.</p>
<p>“Why do that if you thought I’d drop you?” Sam teased.</p>
<p>“I knew you’d catch me,” Faith assured him, “Just take the compliment.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p>“I found a secret passage,” Faith revealed with an excited grin, “There’s all sorts of books and weird stuff in there.”</p>
<p>“Can I eat before we disturb all the dust?”</p>
<p>“Of course; I didn’t think you’d be back so fast,” Faith agreed, “Was there a change of plans?”</p>
<p>“No; Lucifer is trapped in a box up here,” Sam revealed, touching one finger to his temple.</p>
<p>All mirth disappeared and Faith tapped Sam’s arm to ask to be released. Once she was back on her feet she gripped his arms firmly.</p>
<p>“How are you coping?” she asked directly.</p>
<p>“I haven’t opened the box to speak to him yet,” Sam admitted.</p>
<p>“Let’s eat, then you can decide how to deal with the Devil-in-a-Box.”</p>
<p>Sam ignored the flash of anger from a foreign source at the back of his mind.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Michael was filled with righteous fury by the time he had finished reviewing Dean’s memories of Zachariah, Raphael and Uriel.</p>
<p>Dean ate dinner casually while he fed the stream of memories into the box. Feeling the rising agitation in response was oddly satisfying.</p>
<p>Once he ran out of memories before the Cage opened the second time, he switched to Castiel facing off against Raphael while Sam didn’t have a soul.</p>
<p>Gabriel provided a range of pie and ice-cream for dessert while Michael watched the memories of Castiel as ‘God’.</p>
<p>Dean wasn’t sure how his mind turned to his mother; perhaps the smell of the pie triggered the memories of screaming, burning and fleeing with his baby brother clutched to his child-size chest. The images were sucked into the isolation box before he could banish them back to their corner.</p>
<p>After dinner, Dean stretched out on the distended lounge which was sinfully comfortable.</p>
<p><em>Cas, I’m going to have a chat with Michael,</em> Dean sent, <em>Could you watch over me?</em></p>
<p>“Of course,” Cas whispered. She shifted so her back was supported and manoeuvred Dean’s head into her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as he settled down into a comfortable position.</p>
<p>Dean was aware of his body as he sank into his own mind, though the physical sensations were easy to ignore.</p>
<p>Michael’s power glowed through the box which was supposed to be impenetrable.</p>
<p>Dean tapped on the nearest wall and felt the curiosity bloom within.</p>
<p>“Michael, I’m going to let you out, if you’re sick of being trapped in there,” Dean said internally.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to stuff more memories in here to torture me?”</p>
<p>The unexpected reply in a snarky voice surprised Dean. The humour in the situation eased some of the tension he was dealing with.</p>
<p>“I can if you’d prefer that?” Dean teased.</p>
<p>“Learning that some of my most trusted subordinates were ‘winged dicks’ is not my idea of fun,” Michael grumbled.</p>
<p>Dean envisioned a door to step through. He squinted at the light which emanated from the Archangel.</p>
<p>“Can you turn the light down?” Dean asked, “I’d prefer to keep my eyes.”</p>
<p>The ball of Grace seemed to collapse in on itself, extinguishing the painful glow in favour of a human shape.</p>
<p>“Would you prefer I look like Adam or your father?”</p>
<p>“Your choice,” Dean said with a shrug, “Though the urge to punch Dad in the face might be irresistible.”</p>
<p>Adam’s image coalesced, though the halo hovering over his head was a new addition.</p>
<p>“Nice hat,” Dean joked, before realising that pissing off the Archangel was probably not a good idea.</p>
<p>Michael crossed his arms over his chest, “Father thinks I can learn something from you. Proceed.” He waved a hand imperiously.</p>
<p>Dean chuckled at the absurd idea, “Some things need to be experienced.”</p>
<p>Michael was clearly not impressed.</p>
<p>“How about I show you more of my early memories?” Dean suggested, “Just the ones strongly linked to Sam, so you can see why I made the choices I did.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Sam retreated to the room Gabriel had prepared for the Flock. He warned Faith that he was going to confront Lucifer after alerting Gabriel psychically.</p>
<p>Dean seemed to be coping with Michael; it certainly hadn’t diminished his appetite.</p>
<p>Sam couldn’t define what he was feeling, not even to himself. As much as he wanted to leave Lucifer in the box, he knew that he had to face his nightmare. The memories of pain and humiliation were bad enough; even if they had been produced by his mind trying to interpret his time in the Cage.</p>
<p>Sam didn’t want to accept that Lucifer knew him better than any being on the planet, even Dean. Every dark impulse which he preferred to blame on Demon blood had been observed and understood by the Archangel. He suspected than Lucifer had been correct when he had stated that no-one would understand or accept Sam like the Devil did; the very idea was sickening.</p>
<p>From the outside the mental box was dark and unassuming. The waves of fury had receded completely, leaving an emptiness behind.</p>
<p>Sam pressed one hand against the black surface, quite aware that everything he was seeing existed only in his mindscape.</p>
<p>“Lucifer?” he called hesitantly, “I’m coming in to speak to you.”</p>
<p>Something foreign and unexpected rippled through the link between Angel and vessel. Sam had despised the private channel Lucifer had to his emotions from the moment it had been established. As he allowed the connection to deepen, he froze in disbelief as a bolt of recognition speared through him.</p>
<p>Lucifer was scared.</p>
<p>Sam ripped the door open, fully expecting to be attacked by the full strength of the Archangel. Instead, a dark mass crouched in the far corner of the shared space.</p>
<p>“Lucifer? What are you afraid of?” Sam asked with genuine concern.</p>
<p>A pair of glowing red eyes glared at Sam through the oppressive, dimly lit space.</p>
<p>“Sammy,” Lucifer purred, somehow caressing the syllables suggestively, “Time to get some revenge?”</p>
<p>Sam sighed and his shoulders slumped. He hated the way the Archangel could make his stomach turn just by speaking.</p>
<p>He could also feel the mess of emotions radiating from Lucifer and couldn’t deny the pity he felt for his former tormentor. It did not mix well with the revulsion.</p>
<p>“Hurting you wouldn’t help me,” Sam said simply, “I had to face you, but I can go if you think I’d hurt you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer stood up abruptly, prompting Sam to take an involuntary step backward. The humanoid form he maintained was a mixture of features from previous vessels, shifting obscenely.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave me alone in here,” Lucifer ordered, an odd note of strain in his voice, “I’d rather be tortured.”</p>
<p>Sam recognised the features of Lucifer’s previous vessel Nick strengthen, though the shifting form remained unsettling.</p>
<p>“Why?” Sam asked, “Isn’t this like the Cage?”</p>
<p>“No,” Lucifer hissed, “I was never alone in the Cage. Even before I was released, I could hear my siblings and see through the eyes of the strongest Demons.”</p>
<p>“But in here, you can’t see or hear anything,” Sam realized, “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Lucifer laughed and Sam shuddered at the memories evoked by the sound.</p>
<p>“You’re apologizing to <em>me</em>?” Lucifer snorted, “Maybe I did drive you insane.”</p>
<p>“Pretty close,” Sam admitted wearily, “A hallucination of you wouldn’t leave me alone, preventing me from sleeping.”</p>
<p>“What did it do?” Lucifer seemed genuinely curious.</p>
<p>“Talking, singing, throwing firecrackers; anything to keep my attention fixed on him,” Sam recalled.</p>
<p>Lucifer tilted his head thoughtfully, “I had to keep your attention once your body was removed from the Cage, so it didn’t drive you insane. Your hallucination probably reflected that.”</p>
<p>Sam shifted further into the box to lean against the wall just inside the door, “Chuck helped me to sort out what happened in the Cage.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess; your puny, human brain can only remember fire and pain?”</p>
<p>Sam shrugged, “Also hooks and chains.”</p>
<p>Lucifer smirked, “Kinky. I suspected you had it in you.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t you?”</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed, “Sometimes, I used pain to keep your attention. Weapons don’t really interest me, though; I prefer to be more hands-on. Even then, my heart wasn’t in it. Your link to me broadcasted your emotions, and they were not enjoyable.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you want to punish me for throwing you back in there?”</p>
<p>Lucifer could feel the affect Sam was having on him, but he couldn’t summon the energy to care. The power Sam wielded demanded honesty, so he didn’t try to prevent the truth from escaping.</p>
<p>“I was just grateful to have company in there,” Lucifer admitted, “And finally being able to kick Michael’s ass was oddly soothing, no matter how often he returned the favour.”</p>
<p>“Complete with therapy in-between rounds,” Sam added.</p>
<p>Lucifer frowned, “That was annoying. I tried reasoning with Michael before I was tossed out of Heaven; it’s useless.”</p>
<p>“Was it any better in the pocket-dimension?” Sam wondered.</p>
<p>“Not really; Father made excuses and Michael nodded along like an idiot,” Lucifer grumbled, “I have a few days to ‘learn something’, or I die.”</p>
<p>“That’s not fair,” Sam said with a frown.</p>
<p>“Father has never been ‘fair’; humans invented that idea. The real difference between you and me is that when your father disappeared, your brother sought your help,” Lucifer explained, “Mine left me to rot.”</p>
<p>“It was thousands of years ago,” Sam said tentatively, “Shouldn’t you be over that by now?”</p>
<p>Red eyes flashed again, and Sam would have cringed away if his back wasn’t supported by the wall.</p>
<p>“Would you be ‘over it’ if Dean threw you out of the house and your family spread rumours throughout the world that you were to blame for <em>everything</em> bad in the world?” Lucifer demanded.</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Sam admitted, “But I wouldn’t destroy the world if he did.”</p>
<p>Lucifer lunged forward with a feral growl, only to be slammed back into the hard wall. Sam held one hand outstretched toward him, somehow holding the Archangel in place.</p>
<p>Sam recognised another string of Enochian being spluttered by the angry celestial.</p>
<p>“Are you finished throwing tantrums?” Sam demanded harshly, “Losing your temper every time someone disagrees with you is just childish.”</p>
<p>Lucifer was overwhelmed by another wave of fury. By the time he returned to his senses, Sam had his hands on the shoulders of his humanoid shoulders, pinning him in place.</p>
<p>“Stop using my Grace!” Lucifer hissed.</p>
<p>“Stop acting like a spoiled brat!” Sam spat back.</p>
<p>Lucifer was reminded of Death retrieving Sam’s soul from the Cage; he had called both Archangels spoiled brats and ordered them to ‘knock it off’.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how else to live with this feeling,” Lucifer admitted through gritted teeth, “It’s like a volcano burning me from the inside.”</p>
<p>“Anger and betrayal,” Sam provided, “It usually cools when you run out of energy.”</p>
<p>“I <em>never</em> run out!”</p>
<p>Sam would later argue that he did not make a conscious decision to limit the power of the Archangel. He realized that Lucifer needed to be separated from his abilities, at least long enough to deal with the emotions which had festered for so long.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Lucifer demanded, frantically trying to push the Hunter away and retain the warmth of his power.</p>
<p>Gabriel felt the energy transfer and appeared next to Sam before he comprehended what it meant.</p>
<p>“What have you done, Sambo?” Gabriel muttered.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes snapped open. He focused on the Archangel hovering over him with a worried expression.</p>
<p>“I spoke to Lucifer,” Sam sighed, “I pissed him off.”</p>
<p>“What did you do? I felt a burst of power I didn’t recognise.”</p>
<p>Sam remained on his back, feeling no impulse to even sit up.</p>
<p>“I think I just locked his powers away,” Sam admitted, “Not sure how, exactly, but he’s experiencing human emotions. Or maybe Angel emotions which are usually controlled with Grace? Either way, he’s struggling.”</p>
<p>“This is either really good or really bad,” Gabriel declared, “Are you still in complete control?”</p>
<p>“Yeah; though I’m letting him see and hear what I do,” Sam explained, “He didn’t like being alone.”</p>
<p>“Angels are never really alone,” Gabriel agreed, “Even if we can’t speak to others, we can listen.”</p>
<p>“I get that now,” Sam acknowledged quietly, “He wanted me to torture him rather than be left in solitary confinement.”</p>
<p>“Don’t give in to the impulse to hit him,” Gabriel advised with a smirk, “The twisted bugger might enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“He wants to speak to you,” Sam warned.</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded and sat down next to Sam’s hip. A moment later, Lucifer took control and scrambled backwards to brace his borrowed body against the headboard.</p>
<p>“Gabriel; get me out of here! Please!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, bro; you have to stay for a while,” Gabriel said sympathetically, “Sam won’t lock you away now that he knows it’s a form of torture.”</p>
<p>Lucifer pressed his palm to his chest, “I don’t want to feel like this!”</p>
<p>“Can you describe it?”</p>
<p>Lucifer’s expression made Gabriel want to ask if his brother was constipated. He buried the impulse quickly.</p>
<p>“Burning, stabbing and aching all at the same time,” Lucifer managed.</p>
<p>Gabriel received a short message from Sam, clearly an order rather than a request;</p>
<p>
  <em>Hug him, now.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Sympathy from the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was a passenger in his own body while the Devil received a hug from his brother. It was not the first time he wondered if he was insane, and still in the psych ward.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Lucifer asked quietly, “Isn’t this a greeting?”</p>
<p>“Giving you a hug,” Gabriel sighed, “Has no-one except me ever hugged you before?”</p>
<p>“No; I’m Satan.”</p>
<p>Gabriel snorted, “Surely you’ve seen humans hug each other?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I never understood the purpose.”</p>
<p>“To offer comfort, and release useful chemicals in the brain,” Gabriel explained.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Gabriel knew there was much more going on within the mind of Sam Winchester than the single syllable uttered.</p>
<p>“Luci; you can be a dick, but you’re still my big brother,” Gabriel added, “I want to help you.”</p>
<p>“Everyone who helped me was killed,” Lucifer said flatly.</p>
<p>“I’m not talking about your idiotic rebellion,” Gabriel clarified with a snort, “I’m talking about you; my big brother who practically raised me and is now under the control of a creature he considers no more evolved than an insect.”</p>
<p>“Help me by getting me out of here!” Lucifer hissed, “He has figured out how to access <em>my</em> memories!”</p>
<p>“Sam is your True Vessel because he has a soul which reflects your original Grace, and his life has mimicked yours to a certain extent,” Gabriel said pointedly, “Show him why you Fell; see what he says.”</p>
<p>“It’s none of his business,” Lucifer muttered.</p>
<p>“Show him who you were before ‘Lucifer’,” Gabriel implored, “Show him Samael.”</p>
<p>“There is no point,” Lucifer argued dully, “Everyone hates me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel ran one hand through Sam’s hair, “Apathy is better than the anger which has been driving you, Luci.”</p>
<p>“Why do you still care?”</p>
<p>“I’ll always care, you idiot,” Gabriel replied, with a tremor in his voice.</p>
<p>“Why does Sam care?” Lucifer asked, “He’s scared of me, but he doesn’t want me to suffer. He should just hate me.”</p>
<p>“He’s had to live with crappy decisions, too,” Gabriel pointed out, “If anyone can understand having minimal emotions, then being swamped by them, it’s him. He has all the memories of being soulless.”</p>
<p>“I hate being this weak.”</p>
<p>“You’re not weak; you’re adapting,” Gabriel agreed, “Stop being a stubborn jackass for once in your existence.”</p>
<p>“You’ve said that many times in the past,” Lucifer mused.</p>
<p>“Pay attention this time.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Michael had reviewed the selected memories right through to Dean arriving at Stanford when the flare of power tingled along his Grace.</p>
<p>He could see and hear, though Dean remained in control of their shared body.</p>
<p>“Gabriel is investigating,” Castiel said worriedly, “He will keep Sam safe.”</p>
<p>“Sam has the Devil in his head; that’s the definition of ‘unsafe’,” Dean argued.</p>
<p>Michael recalled Lucifer as he had been when he was known as Samael. Even millennia later, Michael still didn’t understand why his brother had defied God and led a rebellion.</p>
<p><em>Lucifer wasn’t always an arrogant bag of dicks? </em>Dean asked curiously.</p>
<p>Michael hated that his True Vessel could hear his thoughts and view his memories at will.</p>
<p><em>Now you know how vessels feel, </em>Dean pointed out snidely.</p>
<p><em>Are all humans as irritating as you?</em> Michael retorted sharply.</p>
<p><em>If they’re lucky,</em> Dean quipped.</p>
<p>“Sam has repressed Lucifer’s powers,” Castiel revealed, her voice tinged with awe, “He is dealing with the raw emotions without his Grace to mute them.”</p>
<p>“Go, Sammy,” Dean said approvingly, “Should I try that with Michael?”</p>
<p>Michael was horrified by the very suggestion. He drew his Grace in tightly and braced for an attack.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Castiel replied thoughtfully, “Lucifer is suffering.”</p>
<p>“How can you tell?”</p>
<p>Castiel resumed stroking her fingers through Dean’s hair, “He is crying.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Dean breathed.</p>
<p>“Does not exist, Dean,” Castiel said absently.</p>
<p>Michael had never felt so helpless. He had finally started to reconnect with Lucifer, only to be trapped in his True Vessel.</p>
<p><em>What would you do to comfort him? </em>Dean asked the Archangel.</p>
<p>Michael ignored the irritation evoked by the reminder than he was at Dean’s mercy, and he wasn’t sure how to comfort Lucifer anyway.</p>
<p>“Gabriel is hugging him,” Castiel added, “Maybe this will comfort Lucifer somehow?”</p>
<p>“Angels don’t hug?” Dean realized, “Do they do something else when an Angel is upset?”</p>
<p>“Angels are trained to be soldiers,” Castiel said with a hint of sadness, “We are not supposed to indulge in emotions.”</p>
<p>Michael couldn’t suppress the images and denial he wanted to articulate.</p>
<p>“Michael disagrees with you,” Dean said simply.</p>
<p>“Naomi drilled into my brain so often, I don’t trust my own memories,” Castiel agreed, “I thought I had gotten my memories back, but I was wrong. I remember lots of torture, and some of what I lost, but not all.”</p>
<p><em>If I let you talk to Cas, will you be polite?</em> Dean asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>More polite than you, I am sure.</em>
</p>
<p>“Your brother wants to speak to you,” Dean relayed.</p>
<p>Castiel froze in place and regarded Dean worriedly, “If he tries to kill me, you’ll take control back immediately?”</p>
<p>Dean sat up, “Cas, if I thought for a moment that he’d try to hurt you, I’d put him in the box with my Hell memories.”</p>
<p>Cas slowly relaxed, “I trust you.”</p>
<p>Michael felt the restraints on his Grace recede. He took control carefully, not wanting to spook his vessel.</p>
<p>“Michael,” Castiel greeted tightly.</p>
<p>“You fear me?” Michael questioned blatantly.</p>
<p>Castiel rolled her eyes, “I did rebel and get you stuck in Lucifer’s Cage.”</p>
<p>“Father made it clear that he approved of your actions,” Michael revealed with a frown, “If I killed you, he would bring you back.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s expressions turned contemptuous, “That’s the only reason you won’t kill me?” she summarised, “No wonder Heaven fell into decay under your leadership.”</p>
<p>“Heaven has not ‘decayed’!” Michael protested, “Once Father left, I had to alter how the garrisons were managed to prevent chaos!”</p>
<p>“You allowed Naomi to cut into my brain because I had a different opinion,” Castiel hissed, “I can’t remember a time when we were really a family; Dean and Sam mean more to me than any Angel.”</p>
<p>“The death rate of any Angel in your company certainly attests to that,” Michael said coldly.</p>
<p>“Watch your mouth, Michael,” Castiel spat, “I’m the only one who has actually killed an Archangel. You make me want to add to that total.”</p>
<p>Michael was unsettled by the venom in her tone. He could also hear Dean cheering her on.</p>
<p>“I taught you how to fly,” Michael said sadly, “When you tried to follow Lucifer and Gabriel, you landed hard enough to damage your wings. Raphael healed you and hugged you until you were ready to fly again. Heaven was full of laughter, song and happiness. We were happy, until humans evolved.”</p>
<p>Castiel stared at her brother with tears pricking her eyes, “I have some of the images, thanks to Gabriel, but none of the emotions. Raphael was an enemy, not a brother. I couldn’t reason with him and he demanded obedience like a dictator. No-one shares Grace, though it was supposedly quite common. As far as I know, I had never shown anyone my wings until I was forced to manifest them.”</p>
<p>“We used to display our wings like butterflies, using our Grace to manifest the colours. Grace-sharing was between close friends, and some Angels even bonded in pairs. Lucifer changed that,” Michael explained, “Many of the Angels who shared Grace with him, rebelled with him and were killed. I didn’t want those ideas spreading further.”</p>
<p>“So, you let Naomi strip away out memories and everything which made us a family?” Castiel demanded scathingly.</p>
<p>Michael glanced away, regret easy to read on his face, “I didn’t ask questions about her methods; I was desperate to save the remaining Angels from the poison Lucifer had spread.”</p>
<p>“Why did showing our wings become taboo?” Castiel asked coldly.</p>
<p>“Feathers started changing colours,” Michael admitted, “Naomi’s are now a sickly-green shade. Others in the Intelligence unit were also affected, to a lesser degree.”</p>
<p>“That should have been a blatant clue that your orders were wrong,” Castiel said flatly.</p>
<p>“I tried my best,” Michael protested, “I am sorry for the suffering I caused, but I don’t know what else I could have done.”</p>
<p>“Father said the same thing about Lucifer,” Castiel recalled, “Gabriel was the sensible one.”</p>
<p>“He betrayed us before Lucifer,” Michael argued.</p>
<p>“He did what he had to,” Castiel said mockingly, “And he learned about humans while the rest of us were not allowed to interact with them.”</p>
<p>“I stand by that decision,” Michael snapped, “Look how far you’ve fallen.”</p>
<p>Dean surged forward and took control, “That’s enough from the peanut gallery.”</p>
<p>Castiel leaned into Dean gratefully, “Why is there a gallery for peanuts?”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Lucifer threw control back to Sam and retreated back to the horrid box. He wanted to hide from both his vessel and his brother so he could pretend he hadn’t broken down like a mud-monkey.</p>
<p>Lucifer was equally relieved and irritated when Sam entered the box and settled into a seated position across from him.</p>
<p>“I’d like your permission to view the memories Gabriel spoke about,” Sam stated, “He can be an ass, but he usually knows what he’s talking about.”</p>
<p>Lucifer concentrated on his mental image, smoothing out the features to resemble Nick.</p>
<p>Sam tried to initiate a conversation three more times and was repeatedly ignored. He was reminded of a time in a library a year earlier when he had been ignoring the image of Lucifer.</p>
<p>“I could leave, if you don’t want to talk to me,” Sam mused, “I thought you wanted some form of contact; I could leave you my lectures from Stanford, but memorising any would have been boring, so they would be quite fragmented. I could share my Cage memories, but you think most of them were not real -”</p>
<p>“Shut-up!” Lucifer hissed.</p>
<p>“I’m bored; pay attention to me,” Sam whined.</p>
<p>“What is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>Sam laughed, “I was quoting you; well, the hallucination of you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer rolled his eyes, “How could you think that <em>imitation</em> was me?” he scoffed, “It sounds like he was all talk and no action.”</p>
<p>“I ended up in a psych ward,” Sam argued, “He nearly succeeded.”</p>
<p>“Sam, the Cage would have sent you into madness within a month. The fact that you got your memories back and all that was left of the trauma was a mouthy Devil who couldn’t even touch you is evidence that I protected you in there.”</p>
<p>“It managed to choke me, on the first day,” Sam recalled.</p>
<p>Lucifer snorted, “And then he kept his hands to himself? There’s your proof that it was a product of your mind.”</p>
<p>Sam kept his eyes away from Lucifer, “At least you’re talking to me now.”</p>
<p>“Is this your version of torture?” Lucifer wondered, “Drag me down to the level of you apes by talking about my ‘feelings’?”</p>
<p>“At least you admit you have them.”</p>
<p>“What do you <em>want</em>, Sam?” Lucifer sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m offering a trade,” Sam bargained, “I’ll share my memories in exchange for your recollection of your Fall from Heaven.”</p>
<p>“Your Cage memories, too?”</p>
<p>Sam gulped, “Yes; but we stay together.”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to paw through my memories and get lost in hundreds of thousands of years of darkness?” Lucifer teased.</p>
<p>“Not really,” Sam agreed, “I have enough memories of that place.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but I retain the right to show you the real story if your brain has invented a bunch of garbage.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel remained next to Sam for most of the night. He could hear Sam and Lucifer when they wanted to communicate, and their emotions were impossible to ignore.</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled at the wildly fluctuating emotions Lucifer was experiencing.</p>
<p><em>Michael is a stubborn, judgemental jackass,</em> Sam sent abruptly, including both Archangels in his conversation.</p>
<p><em>He gets it from Father, </em>Lucifer agreed.</p>
<p>Around midnight, Sam’s prone form shifted abruptly, eyes shining in the darkness.</p>
<p>“Sam?” Gabriel whispered, doubting that it was the Hunter watching him.</p>
<p>“He’s asleep,” Lucifer answered, “I have grudging permission to drive Sam’s body for a while.”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to watch his dreams?”</p>
<p>Lucifer snorted, “Only if he has a nightmare; I have seen more than enough of his imagination. I am honestly insulted by his interpretation of me protecting his soul in the Cage.”</p>
<p>“You can’t blame him for being human,” Gabriel said lightly.</p>
<p>“Gabriel, the hallucination of me referred to Sam as his ‘bitch’,” Lucifer revealed in a rush, “That’s just sick. He’s my True Vessel, I’d never -” he broke off, his throat tight.</p>
<p>Gabriel wasn’t surprised, as Sam had mentioned something similar.</p>
<p>“Humans are sexual creatures; it’s not surprising that the domination of a Grace-soul bond would be interpreted as rape by a human mind.”</p>
<p>Lucifer shook his head, clearly distressed, “Gabriel; I’ve never even experienced sex. I don’t know how to fix this.”</p>
<p>“You can’t,” Gabriel replied simply, “Sam can feel your emotions; he knows you didn’t abuse him like that. Give him time to accept it. Show him what really happened in there, from your perspective.”</p>
<p>“Why would Father trap me in Sam’s body?” Lucifer asked with clear frustration, “It’s not helping.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s about Sam, not you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Pool, Cookies and Complaints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam gritted his teeth against the pain of the knife slicing into his chest.</p>
<p>“Let it out, Sammy,” Lucifer encouraged, “I like hearing you scream.”</p>
<p>Sam braced for another bout of agony which never eventuated. An angry string of Enochian prompted the Hunter to turn his head to see why the torture had stopped.</p>
<p>Two Lucifer’s, in Nick’s form, were facing off with identical snarls of fury.</p>
<p>“Get rid of the pathetic imitation,” the Lucifer with empty hands ordered.</p>
<p>“He can’t,” the knife-wielding Lucifer laughed, “He can never escape me.”</p>
<p>“You’re as convincing as a bond villain on a bender,” came the reply.</p>
<p>Sam was confused; why were there two Lucifers? He had never seen more than one in the Cage.</p>
<p>“Are all humans this dense?” Lucifer demanded, “You’re not in the Cage, that idiot is not me and this is a dream!”</p>
<p>Sam sat up abruptly, clinging to the idea. He was often worried that his ability to differentiate between reality and fantasy was irreversibly damaged. If there was a tiny chance this was not real, he was taking it.</p>
<p>The Lucifer with the knife was thrown to the floor with a bloody nose.</p>
<p>Sam pictured the bunker, grasping onto the knowledge that he would be safe there.</p>
<p>The scene shifted. Sam was still sitting on a bed, but in his room in the bunker.</p>
<p>“Finally!” the sole Lucifer exclaimed, “Are all your dreams this demented?”</p>
<p>“Am I still dreaming?”</p>
<p>Lucifer sat at the end of the bed like he belonged there, “Yes; we’re sharing a body at the moment. This gorgeous face is all in your mind.”</p>
<p>“Thank-you for saving me,” Sam said sincerely.</p>
<p>Lucifer appeared surprised, “Sure. That guy was annoying and had no style. Do you have dreams like that often?”</p>
<p>“At least once a week,” Sam admitted.</p>
<p>“That never happened,” Lucifer said while waving his hand toward the door, “It’s my turn to share Cage memories. I can still feel the pressure demanding I that I be truthful, so I can’t pull any tricks.”</p>
<p>“What pressure?”</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed, “It’s hard to hate you when you don’t even know what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>“I thought you hated me, full stop.”</p>
<p>“I understand what it’s like to be hated just for existing. It’s time you see the Cage from my perspective, human.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“I don’t understand the point of this activity,” Michael declared.</p>
<p>Dean ignored the Archangel so he could line up his shot. The pool cue slip between his fingers to strike the ball with practised precision.</p>
<p>“It’s a game,” Dean said as he straightened up, “Think of it as a ritual humans use to help support an awkward friendship.”</p>
<p>“And the rest of the bar?”</p>
<p>“Atmosphere.”</p>
<p>Michael tiled his head with confusion, “You enjoy the unappealing smell and odd behaviour of drunk people?”</p>
<p>Dean sighed, “Dude, we just went through the highlight reel of my childhood; in a bar I was safe, confident and had my father’s approval. Doesn’t that sound nice?”</p>
<p>“Why is that man vomiting?” Michael asked, “This is your dream, not an actual drinking establishment.”</p>
<p>“That’s Roy,” Dean answered with a smirk, “He just tossed his cookies on Walt’s shoes.”</p>
<p>Michael glanced back at the man in question, “There are no cookies.”</p>
<p>“Are all the Angels this literal? Are Gabriel and Balthazar completely weird compared to the rest of you?”</p>
<p>“They were always more involved with humanity than they should have been,” Michael admitted.</p>
<p>“Is that a polite way of admitting that they are sluts?” Dean teased.</p>
<p>“Gabriel boasted using that exact term,” Michael admitted.</p>
<p>“Good for him,” Dean said with a smile as he lined up another shot.</p>
<p>“Yet, you refused to show me memories of your sexual exploits,” Michael pointed out, “What if that’s what Father wants me to learn?”</p>
<p>“It’s not,” Dean replied firmly, “If you want to learn about sex, find someone you’re attracted to.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I’m attracted to,” Michael said thoughtfully, “How did you recognise your attraction to Castiel?”</p>
<p>“We’re not going there,” Dean said flatly, his eyes on the progress of his latest shot.</p>
<p>“Is that why Castiel has been researching pornography?”</p>
<p>Dean nearly dropped the pool cue, “He what?”</p>
<p>“Gabriel thinks it is rather entertaining,” Michael added with a frown, “I still don’t understand his sense of humour; the Pagans made him so much worse.”</p>
<p>“Considering your family, he turned out pretty good.”</p>
<p>“I would prefer you not insult my family,” Michael said stiffly.</p>
<p>“I would prefer you remove that stick from your butt; we don’t always get what we want,” Dean quipped.</p>
<p>Michael’s expression reverted to confusion, “We are sharing a body; you must realize that there is no stick lodged in any orifice.”</p>
<p>“It’s a metaphor,” Dean sighed, “It means you are uptight, judgemental and a pain in the ass.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Michael considered the words before replying, “Gabriel has called me those things, too.”</p>
<p>“You’re as bad as Cas was,” Dean decided, “Maybe that’s the real lesson Chuck wants you to learn?”</p>
<p>“I doubt the intricacies of human language will help me rule Heaven and Earth,” Michael said condescendingly.</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re not supposed to ‘rule’,” Dean suggested, “But to ‘guide’? Humans are not like Angels; we come in all flavours, and most are not good at mindlessly obeying orders.”</p>
<p>“What are humans ‘good’ at?” Michael asked, “Other than violence and destruction?”</p>
<p>“Too much to recount in one dream,” Dean returned easily, “For every evil shit out there, there’s a humanitarian, a rescuer and a hero. Chuck has started eliminating evil people; focus on the good who are worth saving.”</p>
<p>Michael could feel the unspoken sentiments which Castiel had recognised years ago; Dean still didn’t think he deserved to be saved.</p>
<p>Both Dean and Michael felt the approach of a familiar Grace, well before Castiel strolled into the bar.</p>
<p>“There’s my favourite Angel,” Dean greeted happily.</p>
<p>Michael watched Castiel press her body against the Hunter while her Grace wrapped around his soul.</p>
<p>“Castiel; Dean wants me to understand humans, but he won’t discuss his relationship with you,” Michael said bluntly, “Is there something unacceptable occurring between the two of you?”</p>
<p>Dean pointed the pool cue at the Archangel, “Any more talk like that and we’ll learn if I can beat you up in my own dream.”</p>
<p>Castiel defused the anger with touches and calm words, “He is not accusing us of anything, Dean. In Heaven, privacy is a different concept. Sharing thoughts is common and hiding something usually indicates a problem.”</p>
<p>“Like Naomi and her goons?” Dean guessed.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Castiel turned back toward her brother, “Asking Dean for intimate details about his sexual activities is akin to him asking to see your wings.”</p>
<p>Michael lost the indignation immediately, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” his gaze returned to Castiel, “How can <em>words</em> mean as that?”</p>
<p>“Emotions,” Castiel explained simply, “Our wings are rarely shared because they react to emotions we prefer to bury under out Grace. Physical intimacy often evokes similar sentiments, and humans have no way to suppress their reactions.”</p>
<p>“Is that why your wings curl around me all the time?” Dean asked curiously.</p>
<p>Michael gripped the edge of the poll table with both hands, “You can see Angel wings?” he demanded.</p>
<p>“Only mine, as I was forced to manifest them by one of Naomi’s minions,” Castiel said coldly, “The feathers she ripped out with pliers are slowly regrowing.”</p>
<p>“They’re cute,” Dean teased, “And sensitive.”</p>
<p>Michael gaped at the couple, “You let him <em>touch</em> your wings?”</p>
<p>“Touch is an important part of human bonding,” Castiel explained quickly while she held onto Dean.</p>
<p>The Hunter let Cas block his path to the Archangel he wanted to punch. The tone of voice was so accusing, he wanted to defend the honour of his Angel.</p>
<p>“Get rid of the judgement in your tone,” Dean ordered, “Or I’ll shove you in the box with my Hell memories.”</p>
<p>Michael backed away from the tornado of emotions Dean was projecting.</p>
<p>“I’m just trying to understand,” he protested.</p>
<p>Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel while keeping his eyes on the Archangel, “I don’t think you can understand without experiencing,” he said ominously.</p>
<p>Michael felt his Grace begin to recede. Though it was still there, he quickly lost the ability to utilise it.</p>
<p>“Dean! Stop!” he pleaded.</p>
<p>Castiel watched Michael beg Dean to let him keep his Grace without pity. He recalled being cut off from Heaven and was not fond of the memories of being human.</p>
<p>“You can’t truly understand humanity without sacrifice,” Castiel observed coldly.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Bloody Winchesters!” Gabriel grumbled, “One day into head-sharing and my brothers are begging for mercy.”</p>
<p>Samandriel and Adam shared a glance which communicated more than most conversations.</p>
<p>“Were you addressing one of us?” Samandriel enquired politely.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Gabriel replied with a shrug, “Talking to myself got old, fast.”</p>
<p>“Do you wish to vent your frustrations?”</p>
<p>Adam smiled at the Angel and his oddly polite phrasing.</p>
<p>“Their powers are suppressed, thanks to Doofus and Boofhead,” Gabriel explained, “Mike and Luci won’t stop <em>whining</em>.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you tune them out?” Adam asked curiously.</p>
<p>“The Flock connection to Sam and Dean gives their guests a direct line to me,” Gabriel explained.</p>
<p>“That sounds extremely annoying,” Samandriel agreed, “Can they be drowned out by Angel radio?”</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed, “I’ll try, but our siblings are nearly as bad.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t they busy ending human civilisation as we know it?” Adam asked. He still felt oddly disjointed from the rest of the world.</p>
<p>“Yes! And they report every single human who is rendered sterile, or marked as fertile,” Gabriel moaned, “It’s like the worst call centre ever; so monotone and repetitive.”</p>
<p>“What’s a call centre?” Samandriel wondered.</p>
<p>“Nothing interesting,” Adam supplied, “Why don’t we watch the news for a while? Chuck is funny when asked stupid questions.”</p>
<p>“The riots are still in full swing,” Gabriel agreed, “Alright, but if Luci and Mike don’t shut-up, I’m going to trap them in Holy Fire.”</p>
<p>Adam shook his head, “My brothers would be even more annoying than yours if you do that.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sent up a prayer of gratitude when the Winchesters decided to explore the new part of the bunker that Faith had found. It gave the Archangel a brief respite while his brothers were distracted by the array of artefacts.</p>
<p>While Adam ate the lunch that Gabriel provided, Chuck explained that across the world, communities which existed in harmony with nature were being guarded by Angels. They had significantly higher proportions of fertile people and were in danger of being exploited by others.</p>
<p>“What do you think of the church groups who are claiming you are a false prophet of God?” the interviewer asked carefully.</p>
<p>“I am not surprised; the truly arrogant assume that they are correct and label everything else as wrong to cling to their own small-minded views,” Chuck replied easily, “Most are angry that they don’t have more than a handful of fertile adults left under their influence. My Angels have answered the prayers of the chosen by relocating them to the safe-zones, along with their children.”</p>
<p>“Some are claiming that you are unfairly targeting ‘Western’ civilisation. Do you believe this is true?”</p>
<p>Chuck rolled his eyes, “More labels that humans gave themselves. I judge people by their actions and Empathy. Just because some groups are used to dominating others, does not mean they are somehow more important. Humans are all one species, so they are all subject to the same criteria.”</p>
<p>“So, Christians are not going to be rewarded for their Faith?”</p>
<p>Chuck snorted, “Faith; the excuse used by assholes for centuries to kill in my name. Whether you label me as God, Allah or something else, I will judge all by their thoughts and actions. If I was going to favour a group, I might pick Atheists; they didn’t need an invisible friend to guilt them into morality.”</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed at the dumbfounded expression on the face of the interviewer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Brotherly Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Dean were the only two remaining at the table. Adam had voiced his awe of how much food his brothers could consume before he followed Samandriel to the lounge.</p>
<p>Even though Sam didn’t need to eat, he isolated the Grace in his mind so he could enjoy the taste. Lucifer was immediately enthralled by the sensation. The pizza that Gabriel provided came in a variety of flavours, and he wanted to try every single one.</p>
<p>Sam wondered if Michael was enjoying a similar experience.</p>
<p>“Dean, does Michael like the taste of pizza?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“He calls it ‘tolerable’,” Dean laughed, “I’m not ever going to try pineapple pizza; if he likes it, I’ll never speak to him again.”</p>
<p>“Is the head-sharing working for you two?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Sort of,” Dean said with a shrug, “He is easier to deal with now that his Grace is locked away.”</p>
<p>“I am forcing Lucifer to be completely truthful, though I’m not sure how,” Sam revealed, “He has shown me his version of my Cage memories.”</p>
<p>Dean knew the conversation was heading into dangerous territory.</p>
<p>“Once my body was removed, the Cage tried to drive me insane,” Sam continued, his eyes fixed on the pizza box, “Lucifer wrapped his Grace around my soul to protect me and keep me close. His Grace burned without the buffer of my body, which is why Cas described it as being ‘flayed alive’.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer is claiming innocence?” Dean asked sceptically.</p>
<p>“No; he admitted to some torture, and talking my ear off,” Sam said seriously, “He had full access to my memories, which was not pleasant.”</p>
<p>Dean waited patiently, knowing Sam had more to say.</p>
<p>“Touching my soul with his Grace is rather intimate, and my brain interpreted it badly,” Sam explained, “Knowing those events didn’t actually happen hasn’t really helped, so far.”</p>
<p>“And the hallucination?” Dean prompted.</p>
<p>Sam smiled weakly, “Lucifer dropped into a nightmare I was having and beat him up.”</p>
<p>Dean was surprised by that idea, “Luci didn’t like hearing himself speak? That’s new.”</p>
<p>“He called the hallucination a pathetic imitation and compared him to a drunk Bond villain.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed so hard, he has to drop his pizza and drink a mouthful of beer to clear his airway. “Michael is now stuck on the image of Lucifer stroking a cat and uttering threats.”</p>
<p>Sam snorted at that picture, “I see him fitting better as ‘Dr. Evil’.”</p>
<p>“So, basically, when he does get his own body, I don’t have to punch him in the face?” Dean surmised.</p>
<p>“Nope; it’s completely optional.”</p>
<p>“I owe him for Ellen and Jo,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>Sam paused, his gaze distant as he listened to Lucifer, “Lucifer says he owes you for shooting him in the head and is pissy that you called me a Vampire.”</p>
<p>Dean blinked at Sam without comprehension, “I never called you a Vampire.”</p>
<p>Sam felt his appetite vanish, “On the night I killed Lilith, in the voicemail.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed when the raised voices of the Winchesters interrupted his observation of Adam and Samandriel.</p>
<p>“Keep it down, knuckleheads,” he called irritably.</p>
<p>The voices changed. With a tendril of fear, Gabriel approached Michael and Lucifer as they glared at each other.</p>
<p>“This brings back shitty memories,” Gabriel observed, “Why are you two off your leashes?”</p>
<p>Lucifer glared at Gabriel, the red glow in his eyes fading, “He accused Sam of lying! That memory is quite clear; Sam hesitated, until that voicemail infuriated him.”</p>
<p>“Dean apologized!” Michael argued, “He never called Sam a Vampire!”</p>
<p>Gabriel used his powers to shove both of his brothers into their chairs.</p>
<p>“Listen here; you two are worse than the Winchesters,” Gabriel snapped, “Which is more plausible; lying, false memories or an Angel faking a voicemail?”</p>
<p>Both seated Archangels drooped.</p>
<p>“Zachariah was in charge,” Michael recalled.</p>
<p>Lucifer snorted, “That pathetic butt-kisser? How did you put up with him for so long?”</p>
<p>Michael folded his arms across his chest, “You’ll be happy to know that Dean shares your opinion of Zachariah.”</p>
<p>“Finally, we agree on something,” Lucifer muttered.</p>
<p>“Zach was an ass; let’s move on without the shouting,” Gabriel instructed, “It feels like I never left Heaven.”</p>
<p>“Sam thinks we should go to the gym and beat each other up, human-style,” Lucifer suggested.</p>
<p>“With fists?” Michael realized, staring at Dean’s hands dubiously, “How uncivilised.”</p>
<p>“Unless you’re scared I’ll win?” Lucifer taunted, “You can even get help from Dean.”</p>
<p>Michael’s gaze flicked from Lucifer to Gabriel and back again, “Like a training activity?”</p>
<p>“Humans invented sport so they could compete without killing each other,” Gabriel said with a smile, “It sounds perfect for you two emotionally-constipated assbutts.”</p>
<p>Michael glanced at Gabriel, “That’s just rude.”</p>
<p>“Loser has to clean the kitchen without Grace,” Lucifer wagered.</p>
<p>Michael and Gabriel regarded him with curiosity.</p>
<p>“Sam suggested it,” Lucifer protested, “His first idea involved the winner sitting on the loser and posing for a photo.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Jane ate some leftover pizza while Balthazar was suspiciously quiet.</p>
<p>Gabriel was sitting at the centre of the lounge with his legs stretched out in front of him. Castiel was lying on her back, using the Archangel’s thigh as a headrest.</p>
<p>Faith sat cross-legged next to Castiel while Samandriel and Adam were curled up together on the other side of Gabriel.</p>
<p>While Balthazar surveyed the scene, Adam shifted, put a pillow under his head and settled in Samandriel’s lap.</p>
<p>“Did you run out of movies?” Balthazar asked. He wasn’t sure why the group would lie around in silence.</p>
<p>“Gabriel is commentating,” Samandriel replied with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Mike and Luci are in the gym,” Gabriel said, sounding rather pleased, “First round will be without Grace or assistance from the Winchesters.”</p>
<p>Balthazar sat down at the end of the lounge. The very idea of the two most powerful Angels facing off made his knees weak.</p>
<p>“Luci is taunting Mike; he still loves the sound of his own voice,” Gabriel continued, his words speeding up, “Michael lunges; it’s slapping and hair-pulling all around. Sammy won’t stand for bald-patches, so he takes control long enough to flip Mike on his back.”</p>
<p>Balthazar snorted at the image and giggles broke out around Gabriel.</p>
<p>“Next round is Sam versus Michael; Sammy is kicking Archangel booty all over the gym.”</p>
<p>Gabriel gasped, leaving his listeners anxious to hear more, “Sam demanded to know if Michael tortured him in the Cage.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t,” Adam said quietly.</p>
<p>“Round Two goes to Sam,” Gabriel continued, “Michael forfeited the last round, so this time it’s Dean versus Lucifer. Dean is talking smack about not holding back because the Devil is hiding in Sam.”</p>
<p>Balthazar snorted, “Of course he is.”</p>
<p>“Dean attacks fast, throwing Luci off balance. He is talking more shit; who are Ellen and Jo?”</p>
<p>“Later,” Castiel said shortly.</p>
<p>“Luci has a bloody nose, but dodged fast enough to keep his teeth,” Gabriel continued, “Where the Hell did Dean learn that?”</p>
<p>“Purgatory,” Castiel supplied.</p>
<p>“Luci is tapping out; Hunters are winning.”</p>
<p>Samandriel was not particularly interested in the fights occurring in the gym; he had been a soldier long enough that violence was not something he could enjoy.</p>
<p>“Sam and Dean are showing off to the Archangels by throwing each other around.”</p>
<p>Adam listened to Gabriel describe the wrestling match while his chest filled with regret. He wished he had known that he had brothers so much earlier. Their loyalty to each other was strong enough to be unhealthy, and he still envied it.</p>
<p>“I have to go take a picture of Dean sitting on Sammy,” Gabriel laughed.</p>
<p>Castiel’s head hit the lounge as her brother disappeared.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel took a quick picture before Sam shoved his brother off him.</p>
<p>“That’s how brothers should settle an argument,” Sam said pointedly, “Not by blindly following orders and shoving him in a box to be tortured.”</p>
<p>The droop in Dean’s shoulders indicated that Michael had been pushed forward.</p>
<p>“Brother,” Michael managed in a strangled tone, “There is <em>nothing</em> I regret more than imprisoning you. I wish I had stood up with you or joined you in captivity.”</p>
<p>“Do you mean that?” Sam demanded, “If you lie to him now you’ll destroy any connection which remains.”</p>
<p>Gabriel found Sam’s behaviour to be quite interesting. He had progressed from terror to defender of the Devil’s feelings overnight.</p>
<p>“He means it,” Dean confirmed, “All sorts of mushy thoughts are swirling around in there. Angels really need to learn how to beat the crap out of each other, hug and then get drunk together. I swear, most of your civil wars and stuff would have been avoided.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Gabriel said gleefully, “Though it took me centuries on Earth to figure that out. I like your plan, Deano.”</p>
<p>“Plan?” Dean repeated dubiously.</p>
<p>“Getting my big brothers drunk.”</p>
<p>“That’s a very bad idea,” Sam warned.</p>
<p>“Or a really, really good one,” Dean said with a grin, “I bet Luci can’t hold his liquor.”</p>
<p>“Theoretically, he would have Sam’s alcohol tolerance,” Gabriel reasoned.</p>
<p>“Michael is up for it,” Dean laughed, “This is going to be so much fun.”</p>
<p>“Cas said that once,” Sam muttered darkly.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Sam was not keen on the idea of experimenting with alcohol while Lucifer was riding shotgun in his head.</p>
<p>Faith pulled him aside while Dean was making suggestions and arguing over the definition of ‘girly’ drinks with Gabriel.</p>
<p>“Is Lucifer behaving himself?” Faith asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, better than I expected,” Sam assured her, “I’ve locked his Grace away, so he’s feeling rather vulnerable.”</p>
<p>“Can I speak to him?”</p>
<p>Sam listened to Lucifer mutter his disinterested agreement while he struggled to answer the question.</p>
<p>“I guess; but why? Most people are terrified of the Devil.”</p>
<p>Faith shrugged, “I’d like to introduce myself before I get out my fangs tonight.”</p>
<p>“Ah, alright. I’ll see if he wants to meet you.”</p>
<p>Faith waited patiently while Sam stared at a fixed point above her head. His posture stiffened and his eyes glowed red as his gaze moved down to regard her.</p>
<p>“You wished to speak with me?” Lucifer asked wearily.</p>
<p>Faith offered a fake smile, “I wanted to introduce myself; I’m Faith, Sam’s girl, and your worst nightmare if you mess with him,” she said sweetly.</p>
<p>Lucifer was not impressed, “There’s a joke in there about Sam getting a bit of Faith,” he mused.</p>
<p>“Sam has locked your Grace away,” Faith pointed out, “So you’re dealing with an avalanche of emotions you’re not equipped to deal with. Gabriel even mentioned some tears.”</p>
<p>“Don’t push me, little girl,” Lucifer growled.</p>
<p>Sam considered retaking control, but the confidence Faith exuded held him back.</p>
<p>“Here’s the deal,” Faith began, not at all intimidated, “If you give Sam any shit, I’ll have Gabriel drag your essence out of my boyfriend and put into my head. I already checked with your Father; I could contain you for a few months without any permanent damage.”</p>
<p>“How is that a threat?” Lucifer scoffed.</p>
<p>The fake smile turned rather evil, “I have over fifty years of television and movies to catch up on. If you don’t behave, I’ll make sure you see every chick-flick in existence and have to watch the most effective ones while my period is messing with my hormones. I’ll read the Bible and watch every show which depicts you; including cartoons. After that, I’ll get creative.”</p>
<p>Lucifer refused to give any indication of the distinct pang of worry her words ignited. If none of her ideas worked, he had not doubt that she would stuff him into a dark box in the back of her mind.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound pleasant,” Lucifer admitted reluctantly.</p>
<p>“So, be good for Sam, alright? I’ve only known him for a few weeks and I’m, rather attached to him.”</p>
<p>“Your souls are entwined,” Lucifer noted, “I will endeavour to ‘behave’ myself.”</p>
<p>Faith’s smile softened and a pair of fangs dipped down to brush her bottom lip before they swiftly retracted, “Good.”</p>
<p>“Sam is laughing at me,” Lucifer realized with a frown, “You two suit each other.”</p>
<p>Sam was back in control a moment later. Lucifer sulked in his mind, replaying Faith’s words to himself. He hated being parted from his Grace; everything felt more intense, and not in a good way.</p>
<p>Lucifer listened to Sam thank Faith for her concern as they joined the rest of the occupants of the bunker for alcohol and a movie.</p>
<p><em>She bites, too,</em> Sam added.</p>
<p><em>And people call me evil?</em> Lucifer muttered rhetorically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Anthill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer sat back to observe while Sam conversed with those around him.</p>
<p>“Vodka,” Dean said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Coke or orange juice?” Gabriel responded.</p>
<p>Castiel was sipping something non-alcoholic, citing a need to wake up without vomiting. Had she been in her make form, Dean would have argued. Instead, the Hunter remained silent.</p>
<p>Lucifer was interested in the way Balthazar and Jane leaned in together intimately. There had been tension when the couple had first been introduced, until Gabriel reiterated that Jane was under his protection and her presence was Chuck-approved.</p>
<p>Lucifer had been locked in the Cage by the time Nephilim were being born. The idea of inhabiting a vessel and doing anything with a human had been an utterly repulsive concept. Even as he watched Jane, he couldn’t imagine wanting to engage in sex with a human. He didn’t find her presence disturbing, as he had had plenty of practise separating the sins of the father from the children.</p>
<p>“Michael is such a nerd,” Dean announced, “Let’s try the scotch.”</p>
<p>Sam was careful not to consume too much alcohol; he was barely comfortable sharing headspace with Lucifer while sober.</p>
<p>Dean had no such concerns. Within an hour, it was difficult not to laugh at the absurd way Dean and Michael carried on a conversation aloud. Lucifer could only differentiate between them by the slightly deeper tone Michael spoke with.</p>
<p>“This is vile!” Michael announced, staring at the glass of rum with distaste.</p>
<p>“You’re said that about every drink we’ve tried,” Dean complained.</p>
<p>“Adding poison to sweet drinks makes no sense,” Michael argued, “Do you know how many humans have died experimenting with this substance?”</p>
<p>“Don’t care,” Dean retorted, “You talk too much. We’re having another shot.”</p>
<p>Kevin sat between Jane and Faith, his eyes darting between the three Archangels regularly. He was clearly upset about something.</p>
<p><em>He wanted to close the Gates of Hell,</em> Sam explained, <em>Gabriel won’t let us try.</em></p>
<p>“Gabe, Lucifer is laughing at the idea of closing the Gates of Hell,” Sam said wearily, “Can you explain the joke, or do I have to gag him?”</p>
<p>“He might enjoy that,” Balthazar muttered.</p>
<p>“Why?” Michael asked Balthazar, “Wait; never mind. Dean just provided an awful image.”</p>
<p>“Dean’s mind is great that way,” Gabriel said sincerely, “While you’re there, Mikey, get his help to remove that stick from your ass.”</p>
<p>“Dean already explained that metaphor,” Michael replied sulkily, “It’s still not funny.”</p>
<p>“Hell Gates?” Sam prompted.</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed, “Use logic, Sambo; if the gates were closed, where do all the damned souls go?”</p>
<p>“No idea.”</p>
<p>“Ghosts!” Michael provided, “Thousands of ghosts, newly dead, every year. Around one sixth of human souls are not pure enough for Heaven. Hunters would never keep up.”</p>
<p>“Why bother including the trials on the tablet, then?” Kevin burst out.</p>
<p>“Once Paradise on Earth is achieved, Demons can be purified and Hell closed,” Michael explained offhandedly.</p>
<p>“Chuck is creating Paradise?” Dean snorted, “More like a zoo for humans.”</p>
<p>The conversation deteriorated quickly. Balthazar countered Dean’s arguments on morality with ruthless logic.</p>
<p>Lucifer was more interested in Sam’s reaction, because there wasn’t one. The Hunter had moved beyond caring and beyond fighting.</p>
<p><em>‘Why did you give up?</em> Lucifer asked his vessel.</p>
<p>Sam threw back a shot of something which burned. It was painful to push past the instinctive shield he kept in front of Lucifer, to keep him at bay. Sam shared memories of being possessed by Gadreel he had been given, killing Kevin, Charlie dying and the deteriorating relationship with Dean. The Mark of Cain, Castiel hosting Lucifer and the damage inflicted by Amara were all offered up without explanation.</p>
<p>Lucifer was overwhelmed by the sheer power behind the emotions his vessel was grappling with.</p>
<p><em>There is more, that hasn’t been shared with us, </em>Sam added, <em>I could feel a reflection of an agony worse than the Cage or losing Dean. It was in Chuck, but the pain was mine.</em></p>
<p><em>‘What could be worse?’</em> Lucifer wondered.</p>
<p>The suspicion Sam refused to voice aloud surfaced in his thoughts.</p>
<p><em>A child,</em> Sam whispered, <em>the death of a child we loved as a son.</em></p>
<p>Lucifer recognised the trace of lost memories Sam had described, though they both lacked he words to picture them accurately.</p>
<p>
  <em>You would give up the world to avoid this pain?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Yes, </em>Sam said simply; If he exists in this new world, his death can be avoided.</p>
<p>Lucifer recalled the man who had thrown himself into Hell to save the world. It was a challenge to his vessel, a question of why he was no longer as strong.</p>
<p><em>You broke me, </em>Sam replied without emotion.</p>
<p>Control of Sam’s body shifted abruptly to Lucifer. He slumped against the couch while something akin to panic crested inside him.</p>
<p>Sam disappeared into the horrible box and the door slammed shut.</p>
<p>Lucifer had never felt so empty. He couldn’t feel his Grace or the soul of his vessel.</p>
<p>Gabriel felt the wave of anxiety a moment before Sam’s hand latched onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Brother,” Lucifer pleaded, “Sam; he’s isolated himself. He’s blocked me out.”</p>
<p>“What did you <em>do</em>?” Dean demanded.</p>
<p>“Nothing bad, I swear!” Lucifer insisted, “Sam doesn’t care that Father is destroying civilisation as he knows it, so I asked why he had given up.”</p>
<p>“You poked the anthill,” Dean pointed out wearily.</p>
<p>“Let him have some space,” Faith instructed firmly, “No-one can comfort him right now.”</p>
<p>She sounded so utterly certain that no-one argued. As Sam’s mate in life and death, she had the final say in the matter.</p>
<p>“Sam thinks something else happened, after defeating the Darkness,” Lucifer said worriedly, “Something that hurt more than anything I did.”</p>
<p>Faith shared a knowing glance with Gabriel, “The final three years,” she said flatly.</p>
<p>Gabriel regretted following Chuck’s orders to share six years of memory highlights with the Dhampir.</p>
<p>Lucifer felt Sam shift to listen to the conversation, even if he refused to interact with the Archangel.</p>
<p>“Sam is correct,” Gabriel confirmed heavily, “Father sent me back to avoid the birth of a Nephilim in this reality, as he caused chaos and destruction in the previous one.”</p>
<p>“Who would dare sire an abomination?” Michael hissed.</p>
<p>“Apologize to Jane, right now,” Balthazar spat.</p>
<p>Michael blinked at him, realizing he had insulted the woman by referring to her as an abomination, “I’m sorry, Jane; I did not mean to insult you. You have proven that you are no threat, so I don’t consider you to be an abomination.”</p>
<p>Jane glared at him, “I accept your apology, but just barely. Ask Gabriel about what I can do to uppity Archangels who piss me off.”</p>
<p>“Later,” Gabriel added, “To answer your question, it was Luci.”</p>
<p>“Me?” Lucifer repeated, “Gross.”</p>
<p>Chuck appeared in front of the television, “Now, do you understand why I am experimenting with the timeline?” he asked pointedly.</p>
<p>“You killed my child?” Lucifer asked in a strained tone.</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Chuck corrected, “But he may kill me, eventually. I want to create Universes which can exist without me, just in case.”</p>
<p>“What is his name?” Lucifer asked softly.</p>
<p>“He calls himself Jack Winchester,” Chuck said shortly, “If you’re unlucky enough, he might drop in on this Universe one day.”</p>
<p>Lucifer stood up with his fists clenched at his side, “Is that why you locked me in the Cage; to prevent his conception?”</p>
<p>“No,” Chuck replied calmly, “I knew he would be born in one of the Alternate Universes, no matter what I did. I had you locked away because I had no other choice.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit!” Lucifer hissed.</p>
<p>Chuck moved forward, his hands out to plead with his son, “I initially gave the Mark of Darkness to Michael; that reality lasted less than a century before Earth was a smoking crater. I tried over ten thousand ways to introduce humanity; they were always slaughtered. I created just as many parallel universes where you, Raphael or Gabriel took the Mark. You don’t want to know how imaginative Gabriel was under <em>that</em> influence.”</p>
<p>Gabriel made a noise of agreement.</p>
<p>“In a few dozen realities, locking you away worked,” Chuck continued, “So, I began triggering branching universes by attempting to reason with you and let you out. I watched you slaughter Phoenicians, Greeks, Romans, Chinese, Egyptians and everyone in-between throughout the Ancient World. No matter what I did, you were always intent on wiping out humanity.”</p>
<p>“So, you gave up on me?” Lucifer surmised.</p>
<p>“No; I kept going! There were a handful where you and Michael worked together but wiped out most of humanity and enslaved or restricted the rest. I knew you could do better, so I kept trying. The spread of Christianity after the Fall of Rome led to multiple realities where you and Michael split the world and waged Civil Wars; nothing but dust was left after <em>that</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh, dear,” Michael sighed.</p>
<p>“I watched you take the Black Death in the fourteenth century and use it to enslave the whole planet; you tried it again in the seventeenth century,” Chuck cried, “It breaks my heart watching you die, but seeing you turn into a monster is even worse.”</p>
<p>Lucifer felt Sam observing the entire conversation. He was not surprised when the Hunter took control, though the ease with which he did was humbling.</p>
<p>“Why was I manipulated into releasing him?” Sam asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“Your involvement was a pivot point!” Chuck said excitedly, “His True Vessel, made to understand my infuriating son. Every second you spend together is allowing his empathy to grow and recover from being muted by the Mark!”</p>
<p>“I’m infecting Lucifer with empathy?” Sam realized, shocked by the concept.</p>
<p>“Yes! Dean is having a similar effect on Michael, though it’s not happening as fast. The process was <em>just</em> starting before you jumped into the Cage; the evidence was there when you seized control long enough to save Dean’s life. Do you think that was sheer will power?” Chuck laughed, “Lucifer lost control because he could empathise with loving a brother for the first time in eons!”</p>
<p>“You should have just killed me,” Lucifer muttered. He didn’t realize he had spoken aloud until Chuck replied;</p>
<p>“I did that, too. It always ended with Michael, Raphael or Gabriel turning on me with hatred; sometimes all three.”</p>
<p>“Did you try wiping out humans in the first place?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>“Of course; other species of hominids took their place, and the same mess started all over again,” Chuck sighed, “Finally, I think I’ve found a reality which gives me hope.”</p>
<p>“Raphael is dead,” Castiel reminded her father.</p>
<p>“Some of you can be happy here, but Raphael and Lucifer could be happy in the reality I want to create next. Lucifer, I want to send you back in time to the moment Sam released you from the Cage,” Chuck explained.</p>
<p>“Why bother?” Lucifer asked despondently, “I’ll just stuff up there, too.”</p>
<p>“You’re different now; I can tell you are as attached to Sam as you are to Michael! You’ve let him in, and you’ve allowed yourself to care,” Chuck explained, “Don’t you want another chance? This Sam will always suffer from the instinctual fear of you, but the Sam from that point in the past doesn’t carry those scars.”</p>
<p>“Don’t do me any favours!” Lucifer hissed, “You’re a shitty parent who abandoned us all. I don’t want anything from you!”</p>
<p>“You’re right about my parenting skills,” Chuck agreed, “And I’m not doing anyone ‘a favour’; I’m taking responsibility for my mistakes.”</p>
<p>Chuck reached forward to touch Sam’s forehead. Lucifer dodged, but he was not quick enough.</p>
<p>Sam sagged back onto the lounge heavily and Chuck disappeared.</p>
<p>“He’s gone,” Sam whispered.</p>
<p>“And he’s staying out!” Dean growled.</p>
<p>“If Lucifer needs a new host, I can take him,” Castiel sighed.</p>
<p>“Like hell!” Dean argued.</p>
<p>“Let me be his vessel,” Faith offered, “I have a few things to say to him.”</p>
<p>“Your girl wants to stake a claim,” Gabriel laughed.</p>
<p>“Damn right,” Faith confirmed.</p>
<p>Balthazar raised his glass of wine to toast Gabriel, “Lovely party, brother. Even without an orgy, you know how to host an entertaining evening.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Same woke up the following morning wearing a fresh bite mark and a contented smile. Hearing that Lucifer ‘cared’ about him had stirred up some rather possessive instincts in Faith, and he had thoroughly enjoyed assuring her that the Devil was not a competitor for his affections.</p>
<p>Faith slept on, undisturbed. They had been rather energetic before falling asleep, so Sam didn’t have to deal with morning wood before collecting his work-out clothes.</p>
<p>Gabriel had banned jogging without an Angelic supervisor, so the Hunter headed to the gym.</p>
<p>Faith was still asleep after his workout, when he retrieved clean clothing to take into the bathroom.</p>
<p>Sam had avoided thinking of Lucifer quite deliberately. As he enjoyed a hot shower, thoughts of the pain-in-the-ass Archangel crept into his thoughts.</p>
<p>Sam wondered if his conflicting feelings toward Lucifer would drive him batty just like the hallucination. The trauma of the Cage would always haunt him but knowing that Lucifer had been protecting his soul tainted his ability to simply hate him.</p>
<p>Sam pondered the memories Lucifer had shared of the lead-up to the Fall. He sympathised with the Devil, which was an odd feeling. He was distracted by thoughts of God’s culpability in the matter as he dropped his work-out clothes in the laundry and headed toward the kitchen.</p>
<p>The visage of Lucifer in his previous vessel sitting at the map table shocked Sam so badly that he froze in place. Distorted images from the Cage rushed through his mind, triggering a cascade of terror.</p>
<p>Lucifer heard a strangled noise and saw Sam staring at him with undisguised panic. Something in his chest wilted as he realized that his very presence in Nick’s body had robbed the Hunter of his ability to breath.</p>
<p>A second man stood up and quickly approached the panicked human, “Samuel Winchester, do you need assistance?”</p>
<p>Sam tore his gaze away from Lucifer and gasped, “Gadreel?”</p>
<p>“Sam, you need to calm down,” Lucifer said gently.</p>
<p>Sam backed away until his spine was pressed against the doorframe.</p>
<p>“How does he know me, brother?” Gadreel asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“You possessed him in an alternate timeline,” Lucifer said dismissively.</p>
<p>“I’m fine!” Sam hissed; one hand pressed to his chest.</p>
<p>“Did Gabriel not warn you that we were here?” Gadreel realized.</p>
<p>“Obviously not.”</p>
<p>Gabriel appeared a few steps away, “Whoops?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Sam!” Gabriel greeted cheerfully, “Dad released Gadreel from prison and suggested he stay here for a while.”</p>
<p>“I believe Sam is annoyed at you, Gabriel,” Gadreel observed seriously.</p>
<p>Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Gad, you’ve just stated the obvious. I know it seems logical to explain everything to humans, but sometimes it’s better to let their puny brains figure things out.”</p>
<p>Gabriel snapped a buffet into existence and delighted in annoying Sam while he ate.</p>
<p>“My vessel has shared memories of eating,” Gadreel revealed as he sat down next to Lucifer, “It is a strange process.”</p>
<p>Lucifer heard a strange noise coming from his stomach. The odd ache in his abdomen had been easy to ignore before Gabriel provided an abundance of food.</p>
<p>“Dig in, Luci,” Gabriel encouraged, “If you don’t like bacon, Dean might lock you in the dungeon.”</p>
<p>Gadreel was alarmed by the idea, but Lucifer only rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Try these,” Gabriel pushed a plate of pancakes at his brother.</p>
<p>Lucifer prodded at the spongy item with his index finger.</p>
<p>“Knife and fork, dude,” Sam instructed between bites of bacon and eggs.</p>
<p>While Lucifer mastered cutlery, Gadreel watched him eat with an intensity which made Gabriel smile.</p>
<p>“Why is Gadreel here?” Sam asked, having failed to find a way to ask the question without sounding rude.</p>
<p>“When Father found that I was still imprisoned, he ordered my release,” Gadreel explained.</p>
<p>“That sounds like a small fraction of the story,” Sam pointed out.</p>
<p>“Michael assumed I was in league with Lucifer, and never bothered to find out the truth,” Gadreel said stiffly, “When Father found out that I had been tricked, he freed me.”</p>
<p>“I disguised myself as a Cherub,” Lucifer added, “What’s this?”</p>
<p>“Orange juice,” Gabriel supplied, “When Michael gets here, no-one is allowed to pick a fight.”</p>
<p>Lucifer made a noise of agreement around a mouthful of pancakes.</p>
<p>“I think Lucifer has found an aspect of humanity he approves of,.” Gadreel observed.</p>
<p>“Wait until you try chocolate, or sex,” Gabriel advised.</p>
<p>An aspect of Lucifer’s denial of the abuse in the Cage occurred to Sam.</p>
<p>“Never?” the Hunter blurted unintentionally.</p>
<p>“The Devil is a virgin,” Gabriel confirmed with a laugh, “Grace-melding is the closest Angels get in their true forms. It’s like Grace-sharing, but much more intense.”</p>
<p>“I found humans revolting,” Lucifer pointed out, “Taking a vessel was awful; copulating was the last thing on my mind.”</p>
<p>“Yet, you’re blamed for all sorts of sins,” Gabriel sighed, “Humans are masters at creating stories, and even better at believing rubbish.”</p>
<p>“They are indeed interesting,” Gadreel agreed, “My vessel is very good company.”</p>
<p>Sam did not like the reminder, “So, he’s okay with being trapped?”</p>
<p>“He was often lonely, and is enjoying the experience, so far,” Gadreel explained, “If I am to remain on Earth for more than a few months, I will ask for Father to create a new vessel for me.”</p>
<p>“Of, you could choose to be reborn as a human,” Gabriel suggested.</p>
<p>Gadreel frowned at that idea.</p>
<p>“Is he suffering?” Sam asked directly.</p>
<p>“No; though not my True vessel, he is descended from strong bloodlines, including a family blessed by Raphael. He will not be damaged by my presence.”</p>
<p>“What about Nick?” Sam asked Lucifer.</p>
<p>Lucifer was surprised that Sam remembered the name of his vessel.</p>
<p>“Nick was so miserable that he chose to go to Heaven to be with his family,” Lucifer replied easily, “Crowley had him; the sneaky toad. This body has been reinforced with magic from the Cage, so it won’t be exploding any time soon.”</p>
<p>Dean followed the scent of bacon through the bunker. He had a mouthful of food when he realized there were two additional guests watching him.</p>
<p>Dean made a few noises and waved his arm vigorously.</p>
<p>“That’s Dean-speak for; ‘What the hell?’,” Sam interpreted.</p>
<p>Gabriel reiterated the reasoning behind Gadreel’s presence and waited to hear from Michael.</p>
<p>“Bacon first, brothers later,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>Sam snorted with amusement. Gadreel waited patiently for his eldest brother to take charge of his vessel.</p>
<p>“Father gave the Winchesters the upper-hand,” Gabriel explained, “Michael can only take control when Dean lets him.”</p>
<p>“And consuming the remains of a pig is more important?” Gadreel questioned.</p>
<p>“Yep!” Dean confirmed glibly.</p>
<p>“Why rush it?” Lucifer asked rhetorically, “We know what he’s going to say; ‘I was doing my duty, blah, blah, blah; I don’t regret locking you away for thousands of years of torture; blah blah’.”</p>
<p>Sam dissolved into laughter, prompting Gabriel to pat him on the back with concern.</p>
<p>“I do not understand the humour of the situation,” Gadreel admitted.</p>
<p>Lucifer was rather proud of his ability to amuse Sam, even if no-one else appreciated his wit.</p>
<p>Dean took his time with his breakfast, even as Michael’s demanding tone turned to pleading.</p>
<p><em>What do you plan to say?</em> Dean asked internally.</p>
<p>Michael realized that his instinctive reply was eerily similar to the summary Lucifer had given.</p>
<p><em>What should I say, then?</em> Michael wondered reluctantly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Apologize for being a stubborn, judgemental dickbag, for a start.</em>
</p>
<p>Dean was not surprised when Michael used that exact phrase. Internally, he laughed hard at the dumbfounded expressions following Michael’s apology.</p>
<p>Watching Lucifer spray orange juice over the table with shock was a memory he would cherish.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Lucifer couldn’t name the twisting feeling growing in his stomach. Angel Radio was audible again, and he was in complete control of his vessel, even if he couldn’t access his Grace.</p>
<p>The Winchesters and Faith had been recruited to enter an area protected by Angel-warding sigils, to check if people were being held hostage.</p>
<p>Balthazar and Castiel volunteered to go, citing the need to feel where the wards were to destroy them. Jane accompanied the group, curious to know how sigils would affect her.</p>
<p>Gabriel remained in the bunker, monitoring the situation telepathically through his Flock.</p>
<p>Lucifer slouched on the lounge near his brother. Gadreel was patrolling the perimeter, the skills of his previous job too ingrained to ignore.</p>
<p>“Dean is relieved that he can still cross the wards,” Gabriel chuckled, “Michael is in for a show if there are creatures in there.”</p>
<p>“Why did you form a Flock with them?” Lucifer asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“I like them,” Gabriel replied simply.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I respect them, enjoy their company and want them to be happy,” Gabriel explained, “What more could I want?”</p>
<p>“They are violent, destructive and contradictory,” Lucifer complained.</p>
<p>“Some are; my Flock have suffered, and their souls still remain pure,” Gabriel argued, “And I think you’re jealous.”</p>
<p>“I am NOT!”</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked, “Then, why are you angry?”</p>
<p>“Don’t compare me to those plodding primates!”</p>
<p>“I’m jealous of them, sometimes,” Gabriel admitted softly, “They grow up and evolve; we don’t get to do that.”</p>
<p>“We’re Angels; we were made perfect,” Lucifer muttered.</p>
<p>“Even you have to see that Angels are as flawed as humanity,” Gabriel scoffed, “Just as petty, violent, judgemental and demanding. Someone was going to rebel; you just moved faster than the rest of us. The Intelligence Department has been busy for thousands of years to keep everyone else from following suit.”</p>
<p>Lucifer wanted to argue, but the memories he had seen in Sam’s head provided ample evidence to support Gabriel’s argument.</p>
<p>“So, Father made us all screwed up?” Lucifer huffed.</p>
<p>“Yep; we all have flaws and get to make choices,” Gabriel surmised, “I’m curious to see if you’re going to finally grow up, or if you’re going to blame everyone else for your choices.”</p>
<p>Fury swelled up in Lucifer’s chest, so potent that he couldn’t even speak.</p>
<p>“You need to learn to control that temper,” Gabriel observed calmly, “It doesn’t do you any favours. It took me years to funnel my anger into something productive; punishing assholes.”</p>
<p>“And if I don’t?”</p>
<p>“You’ll never be happy.”</p>
<p>Lucifer felt the anger subsiding into something heavy which sucked away his will, “Are you happy?”</p>
<p>Gabriel shrugged, “More than I ever have been.”</p>
<p>“Because of humans?”</p>
<p>“Because they’re my friends, and my Flock. For the first time since I left Heaven, I’m not lonely anymore. Who knows, when Faith is emitting orgy hormones, I might even get to have a threesome with her and Sam.”</p>
<p>The idea of Gabriel taking an interest in Sam made Lucifer growl.</p>
<p>Gabriel chuckled, “You’re projecting, Luci. I can feel your jealously from here.”</p>
<p>“Jealousy? Is that what it’s called? I don’t like it.”</p>
<p>“Nobody does,” Gabriel said casually, “So, you want a piece of Sammy?”</p>
<p>Lucifer shrugged, “He’s mine. I don’t know why I want to be around him, but the idea of him doing anything with you makes me want to hit you.”</p>
<p>“Emotions are horribly complex; some humans spend their lives trying to figure out human behaviour. If you need to share, I’ll listen and never speak of word to anyone,” Gabriel offered.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“You’re my brother, Luci. You taught me to fly, for Dad’s sake,” Gabriel said with exasperation, “Every part of my Grace is demanding I comfort you, because you’re hurting.”</p>
<p>Lucifer pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, “I don’t know what I feel,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>Gabriel held out one arm with two fingers pointed toward Lucifer’s forehead, “May I?”</p>
<p>Lucifer glared at the offered limb as though it was something poisonous, “Fine.”</p>
<p>The tingle of warm Grace was so comforting, Lucifer leaned into the contact. Gabriel let his hand slip down to rest on his brother’s shoulder once he had analysed the internal conflict.</p>
<p>“That is regret, with a healthy portion of guilt,” Gabriel explained, “There are other emotions growing, but they’re not as strong, yet.”</p>
<p>“How do I get rid of it?”</p>
<p>Gabriel offered a small smile, “There’s no easy fix, I’m afraid. Sometimes, talking about it can help.”</p>
<p>Lucifer rested one cheek against the top of his knee, “It aches when I think of everything I did to Sam.”</p>
<p>“I can see how that would be an issue,” Gabriel agreed.</p>
<p>“He said I ‘broke’ him,” Lucifer said sadly.</p>
<p>“His soul is scarred from the Cage,” Gabriel agreed, “He knows that most of the damage was to protect him from the Cage itself.”</p>
<p>“I tried to protect him,” Lucifer recalled, “Too little, too late.”</p>
<p>“Have you considered Father’s offer to send you back to the moment you were first released from the Cage?”</p>
<p>Lucifer closed his eyes to avoid the knowing smirk on Gabriel’s face.</p>
<p>“Eager to get rid of me?” he joked instead.</p>
<p>“Not at all; I like this version of you,” Gabriel replied lightly, “Particularly the part where you’re not trying to stab me.”</p>
<p>“It was a regular Angel blade,” Lucifer grumbled, “If I really wanted to kill you, I would have manifested an Archangel blade.”</p>
<p>“Which is the same reason I was holding an Angel blade,” Gabriel agreed, “Too bad you wouldn’t listen to reason.”</p>
<p>“I still believe humanity is a plague,” Lucifer sighed, without venom.</p>
<p>“Think of humans as a garden,” Gabriel suggested, “Appreciate the beautiful ones, and rip out the weeds.”</p>
<p>“The weeds are choking the entire planet,” Lucifer pointed out.</p>
<p>“Then, we have lots of work to do. Now, answer the question; are you going back in time?”</p>
<p>Lucifer pouted, “I haven’t decided yet.”</p>
<p>“What is holding you back?” Gabriel asked, “Other than my charming company, why would you want to remain in this reality?”</p>
<p>“Watching humanity panic has been rather entertaining,” Lucifer admitted.</p>
<p>“You can still watch assholes panic when you send them to Hell,” Gabriel offered.</p>
<p>“It would take me decades to kill enough humans to bring their population down to a manageable level,” Lucifer complained.</p>
<p>“Maybe a reconciliation with Michael could speed things along?”</p>
<p>Lucifer unfolded his body and fell to one side, reminding Gabriel of a child throwing a tantrum on the floor, “Michael is unreasonable; nobody but Father could change his mind about the Apocalypse.”</p>
<p>“So, figure out a way to stop him; stuff him in the Cage or rip out his Grace and send him to Earth as a human.”</p>
<p>Lucifer snorted derisively, “You say that like it would be easy.”</p>
<p>“Is it worth fighting for, though?” Gabriel countered.</p>
<p>Lucifer rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling with a frown.</p>
<p>“Father interfered to keep Faith alive in this reality,” Gabriel added, “Sam would be unattached in the new one.”</p>
<p>“Leave Sam out of this,” Lucifer muttered.</p>
<p>“Nope; not until you admit you’ve got a crush on him,” Gabriel teased.</p>
<p>“All human should be crushed,” Lucifer grumbled.</p>
<p>“You know what I mean, you stubborn child,” Gabriel chided, “I’m waiting for you to freak out because everyone knows you have a thing for Sam.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter; Sam hates me,” Lucifer retorted flatly, “Everyone hates me, thanks to the slander Heaven spread about me.”</p>
<p>“Sam doesn’t hold old Bible stories against you,” Gabriel disagreed, “He judges you by your shitty actions. You’re not the demanding, angry git you were during the Apocalypse. Follow Dad’s example and keep trying. As long as you don’t sire another child and lock them in a box for millennia, you’re doing better than he managed with you.”</p>
<p>“Where would I start? I could tell that Sam was disturbed by my approach in his dreams, but I don’t know how else I could try to contact him if I did go back.”</p>
<p>“Try asking him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Devil without a cause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are hideouts always so dark and ugly?” Dean asked as he surveyed the abandoned warehouse, “Just once, I want to hunt in a fancy hotel with a nest of something in the penthouse.”</p>
<p>“I’ll put in a request,” Sam replied sarcastically.</p>
<p>“I can’t sense anything inside the building, due to the warding,” Castiel said, ignoring the banter.</p>
<p>Balthazar moved forward with one hand outstretched, “We can enter, but we would be rendered effectively human.”</p>
<p>“Down in the dirt with the hairless apes,” Dean teased, “Try not to muss up your clothes.”</p>
<p>“Keep your fleas to yourself, and I will be fine,” Balthazar replied smoothly.</p>
<p>“Do we have a plan?” Faith asked curiously, “Or do we rush in and hope to avoid death?”</p>
<p>“The second one, usually,” Castiel replied.</p>
<p>A few minutes later Balthazar, Jane and Faith were poised at a rear exit while the Winchesters and Castiel waited at the front door.</p>
<p><em>We’re ready to go, </em>Faith sent.</p>
<p>The Vampire nest was a complete disappointment. Once the wards were destroyed, Balthazar announced that the building was empty.</p>
<p>“Why bother to warding the place, only to abandon it?” Sam wondered aloud.</p>
<p>“Is there a basement?” Sam wondered aloud.</p>
<p>“There is definitely something under the floor,” Jane warned.</p>
<p>Balthazar dropped to his knees and punched a hole through the wooden floorboards.</p>
<p>“Who needs stairs?” Faith muttered.</p>
<p>The room below reminded Sam of Bobby’s safe room.</p>
<p>“Sigils are on the underside of the floor,” Jane realized, “There’s something in there, but I can’t tell what.”</p>
<p>“Ladies first?” Dean offered to Sam.</p>
<p>“Age before beauty,” Sam threw back.</p>
<p>“Works for me,” Dean said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Faith cried, “I smell oil.”</p>
<p>“Holy Oil would make a great trap for investigating Angels,” Balthazar realized.</p>
<p>“I’ll check it out,” Dean offered, “I’ll run if I see any sparks.”</p>
<p>Sam began to argue, but Faith spoke over him, “I’m faster than both of you, and I can fit through a smaller hole. More aside.”</p>
<p>“She’s right,” Castiel agreed, catching Dean by the arm.</p>
<p>Balthazar and Jane ripped at the hole until it was wide enough for Faith to slip through comfortably.</p>
<p>Balthazar crouched by the gap in the floor, prepared to grab Faith and teleport to safety if a danger became apparent.</p>
<p>Castiel had his hands the shoulder of both Dean and Sam, ready to teleport both in an instant.</p>
<p>Jane insisted that she could flee the same way without assistance.</p>
<p>“Coming back up!” Faith called.</p>
<p>Balthazar reached down with one am to catch Faith’s hand as she jumped.</p>
<p>“You’re lucky I’m an Angel,” Balthazar grumbled as he pulled her through the hole, “You’re not light.”</p>
<p>Faith slapped his shoulder playfully, “Never comment on woman’s weight, Feathers.”</p>
<p>“What did you find?” Dean asked, ignoring the banter.</p>
<p>“Oil everywhere,” Faith revealed, “And a trap at the door to light a fire. If we’d found the door, we’d be dead.”</p>
<p>“Any indications of who set the trap?” Sam asked, “Smell of sulphur, or anything?”</p>
<p>“Technically, sulphur is odourless,” Faith said as she brushed dust off of her clothes, “But yes, the smell or hydrogen sulphide was strong down there.”</p>
<p>“Let’s drop a match in there and scram,” Balthazar suggested, “So no Angel gets caught in it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it,” Jane offered.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the group stood across the road, watching the whole building burn.</p>
<p>“Arson; the new family outing,” Dean joked.</p>
<p>“If Disneyland was still running, I’d take you there,” Balthazar offered, “On the condition that you never again refer to me as ‘family’.”</p>
<p>“Party-pooper,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>“At least I know where the party is in the first place,” Balthazar retorted.</p>
<p>“As fun as it is to commit crimes in broad daylight, let’s go home,” Faith prompted.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“I thought Disneyland would be more fun,” Dean admitted as he opened the door to the bunker.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s better when it’s operational,” Sam consoled, “You just wanted to flirt with girls in costumes.”</p>
<p>“Don’t judge me.”</p>
<p>Lucifer listened to the banter from his position on the couch. Gabriel had coaxed him closer and was gently brushing the edge of his Grace against his brother’s. Lucifer couldn’t access his powers, but the warm comfort was seeping through.</p>
<p>Lucifer watched Sam long enough to see the moment when the Hunter recognised him. The sharp intake of breath and sudden tension evoked a pang of something Gabriel had labelled as regret.</p>
<p>Lucifer let his forehead tilt forward to rest on Gabriel’s shoulder. He let his dark thoughts surface and run rampant.</p>
<p>Gabriel was intensely grateful that Lucifer had finally gotten over his bratty stage, and he still sympathised enough to try to help. The spiral of depression Lucifer was following could last for days.</p>
<p>Lucifer let his brother badger him into analysing the books on Angels for errors. Castiel had begun the process but was distracted by his burgeoning relationship with Dean.</p>
<p>“I want to see every mention of me in this place,” Lucifer grumbled, “To see how full of shit humans are.”</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled at the bookshelf, knowing it was going to be an entertaining afternoon.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Lucifer spend three days scouring books, swearing at the content and then crossing out the lies. He inserted corrections on the lined paper Gabriel provided. The Bible was thrown in the bin as a complete loss.</p>
<p>Gabriel forced him to eat, sleep and keep his human body functioning, and only let him miss one movie.</p>
<p>Dean was not sure how to deal with a clearly obsessed Lucifer, so he went with bluntness.</p>
<p>“Hey, Luci; dinner will be ready in ten and we’re watching Terminator tonight,” Dean called out, “If you skip out, I’ll hide your books while you sleep.”</p>
<p>Lucifer glared at the Hunter, who disappeared back into the kitchen with a smirk. Only his recent acquired appreciation for Dean’s cooking kept him from replying rudely.</p>
<p>“And shower tonight,” Sam added from across the room, “Or we’ll hose you down outside.”</p>
<p>Lucifer gaped at the audacity of his True Vessel. Before he could reply with something deeply scathing, Gabriel burst into laughter.</p>
<p>“It’s not that funny,” Lucifer said stiffly.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Luci,” Gabriel wheezed, “The image of Sam chasing you around with a garden hose is just too funny.”</p>
<p>Lucifer fought down the instinctual anger, remembering the advice Gabriel had imparted earlier. As a wave of calm settled over him, he smiled innocently at his brother, “Don’t embarrass the boy; he can’t help it if he’s imagining me wet.”</p>
<p>Gabriel howled with mirth, Sam exited the room with a red face and Lucifer felt oddly proud of himself.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Sam waited until Lucifer had showered and was searching through the bookshelves for another tome to correct to approach him.</p>
<p>Lucifer nearly dropped the book he was holding when he turned around to find Sam standing far too close.</p>
<p>Sam perversely enjoyed startling his former tormentor and understood at least two of the Enochian swear words dropped as a result.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy that?” Lucifer asked with undisguised annoyance.</p>
<p>“A little bit,” Sam returned with a smirk, “Gabriel sent me to tell you that he’s over your depressed, broody face and that we have to talk.”</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed, “Your Flock leader is an annoying little shit.”</p>
<p>“True,” Sam agreed, “But he’s usually right; so, talk.”</p>
<p>Lucifer straightened his posture to mimic confidence, but his eyes remained fixed away from Sam’s impatient frown.</p>
<p>“I’m, ah, sorry for how I treated you,” Lucifer said in a rush.</p>
<p>Sam crossed his arms over his chest, “Try that again with some eye contact.”</p>
<p>The echo of Sam’s sad words echoed in his head; ‘<span class="u">You broke me</span>’. Lucifer met Sam’s gaze and repeated with all the sincerity he could muster, “I’m sorry. I know you hate me, and can never forgive me, but I wanted to apologize before I leave this reality. I am truly sorry.”</p>
<p>Sam regarded him thoughtfully, “Thank-you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer sat down with the latest book of rubbish he needed to correct. He expected Sam to retreat as he usually did; instead, the Hunter slid into the next seat.</p>
<p>“You’re going to go back in time?” Sam asked quietly.</p>
<p>Lucifer nodded at the book in front of him, “There isn’t anything keeping me in this reality.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel wants me to give you advice,” Sam admitted, “Do you plan to destroy the world again?”</p>
<p>Lucifer snorted derisively, “I never wanted to destroy the world; just humanity.”</p>
<p>“Are you planning to do that, then?” Sam asked with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Not all of them,” Lucifer muttered, “I’ve been learning from Gabriel.”</p>
<p>“That’s a scary thought.”</p>
<p>Lucifer smiled, “Yep; he’s the sensible Archangel. Even I didn’t predict that when he tried to eat clouds.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand you,” Sam admitted crossly, “Are you bipolar, or something? One minute you’re depressed, and the next you’re grinning like that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t get me,” Lucifer admitted with a shrug, “Infecting me with empathy has only made me more complicated.”</p>
<p>“Chuck explained that you always had empathy, but the Mark suppressed it,” Sam pointed out, “I didn’t infect you; just reactivated it.”</p>
<p>“I think Father set this up to give you your revenge against me,” Lucifer said honestly, meeting Sam’s gaze, “You say I ‘broke’ you. I believe you’ve done the same to me.”</p>
<p>Sam glared at him, “Don’t compare torture to having empathy.”</p>
<p>Lucifer’s expression remained forlorn, “Why not, when they both cause the same level of suffering?”</p>
<p>Gabriel felt the surge of fury from Sam before the Hunter stomped out of sight. He was impressed that Lucifer wasn’t left with a black eye or swollen jaw.</p>
<p>The Archangel was tempted to inform Sam that Lucifer required sleep and had been experiencing nightmares since he had returned to Nick’s body. Experiencing the raw terror of Sam’s Cage memories had left Lucifer screaming until Gabriel woke him up.</p>
<p>Lucifer had sworn Gabriel to secrecy regarding his emotional struggles. The realisation that being human was full of suffering and indignities was as painful as it was humbling.</p>
<p>When the Winchesters were off investigating another warded area, Lucifer remained in the bunker with Gadreel. Kevin was present somewhere, avoiding Angels and mortals alike.</p>
<p>Due to his awful sleeping patterns, Lucifer stretched out on the lounge in the early afternoon for some rest.</p>
<p>Gadreel finished his account of his work in the Garden, being deceived and imprisoned. He had long ago forgiven Samael for tricking him, realizing that the Archangel had noble intentions at the time, and had faced the consequences of his actions.</p>
<p>Gadreel found Lucifer’s near-humanity to be rather fascinating. The cold, distant Grace of Samael had taken on a harshness by the time the incident in the Garden had taken place.</p>
<p>The limited Grace which was still accessible to Lucifer was invisible to Gadreel while they were both in vessels, but Gabriel had described it as glowing with warmth. Gadreel struggled to imagine any part of the Archangel as ‘warm’.</p>
<p>Gadreel didn’t realize how closely he was leaning in to observe his brother until a pair of blue eyes were suddenly revealed.</p>
<p>Lucifer shoved himself away from the Angel hovering over him, adrenalin surging through his system. Lucifer demanded to know what in Father’s name Gadreel was doing.</p>
<p>“Observing you,” Gadreel stated.</p>
<p>Lucifer could feel his heart thudding so fast he wondered if he was dying.</p>
<p>“You scared the shit out of me!” Lucifer hissed, “Don’t get that close!”</p>
<p>“I apologize; I have not observed someone sleep before.”</p>
<p>“I’ve done worse to you,” Lucifer muttered.</p>
<p>“I never blamed you for my imprisonment, Samael; Michael bears more responsibility than you do.”</p>
<p>Lucifer snorted, “I’m not ‘Samael’ anymore; I’m Lucifer, the evil bastard who gets the blame for everything.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why,” Gadreel admitted, “You were right about humans! You were the victim of an overly-harsh punishment, too.”</p>
<p>“THANK-YOU!” Lucifer cried, his hair sticking up oddly, “Father apologized for tossing me out, but not the nasty PR campaign.”</p>
<p>“And it disturbs you that humans are taught to hate you?” Gadreel realized.</p>
<p>“Year. It shouldn’t, but it does.”</p>
<p>“Do you care for the opinions of all humans, or just certain individuals?” Gadreel wondered.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Maybe next week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Lucifer? Gadreel?</em> A panicked prayer lanced through the hum of background noise from Angel radio.</p>
<p>Gadreel froze in place, his eyes fixed on the far wall as he listened.</p>
<p><em>The Angels were blasted away,</em> Faith explained shakily, <em>Sam’s hurt really badly; we need help.</em></p>
<p>Gadreel locked onto her position as he called out to Lucifer that the humans needed assistance.</p>
<p>Lucifer grabbed Gadreel’s forearm, “Take me with you.”</p>
<p>With a flap of wings and a flash of colour, the scene changed.</p>
<p>Lucifer was hit by a wave of nausea and disorientation. He leaned against Gadreel and tried not to vomit.</p>
<p>Gadreel surveyed the area dispassionately. There were a handful of human bodies scattered around haphazardly and the smell of evil burned his nose.<br/>“He’s bleeding out!”</p>
<p>Gadreel supported Lucifer long enough to prevent him from falling while he moved toward the bleeding mortal.</p>
<p>Lucifer had never felt so awful; not since Michael threw him into the Cage like a piece of rubbish.</p>
<p>“How do humans live like this?” Lucifer muttered rhetorically.</p>
<p>“I have healed what I can,” Gadreel said solemnly, “The blood loss was nearly fatal; he needs to rest so his body can produce more.”</p>
<p>“Jane, Adam and Dean were banished, too,” Faith said worriedly.</p>
<p>“They’ll be fine,” Lucifer grunted, “Dean will have to let Michael off his chain to get back, though.”</p>
<p>“There were no humans; just Demons hiding from Angels,” Faith explained, “We should take Sam back to the bunker.”</p>
<p>Lucifer groaned, “Apparently, I get air-sick.”</p>
<p>Gadreel scooped Sam up as though he was weightless.</p>
<p>“Try closing your eyes,” Faith suggested.</p>
<p>The trip back to the bunker was slightly better, but Lucifer was still feeling awful as he followed Faith and Gadreel to Sam’s room.</p>
<p>Seeing the Hunter prone on the bed unsettled Lucifer. The smell of blood hung heavily in the air and did not help his upset stomach.</p>
<p>Lucifer retreated when Faith began unbuttoning Sam’s shirt. Considering the distasteful way the Hunter’s mind had interpreted the Grace burns, Lucifer was the last person he would want to see him unclothed.</p>
<p>The books he had been correcting could not hold his attention. Lucifer began to pace around the Library, struggling to understand why seeing Sam so vulnerable was so disconcerting.</p>
<p>By the time Gabriel returned to the bunker, Lucifer was stretched out on the couch, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Gabriel checked on Sam, who was still unconscious. The Archangel used his powers to seal his Flock-mate into a deep, healing coma.</p>
<p>Faith was relieved when Gabriel assured her that Sam would recover fully, with rest.</p>
<p>The distress emanating from Lucifer was compelling. Gabriel was not sure if his brother would become suicidally depressed, homicidal or indifferent. Adding empathy to a sociopath was unpredictable, at best.</p>
<p>Gabriel approached Lucifer carefully, giving him plenty of time to react is he did not want company. When Lucifer ignored his proximity, he took it as permission to press his body against his sibling and drape one wing across his chest.</p>
<p>“I miss my wings,” Lucifer muttered.</p>
<p>“Feel free to groom mine,” Gabriel offered, “You’re one of the few who can see them.”</p>
<p>Lucifer ran one hand through the feathers and Gabriel was soon purring contentedly.</p>
<p>“Sam is going to die,” Lucifer whispered.</p>
<p>Gabriel was enjoying the contact so much; it took him a few long moments to process the words.</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine; he just needs rest.”</p>
<p>“He’s mortal,” Lucifer said softly, “One day, he’ll die. I don’t want that to happen.”</p>
<p>“There’s not much you can do about it,” Gabriel reasoned, “Especially if you go back to create another parallel reality.”</p>
<p>“I don’t regret arguing with Father,” Lucifer mused, “Or guiding twisting human souls to Hell.”</p>
<p>Gabriel waited patiently, sensing that Lucifer was not waiting for a response.</p>
<p>“Yet, I do regret Sam’s suffering; even when I was trying to protect him,” Lucifer continued, “Why do I regret hurting Sam, when I hurt others so much more?”</p>
<p>“Because you care about Sam?”</p>
<p>Lucifer remained silent; his face fixed in a scowl.</p>
<p>“Or because Sam didn’t deserve it?” Gabriel guessed, knowing talk of emotions would not lead anywhere productive, “The first Demons were screwed up humans well before you spoke to them.”</p>
<p>“Do you think Father wants me to regret all of it?”</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Screw what Dad wants; he gets his way all the time. He ignited your empathy, but he can’t dictate when it applies.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been furious for so long,” Lucifer said thoughtfully, “Now, I’m empty.”</p>
<p>“You need a new cause,” Gabriel suggested, “Angels are hardwired to serve something greater than ourselves. It is a serious flaw in the design.”</p>
<p>“My former cause was being a dick?” Lucifer guessed.</p>
<p>“It was proving that humanity is flawed; which was obvious to everyone, but you were the only one stupid enough to point it out,” Gabriel corrected.</p>
<p>“Someone had to,” Lucifer muttered.</p>
<p>“You don’t have a purpose here,” Gabriel added, “We all know humans and Angels are screwed up.”</p>
<p>“How would another timeline be any different?”</p>
<p>“Always a pessimist,” Gabriel sighed, “You would have a chance to thwart the Apocalypse.”</p>
<p>“I’m still not convinced that a mass-extermination of humanity should be stopped,” Lucifer scoffed.</p>
<p>“Design a better Apocalypse,” Gabriel said flippantly, “If nothing else, you can spare Sam a lot of pain.”</p>
<p>“Knowing my luck, he’ll end up in the Cage with Uriel and Zachariah.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Sam woke from the most restful sleep he had experienced in years. He glanced around his room in the bunker as memories of the Demon attack rose in his mind.</p>
<p>Gabriel arrived before he could throw off the blankets, with Faith a few steps behind.</p>
<p>“Everyone got out okay,” Gabriel assured him before the question could be asked, “You got the worst of the injuries, so I put you out for a couple of days.”</p>
<p>“Adam was blasted away with the Angels,” Sam recalled, “How?”</p>
<p>“All that time with Michael has left a heavy mark on his soul,” Gabriel explained gently, “Those sigils were designed to target everything Angelic.”</p>
<p>“Michael now refers to Adam as his Fledgling,” Faith offered with a smile, “He might even grow wings when he gets to Heaven.”</p>
<p>“Is he in danger? If he looks like a Nephilim?”</p>
<p>“Michael will protect him,” Gabriel assured the Hunter, “Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>Sam nodded and Faith helped him to his feet. Two days in a coma and Adam being part-Angel were forgotten when he found Lucifer serving lunch while wearing an apron which announced; ‘Cheeky Devil’.</p>
<p>“Do I have brain damage?” Sam asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“Probably,” Lucifer answered casually, “All those blows to the head, combined with Winchester genetics must be partially to blame.”</p>
<p>“Nothing wrong with Winchester genetics,” Dean argued.</p>
<p>“You lot can host Archangels,” Lucifer pointed out, “That should be the definition of screwed-up.”</p>
<p>“As if Archangels are any better,” Adam added sceptically.</p>
<p>“Archangels are monumentally messed up,” Lucifer corrected, “That brand of crazy leaves a mark on entire bloodlines.”</p>
<p>Sam remained silent as he ate. Something significant had occurred while he was healing, and changes usually heralded trouble.</p>
<p>Lucifer wasn’t isolating himself, which was a stark change. Sam could not deny the uneasy feeling the Archangel ignited in him, even as logic assured him that there was no threat.</p>
<p>Gabriel insisted on watching the television for most of the afternoon and explained between mouthfuls of popcorn that Chuck was the only reason why there was anything left to watch.</p>
<p>Chuck and someone who usually read the news were walking down a street. Sam wondered how the person holding the camera kept their hands so steady.</p>
<p>“I’ll show you what I mean,” Chuck offered. He clicked his fingers and a man appeared, glaring at Chuck with black eyes.</p>
<p>“This is a Demon,” Chuck explained patiently, “Holy water will burn it, and the exorcism I outlined earlier will force the Demon out of the vessel.”</p>
<p>Chuck chanted the words Sam was quite familiar with. The Demon fled in a cloud of black smoke, leaving a man on his knees, babbling his gratitude.</p>
<p>“I have healed your wounds,” Chuck said gently, “Would you like to go to Sanctuary? My Angels have already escorted your wife and children there.”</p>
<p>Sam tuned out the conversation being relayed on the screen; he could see the circle on the man’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t you destroy all the Demons?” the interviewer asked shakily. Her hair was messier than usual, which made sense.</p>
<p>“If I interfere too much, the Universe will implode,” Chuck explained, “I do what I can.”</p>
<p>“Liar!” Gabriel sneered at the television.</p>
<p>Lucifer perched on the arm of the lounge, frowning at the screen, “Don’t sound so shocked, brother; Father invented lying.”</p>
<p>“Dean wants to know why Chuck is bothering with this,” Michael said from the opposite side of Gabriel to Lucifer, “It does seem pointless.”</p>
<p>“Publicity,” Lucifer said with a snort, “This way, he’s ‘saving the world’ instead of destroying it.”</p>
<p>“Noah and the Flood all over again,” Balthazar mused.</p>
<p>All the Angels froze when Chuck turned to glare at the camera, “All Angels not already involved in transporting humans to Sanctuary need to report to my position. Jane can watch over the bunker.”</p>
<p>“Busted,” Lucifer muttered, “I’m not playing the bad guy this time around.”</p>
<p>Seconds later, the Angels were gone. Sam, Faith, Jane and Adam shared worried glances.</p>
<p>Deep in the bunker, Kevin continued his translations, oblivious to the rest of the world.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Dean sat back and let Michael drive for a while; he did owe the Archangel. When they had been blasted away, they had ended up in a strip club somewhere in Asia; Dean had refused to leave for a full four hours after confirming that Sam was recovering.</p>
<p>“This is my eldest son, Michael; in his True Vessel, Dean,” Chuck introduced cheerfully.</p>
<p>The interviewed was remarkably composed; after spending time with God, a bunch of Angels was easy to accept.</p>
<p>“And lastly, my second son, Samael; often known as Lucifer.”</p>
<p>The lady, identified during the introductions as Alanna, stared at Lucifer worriedly, “The Devil?”</p>
<p>“Yes; though most stories about me are false,” Lucifer replied gruffly, “I pointed Eve toward the Tree of Knowledge and welcomed humans who chose to commit evil deeds when they died; the rest is on you lot.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re not evil?”</p>
<p>“Not today; maybe next week,” Lucifer deadpanned.</p>
<p>Jane giggled at the dumbstruck expression on Alanna’s face, “Was he always such a smart-ass?”</p>
<p>“He’s changed since the Cage,” Adam said quietly, “He was an arrogant, selfish bastard in there.”</p>
<p>“The ultimate narcissist,” Sam agreed thoughtfully, “I can’t even describe him as ‘evil’ because he didn’t even enjoy inflicting pain; it was all a means to an end. He was sure that if he caused enough trouble, God would come back.”</p>
<p>“Like a child acting out, to get attention from a parent?” Faith suggested.</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Sam agreed, “Death summed it up so well by calling him a child having a temper tantrum.”</p>
<p>“None of the Angels I’ve met seem particularly mature,” Jane mused, “Even Balthazar is still in that party-hard stage more people are over by the time they turn thirty.”</p>
<p>Adam smiled, “So, he thinks he’s in his twenties, Gabriel is the same. I think Michael skipped straight into his forties where he assumes he is responsible for everyone.”</p>
<p>“Castiel has changed so much since we met him,” Sam added, “He was pretty robotic at first.”</p>
<p>“What about Samandriel?” Faith asked Adam.</p>
<p>Adam considered the Angel thoughtfully, “I don’t think he is the type to go through a partying stage; he’s that quiet kid who went from a teenager right into the army to be a good soldier.”</p>
<p>“Technically, they were all drafted right into the Heavenly Army,” Faith agreed.</p>
<p>“Balthazar narrowly avoided being reprogrammed regularly,” Jane revealed, “One of the reasons he is so devoted to Castiel, is because he took the rap for lots of stuff which would have landed Balthazar in trouble.”</p>
<p>“That does make sense,” Sam conceded, “They’re so different, it’s hard to imagine them being so close.”</p>
<p>“They were once all close,” Faith added, “Gabriel described Heaven as wonderful before Chuck left. When Michael let Naomi drill into the Angel’s brains, they became an army rather than a family.”</p>
<p>“Even though most of them are assholes, I do feel sorry for them,” Adam admitted, “Even Lucifer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. The Problem with Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam couldn’t shake the nagging sensation in his gut which urged him to do something. The world was falling apart. Society was collapsing and riots were turning into chaos no-one could control.</p>
<p>The area around the bunker was converted into a Protected Zone by the Angels.</p>
<p>Teaching civilians about creatures and checking to make sure new arrivals were human took up most of his time during daylight hours, but he still felt inadequate.</p>
<p>At dusk on the twelfth of March, a familiar face arrived at the gate.</p>
<p>“Benny!” Dean cried happily.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you, Dean,” Benny returned with a smile, “I wanted to make sure you and your brother were still alive; I should never have doubted you.”</p>
<p>Sam followed Dean; his opinion of the Vampire influenced by the memory of the help in Purgatory.</p>
<p>“Hi, Benny,” Sam offered.</p>
<p>“Sam,” Benny acknowledged with a nod, “I know this isn’t a place for my kind, so I won’t stay long.”</p>
<p>“What about setting up a safe zone for Vampires?” Dean suggested, “Once we’re organised, we can set up a trading network. Vampires could travel safely and swap goods for donated blood?”</p>
<p>“Interesting idea; your Angel friends going to let that happen?”</p>
<p>“The Archangel Michael supports the idea,” Dean confirmed.</p>
<p>Benny glanced around questioningly, “You hearing voices?”</p>
<p>Lightning flashed, even though there were no storm clouds in the sky. The flash of wings behind Dean silenced everyone in the area.</p>
<p>“Hello, Benny,” Michael greeted, “Dean holds you in high esteem, so you have my support. Choose a suitable place for a nest and we will gather all Vampires who wish to live in harmony with humans.”</p>
<p>“Dean’s still getting into trouble, I see,” Benny drawled, the strain in his voice belying his shock.</p>
<p>“Dean has a singular talent for attracting trouble,” Michael agreed, “He is teaching me about humanity, so I can help to manage closer ties with Angels.”</p>
<p>“Did he teach you about Purgatory, too?”</p>
<p>“No need; I helped to create it. When souls die there, they either go to Heaven or Hell,” Michael explained.</p>
<p>Benny nodded, “Nice to know.”</p>
<p>“Keep in touch,” Dean urged, “If you pray directly to Castiel, Michael or Gabriel, we’re not far away.”</p>
<p>Benny touched his cap in farewell and disappeared behind the fence which had already been built.</p>
<p>Sam headed back to the bunker, his thoughts on all types of creatures who could live peacefully alongside humans.</p>
<p>After dinner, Dean joked that they were anti-Hunters; finding monsters to offer them a safe space to live. The new people who were staying in the bunker until the defences were in place were already asleep; getting up at dawn did not lead to late-night movie binging.</p>
<p>The original group had squabbled over the choice of movie, so a rotating roster was put in place. Balthazar wore a smug smile, and it was his turn to choose.</p>
<p>They had all agreed that movies about a post-Apocalyptic Earth were too annoying while it was reflected outside. Sam waited expectantly, having deciphered the expression on Balthazar’s face.</p>
<p>He recognised the opening text as the movie ‘Dogma’, which he hadn’t seen in years. Dean barked a laugh when he realized what Balthazar had chosen.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the rest of the Angels to give their opinions on the depictions of Angels. Samandriel was clearly fascinated, to the point that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen.</p>
<p>“I wish the real Metatron was that cool,” Gabriel sighed.</p>
<p>“Is that why you called Uriel ‘junkless’?” Castiel asked Dean.</p>
<p>Balthazar laughed so hard that Jane rubbed his back worriedly.</p>
<p>“It is an amusing thought,” Gabriel agreed, “I’m assuming he kept his pants on?”</p>
<p>“Yep; he was such a sour-puss, I changed his nickname to ‘Chuckles’,” Dean added.</p>
<p>“Compared to most Angels, he was a comedian,” Samandriel recalled, “I’m not sure how he avoided Naomi’s drill.”</p>
<p>“By kissing ass,” Gabriel summarised.</p>
<p>Dean could sense Michael analysing his memories for interactions with Uriel, which were evoked by the mention of the Angel. Learning that Anna had killed Uriel to save Castiel surprised Michael.</p>
<p><em>What did you think happened? </em>Dean asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>We assumed Castiel killed Uriel, though Naomi must have discovered the truth when she re-educated him.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Re-educated, </em>Dean scoffed, <em>That’s a nice way to describe torture.</em></p>
<p>Dean had recognised the subtle changes in the Archangel once Chuck had pointed out the growing empathy in Michael. Whereas Lucifer was moody, Michael was full of curiosity.</p>
<p>The mention of torture no longer ignited defensive anger in the Archangel, but a weary sadness. Michael had also been receptive to Dean’s ideas about restructuring Heaven to allow family and friends to interact.</p>
<p>Toward the end of the movie, Dean was distracted. Michael complained that he couldn’t see the screen when the Hunter was watching a pensive Lucifer.</p>
<p>Dean hadn’t even realized that he was watching Lucifer until Michael pointed it out.</p>
<p><em>Your instinct to protect Sam no longer requires conscious thought,</em> Michael observed.</p>
<p>Dean conceded that Michael was correct; Lucifer was watching Sam more than the television, and Dean was suspicious as to his motives.</p>
<p><em>Your obsession with protecting Sam has caused many problems in your life,</em> Michael said with a hint of judgement.</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes, noting that Michael was adjusting to being a smart-ass much faster than Castiel.</p>
<p><em>Take all your concern and love for every Angel in existence and imagine it all focused on one person, </em>Dean advised, <em>That’s how my mind works.</em></p>
<p><em>You have two brothers, </em>Michael reminded him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, but by the time I learned of Adam’s existence, I had been trained to look after Sam above all else.</em>
</p>
<p>Michael sorted through the knowledge he had gained regarding Dean’s upbringing.</p>
<p><em>Your father was as negligent as mine,</em> Michael said wearily.</p>
<p><em>My Dad was terrified that he couldn’t protect his sons any more than his wife, </em>Dean explained with annoyance, <em>Yours got bored and wandered away.</em></p>
<p><em>Mine was the first parent in existence,</em> Michael said defensively, <em>Though I missed him, billions of years of parenting was understandably frustrating.</em></p>
<p><em>Both our Dad’s made mistakes,</em> Dean sighed, <em>We got the responsibility and had a little brother who rebelled.</em></p>
<p>Michael retreated, thoughts of casting Lucifer into the Cage weighing heavily on him.</p>
<p>Dean left the Archangel to his quiet contemplation. Lucifer was watching Sam again, and the frown on his face annoyed Dean. Though, he realized, if the Devil smiled at Sam instead, Dean would reach for an Angel blade.</p>
<p>“I have questions,” Samandriel announced as the credits rolled.</p>
<p>Balthazar smirked, “Go for it.”</p>
<p>“Do humans think our wings look like that?”</p>
<p>“Some, probably,” Sam admitted.</p>
<p>“Our wings are much more flexible than that,” Samandriel said with a frown, “And Michael is the only one with pure, white wings.”</p>
<p>“Well, humans can only imagine,” Faith offered, “Unless you’re Dean.”</p>
<p>Samandriel’s head snapped toward Dean, “You can see Angel wings?” his voice was rather shrill.</p>
<p>“Only mine,” Castiel corrected.</p>
<p>Samandriel relaxed, “Good.”</p>
<p>“Even with Michael aboard?” Jane asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Even then,” Dean confirmed.</p>
<p>Castiel’s wings were protruding through the back of the lounge, which looked painful. They twitched while Dean’s gaze lingered on them.</p>
<p>“I’ve started seeing glimpses of Balthazar’s wings,” Jane admitted with a shy smile.</p>
<p>“They’re in terrible shape,” Balthazar said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I plan to encourage Grace-sharing again,” Michael admitted.</p>
<p>“My fault?” Lucifer guessed.</p>
<p>“Indirectly,” Michael agreed, “All the Angels who shared Grace with you tried to rebel with you. Most were killed by Father’s orders.”</p>
<p>“And the rest?” Lucifer enquired.</p>
<p>“Reprogrammed,” Castiel provided, “Naomi stuck a drill into our Graces to rip out dissenting opinions.”</p>
<p>Lucifer was horrified, “Naomi? That uppity snob with no sense of humour?”</p>
<p>“That’s the one,” Samandriel confirmed.</p>
<p>“Why bother creating Hell if Heaven serves a similar purpose?” Lucifer scoffed.</p>
<p>“I think Hell just froze over,” Dean decided, “I agree with Lucifer.”</p>
<p>“Everyone accepts the truth eventually,” Lucifer quipped.</p>
<p>“Would sharing Grace fix your wings?” Sam asked curiously.</p>
<p>Balthazar tilted his head thoughtfully, “More like, it would encourage our Grace to fix any damage. On Earth, that means repairing feathers, for the most part.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have feathers in Heaven, though?” Sam recalled, “You’re all big balls of light, or something?”</p>
<p>“An over-simplification, but essentially correct,” Balthazar conceded.</p>
<p>“Angels disconnected from Heaven struggle more than the rest,” Samandriel added, “The connection provides a constant stream of energy.”</p>
<p>“We saw that when Cas was cut off during the Apocalypse,” Dean interjected, “He was basically human by the end.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you lose power, Gabriel?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Archangels are made with in-built batteries,” Gabriel explained, “We’re independent of Heaven.”</p>
<p>“Or I would have been rendered powerless eons ago,” Lucifer added.</p>
<p>“Do you think that Chuck realized that Archangels are too strong and made the rest dependent on Heaven?” Dean mused.</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked, “I like to think he made me and decided he had reached perfection, so he tried something new.”</p>
<p>Lucifer snorted derisively, “More like he knew the Universe couldn’t survive two of you.”</p>
<p>“I prefer that Metatron,” Samandriel continued, his thoughts still on the movie.</p>
<p>“Who wouldn’t prefer Alan Rickman?” Jane asked rhetorically.</p>
<p>“The real Metatron is a whiny suck-up,” Michael agreed.</p>
<p>Faith giggled, “The memories from the thwarted timeline support your opinion.”</p>
<p>“It’s not really thwarted,” Gabriel corrected, “It’s still there, unchanged; this one branched off.”</p>
<p>“I like the Apostle,” Samandriel added thoughtfully, “Though the Prophets confused me.”</p>
<p>Adam grinned at the Angel, “How so?”</p>
<p>“How would Jay get anything done when he is so obsessed with sex?” Samandriel clarified.</p>
<p>“Like any other teenager; badly,” Jane answered.</p>
<p>“Don’t take it too seriously,” Faith answered Samandriel, “It’s a comedy, so just enjoy the absurdity.”</p>
<p>“I liked it,” Lucifer decided, “God treated Bartleby harshly for pointing out the obvious and didn’t show up until the whole Universe was in danger. That sounds about right.”</p>
<p>“I like it, too,” Gabriel agreed, “An Angel called Loki is icing on the cake.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Balthazar said approvingly, “I don’t have to disown you for lack of taste.”</p>
<p>After setting up the next movie, Balthazar sat closer to Castiel quite deliberately.</p>
<p>Dean noted the silent communication between the Angel comfortable slumped against him and her trusted sibling. The dynamic between the two of them was as multi-layered as his relationship with Sam.</p>
<p>As ‘Alien’ started on the screen, Dean continued his subtle observation of Lucifer. The Archangel was not experienced enough to hide the emotional turmoil clearly readable on his face.</p>
<p>“Cassie!” Balthazar hissed, drawing Dean’s attention back to the woman in his arms, “Your Grace is shredded! How did it get into such a state?”</p>
<p>Gabriel shushed his brother indignantly.</p>
<p>Dean could hear an echo of the conversation Cas had with Balthazar, though their shared Grace. Images of Leviathans, insanity, Purgatory and torture at the hands of Naomi were offered to Balthazar.</p>
<p><em>I deserved it,</em> Cas summarised, <em>I devastated Heaven and betrayed my loved ones.</em></p>
<p><em>The condition of your Grace is an affront to the whole Garrison; even if most of them are dead, </em>Balthazar declared, <em>Mine is bad, but yours is just embarrassing.</em></p>
<p>Dean felt Castiel relax against him as Balthazar reached out with his Grace. He could sense the happy warmth growing between the two Angels and could only equate their Grace-sharing to a pair of cats nuzzling each other to express mutual affection.</p>
<p>Dean felt Michael stir, his thoughts on memories of refusing to share Grace with Lucifer. He longed to connect with his closest sibling that way.</p>
<p><em>I don’t want to get cuddly with the Devil,</em> Dean said flatly.</p>
<p>Though Dean was watching the movie, Michael stared at his Fallen brother in the Hunter’s peripheral vision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. An Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Your brother is freaking annoying,</em> Dean sent abruptly to Gabriel.</p>
<p>Gabriel smirked, his eyes fixed on the television screen, <em>Which one?</em></p>
<p><em>Michael!</em> Dean hissed, <em>He wants to Grace-share with Lucifer and he’s nagging me about it. If he was this whiny in Heaven, no wonder God left.</em></p>
<p>Gabriel tore his gaze from the screen, and regarded the Hunter thoughtfully, <em>Michael has never shared Grace with anyone that I know of.</em></p>
<p>Dean sighed as he realized how significant the request was. He did not want to get that close to Lucifer, even if he was an observer rather than a participant.</p>
<p><em>I don’t want to snuggle with Lucifer,</em> Dean complained to his Archangel hitchhiker.</p>
<p><em>He’s going to leave,</em> Michael said quietly, <em>I’ll never see him again.</em></p>
<p><em>You’re as bad as Sammy,</em> Dean decided, <em>How did you master his whiny puppy-face when you don’t have a face?</em></p>
<p><em>Natural talent? </em>Michael wondered.</p>
<p><em>The idea of getting that close to the Devil gives me the creeps,</em> Dean admitted.</p>
<p><em>‘Lucifer’, ‘the Devil’ and all the other titles are just labels humanity has put on an Archangel who rebelled when I didn’t have the courage to speak up,</em> Michael said gently, <em>To me, he’s the brother I failed when he needed me the most.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Can you at least wait until after the movie?</em>
</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Lucifer liked the ‘Alien’ movie. He was impressed by the creativity humans expressed via the television. He hated the admit he was wrong about humanity, and he would never utter the sentiment aloud. He disliked the vast majority of the human population, but they could be interesting.</p>
<p><em>Luci; Michael wants to spend some quality time with you, </em>Gabriel sent as the credits rolled.</p>
<p><em>What makes time ‘quality’? </em>Lucifer asked. He remained sprawled on the lounge, pretending he wasn’t grateful to be in the company of Angels.</p>
<p><em>He wants to Grace-share,</em> Gabriel explained, <em>If you’re not interested, I’ll let him down gently.</em></p>
<p>Lucifer froze. As far as he knew, Michael had never shared Grace with anyone. When Lucifer had broached the topic well before the Fall, he had been firmly rejected.</p>
<p><em>He made his feelings very clear when I wanted to share Grace eons ago, </em>Lucifer sent to Gabriel tightly.</p>
<p><em>He’s allowed to recognise his mistakes and change his mind,</em> Gabriel sent gently.</p>
<p><em>I doubt Dean approves,</em> Lucifer sent, <em>Unless Hell really </em>has<em> frozen over.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Dean has suggested Michael wait until after he is asleep if you agree to it.</em>
</p>
<p>Gabriel relayed the tentative agreement from Lucifer to Michael. He refrained from pointing out that the ‘Messenger of God’ was not designed for passing messages between Archangels who were perfectly capable of speaking to each other directly.</p>
<p>Sam and Faith were planning to retire at midnight, though sleep was not their top priority.</p>
<p>When Gabriel relayed the Grace-merging Dean had agreed to, all thoughts of sex fled from Sam’s mind. The idea of Dean facing Michael and Lucifer chilled him to the bone.</p>
<p><em>Dean will be asleep,</em> Gabriel assured him, <em>Lucifer plans to leave tomorrow.</em></p>
<p>Sam was torn by that idea. His instinctive reaction was relief that Lucifer was finally leave him alone. The idea of unleashing the Devil on an earlier version of himself was not comforting.</p>
<p><em>Go work off some stress with your woman,</em> Gabriel advised, <em>I’ll keep an eye on my brothers.</em></p>
<p>Gadreel and Samandriel continued having an ‘Alien’ marathon while others want to bed or sought some privacy.</p>
<p>Gabriel had to shove Castiel out of the Nest room and promise that Dean was deeply asleep. She re-joined the Angels watching the movie and monitoring Dean via their telepathic link.</p>
<p>“Lucifer is going to go back in time, and consequently create a new reality,” Gadreel said abruptly, “Do you think I should ask to go with him?”</p>
<p>Samandriel and Castiel regarded him with similar thoughtful expressions.</p>
<p>“You would be in Heaven’s jail,” Castiel pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Gadreel acknowledged, “But if Lucifer agrees to free me, I could be of assistance.”</p>
<p>“Does Lucifer have a plan?” Samandriel asked, “He might be going back to wipe out humanity.”</p>
<p>“I will ask him before making a final decision,” Gadreel decided.</p>
<p>Castiel recalled all the times Dean had called his family mentally imbalanced and decided the Hunter was probably correct.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>After his morning workout in the gym, Sam couldn’t resist the urge to check on Dean.</p>
<p>The sight of Dean and Gabriel curled up on either side of Lucifer rendered Sam speechless for a full ten seconds.</p>
<p><em>Dean is sleeping peacefully,</em> Gabriel sent, without opening his eyes.</p>
<p><em>If Dean wakes up that close to Lucifer, he’ll start punching,</em> Sam warned. He headed for the bathroom to try to wash away what he had seen.</p>
<p>Gabriel passed along the warning to Michael and Lucifer. They gently disentangled their Graces, though the warmth of shared understanding remained.</p>
<p>Michael withdrew deep into Dean’s mind as Gabriel and Lucifer left the room. He was vaguely aware of Castiel entering shortly thereafter. Even though Dean was asleep, his soul brightened as the Angel drew closer.</p>
<p>“Dean is still asleep,” Michael said softly, “His soul appreciates your proximity.”</p>
<p>Castiel hesitated. The drive to be closer to Dean was countered by the urge to flee from Michael.</p>
<p>“Stay here,” Michael instructed, “When Dean wakes, he will want to see you.”</p>
<p>Castiel obeyed carefully, making sure to keep a healthy distance from the Archangel.</p>
<p>“I admire the trust Dean has placed in you,” Michael said softly, “And I am saddened by your fear of me.”</p>
<p>“Regret changes little,” Castiel replied tightly, “Your actions will show if you have truly changed for the better.”</p>
<p>“What should I have done differently?” Michael wondered, “I knew no other way to keep Heaven from falling into chaos.”</p>
<p>“Father’s absence should not have been kept a secret,” Castiel replied gently, “We should have mourned together. Some Angels may have left for Earth, but the majority of us would have followed you willingly.”</p>
<p>With hindsight, Michael recognised key mistakes, such as letting Naomi and Zachariah have too much power and not enough oversight.</p>
<p>“I can feel how attached you are to Dean; the merging of Grace and soul is unprecedented,” Michael observed, “Even the Angels who sired Nephilim were not so attached.”</p>
<p>Castiel snorted, “Which makes sense; none of the mothers survived.”</p>
<p>“Can you fall pregnant, while your vessel is female?”</p>
<p>“No; the changes are not that complete; Father didn’t give me a uterus,” Castiel explained, “Considering how painful birth is, I’m relieved it can’t happen.”</p>
<p>“Father wants me to lead the Host again,” Michael said thoughtfully, “For the first time, I doubt I deserve the role.”</p>
<p>“That shows progress,” Castiel assured him, “Blindly believing you deserve power over others is quite dangerous.”</p>
<p>“If I do lead the Host again, will you be an advisor to me?”</p>
<p>Castiel was silently thankful that he didn’t need to breathe because his throat closed up. He offered a wordless nod to accept an honour only bestowed on a handful of Angels.</p>
<p>“I assume you will remain on Earth with Dean?” Michael continued, “I’d like to visit regularly; the distance from humanity didn’t help me to understand them.”</p>
<p>“I am not welcome in Heaven,” Castiel reminded the Archangel, “Even if I was, I prefer to remain on Earth; at least until Dean dies.”</p>
<p>“I doubt he will ever die of old age,” Michael predicted, “His soul and your Grace are merging too well.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel said something similar.”</p>
<p>Michael felt Dean begin to rise from his sleep cycle, “Dean will wake soon. Father wants you to bond to him completely; if he resembles a Nephilim, I will offer my protection.”</p>
<p>Castiel settled down parallel to Dean, “If Dean ends up with wings, I don’t fear for his safety; I fear for Heaven.”</p>
<p>Michael chuckled at the idea before he withdrew to let Dean wake up with control over his own body.</p>
<p>Dean blinked sleepily at Cas, “Why is Michael laughing?”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Sam had experienced a range of overwhelming emotions toward Lucifer. For the first time, he was speechless with something which could only be described as honour.</p>
<p>“You want me to <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>Lucifer sighed, “I should have stuck to single syllables. Listen closely; I want to give you my Grace.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“My consciousness is going to be sent back in time,” Lucifer explained slowly, “I already have Grace where I’m going, so the Grace in this timeline will dissipate into the Universe unless I find a worthy host.”</p>
<p>“And because I’m your True Vessel, I’m worthy?” Sam guessed, his nose crinkled with distaste, “Isn’t your Grace twisted, or something?”</p>
<p>Lucifer rolled his eyes, “My Grace was cursed for disobeying, that’s why my yes glow red instead of blue. If I give my power to you, Father will anchor it to your soul. You would have regular, boring blue power.”</p>
<p>Lucifer could read the hesitation on Sam’s face and reminded himself that the Hunter was a human, so he shouldn’t be annoyed that a conversation could overwhelm him.</p>
<p>“Talk it over with Gabriel,” Lucifer suggested, “I’m not meeting with Father until dusk.”</p>
<p>Lucifer returned to the book he was correcting, effectively ending the conversation. Without looking up, he added, “I know you don’t want anything from me, but this is important.”</p>
<p>Gabriel was proud of his brother; Luci was finally growing up. The stunned expression Sam wore was also rather entertaining.</p>
<p>Though most of the occupants of the bunker spent the day outside helping to set up the growing compound, Lucifer remained inside like a hermit. Gabriel tolerated this anti-social behaviour at first, but the offer Lucifer had made to Sam prompted a new approach.</p>
<p>“Luci, come outside for a while,” Gabriel suggested, “There’s a whole town growing up there.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Lucifer grumbled, “This place is becoming crowded.”</p>
<p>“Walk with me?”</p>
<p>Lucifer hunched over the book, correctly guessing that Gabriel was tempted to steal it, “They don’t like me,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Who?” Gabriel wondered, as Luci barely spoke to anyone.</p>
<p>“Humans; as soon as they hear my name, they skitter away like I’m going to rip their lungs out.”</p>
<p>“You can’t take that personally,” Gabriel implored, “All the rubbish which has been blamed on you will be ignored if you behave yourself.”</p>
<p>“Do you really believe that?”</p>
<p>“I sound pretty confident,” Gabriel laughed, “Even if you make a bad impression; you’re leaving soon. Think of it as a trial run.”</p>
<p>“Fine; but if anyone waves a cross at me, I’ll stick it up their -”</p>
<p>“No, you won’t. I’ll stick it to their forehead if anyone tries to threaten you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer closed the book reluctantly, “And if Holy Water gets thrown at me?”</p>
<p>“I’ll throw it back at them,” Gabriel replied easily, “Are you powers still bound to tightly that you couldn’t stop water?”</p>
<p>“Of course; Dad can’t laugh at me unless I’m sleeping, eating or crapping,” Lucifer complained.</p>
<p>“Too much information, Luci,” Gabriel declared, “Some human activities are too gross to mention aloud.”</p>
<p>“I have forgiven Father for my time in the Cage,” Lucifer admitted, “But forcing me to experience the human digestive system is a whole new grudge.”</p>
<p>“Eat fibre and don’t tell me about it,” Gabriel advised.</p>
<p>A short time later, Lucifer was in an engrossing debate with a former Atheist.</p>
<p>Once Gabriel was sure no-one was going to try to lynch Lucifer, he sought out Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Grace of an Archangel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chuck watched humans across the globe adjust to their new reality. Seeing the Angels interact with people without a world-ending agenda was immensely satisfying.</p>
<p>Chuck had hoped Michael would adapt, but Lucifer had impressed him. Using Sam to reignite Lucifer’s ability to empathise with a new approach which he wanted to re-use as often as possible.</p>
<p>Gabriel gathered his flock to discuss the offer which had been made to Sam.</p>
<p>Chuck approved of Sam inheriting the power of an Archangel; he had suffered the impact of that power being abused, so he would be careful not to harm others.</p>
<p>After a productive day arguing with former-Atheists and explaining to a Priest exactly why the Bible was full of rubbish, Lucifer returned to the bunker feeling rather proud of himself. The humans he had interacted with had been suspicious of him when he was identified as ‘the Devil’, but after a brief discussion, their disapproval had vanished. The Priest had been fascinated to hear that The Garden had existed but most of the details were wrong. By the end of the conversation, the man had declared Lucifer to be ‘full of surprises’.</p>
<p>After thousands of years of being hated, or worshipped by the psychotic, he felt like there was hope that he could change how he was perceived.</p>
<p>Lucifer asked Gabriel for some clean clothing after an enjoyable shower. After emerging from the bathroom in nothing but a towel the previous week, Dean had extracted a promise that the depowered Archangel would at least ask for clothing before wandering down the hallway. This had led to a complaint about ‘sharing clothes with freaking Satan’, so Gabriel offered to help. Lucifer missed digging through the Hunter’s clothing and dissing all the flannel.</p>
<p>Chuck sat at the table in the library with his feet elevated. A laptop was open in front of him, showing a cat video and playing cheerful music.</p>
<p>Lucifer’s steps slowed as he approached his Father. Though he was looking forward to the second chance he had been offered, he was also worried that he would screw it up.</p>
<p>“Have a seat, son,” Chuck suggested in a casual tone which made Lucifer immediately apprehensive.</p>
<p>“I offered Sam my Grace,” Lucifer said as he pulled out a random chair and sat down, “You probably need to assure him that it doesn’t carry Devil-cooties.”</p>
<p>Chuck reached out to lay a hand on the shoulder of his second son, “I’m proud of you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer glanced at the hand before narrowing his eyes suspiciously, “Who are you, and what have you done with my Father?”</p>
<p>Chuck withdrew his hand and offered a weary smile, “Isn’t it ironic that you hated humanity, yet their study of psychology led me to realize your lack of empathy was due to the Mark?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Lucifer muttered.</p>
<p>“I wish I had found a way to bear the Mark myself, or reason with my sister in the first place. I didn’t, and you suffered for it,” Chuck sighed, “I regret your fate so much, Samael.”</p>
<p>“That’s a very round-a-bout way of saying ‘I’m sorry’,” Lucifer remarked.</p>
<p>“I <em>am</em> sorry,” Chuck clarified, “And I hope you can forgive me, even if most versions of you cannot.”</p>
<p>“I think I will, soon,” Lucifer said thoughtfully, “Am I happy in any of the alternate realities?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Chuck admitted, “Happiness comes from within, and it took me too long to realize you needed to hear me admit to my mistakes before you could accept your own.”</p>
<p>“I don’t hate you anymore,” Lucifer said quietly, “But I might hate myself, now.”</p>
<p>“The best thing you can do it accept yourself, and try to do better,” Chuck suggested, “From my perspective, you’ve already improved so much.”</p>
<p>Lucifer didn’t understand why his throat was too tight to speak or why he had to blink away tears.</p>
<p>“Before I send you back, ask Sam for some tips on approaching him,” Chuck suggested, “It’s not like we have a time limit.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Sam lay sprawled on his side in the Nest room, once again questioning if he was experiencing reality or a weird dream.</p>
<p>Gabriel lay flat on his back, eating jellybeans and smiling at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Lucifer sat cross-legged next to his brother.</p>
<p>“You want advice on how to approach a past version of me?” Sam clarified.</p>
<p>“Yes. Gabriel informed me that taking on the appearance of your deceased girlfriend was ‘creepy’-”</p>
<p>“And tacky,” Gabriel interrupted.</p>
<p>Lucifer ignored him, “So, I would like some suggestions on how to approach you without angering you.”</p>
<p>“You won’t want past-me as a vessel, right?”</p>
<p>Lucifer shook his head, “Father will provide an alternative.”</p>
<p>“Appear in that vessel, then,” Sam said easily, “And assure me right away that you don’t want to bring on the Apocalypse or destroy humanity.”</p>
<p>“Would you believe that?” Gabriel asked. An orange jellybean flew up into the air before dropping nearly into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Sam admitted before addressing Lucifer, “But if you’re honest from the outset, I will trust you eventually.”</p>
<p>“He should earn Bobby’s trust first,” Gabriel suggested, “After the ‘Ruby’ fiasco, you’d trust his judgement over your own.”</p>
<p>“Bobby was in a wheelchair,” Sam recalled, “I feel awful suggesting this, but fixing the spinal damage without being asked might stop Bobby from shooting you.”</p>
<p>“There’s the ruthless bastard we know and love,” Gabriel teased, “Let Bobby get stabbed, then swoop in to save the day, Luci.”</p>
<p>“In the hospital, he wasn’t armed,” Sam added, “That didn’t happen often.”</p>
<p>“How long should I wait before I drop in on your dreams?” Lucifer asked, “I remember taking months to connect, due to your shitty sleeping patterns.”</p>
<p>“Wait until we have War’s ring,” Sam instructed, “Try to convince me to go to Bobby rather than hiding at a bar.”</p>
<p>“That should be easy enough,” Lucifer decided. “I’ll introduce myself and make a point of mentioning a visit to his junkyard.”</p>
<p>“Scrap-yard,” Sam corrected.</p>
<p>“It all looks like junk to me,” Lucifer said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“And every Angel we’ve met has been a judgemental dick at first,” Sam countered, “Even Cas.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed, “He’s telling you not to judge by first impressions.”</p>
<p>“But most humans are <em>so</em> tedious,” Lucifer complained, “Meeting them once is annoying, twice would be torture.”</p>
<p>“We have very different definitions of ‘torture’,” Sam snapped.</p>
<p>Sam watched Lucifer furrow his eyebrows and look to Gabriel for clarification.</p>
<p>“That was an awkward silence,” Gabriel explained condescendingly, “You’re feeling regret.”</p>
<p>“Am not,” Lucifer muttered contrarily.</p>
<p>“Dean has always called me an overly-emotional sap,” Sam said to Lucifer, “Try talking about what you’re feeling; even if you don’t understand why you’re acting weird.”</p>
<p>Lucifer snorted with amusement, “I’m imagining your reaction if Satan dropped into a dream to talk about his feelings.”</p>
<p>“It would be better than proclaiming I will be your vessel because I bring pain and death to everyone around me,” Sam replied tightly.</p>
<p>“Did you seriously do that?” Gabriel demanded of his brother.</p>
<p>“Kind of; yes.”</p>
<p>Gabriel swatted Lucifer over the back of the head, “When did you become a moron? Did you lose your common sense when you landed in the bloody Cage?”</p>
<p>“I was an arrogant psychopath,” Lucifer protested, “I couldn’t grasp what I was doing until Dad used Sam to mess with me head. Now, I can see that I was being an asshole.”</p>
<p>“Did you apologize?” Gabriel asked pointedly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lucifer muttered, “Not that it helped.”</p>
<p>“It helped,” Sam corrected, “Knowing that you tried to protect me in the Cage helped, too.”</p>
<p>“Which I also fucked up,” Lucifer huffed.</p>
<p>“Intentions matter,” Gabriel said simply, “Screwing up is forgivable if you have good intentions – Castiel is a prime example of that.”</p>
<p>“How do I avoid scaring the crap out of past-you?” Lucifer asked with exasperation, “As soon as I introduce myself, you’ll hate me.”</p>
<p>“Ask me what to do,” Sam instructed, “And never lie to me; not even that half-truth bullshit you pulled last time.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could see how that conversation plays out,” Gabriel admitted with a smile.</p>
<p>“I know I’m going to end up with bullet-wounds,” Lucifer grumbled.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>The power needed to anchor Lucifer’s Grace to Sam’s soul reminded Chuck of the early years of the Universe, when he still held hope that Amara could be reasoned with.</p>
<p>“Step closer,” Chuck instructed firmly.</p>
<p>Lucifer moved into Sam’s personal space with a smirk.</p>
<p>Sam leaned back, his height not enough to keep his nerves at bay.</p>
<p>“I’m not kissing you,” Sam said flatly to Lucifer.</p>
<p>“You know you want to,” Lucifer teased, “But it’s not necessary.”</p>
<p>Lucifer tilted his head backward to expose his neck. Chuck reached forward with a small knife.</p>
<p>Sam watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as Chuck calmly slit Lucifer’s throat.</p>
<p>Lucifer hissed with pain but did not flinch away from the blade.</p>
<p>The glowing red cloud which seeped from the wound was guided by Chuck’s hand up to Sam’s mouth.</p>
<p>Sam felt the icy air slide down his throat, warming as it spread through his body.</p>
<p>“Let the power settle,” Chuck advised softly.</p>
<p>For a full minute, Grace streamed into Sam. Finally, Chuck healed the wound on Lucifer’s throat and slid a hand under his son’s elbow to assist him to remain upright.</p>
<p>Sam stumbled backward and wondered if being struck by lightning was comparable to receiving the Grace of an Archangel.</p>
<p>“That sucked,” Lucifer gasped.</p>
<p>“Breathe, Sam,” Chuck advised, “Relax, if you can.”</p>
<p>“Hurts,” Sam grunted.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me,” Lucifer agreed.</p>
<p>“You’re sure I won’t explode?” Sam asked as he rolled his shoulders and flexed his fingers.</p>
<p>“You were bred to contain my power,” Lucifer said ominously, “You won’t explode.”</p>
<p>Lucifer sat down heavily on the bed he had slept in a few times. He ached with how utterly empty he felt.</p>
<p>Sam rubbed his chest with one hand, “It burns.”</p>
<p>“That will fade soon,” Chuck assured him.</p>
<p>“Do all humans feel like this?” Lucifer wondered, “I’m cold and feel like my guts were ripped out.”</p>
<p>“That’s normal,” Chuck replied.</p>
<p>Lucifer wrapped his arms around his torso, “No wonder humans are always in such a shitty mood.”</p>
<p>“Am I safe to be around?” Sam wondered, “Could I burn someone’s eyes out if I sneeze, or something?”</p>
<p>Lucifer snorted, “It’s all about intent; if you <em>want</em> to burn out some eyes, you could.”</p>
<p>“Michael and Gabriel will make sure you don’t hurt anyone,” Chuck predicted, “Lucifer, I’ll be back in two days for the time-jump?”</p>
<p>“You’re leaving me here to suffer?” Lucifer huffed, “What a surprise.”</p>
<p>“I have a few thousand realities to check on. Spend some quality time with Michael before you leave.”</p>
<p>“Promise you’re not ditching me as a form or punishment?” Lucifer asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“I promise I will return in two days.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Good Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam emerged from the hallway with flushed cheeks and a slight smile.</p>
<p>Dean was relieved that his brother was still in one piece.</p>
<p>Lucifer trudged out after Sam and headed for the lounge. He threw himself down next to Gabriel, who rolled his eyes at the childish display.</p>
<p>By the time Dean was assured that Sam wasn’t going to disintegrate or descend into insanity, Lucifer was wrapped around Gabriel like a human octopus.</p>
<p>“What’s up with Satan?” Dean asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“’Satan’ was actually a verb, meaning ‘to tempt’,” Gabriel informed the brothers cheerfully, “It got mixed up in translation.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the History lesson,” Dean said with a snort, “What’s his problem?”</p>
<p>“I’m cold,” Lucifer muttered into Gabriel’s neck.</p>
<p>“Put on a sweater,” Dean suggested.</p>
<p>“I’m cold and empty,” Lucifer clarified, “Because the only sliver of Grace in my body is the equivalent of a human soul.”</p>
<p>“Eat something,” Gabriel said with a grin, “Try my top ten favourite foods and you’ll soon understand why I love humanity.”</p>
<p>Though Sam complained that pancakes were a breakfast staple, Gabriel ignored him. While the evening movie played, Lucifer learned how to eat pancakes without making a mess.</p>
<p>“Just when I thought our lives couldn’t get any stranger,” Dean mused, “Lucifer decides he likes Vegemite.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I didn’t expect that,” Sam agreed. The power thrumming through his body was oddly calm, which Gabriel had assured him was good.</p>
<p>Gabriel guided Sam through the process of filtering out Angel Radio while Dean observed Lucifer.</p>
<p>Lucifer winked at the Hunter, as though they were sharing a secret joke.</p>
<p>“I don’t like you,” Dean said flatly.</p>
<p>Lucifer rolled his eyes, “There’s a surprise.”</p>
<p>“But Michael loves you, in a weird Angel way,” Dean continued.</p>
<p>Lucifer’s gaze dropped back to his food.</p>
<p>“He wants to spend the last two days with you,” Dean clarified, “If you consent to be his vessel?”</p>
<p>Lucifer stared at the Hunter with wide eyes, “Michael really suggested that?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded.</p>
<p>“I want to finish my pancakes first.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p><em>It will take centuries to master this power, </em>Gabriel warned.</p>
<p>Sam nodded. Learning how to focus on his immediate vicinity had taken close to an hour.</p>
<p>Dean was wrapped around Castiel. He had released Michael gratefully and cuddled up with his Angel while wearing a relaxed smile.</p>
<p>Michael and Lucifer had retreated deeper into the bunker. Sam had been relieved to see them go; even seeing Michael’s power did not detract from the dread evoked by Nick’s face.</p>
<p><em>I need to help people,</em> Sam sent to Gabriel, <em>We couldn’t stop Chuck, but we can help to shape the world, can’t we?</em></p>
<p><em>Once I’m sure you won’t blow up any innocent people, we’ll introduce the Archangel Samuel to the world, </em>Gabriel promised.</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I an Archangel? Or just a new species of freak?</em>
</p>
<p>Gabriel’s wing shot out to smack Sam over the back of the head, <em>Stop that talk right now. What you call a ‘freak’, Father calls his latest creation. Once you’re trained, you should be able to overpower me. Michael will be the only Angel stronger than you.</em></p>
<p>Sam wasn’t convinced that the title didn’t apply. Thankfully, the buzz of Angelic power under his skin did not fill him with the shame which always accompanied Demon blood.</p>
<p>While watching the movie, Sam experimented with his new senses. He let his Grace slip toward Gabriel first, knowing that he was unlikely to have the raw power to inflict any damage on the Archangel.</p>
<p>The sight of a wink stretching toward Gabriel shocked Sam into stillness. The bronze feathers hovered in the air patiently.</p>
<p><em>Nice; I was wondering when your wings would manifest, </em>Gabriel commented casually, <em>Think of them as feathery arms; they even have a finger and a thumb.</em></p>
<p>Sam flexed his new appendages tentatively. The wings responded immediately, though moving the extra sections at the ends took a few attempts.</p>
<p><em>Some of those books list Archangels as having six wings, </em>Gabriel continued, <em>Really, we have two and the mini-wings at the tips.</em></p>
<p>Sam couldn’t resist the urge to tickle Dean’s ear with the tip of a feather once he could control the movement. The incoherent exclamation and hand batting at the offending feather confirmed that Sam’s wings were quite visible to his brother</p>
<p>“It’s probably a soulmate thing,” Balthazar said grumpily, “Now, shut-up and watch the movie.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Chuck returned at dusk two days later. He surveyed the growing compound around the bunker with a smile.</p>
<p>The extra guests were scattered around in their own little cottages and crops were being planted.</p>
<p>The Equinox was approaching, so Gabriel had ordered Sam and Faith to prepare to go to another Chapter House so there wouldn’t be an orgy.</p>
<p>Chuck was tempted to comment on the situation, but he refrained.</p>
<p>Finding Lucifer hosting Michael was gratifying. After being at odds for so long, his sons were finally moving past their conflict. Chuck took their reconciliation as a sign that this reality was going to stabilize quickly; and the parallel Universe he was about to create could be just as successful.</p>
<p>Chuck timed his arrival in the bunker to coincide with the evening meal; mortals were always more cooperative when they had full stomachs and this rule seemed to apply to Angels who indulged their taste buds, too.</p>
<p>The bond between Dean and Castiel was complete, which pleased Chuck. He had a handful of Angels who were interested in volunteering to find a human mate if Castiel set a good example.</p>
<p>Sam glanced over in unison with the rest of the Angels to regard Chuck warily.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Sam muttered.</p>
<p>“What?” Dean asked with confusion, “It’s Chuck. Hello, Chuck!”</p>
<p>“Hello,” Chuck returned easily, “Sam can see my True Form, now.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Dean realised, “Bright?”</p>
<p>“Like a supernova,” Gabriel confirmed.</p>
<p>“Will I be able to see True Forms soon?” Dean wondered.</p>
<p>“Perhaps; not that the bond with Castiel has been consummated, your powers will manifest,” Chuck offered.</p>
<p>Gabriel made kissing noises from the other side of the table.</p>
<p>“No comments on that, thank-you,” Dean said quickly.</p>
<p>“We heard it already,” Balthazar laughed, “Cassie lost her concentration somehow, and the soundproofing failed.”</p>
<p>“When are you moving out?” Dean demanded of Balthazar.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re getting along so well,” Chuck commented cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Very well,” Gabriel laughed, “Maybe too well, is all that moaning is to be believed.”</p>
<p>“Stop harassing my mate,” Castiel said calmly, “I know plenty of sigils which can be adjusted to target specific individuals.”</p>
<p>“I’ll ward the fridge,” Dean threatened.</p>
<p>“They’re so fragile,” Sam teased.</p>
<p>The bickering turned into Gabriel denying he had ever had sex with a horse, which left Michael wearing an expression of disgust.</p>
<p>Chuck silently spoke to Michael and Lucifer, expressing his approval of their ability to forgive.</p>
<p>The <em>‘Bon Voyage!’</em> sign which appeared behind Michael and Lucifer elicited a few giggles.</p>
<p>“No ‘good riddance’ at the bottom?” Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I like the non-asshole version of you, Luci,” Gabriel assured him.</p>
<p>Sam waited until Chuck was preparing to leave with his two eldest sons to step forward abruptly, drawing their attention.</p>
<p>“Good luck,” he said simply.</p>
<p>Lucifer offered a hesitant smile, “Thanks.”</p>
<p>The trio disappeared, which prompted Dean to turn to Sam with a frown, “You <em>want</em> him to have another chance to destroy the world?”</p>
<p>“He has other goals, this time,” Sam said defensively.</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>Gabriel cackled, drowning out Sam’s attempt to deflect the question.</p>
<p>“Luci doesn’t want to wipe out humanity this time,” Gabriel revealed dramatically, “He wants to seduce your brother.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?”</p>
<p>“Now, ask why Sam just wished him ‘good luck’!” Gabriel chortled.</p>
<p>In that moment, Sam discovered how to use his new abilities to fly to another part of the bunker.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Gabriel summoned Artemis to sort out a problem before Dean could insist on hunting a zombie. They approached Zeus together while Michael remained in contact to act as back-up.</p>
<p>Dean let himself be distracted by Cas while the Archangels dealt with some ‘Pagan business’. He accepted the flimsy excuse that Sam needed moral support while he adjusted to his new powers.</p>
<p>The settlement was developing quickly, and Dean enjoyed pitching in to build the fence to separate the domestic animals from the fields where vegetables and grain were being planted.</p>
<p>The sound of wings caught Dean’s attention immediately. He spun around to see an unfamiliar man watching him intently.</p>
<p>Dean pulled an Angel blade out of his jacket, which made the man take a step backward.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Dean demanded flatly.</p>
<p>“Inias,” the Angel said quickly, “We met last year?”</p>
<p>“Your vessel looks younger than Samandriel’s,” Dean commented with a frown.</p>
<p>“Father duplicated Martin’s body for me,” Inias explained nervously, “He was only fifteen last year, which seemed too young, so I possessed his uncle instead.”</p>
<p>Dean recalled the Angel, though the meeting was dominated by Hester being killed before she could strike Cas with a fatal blow.</p>
<p>“Gabriel invited me,” Inias added, his gaze on the blade that the Hunter still held, “I don’t think he wants me to be killed.”</p>
<p>The alarm in the body language of the Angel was genuine enough for Dean. He slipped the blade back into his jacket.</p>
<p>“You ever work for Naomi?”</p>
<p>Inias shook his head, “No; or, at least, I have no memories of it. If Father hadn’t returned, she would still be in charge of Heaven. I went into hiding after most of my Garrison was killed.”</p>
<p>“You probably want to see Cas?” Dean guessed.</p>
<p>“Yes; Gabriel told me to approach you first, to assure you that I pose no threat to your mate.”</p>
<p>Dean snorted, “Of course he did.”</p>
<p>As more Angels trickled into the settlement to ask questions and observe humanity, Dean realized that he had finally found the contented life he had always craved. It was not normal, but it worked.</p>
<p>When Sam returned with Faith he beamed at Dean. Without words, the brothers agreed that life couldn’t get much better, even if the world had been turned upside-down.</p>
<p>“The world ends; not with a bang but a whimper,” Sam said quietly.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Under Michael’s command, most of the Angels were relieved to have clear goals and feel productive again. Nearly a thousand volunteered to Fall to experience a human lifetime.</p>
<p>Gadreel had chosen to stay with the current timeline, and Lucifer had promised to free the alternate version of Gadreel from prison as soon as he could.</p>
<p>Gadreel was the first to Fall to Earth with Father’s approval.</p>
<p>Rowena and Meg returned from Oz less than a month after Lucifer departed, bringing news that Charlie had decided to stay with Dorothy to rebuild.</p>
<p>Michael visited every Sunday for lunch, even though he did not need to eat.</p>
<p>Gabriel was proud to introduce Rowena as the most powerful witch on Earth and loved hearing the story of how she had reduced the Wizard of Oz to a smear on the yellow brick road.</p>
<p>Samandriel sought Castiel’s guidance on how to court Adam, which left Dean choking on his beer.</p>
<p>The Demon rebellion against Crowley’s rule was a welcome distraction for the Winchesters; even if the Archangel Samuel had to descend to Hell and order the rebels to suck it up and obey. While he was there, he pulled Bobby out of ‘Crowley’s shitty waiting-room’ and personally escorted him to Heaven.</p>
<p>Michael kept a close eye on Naomi and stuffed her in the Cage when she tried to incite a Civil War.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Epilogue:</strong>
</p>
<p>“I liked that one,” Amara decided.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t boring?” Chuck asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“They can’t all be death and mass-destruction,” Amara assured him, “It’s fun for a while, but convincing Dean to let himself be happy takes more planning.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect Lucifer to be changed so drastically,” Chuck admitted, “He actually apologized to Sam, which I didn’t predict.”</p>
<p>“Can I trigger a new Universe?” Amara asked hopefully, “I was thinking of the moment when I resurrected Mary Winchester; I have someone else in mind.”</p>
<p>“Tell me more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>